


The Teacher

by Krash4, wnt_fever_17



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 151,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krash4/pseuds/Krash4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dances to backlight against the blinds only in underwear while the other has her eyes on her hips<br/>She seemed to see an angel, the teacher has never felt so free<br/>She memorized every detail of her teacher, she realizes and smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The substitute teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Melendi´s song Septiembre

January

The start of the year and the middle of the schoolar year, the regular math teacher had an accident and broked his back he will be out the rest of the year, Miss Krieger will be his subtitute in the senior year of the Math and Algorithms class of the University of North Carolina.

….

It was 9:00 am and the students began to go inside the classroom hoping for another free day in their second period, if they were inside the classroom and the teacher never showed up they had the chance to have the next 3 hours free.

“Again, why do i have to learn about numbers if i´m studying comunication?” asked Ashlyn to her best friend.

Ashlyn was the started goalkeeper of UNC, she was from florida, she never could find any good reason to stay in one place for more than one hour and now she had to spend 3 hours of her day hearing the boring class of Mr. Richback, who had been named by ashlyn as Mr. Back-pain, even after his accident the joke was funnier.

“Because if you want to play profesional football, you need all the points that you can get till you graduate” said her bestfriend whitney with her eyes on her math´s book trying to understand the last lesson “and because you know that if you have another class with less than 70 points the coach is not going to let you play” pointed whitney lifting her eyes from the book “so basically is a favor that you are doing to the team” said the blonde before go back to her book

“uuuugghhh, whyyy??” whined the keeper dropping her head in the desk

“we need another 5 minutes to get a free pass” yelled on of they guys in the classroom

“please, please if the teacher doesn´t show up I swear i´m going to be good” prayed ashlyn with her head still the desk receiving a laugh from her best friend

“3 minutes”yelled the guy again

“two more please, two more” whined ashlyn again she was almost ready to run out of the classroom when one of the rectors of the school came to the clasroom receiving a loud ´ugh´ from all the students

“yeah i´m happy to see you all too” said the rector with sarcasm “i´m here because I have two news, a good one and a bad one” said the man stretching his two fingers “which one do you want first?”

“the bad one” said one of the students from the back of the classroom

“the bad one is that you are not going to have more free passes” the whines were louder this time

“i know, I know that you all are happy to learn math again... anyway the subtitute teacher is coming here, the teacher just arrived from germany, please be good guys" said the man leaving the classroom

"germany?!" said a loud voice from behind the classroom

"germany?" whispered whitney to ashlyn "germany? our math teacher is from germany?"

"if i couldn´t understand math with Mr back-pain, how they want me to understand math with a german teacher!?” ashlyn was getting more frustrated

“relax, he can be cute” said whitney waiting for the new teacher

“he?! What if the new teacher is a she and is hot?”

“what if the new teacher is just an old lady?” whitney jocked receiving a disgusting face from ash.

Everybody were joking around and talking while they waited for the new teacher, all the students were in their own world and non of them saw when the new teacher came inside the classroom.

“Good morning” said the teacher getting the attention of all the students “i´m Miss Krieger” said the teacher infront of the whole class.

All the students were speechless, Miss Krieger were definitely not what any of the students was expecting, the brunete had no more that thirty years old she had her long dark hair tied in a high ponytail that accentuated her face and brown eyes, to say nothing of her body she had a very defined athletic body that was covered by her white blouse and gray pants, her high heels boots showed all the muscles of her legs, Miss Krieger definitely was a very beautiful woman and any of the students boys and girls couldn´t rid theirs eyes from the subtitute teacher.

“she is definitely not an old lady” said whitney to ash

“i think i´m going to love math this semester” whispered ashlyn to her friends with her eyes glued to the teacher receiving a smack on the back of her head

“my name is Alexandra Krieger” said the teacher writing her name on the board “Krieger, ´i´ before ´e´” when ashlyn got a view from the backside of the teacher´s body she could feel her mouth hang open, yeah she will definitely love this semester and this three hours class

Miss Krieger spent the first couple of minutes doing a quick review of the last lessons of Mr Richback and gave the students a quick test to measure the knowledge of the students, they spent almost an hour under the attention of the subtitute teacher, after that hour the students slowly began to show up in front of the teacher´s desk to give her their test, it was kind it funny to see the guys show their most flirty smile to be rejected by the formality of Miss Krieger, the class was reaching almost the second hour and ashlyn was still strugling with the quick test, she still was in the middle of the test, when she saw around and find herself almost alone exception of two more students and Miss Krieger, she decided to end her suffering and give the test to the subtitute teacher.

Miss Krieger was focused in a test when Ashlyn came to the desk and cleared her troat to anounce her presence and made the teacher lift her eyes from the test

"ready?" asked the teacher extending her hand to take the test

"um... i think so" said ashlyn unsure

"you think so" said the teacher giving a quick look to the test "you are Ashlyn Harris?" _great_ thought ashlyn probably her others teachers had already talked with Miss Krieger about her _´reputation´_ she was not the worst student but she was not the best either, in her opinion she didn´t understand why she had to take most of her classes she will play with the USWNT, she didn´t have to know about math, english or chemistry

"yeah?"

"oh, your coach and Mr RIchback told me that you have problems with this class" said the teacher searching for something in her bag "The three of us, we made a plan of study" said Miss Krieger giving Ashlyn a schedule

"a what?" said Ashlyn reading the schedule "but... but i have other classes and training"

"yeah but if you can see, is between 6 and 7 o clock in the library, you don´t have other classes or training at that time"

"whaaat?" whined ashlyn "but...but"

"hey uncomplainingly, if i understand well if you don´t pass this class you are not going to play football and maybe you will not graduate, right?" pointed the teacher just receiving a yes from the student "ok, so i´ll see you tomorrow in the library at six on point"

"ok" was the only that the keeper said walking with her head low

The blonde had to choose to see this as two options, she could see this study time as one hour of torture in the library or as a chance to know the beautiful teacher better

 


	2. Math=Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She teaches at the university, the student is unable to concentrate  
> The two repressing their desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two chapters and ended up being one, so enjoy :)

Frustrated, that was how Ashlyn felt, she had to pass that class maintain her points in the other classes, maintain her spot on the team so she could graduate and found her dream job in the USWNT, the next couple of months would be hard and she needed the rid those thought from her head, she needed to train.

"Why you have that face, dude?" asked Tobin to the goalkeeper in the locker room when the team were preparing for the training, but she didn´t respond she just keep her focus in her cleats but Whitney respond for her

"She has to go with Miss Hot-stuff-from-Germany everynight to the library till she pass the class"

....

_*Flashback*_

_Whitney was waiting for Ashlyn outside of the classroom as always, when she saw her friend going out from the room with a face like someone had kill her puppy_

_"How did it go?" asked Whitney but Ash just saw her with an obvious face "That bad?"_

_"I will have to go to the library now with Miss Krieger at 6:00 pm" said the keeper with her eyes on her schedule_

_"Ouch"_

_"Apparently Mr Back-pain and the coach saw that i need help in the class and planned a study plan"_

_"Ouuuch"_

_...._

"Uuuugh math yikes" said the mildfielder with a disgusting face "come on dude, you still have a couple of hours till torture let´s play some football" said tobin patting Ashlyn in the shoulder

"Yeah let´s go!"

Ashlyn was walking to the field where the other goalkeepers were warming up when the coach call her

"HARRIS!" _*great*_ thought Ashlyn "HARRIS COME HERE!" the blonde turned her way to the coach

"Yeah, coach?"

"Sit" said the coach pointing to the spot by his side "How did it go this morning in Math class?"  asked directly the coach

"No very good but Miss Krieger gave me our study plan" Ashlyn thought that if the coach would be direct she would be too, that made the coach turn his head to the young keeper

"Good, i hope you´ll take the best advantage of that time and learn as much as you can, you know Miss Krieger played soccer too" said the coach turning his head to the field "she can help you with some soccer knowledge too, she played professionally in Germany, you can learn a lot from her" ended the coach before jump to the field and start the training "Now let´s play some soccer.

She knew it, Ashlyn knew that she felt something familiar in Miss Krieger, how she standed up, her body, her attitude all that was from an athlete, she tried keep away the teacher from her head at least meanwhile she was in practice she would have enough time with Miss Krieger tonight.

....

6:10 pm saw the teacher on her watch, she didn´t expect that the student would show up before 6:00 pm but she thought that her sports dicipline could make her show up at least the first 5 minutes, but now it was 6:15pm and there was no sign from the keeper till a bag hit hard againts one of the chairs from the table where the teacher was sit

"What the..." said in a loud whisper Miss Krieger when she saw the blonde with her hands full with two coffees and a brown bag in her mouth

"Sorry" mumble Ashlyn with the bag in her mouth while she put the two cup on the table and took out the bag from her mouth "Sorry for the delay Miss Krieger, i thought that as the two of us would be here for an hour we could need some extra help to not fall asleep" said Ash sitting in the chair in front of the teacher and taking a sandwich from the bag and giving it a bite

"Harris you can´t eat here" said Miss Krieger "We are in the library"

"If the librarian doesn´t see me it doesn´t matter" said the blonde  "I didn´t know what do you like so i take the audacity to bring you a coffee and a bagle, i hope you do not mind" said the keeper giving the coffee and bagle to the teacher with a little smile but that still showed her dimple and giving a wink that made the teacher fluster, the teacher couldn´t denied that her student was attractive

"No, is okay, thank you" the teacher was speechless, some other teacher told her about the student and for what she saw this morning in the classroom she prepared herself for anything except this, this selfless and charming young lady, because she was that a young lady, a student, and athlete from the college where she teach that was what the teacher thought while she put the sweet to her coffee and gave a look to her bagle, she couldn´t denied that it looked tasty she hadn´t eat anything since lunch she was getting hungry.

"Give it a try Miss Krieger, it will be quickly" said the blonde to the teacher when she saw the hungry eyes from the teacher

"What?"

"To the bagle, give it a bite" said the blonde with a sassy smile that showed her dimple "even the librarian is eating now and you are a teacher she will not be upset with you" said Ashlyn with the rest of her sandwich in her mouth while she searched her book

"That is why i can´t do it Harris, i´m a teacher" said the teacher searching for her glasses

"Actually, that is why you _can_ do it, you are a teacher you have all this power that you have to use..." taking out her book and notebook.

"That is not how things work Harris, when you have power is when you have to be more responsable about your behave, power is a responsability" pointed Miss Krieger, Ashlyn was going to respond to the teacher but then she saw her teacher with her black frame glasses, she couldn´t denied how attractive Miss Krieger looked with her glasses but the teacher was obvlivious that the student´s attention was on her, she was focused in eating her bagel and sipping her coffee and the student couldn´t stop her eyes to turn to the teacher´s lips and see how she licked the residue of coffee and bagel from her lips

_*Focus Harris*_ chastise herself

"okay" said the teacher after finishing her meal and licking her fingers to clean them, seeing her do that made Ashlyn lick her lips "Ready?" the teacher broke Ashlyn thoughts

_*fucking god this is going to be a loooong hour*_

After half an hour, Ashlyn was stuck in the same lesson.

"I don´t understand this shit, is stupid" said the keeper running her hands throught her hair

"Hey, hey, language Harris is not shit and is not stupid"

"Sorry but all this.... is just...." said the blonde pointing to the simbols in her book

"The secret of propositional logic is to understand the simbols once you learn them, it will be easy" the teacher pointed to the book

"What?" Ashlyn was more confused than before

"Look" said Miss Krieger after let out a sigh "this is like... Soccer"

"Math is like soccer?" the student didn´t understood

"Yeah, you are a goalkeeper right, this simbols are like read a player, when you are infront of a player in a PK you need to read her body lenguage to know where she will kick or when you are trying to read the trayectory of the ball even the direction of the wind to know where it will go, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well this is the same... this" Miss Krieger pointed "Mean that this two things are the same and this mean that this number or letter is equal to this result no matter what" explained the teacher

"Oooow"

"Yeah" that answer from the student was what she loved from her work, she loved help the students to understand what they couldn´t understand that was the first reason why she teached Math and why she took this oportunity to help the young goalkeeper

"I get it" said the blonde begining to work ignoring the little smile that the teacher had in her face "Okay how is this?" asked the blonde nervously and showing the notebook to the teacher

"Not bad" said the teacher

"Not bad?"

"Not bad" finished the teacher

"But.. but" said the student confused

"Look Harris, why don´t we leave this for tonight? The two of us are tired" when the teacher said that Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief "But you will bring the rest of the lesson tomorrow?"

"But Miss K, come on" the name slip from Ashlyn´s lips "i have a game this Sunday and..."

"No, Miss K" the teacher repeated the name so Ashlyn knew she heard it but still was ok "If you want to play this Sunday you will have to bring me those lessons tomorrow or i will talk with your coach, okay?"

"Okay"

"I´ll see you tomorrow"

....

"I can´t believe this, Ashlyn Harris, The Ashlyn Harris is her homework in the middle of the lunch time" joked Tobin watching the keeper

"Shut up i need to do all this lesson to play this Sunday"

"How it went last night with Miss Krieger?" asked Whitney eating her lunch

"Not bad, at least i could understand the logic thing"

"Propositional logic" corrected Whitney

"That thing" said Ashlyn with her eyes on her book

....

6:15 pm see the teacher again on her watch, Ashlyn was late again till a bag hit hard againts one of the chairs from the table again, that was Ash way to announce her presence and in the same way that the day before Ashlyn showed up with two coffee and two sandwich this time

"Sorry for the delay Miss K, coach made us run and then the cafeteria..."

"Is okay, Harris" said the teacher touching Ashlyn arm "only because you bring coffee again" said the teacher taking her cup

Miss Krieger was in the same clothe of the morning, she had her habitual blouse with dress pants and boots but this time her hair was in a bun and she had already her glasses on, while Ashlyn didn´t had a chance to change she had a pair of sweat over her training shorts and a hoodie over her training jersey and she was sweated she didn´t want to go too close to the teacher, no when the woman looked that good.

"Yeah, said the keeper taking her cup and the brown bag, i bring you a sandwich today" Ashlyn whispered the last part

"Thank you Harris" said Miss K taking the sandwich with a little smile, Ashlyn couldn´t lie if she say that she didn´t enjoyed the face that Miss K made when she gave her the coffee and sandwich, she did too because she made her feel less guilty of have the teacher this late in the library.

"Please Miss K, don´t call me Harris it make me feel like i´m on the field, call me Ashlyn" said the keeper

"Okay" said the teacher with a little smile "Thank you Ashlyn" said  the teacher giving a charming smile and glance to the student, who felt like the world stopped in that moment "Let me see what did you do today"

"Um"

"Come on Ashlyn, i need to see"

"Okay" said the blonde giving her notebook to the teacher

"Okay" said the teacher giving a glance to the homework, Ashlyn was drinking her coffee while the teacher looked at the homework "Come here Ash" said Miss K pointing to the spot by her side

"Yeah?"

"Come here, sit by my side so i can show you..."

"But i´m very sweat Miss K and..."

"Ash it doesn´t matter i played soccer too, sit by my side"

"Okay" said the keeper sitting by her teacher side.

This was the first time that Ashlyn saw the teacher from this close she could see the color of her eyes how it were brown but more like the color of the honey, how everytime that her glasses began roll down she pushed up again or even how after a long day her vanilla perfume was still intact, how she played with some strands of her hair while she was bitting her lip when she was focused and how it incited Ash to kiss her teacher right there. Ashlyn was in deep thoughts when the Miss K pull her out of her haze.

"Did you hear me?" said Miss K turning her head to the keeper and catching the younger woman looking at her.

"Um... no" said Ashlyn shaking her head trying to gain composure "What?"

"That you did a pretty good job" said Miss K watching intensely at Ashlyn "I think you can play this Sunday"

"Really!!" said loudly Ashlyn

"Shhhh" whispered Miss K "Yeah, i will talk with the coach tomorrow and tell him that you can play on Sunday"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" repeated Ashlyn hugging the teacher making the teacher laugh "Really?" asked Ash again

"Yeah, Ash" said Miss K with a full smile now

_*Oh my god her smile*_ was all that Ash could thought, she felt like she could kiss her in that moment

"Congratulation" said the teacher shyly knowing what Ashlyn was thinking

"No, thank you" said Ash taking Miss K hands between hers "You want to go to the game this Sunday?"

"What?"

"You want to go? You will have the honor place.."

"I mean... yeah of course"

"Yes, thank you" Ashlyn took Miss K hand and give it a kiss in the knuckles "Thank you" Ashlyn came closer to the teacher slowly watching her to the eyes and gave her a kiss in the cheek "I´l see you on Sunday Miss K"


	3. A little crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They desire each other  
> They ignore the world that there are around them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s heat up the things a little bit ;)... and a little cuteness too

**Saturday**

The morning before the UNC women's soccer team played against Penn State,  the two teams had kind of a rivalry inside the field but outside they were very friendly. They always had a little practice the day before to have the players and minds in the right place with their strategies 

"Hey goalie " said Whitney to her best friend she knew that she didn't like to be called that but she did anyway to bother her 

"What? " answered the keeper a little too intense 

"What's wrong Ash? " asked Whitney feeling the tension in the voice of her friend 

"I don't know... "said Ashlyn kicking the ball "I'm nervous Miss K told me yesterday that I could play this Sunday but coach hadn't told me anything and... "

"Hey... " said Whitney putting her hand over her shoulder "You will fine if she told you that then she will talk with him you know sometimes he likes to play with our minds " Whitney didn't want to talk about the name that Ashlyn had for the teacher she had see that Ashlyn had a little crush on the teacher

"Wow!! Who is she? "asked one of the girls from the team "she is hot! " continued the girl making the other players turn their heads to see who was the woman that was with the coach 

"She is our substitute teacher "said Whitney 

"She is hot " said other girl from the team even a straight girl could see that the math teacher was very easy on the eyes 

But Ashlyn couldn't talk she was watching her teacher,  she had never see her outside of her work clothes and see her in a pair of Nike, jeans and white polo was very nice, she didn't considered the polo shirts attractive but the teacher could make even a plastic bag look nice on her and her sun glasses and her hair in a bun completed the look to make the woman look simple stunning, the keeper didn't realized that she was walking to her coach and her teacher till it was too late

"Oh look speaking of the devil " said Miss Krieger watching the blonde coming to their direction 

"Yeah" said the coach watching the keeper standing in front of them like  a puppy waiting for her trait "What did you said Miss Krieger we can give her a chance? " asked the coach while he saw the blonde 

"Mmmm" the teacher made like she was considering her answer when really she was shaking the thoughts of her head,  watching the student in her uniform was very nice, she could see their high difference, how her shirt hugged her broad shoulders and how slim and athletic her body was, how sexy she looked in her kit covered in mud and sweat, even  with her sunglasses she had to stop her eyes from roam through the keeper's body "I don't know, now that I know that tomorrow's game is against Penn State I'm not sure to let her play" joked the teacher making the the coach and the keeper laugh 

"If you want to, you can come to the game tomorrow " said the coach making the two women share a confident look between each other with a little smile 

"Of course,  I will be here " said shyly Miss K 

"Ok well in that case we will wait for you tomorrow "said the coach before go where the rest of the team was "Girls we are over go to the showers" the coach whistle as sign 

"Hey Miss K" after the coach ended the training Miss Krieger took that as a sign to leave so she did but she never thought that keeper could go behind her "Wait a minute" but she did and she couldn't lie it was a nice surprise 

"Yes? "she felt a little bit guilty to see the keeper breathless from running 

"Um... thank you " said Ashlyn shyly and the teacher had never see the student like that her confident student was shy for the first time 

"For what? " 

"For believe in me and give me a chance and help me and... " Ashlyn was rambling, the teacher couldn't avoid to think how cute she looked 

"Is ok Ash " Miss K´s hand went to the keeper's  forearm but she took it off immediately "You are a very good student and a very talented player is almost an honor for me" once again the tension between them was very intense and this time she couldn't avoid to bite her lower lip nervously while the keeper's eyes went to her lips she spend a few seconds in her head imagine how it could feel to kiss those lips and Miss Krieger cleared her throat before she could succumb to her desires too "I... I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow " Ali stretch her hand and the blonde took it and kissed her knuckles making the teacher smile shyly 

"Bye"

....

"Okay, Ash you need to make an apointment for all the team to go study with your sexy math´s teacher" joked Tobin taking off her cleats

"Yeah, I could learn some math with that teacher too" joked other girl

"Hey, hey, some respect for Miss krieger okay, she is a teacher and that is the only way that I can play okay, so some respect for the woman" after her burst of jealousy and her teamates´s face she had to fix the situation in some way "I think she is married or something so forget it and she is insufferable"

"Insufferable or not, she is hot, I´m straight and even I found her attractive" Ashlyn did said anything she just shoot a glance to Whitney

....

"Ash can you tell me what happened there?" Whitney made reference to that locker room situation, after the Ashlyn exploded there she just changed in silence listen to the other girls talk about the teacher she just had to bit her tongue

"Nothing" said the keeper walking to her car

"Nothing? You almost rip Tobin´s head off when she talked about Miss Krieger"

"I...I... I just didn´t like how they were talking about her" Ashlyn was avoiding the point and Whitney knew it, She knew that Ashlyn had a crush on the teacher

"Be carefull Ash" whitney knew her even better than herself "She is a teacher..."

"I know that she is a teacher Whit, that is what I´m doing, I´m being carefull..." interrupted Ash "I have to go" said the blonde closin the door of her car

....

  **Sunday**

The day of the game, every player began her pregame routine, everybody knew about each other routine and any of them interrupted it, some of them talked other didn´t talk, others repeated the same thing over and over again till it was enough, others wear specific ´good luck´clothes, Ashlyn began her pregame routine early in the morning too, she slept with her good luck clothes, she ate the same has every game day and went to run, went she had ended her routine it was time for the team to go to the stadium, Ashlyn always liked to go first and separated, it helped her to get her thoughts in check, when she reached the stadium the people had begining to arrive there she parked her car, took her earphones so anybody could bother her, took a confidence sigh and began to walk to the locker room

 _*Wow_ * Thought watching a white BMW parked, she stood there a few seconds admiring the car

"You like it?" asked a woman from behind, she knew that voice so she took out her earphones

"Of course I like it, you don´t see a BMW suv X6 every day" said the blonde with her eyes on the car, the ´wow´ face that the keeper had made the teacher laugh

"Yeah is pretty cool"

"Wait! is this your car?!" that made Miss Krieger laugh "You have nice taste Miss K" said the blonde after let out a whistle

"Ali please... call me Ali or Alex my friends call me Ali, Miss Krieger make me feel like my mom sometimes" said shyly Ali breaking the keeper´s attention over the car

"Ali..." said Ashlyn assuring the name receiving a nod from the teacher "Well Ali, what is that?" asked Ash pointing to the Penn State shirt that she had

"What?! This is my Penn State shirt" said the teacher examining her shirt with the Penn State lion

"No, no, no you can´t go inside with that shirt at least you want to be killed or be fired" said the keeper looking for something in her bag to give it to the teacher, but she didn´t have anything to give her only her UNC hoodie "Take this" said the blonde droping her bag to the floor and taking out her hoodie, Ali´s eyes went directly to the goalkeeper´s abs when they poked out from her shirt, she could see the low part of her abs and the well defined v line, she bited her lip instanly trying to contain her desire of touch the keeper and took off her eyes from the young girl´s body

"No, no I can´t take it" said the teacher rejecting the hoodie

"Come on, Ali take it, you can give it back to me on Monday"

"Okay" she took the hoodie from the blonde, when she put it on she was surrounded by Ashlyn´s aroma * _It smells so nice_ * she thought "Thanks" smiled

"No problem" Ash smiled back "I have to go" she took her bag and began to walk to the locker room

 To say that the game was intense was is an understatement, Penn State´s soccer tecnique always made suffer the UNC quality soccer, especially Ashlyn had a lot of work with the Penn State´s forwards, she made some impressive saves that made the Carolina attendance roar, everybody could see that was the keeper´s natural environment with all the attention and pressure over her, carrying the team, Ali even began to cheer the home team, the final result was 2-1 in favor of UNC.

The game had end and the people had begin to go to their cars to head to the nearest bar to celebrate, the only ones in the parking lot were the players´s family and some fans of the girls, the majority fans of Ashlyn considered Ali due all the girls wearing shirts with the number 18 in their backs, she knew about the popularity of Ashlyn with girls that was one of her problems girls, she was staring to the night sky and the few stars that she could see despite the stadium lights, thinking about how diferent could be if she would be a few years younger, her college years were the best of her life, just friends, soccer, boys and a little bit of girls too, she sighed at the thought of Ashlyn she was the tipe of girl that could made Ali experiment a little bit in her college year even have a few dates here and there, but now she was her teacher, she had to have her libido on check for her sanity and her job

"Ash!!!" a yell broke her thoughts "Where are you going?!"

"I have to leave this in my car" Ali saw the keeper go to her old Jeep running to leave her bag there, she followed her discretely

"Great game" said the teacher coming from behind Ashlyn

What made her go there? What made her follow the keeper to the farthest point of the parking lot? she tried to hide standing behind the Jeep allowing the car hide her from the other people that were waiting for the star goalkeeper

"Thanks!" said Ashlyn with a full smile that showed her dimple

 _*Ugh, so cute_ * thought Ali, and maybe Ashlyn readed her mind because she closed the back door of the jeep and went to stand in front of the teacher trying to use the same concealment as the other woman, they were now hided by the car sharing a few of shy but flirty glances, standing there in a uncomfortable silence

"Thanks for comming" said Ashlyn nervously

"Thanks for invited me" answered the teacher nervously too

"Thanks for give the chance to play" * _God Ashlyn behave_ * thought the blonde when she saw Ali´s shy smile  that accelerated her heart, any woman had that effect on her, she needed to take a deep breath to try to control her heart

"I didn´t give you the chance, you won it, you are very smart" said the teacher tucking her hands inside the hoodie pockets trying to hide her nervous "You just need to focus" joked Ali trying to eased up the moment, making the other girl laugh

"ASH!!!" again the same yell

"I think you have to go" said Ali

"We are going to a bar to celebrate, you want to go?"

"I can´t....I´m a teacher I can´t go there"

"Right....Of course I understand you are Miss Krieger with ´i´ before ´e´"Tried to joke Ashlyn * _How stupid Ashlyn, of course she can´t go, dumb*_ Ashlyn patted herself in the head

"We can celebrate Monday in the library" said Ali feeling the inner struggle of the student "I´ll bring the coffee" smiled Ali

* _Oh god! That smile! Why she had to smile like that? She is so hot_ * Ashlyn had to low her head to stop staring at the woman "Of course" smiled Ashlyn

"Okay"

"Okay"

Any of the woman said anything or move or anything they just there staring at each other to the eyes, Ashlyn came closer to the teacher and when the teacher didn´t move she took it like a sign to go closer and again the teacher didn´t rejected the move so she moved her arm around Ali´s waist and hugged her, she could swear that she felt a sigh in the other woman when she hugged her, Ali´s stood there a little bit tense but her body reacted for her, moving her arms around Ashlyn´s neck

* _What are you doing??!!*_ Ali got in panic * _Alexandra you even like hugs?...Yeah I know... But her hugs are so good..._ * she felt Ashlyn´s other arm around her making tighter the hug * _Yeah she is a_ _good hugger_ *  she even used the moment to feel Ashlyn´s aroma directly from her, one thing was to feel her perfume from her hoodie and other one was to smell Ashlyn´s skin, she smelled so good, those seconds seem eternal, they could stay there forever but anyone could see them there, Ali couldn´t risk her job like that and Ashlyn couldn´t risk her schoolar ship like that

"You have to go" said Ali still hugging Ashlyn

"Mmhmm" the blonde was just enjoying the teacher´s body so close to hers.

She loosen the hug a little bit to see Ali´s face, the teacher was bitting her inside lip like considering the same thing that Ashlyn was considering inside her head, they were so close that Ali could feel Ashlyn quick breaths in her lips and the keeper could feel Ali´s gulp of anticipation

* _Now or never Harris, you have to do it_ * thought Ashlyn closing the space between she and the teacher

* _Oh my god, Alex react! You can´t do this she is your student and you are her teacher Alex!..._ *

But it was too late Ashlyn already had her lips over Ali´s lips, she didn´t move just waiting for the reaction of the other woman, Ali´s arms were still on her neck and when she thightened them making Ashlyn come closer to her she took it as a yes and thightened her arms around Ali´s waist, she had to hold up the moan that wanted to go out when she felt the strong arms of the keeper around her, their bodies were so close that they could feel each other heartbeats, the kiss that began as shy and unsure turned slow and passionate, exploring the other woman´s lips as if they didn´t want to broke the spell of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn´t remember which BMW Ali has, but Ria told me which car it was... Thank you :)


	4. You can´t compare a woman with a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is unable to concentrate, mathematics burn her  
> And the teacher act like she is another student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back!!!! I know I went MIA for a couple of weeks but I was dealing with some "adults things" (yikes) I hope you don´t hate me :)  
> 

"Where were you?" asked whitney between her teeth watching the keeper come to the bar where they were celebrating with a smirk, but she didn´t answered nothing she just took a beer and drank almost half of the beer in one shot "Ash?" whitney was irritated

"What?"

"Where were you? We called you and you never answered"

"Oh yeah...I was... I was calling my grandma" shrugged nonchalantly

"Hmmmm" whitney knew that she was lying

....

Flashback

"ASH?" that was the tenth time that whitney and her teamates called the keeper, while she and the teacher were hide behind the big jeep

"Mmmm, you have to go" this was the tenth time that Ali said that to Ash too, trying to escape from her embrace

"Nope" said Ash from Ali´s neck, Ashlyn was too intoxicated with the other woman to let her go, she dind´t know what was it, if it was her perfume, her shampoo, her skin, her hand running up and down her back , the way that her body felt between her arms, she didn´t want to let her go

"Yeah you have to go" said the teacher trying to escape from the keeper arms

"I want to stay here and kiss you " said the blonde kissing the older woman again

"Mmmm... I...want....too" said Ali between kisses "But...you have... to go... before...they come...here"

"Okay" said Ashlyn breathless "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Ali was bitting her lip trying to contain her desire to kiss Ash again "Same time same place"

"Okay" Ashlyn started to kiss Ali again

"Now, go!" said Ali giving the blonde a light push

"Okay, Okay" Ashlyn begin to walk backward missing the contact with the teacher already "Bye" Ash came closer to the teacher again to stole her one last kiss took her hand and kiss her knuckles as always

"Bye"

....

Ashlyn couldn´t stop think about her exchange with the teacher, her soft lips, the way she moaned she tighten her arms around her, the way that her body feel against her own

"ASH!" yelled Tobin

"What?!"

"Dude you are in another planet!"

"Leave me alone, I´m tired, I want to go sleep"

"Oh no, no, no you are the star of the game, you are not going to sleep" said Casey taking her by her arm

"Let´s celebrate!" yelled the rest of the team

....

Monday 6:30 am

Ashlyn groaned when she heard the alarm sounding, she didn´t knew what time it was, but she was sure it was early, she rolled in her bed and saw the hour, 6:30 am she read in her phone

"What the fuck?" She had her first class in less than 30 minutes she had to get up and go, she leave the bed slowly and put the first that she found while she tryed to recall last night, but the yelling and drinking was the last thing that she remembered from that night, she even remember how did she go to her room, but for sure she recalled her kiss with Ali last night, that felt like a dream but it was true, the absence of her hoodie the one that Ali had now guarantees that last night was real.

Her first period was a total torture it wasn´t enough coffee that could help her go throught this day, but she would see Ali that night in the library like the others days but now with something different between them, she didn´t knew how to react tonight, she thought about that all day and before she knew it was time to go to the library and see her math teacher and her mood improve.

"Hi to you too" said Ali after Ashlyn came to the same table where they had been studying for the last couple of days, as usual the student came there and throw her things in the chair

"I´m dying" said Ash with her face against the table

"You partied that hard last night?" asked Ali leaving what she was doing,

Ashlyn lift her face from the table and give a few glances to her sides to be sure that they didn´t have company before kiss Ali in the lips, it was a quick and little kiss but it left the two women wishing for more

"I missed you" said Ash before try to kiss Ali again, but this time was intercepted by Ali´s hands

"Ah, no! Someone can see us"

"But no one is here excepte you and me and the librarian" whined Ash

"Nope" hear Ali say that, was one of the cutest thing that Ash had ever heard

"I missed you"

"I´m sure you had plenty of fun last night with the team and the fans" said Ali writing some things trying to hide her jelousy, after last night when she saw the big fans base mainly gilrs that Ashlyn have

"I could have more fun if you had been there"

"Yeah right, what difference had made my presence there if you have a bar full of girls wanting to celebrate with you?"

"You are right..." said Ashlyn waiting for the teacher response "They are girls but you... you are a woman, and you can´t compare a woman with a girl, even if there are a bunch of girls" that stole a little smile from the teacher a smile that she tried to hide

"Well, I bring coffee as I promised... And a large one for you" Ash tried to hide her amuse for the teacher´s jelous

"Thank you" Ashlyn took the cup of coffee from the teacher´s hand when she could see a tattoo peeking from her sweater sleeve "Wait" Ash took Ali´s forearm and give it a full view "Miss K has a tattoo?" asked the keeper

"Um...." stuttered Ali that was one of the reason that she didn´t like to show her tattoo at least no in her job "Yes"

"Can I see it?" Ali smiled to Ash and rolled up her sleeve "Liebe?" Ali nodded "What it means?"

"Love in German"

"Whoa, Miss Krieger has a tattoo" joked Ash giving a sip to her coffee

"I have others" said nonchantaly Ali

"Really? Where?"

"No, you can´t see them"

"Why not?" asked Ash lifting her eyebrow

"Because there are not visibles for everybody"

"I´m no everybody"

"Still you can´t"

"but I will..." was more an affirmation that a question and that made smile the teacher

"But you have tattoos too" said Ali taking Ash arm, she rolled up her sleeve too to show her forearm too

"Is still in progress" said Ash showing the dreamcatcher in her forearm "I plan to have a full sleeve" Ash ran her hand over her arm to show the blank spots that she still had

"My brother have a sleeve too"

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, older"

"Well class, what we learned today?" joked the blonde "That Miss K has a tattoo and have an older brother" making the older woman laugh "I like your smile" that made the other woman smile shyly

"I think we should things like this for today" said Ali recollecting her stuffs "You will have some homework and I will see it in class" said dutyfully

"But what about tomorrow?"

"You have tomorrow free, we will see eachother on Wednesday"

"Okay" Ashlyn´s mind began to ramble, it was something that I did? Something that I said? But before Ash could get out of her head Ali was already gone and she was alone in the library "Great Harris" groaned Ash

....

Tuesday pass without anything good in it, mainly one of the few good things that Ash´s days had was see the teacher but that day she wouldn´t see her in the library, so that day she had the worse mood that she could have. that is why when the Wednesday began she was more that eager to go to Math class

"Ash you are okay?" asked Whitney walking behind her

"Yeap, we can be late, come on Whit" said Ash almost running

As usual the student were inside the classroom before the teacher, and since Miss Krieger was their substitute teacher the attendance was higher than the usual and the first row tables were the more desirable and of course Ashlyn was there in the first row and in the center just in front of Ali

"Since when do you sit infront?" Asked Whitney from behind her

"Since the coach and Miss Krieger made me to" lied the keeper after a day without see her teacher she was impatiente to see her

"Good Morning class" said Miss Krieger coming inside the classroom

When Ashlyn and the rest of the class saw her even the the straight girls were speechless, the woman knew how to dress but today she had her usual  white blouse with a pencil black skirt and a pair of black high heels and a high ponytail

"Today we are going to have an test" said Miss K taking a pile of papers in her hands while the students groaned but no Ashlyn she still had her mouth wide open

"If you don´t close your mouth you will drool"whispered Whitney

"Shut up" whispered Ash to Whitney

"You have something to say Harris?" asked Ali hearing the exchange between the two friends

"Um...Um no Miss K...Miss Krieger"

"If you did you homework, this should be easy for you"

After an hour and half of torture Ashlyn was one of the last student that ended her test and handed it to Miss K, they didnt see each other Ali had her eyes over some books and Ashlyn didn´t saw her neither she just took her backpack and leave the room finding Whitney and a couple other friends outside of the classroom, they chated about the test till the last student leave the room and before the left the hallway, Ashlyn went back the classroom

"Where are you going?" asked one of her friends

"I left my book in the classroom" say Ash but Whitney knew it was a lie

Ashlyn saw inside the classroom finding the teacher alone, so she came inside and locked the door behind her the sound made the teacher turn around to see her favorite student standing there

"What are you doing here Ash?"

"I leave something" She began to walk to the teacher

"What?" but before she could say anything else Ashlyn lips were over hers, it was a slow but intense kiss, Ashlyn´s hand was behind her neck making her come closer "You can´t be here" whispered the teacher with her hands on the desk making sure she wouldn´t fall over especially after her knees began to fail because of Ash´s kiss

"And you can´t dress like that expect me to do nothing" Ashlyn came closer to the teacher making her bend down over the desk "I mean woman you almost killed the entire class with that skirt" Ali couldn´t quieten her moan when she felt the body of the keeper close to hers and that moan made fire run by Ashlyn´s body she understood the hint and grind her hip against the teachers making the teacher moan again

"Ashlyn" whimpered Ali against Ash´s lips, and Ashlyn move her hip against the teacher again making the woman throw her head back leaving expose her neck to Ashlyn who doesn´t waste the chance to kiss her neck, she began with little kisses but when Ali´s hand went behind her neck making her come closer she began to alternate kisses with bites that made the teacher moan harder, Ashlyn took one of the teacher´s legs and ran her hand from her knee to her thigh making the skirt roll up , she took the other leg and made the teacher sit over the desk with her skirt almost all the way up, the two woman fought for the dominance of the kiss while Ashlyn´s hands were over Ali´s thighs making her come closer even if that was posible and Ali´s fingers were tangle in Ashlyn´s blonde hair "The door... someone can come" said Ali when she felt Ashlyn´s hand coming closer to her center

"Is closed" said Ashlyn removing Ali´s thong skilfully and running her finger throught her wet folds receiving a very loud moan from the teacher "...But you have to be quiet" said trusting her two finger inside the teacher


	5. Behave like a bad girl but erase all evidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Ali´s POV
> 
>  
> 
> Because of my job I will not be able to update constantly but I will try to have long chapters

Sunday night

"Yeah you have to go" said the teacher trying to escape from the keeper arms

"I want to stay here and kiss you " said the blonde kissing the older woman again

"Mmmm... I...want....too" said Ali between kisses "But...you have... to go... before...they come...here"

"Okay" said Ashlyn breathless "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Ali was bitting her lip trying to contain her desire to kiss Ash again "Same time same place"

"Okay" Ashlyn started to kiss Ali again

"Now, go!" said Ali giving the blonde a light push

"Okay, Okay" Ashlyn begin to walk backward missing the contact with the teacher already "Bye" Ash came closer to the teacher again to stole her one last kiss took her hand and kiss her knuckles as always

"Bye"

After Ash go first from behind the car and Ali see that her friends are not around she decide to go to her car stealing a few shy glances of Ashlyn to find every time that the keeper is watching her too, they have that stupid smile on her faces, Ashlyn turn her head to see Ali one last time before she began to walk to the bar and Ali get into her car, she felt like High School again with Ash´s hoodie and kissing the keeper star from the soccer team behind her car, she felt alive again, she couldn´t avoid to squeal when she think what she just did, she see that she still have Ash´s hoodie and smell it feeling Ash´s scent in it, she turn on her car and give it a quick glance to her phone, she hadn´t check it in the whole night, but when she see the screen she go back to reality.

5 missed calls from Georg

_...._

Monday

Ali woke up late, that was one of the few days that she had free, she could wake up late go to the gym or maybe run and later she would see the Keeper in the library, everytime that the image of the blonde come to her mind her heart jumped from excitment, she could feel her stomach do that funny stuff thats she didn´t knew what it was but it felt good, she like it. She was drinking her coffee watching throught the window thinking in the taste of the keeper´s lips, how her arms felt around her, but her dream was break for a call, it was 6:30 am she knew who it was but she had an inner struggle, she didn´t knew of she could answer the call, she didn´t knew if she would like to answer the call, and the call ended, she sighed because she knew that he could call again and even 3 seconds after the first call, he called again, she had to answer

"Hello" said with a fake happiness

"Hallo" said the masculine voice with a thick german accent "Finally I can talk with my beautiful girlfriend" joked the man, but Ali knew that she wasn´t joking she never called him back last night and she knew how territorial he could be

"I was taking a bath, Georg" she couldn´t hide her annoyance

"And last night?" pointed the man "I called you five times Ali and you never answered"

"I was in a soccer game" blurted Ali, it was too early she even had finish her coffee and she was already fighting with her boyfriend

"A soccer game?"

"Yes, Georg a soccer game, the soccer coach invited me and I went" lied Ali

"The soccer coach?" Ali was getting tired of his tone

"Yes, the soccer coach it was a special game for the University and he invited me and other teachers" two lies in less that a minute, she kind it felt bad for say to many lies to her boyfriend

"Hmmmm.." sayd the german after a few seconds "Well, I was calling you because I missed my girlfriend, but apparently she had other plans" that was what he always did, he always used the guilty with Ali

"Well, I´m sorry that I don´t spend all day just waiting for you to call me" blurted Ali, she didn´t knew where came from

"Look, Ali..."

"Look, Georg I have a class in a few minutes, I´ll call you later"

"Okay" she knew that this long distance thing was going to be hard, and more with the jelousy of Georg, the german was always jelous with Ali, at the begining she didn´t mind, she like it, but lately she was getting tired of the territorial behave of the man "Ich liebe dich"

"Ich liebe dich Georg"

_....  
_

Thuesday

_"_ You have tomorrow free, we will see eachother on Wednesday" was the last thing that Miss k said to Ashlyn before run away from the student, she was very charmin that was obvious, like too charmin, people had talk with Ali about Ashlyn fame but she was feeling it too much, she was liking it too much, she needed to talk with someone, she called the person that could understand her better.

"how is my favorite sis" said her brother answering the call, his voice always made her feel better no matter what

"Good" said unsure

"That good, doesn´t sound too good Alex" that made the teacher sigh, since kids he always helped her, understood her and protect her, even from Georg, the german didn´t have too many points on Kyle´s list

"I´m confused"

"Okay..." the man gave her the chance to explain

"I...I´m...maybe I like a person...a person that is not Georg"

"Okay..."

"And is complicated"

"Why? because is not Georg? He is in Germany and you are here, he decided stay there and you wanted to come back to home Alex that is not complicated"

"Yeah...but...that person is a girl"

"And...." Kyle was gay and he and Alex had shared that Alex had certain liking for girl, she had experiment in college but that was it, even if she found a girl or two atractive it never was more that certain flirting

"She is a student..."

"Alex..."

"I know Kyle, I know, but it just... she is so charming and sweet and... young, she make me feel special and everytime that I see her I feel this... thing and I just chickened..."

"Wow, wow, you chickened? of what?"

"We were just talking right now in the library"

"In the library?"

"long story short I´m her math tutor and every night we have to go to the library and tonight we were tlaking about tattoos, she had a few too and we were flirting and then I recalled Georg and I chickened" 

"Alex come on, you were flirting with a hot girl and you were thinking in your ugly boyfriend"

"How do you know that she is hot?"

"Because I know that you have good taste, well except for Georg"

"Kyle" that made Ali smile

"hey and I´m gay so said that a german boy is ugly is too much... Listen Alex, you said it you were just flirting and that is not a crime and less if she is hot and your boyfriend is a douch, so you just has to send me a picture of her to see her and said if she is worth it"

"Her name is Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris google her, she is the keeper of UNC"

"UUuuuuhhh a keeper, well I´m going to see if she is a keeper

_..._

 

Tuesday

KK: Okay I saw your girl and she is a total babe ;)

Princess Warrior:She is not my girl :P and she is hot

KK: and those tattoos :O

Princess warrior: I don´t know what to wear :/

KK: something that make your girl fall in her knees

Princess warrior: This? picture355.jpeg

KK: guuuurl she will die

Princess warrior: I hope so ;)

KK: Alex, behave like a bad girl but erase all evidences ;)

Her brother never changed was all that she thought before take her things and go to her class

//

"But you have to be quiet" said trusting her two finger inside the teacher.

She had to bite her lips to hold up the moan that almost came out when she felt the keeper´s finger inside her, the student began slow leting the teacher get used to the feeling and for her can enjoy the moment and the feeling that she gave to Ali with every trust that she made

"Ash" moaned Ali running her hand under the keeper shirt feeling the her abs

"Shhh" whispered Ash from Ali´s temple "Quiet baby" that name just acelerated the orgasm of Ali making her grunt and making Ashlyn move her finger deeper inside the teacher and move her palm against Ali´s clit

"Ash" moaned Ali again, Ashlyn began to kiss her trying to hide Ali's moans with her kiss, failing because even her began to moan too feeling the wetness of the teacher combined with her hips moves made Ashlyn wet her underwear,  when the keeper began to feel the teacher get tight around her fingers she knew it was the time curl her fingers and press the spot that would make the teacher crazy and she was right when she touched that sweet spot Ali didn't need more than two trust to came moaning into Ashlyn's mouth. 

Ali was beautiful for Ashlyn's eyes her mouth was slightly open,  her lips were swollen for their kiss,  her legs were around Ash's hip with her skirt up,  the keeper wished to have more time and maybe be in a bed to have the chance to see the teacher completely naked just the two of them and be able to make love to Ali over and over again 

"Wow " Ashlyn's thoughts were broken by Ali making the blonde giggle 

The keeper ran her hand up and down the teacher tights giving her the chance to come down the moment 

"We are going to the library tonight right? " asked the blonde helping the teacher come down the desk and helping her with her clothes 

"Yeah" said Ali searching for her thong till Ashlyn gave it to her with a little smirk on her face "Thanks " said almost shyly 

"No problem, so tonight? " asked again the keeper 

"Mmhhmm" 

"I have to go,  I have practice " the blonde gave a sweet kiss to the teacher 

"Yeah I have other class " said the teacher giving another kiss to her student 

"I have to go" 

"Go! " said Ali pushing Ashlyn "I'll see you tonight " 

"Okay " said the blonde taking her backpack and going out the classroom 

The teacher needed   a few minutes to get everything together and make herself presentable to go to her other class when she saw her phone two missed calls of Georg that she ignored and send a message to her brother 

Princess Warrior : I did something bad.... 

....

Ashlyn's POV 

"Harris you are late you are going to run! " barked the coach watching his keeper running to the field 

"Sorry coach I was... checking on a test " said the keeper breathless 

"What test? "

"Um...  a math test "

"I hope you don't screw up that " warned her coach that is your last chance to graduate 

"No coach,  I have been going to all my classes " 

"okay well I'm going to talk with Miss Krieger to see if that is true,  now go" 

"Where were you?" asked Whitney while they walked to the field 

"Um...  doing stuffs" Ashlyn smirked 

"Doing stuffs? "

'"Yeah "

"What kind of stuffs? "

"Whitney "

"Ashlyn " the keeper sighed she knew she couldn't keep that away from her best friend she was like her sister 

"I was with Ali"

"Ali?? "

"Miss K...  I was with Miss Krieger " 


	6. You did what?!

You did what? 

"you did what!? " asked Whitney in shock Ashlyn had told her what was between she  and Ali the PG story of course how everything had been escalating little by little till now "You did what?! " was the only thing that Whitney could say" Ashlyn you... " groaned her friend 

"Whitney you can't say anything! " 

"Ashlyn Harris! "

"I know Whit,  but she likes me too and every times that she see me with those eyes and that smile... we couldn't help it " the keeper knew that what she was doing was wrong but every time that she saw the teacher she couldn't avoid the strange force that made her go to the teacher

"Ashlyn " sighed this time Whitney 

"Let's go to practice Whit we would talk about this later" said the blonde taking her friend to he field 

.....

"You did what? " was the first thing that Kyle jelled through the phone when he called her sister 

"I'm... we... just"

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger!.... you are a bad girl " 

"Kyle! " said Ali most than embarrassed to her brother,  she was not exactly embarrassed,  they were pretty open with each other but she was beginning to feel the guilt for what she did " I don't know in one moment we were just talking and... "

"And the next moment her head was between your legs " completed Kyle 

"Well not exactly " corrected Ali "her face was not between my legs but her hand was"

"Alexandra! " Kyle was in shock he didn't knew that woman,  that fearless woman wasn't her sister,  Ali had always been very careful with what she did 

"Kyle " sighed this time the teacher " I know that what I'm doing is wrong but every time that I see her I feel special and everything is magical "

"Ali " said Kyle,  he knew that his sister was not happy with Georg he always wished that Ali could find someone who made her happy  boy or girl "Is not wrong if it makes you happy,  and if you are happy I'm happy " said truthfully 

"Thank you " sighed Ali she felt free she knew that her brother could always help her 

"Buuuut... " 

"I know... Georg "

"Exactly " she had to do something with the german "you know what, I have a few days off and I'm going there and I will talk about this in person, I'm booking a flight in this exact moment so I will be there tonight " 

"Okay,  let me know when you land and I will go to the airport "

....

Unknown number: Ash, tonight I will not be able to go to the library :/ I'll see you tomorrow :)

The keeper : how did you find my number??... is everything okay? 

German queen :the perks of being a teacher ;) yeah I just have to do some things 

The keeper: oh okay :( I'll see you tomorrow 

German queen: bye :*

The keeper : bye :*

 

Ali felt like in high school again she felt alive,  she felt this excitement that gives you a new love

"Ali will not go to the library today " whispered Ashlyn to Whitney "So basically we have all the evening to talk "

"Ali? " asked Whitney " you are that close? "

"More than that " said Ashlyn without thinking "I mean... " after she said that she tried to explain all the situation 

"How long? " was the only thing that Whitney asked " She only have like what two weeks?"

" You can say that almost immediately since we saw each other " it was a little cliche but it was true since the teacher came inside the classroom she felt this attraction for Ali and not only sexually 

Whitney sighed almost immediately this was the soft spot of her friend cute brunettes,  she lived with her heart in her sleeve and every time that a cute girl came out straight or not they almost immediately fell for the blonde and her charm too " We have to eat something,  I can't be your therapist with my empty stomach "

....

"Aleeeex! " yelled Kyle when he saw his sister,  they had months since the last time that they saw each other in LA when Ali came back from Germany 

"Kyle" the man took her in his arms and lift her from the floor " I missed you so much "

"I don't think you missed me too much " joked her brother " since you were pretty busy with a particular blonde " the man raised his eyebrow 

"oh shut it" said the teacher walking with her brother to the car " let's eat something "

....

"Are you sure you never do something more to get close to Miss Krieger? " asked Whitney taking a bite of her pizza 

"No Whit " said Ashlyn with a monotone tone "I told you we just talked while we were in the library every night till the game,  there... " the blonde's mind went to that night and the taste of Ali's lips and how she felt to taste them for the first time "what happened that night were mutual " said with a smirk 

"Hmm" her best friend had an incredulous face 

"I swear " that made her laugh nervously 

The two friends eat in silence till Whitney saw a very know teacher enter to the restaurant laughing with a man,  she tried to not said anything to Ashlyn but her face betrayed her 

"What is wrong, Whit? " Ashlyn felt the change in Whitney's mood 

"Nothing,  I...I don't feel good " _*OMG*_ thought Whitney _*Of course Miss Krieger would have a boyfriend but bring him here near to the university? Is too much *_ "Let's go Ash! "

"okay,  okay I'm on my way I have to pay at least"

"okay I'll wait for you in the car" Whitney was trying to push to leave the place before Ashlyn saw Ali with her boyfriend 

Ashlyn left the pay in the table and began to leave the place while she walked to the door receiving cheers from people that saw the game, till a particular laugh brought her attention,  that laugh was her favorite,  her eyes immediately searched for he brunette till she found her laugh with a man,  a good looking, muscular,  tattoed man,  he was handsome she couldn't denied it,  that was Ali´s type she decided to leave the place and leave her had her fun with her boyfriend but her feets had others plans and took her to where Ali and Kylewere,  she studied the situation they looked close too close for her taste 

"Alex" came out from her mouth without thinking,  the teacher was there with that man having fun waiting for their pizza and there she was just a student, one of the many that she had in that class,  how fool she was to think that she was special 

Ali turn around and saw her student standing in front of her with a broken heart face,  while the man behind her studied her from head to toe "Ash...? "

"Um... Hi" the blonde tried to sound happy but she couldn´t

"Hey" said Ali´s watching between Kyle and Ashlyn, they were in the university´s favorite bar and she didn´t want to Ashlyn do a show or Kyle say something typical of him "Um... this" Ali pointed to her brother "This is..." 

"I´m Kyle" said the man with a manly voice streching his hand trying to save his flustered sister, where that voice came from thought Ali his tone and his behavior were never like that, he is messing with her the teacher knew that her brother would do that "I´m Ali´s..."

"Is cool... I mean...I just saw you Al... Miss Krieger and wanted to say hi and..." said Ashlyn trying to get rid of the situation but the man didn´t release her hand, she did a little fight to Kyle released her hand but he didn´t, Ali´s was going to talk when Kyle turned around Ashlyn´s arm to see her dreamcatcher tattoo

"You were right, her tattoes are cool" said kyle now with his normal tone and studying her tattoo and in that moment everything made sense to the keeper, she saw the tattoo sleeve of the man the similarity of the man to Ali´s but when he smiled that was it, it was too obvious

"He is your brother'" whispered Ashlyn to the teacher scared of misread the situation

"Ow and she is smart too!" now Kyle was in his normal sassy mode

"Kyle" groaned Ali

"And you were right, she is hot too! I like her" that made the two woman blush at the same time

"Kyle" groaned again the teacher

"Um I´ll see you tomorrow?" asked the blonde to the teacher trying to break the uncomfortable moment

"Yeah" said shyly Ali

"Okay, bye" smiled Ashlyn showing her dimple

"Bye" that dimple made Ali flustered she liked

"Yeah nice to meet you too" Kyle as a good brother broke the spell of the moment "I´ll see you tomorrow too"  finish the man receiving a pinch from his sister "OUCH! what!?"

"You... you just...ugh" groaned Ali


	7. She and him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between my job and my writer's block was very hard to update but I have a long chapter for you I hope is good :)

At the next day Ali didn't have classes so she spent the day with her brother even if he didn't stop playing with her because of Ashlyn and the texts that she and Ali shared the whole day,  making the teacher smile with her complainings about the teachers and their classes 

"You are very smitten with her aren't you? " asked carefully Kyle while they were shopping in the mall they joked about what better way to spend their time together that shopping 

"Hmmm" said Ali with her eyes on her phone "She is in psychology right now and her teacher look like one of the teachers of Harry Potter " laughed Ali while she showed the photo to Kyle she smile to the photo but smiled more to the big smile that his sister had in her face 

"I like her" said Kyle waiting patiently for his sister's reaction 

She sighed and he knew that something deep was on his way " she is nice " he knew that his sister needed time to open up "she makes me feel a lot of things that I forgot how it felt "

"Like...? "

"Like I don't know important,  needed,  loved,  always that I talk with her she has her full attention on me and she remember things that I said to her even if I can't recall saying to her,  she... she makes me feel special "

"I know " the man had a sweet smile on his face,  seeing his sister happy was more important than anything and this girl was making her happy, and the teacher knew that she didn't need to explain anything else to her brother she just took his hand like when they were kids and continued walking through the mall 

....

"Come ooooon Kyle we are late! " yelled Ali from the door of he r apartment 

"Relax, you just are going to the library or you are going to see someone special? " joked him 

"Shut up we are late " 

Ten minutes later and a lot of complainings from Ali she was in the library 

"K bye " in seconds she was inside the library with the view of her student sitting in the same table with coffees in front of her as always "Hi" said the teacher softly 

"Hi" the student had a full smile on her face that made her dimple show 

"B! " singed dramatically Kyle receiving a 'shh' from the librarian "you left your phone on the car,  you seemed eager to leave the car... oh Hi! Ashlyn "

Of course he would use the moment to embarrassed her in front of Ashlyn "Yeah, thanks, bye" said Ali taking her phone from her brothers hand 

"Oh look coffee " the man took the cup and took a sip " you know B this is funny this is your exactly coffee order "

"You don't have to go to the gym? " asked Ali with a fake smile "Yeah!  Go,  bye I'll see you at home,  byee " she pushed Kyle almost out of the library "Sorry his filter doesn't work sometimes " 

"Is okay is amusing see the two of you" smiled the blonde "you want a sip of mine? " 

"Oh no don't bother... "

"Is not a problem,  mine isn't sweet like you like it but is coffee " the blonde passed her cup to the teacher and she couldn't say no,  it was the sweetest it was those little things that made the teacher make her even compare the young girl with her boyfriend,  Georg would never remember the exact coffee order of Ali's and less share his coffee with her,  he always said that their coffees were diferent for a reason so he didn't shared it with her, she got lost in her thoughts while drinking Ashlyn's coffee "Is good? " Ali tried to lie but her face say it all Ashlyn liked her coffee black and stronger while she liked sweeter with milk,  making Ashlyn laugh 

"I'm going to kill my brother " joked Ali "Now you on your homework because I have to see the tests "

"Yes Miss K" 

When the time to go was getting closer and Kyle didn't answered the texts message,  Ali began to worried and Ashlyn saw it 

"Is everything okay? " 

"Yeah is just...  my brother took my car because he was going to the gym and now he isn't answering "

"Is not a problem,  I can't take you to your house,  if you want to" after Ashlyn said it she wasn't too sure about her offer 

Of course Ali wanted that she wanted to spend the more time with the blonde she didn't want to someone see her getting in Ashlyn's car,  but it was late who could see them,  Ashlyn felt Ali's struggle "No one is going to see us,  I promise " Ashlyn's pleading eyes worked on Ali's 

"Okay " breathed the teacher 

"Okay " the student went first in case of someone could see them and the teacher went a few minutes behind her when they found each other in the parking lot Ashlyn took the bag full of books and test that Ali was carrying from her shoulder 

"Is okay I can... "

"Let me help you " was the only thing that Ashlyn said,  that was the other difference from Georg Ali decided that she wouldn't think of the german more,  no while she was with Ash "Can I ask you something? " said the blonde while they walked to the car 

"Mmhhmm" the teacher was enjoying the quiet of the night the peace that she felt with the blonde 

"Why B? " asked making reference to the name that her brother used sometimes 

"For Blaire,  Alexandra Blaire Krieger " 

"Ah,  Alexandra Blaire " Ashlyn opened the door to the teacher and helped her get in the tall jeep "You two looks exactly the same,  you seems twins"

"No we don't "

"Yes!  You have the same smile and laugh and eyes,  but you are cuter " Ali couldn't respond more than a shy smile "You have to tell me where do you live"

"Drive and I will tell you" 

After  a few blocks and seconds of comfortable silence Ali felt the necessity of take Ashlyn's hand the one that she had in the middle console of the car,  but instead she studied her hand how she taped the music with her finger how long her fingers look and how big her hand, that took her to the moment when those fingers where inside her and fantasy  how could feel those hands in her body but before she could go on they were close to her house 

"Can I ask you something? "

"You already did" joked the brunette 

The blonde smiled and took strength to ask the teacher what she was dying to ask "Can I see you? " asked directly "I mean like outside of the school and library,  like have coffee or even go to another library where people don't know us..." the student looked cute to the teacher all nervous she couldn't hide her smile and control her need to kiss the blonde so went over the console took the blonde behind her neck and kissed her deeply to stop her nervous ramble, after a few seconds of slow kiss  the teacher broke the kiss searching for some air and found the blonde still with her eyes closed 

"Yes we can,  but first I have to get rid of my brother " 

"We can take him right now to the airport " joked Ashlyn now open her eyes to see her teacher 

"He is leaving tomorrow night "

"I don't have game this weekend " smiled Ashlyn "Ah! " said when she saw the teacher opening the door running to the other side of the vehicle  "I do it.... So let me know when the brother is out " joked the blonde opening the door to Ali 

"Okay "laughed Ali,  watching with curiosity the blonde, who seemed to fight with something inside her "What? "

"Can I hug you?  I haven't hug you today" that soft the heart of the teacher the blonde seemed like a little girl asking for some love 

"Of course you can do it " said Ali putting her arms around Ashlyn's neck and feeling her arms around her torso when the blonde put her nose in Ali's neck and breathed her aroma she felt like a tear almost left her eyes the love and devotion that she felt from the blonde was more that she had felt in her life. Ashlyn tightened her arms around Ali's torso and took her in her arms helping her get down from the jeep, once in the floor was Ali's turn to tighten her arms around the keeper's neck while the other woman kissed her shoulder and ran her arms up and down her back , the student didn't want to broke the moment but she had to

"Ali is late and I have classes tomorrow early " the blonde's voice sounded a little ashamed and unsure 

"Of course " said the teacher releasing her arms before Ashlyn took her jaw lightly and kissed her sweetly 

"Good night " said Ashlyn brushing her lips over Ali's 

"Good night,  let me know when you get to the campus "

"Okay " smiled Ashlyn 

Ali went to her house,  all the lights were off but she heard a voice 

"You are screw " joked Kyle 

"Shut it" Ali had this stupid smile on her face,  she went to her room got into her pj before go to bed and read the message from Ashlyn 

The keeper: I'm home good night Ali B ;)

German queen : Good night 

....

The keeper: what are you doing? 

German queen: checking a ton of test and you? 

The keeper : eating is lunch time,  you should be eating now not working 

German queen : you are always hungry  :p yeah I know but I had to do that last night and I couldn't,  so I have to do it right now before class 

But Ashlyn didn't answered again after that message she checked her phone 10 minutes, 15 minutes she was going to call Ashlyn when someone knocked on her office's door 

"Come in! " the teacher had her eyes on her phone so she lost who came into her office 

"Room service " said an know voice that made the teacher lift her eyes from the cellphone "I heard that a teacher hadn't eat lunch,  so I brought a sandwich "

"Thanks " smiled the teacher taking eagerly the sandwich 

"Someone is hungry!" joked the student studying the teacher's office " so this is how the teacher's office look like "

"Mmhhmm" Ali was more focus in the sandwich than Ashlyn 

The blonde keep watching the things in her office till she found a series of picture of a beautiful city that she suspected was in Germany "Germany?" pointed the blonde Ali just nodded with her head "Beautiful "

"Frankfurt " said the teacher with her mouth full of sandwich Ashlyn keep watching the pictures of Ali in Germany,  Ali and Kyle,  Ali and a woman that looked identical as her but older who should be her mother till she saw a photo of a man and Ali,  she didn't recalled him but the two of them were hugging in the picture and Ali had a very big smile,  Ashlyn suspected who he was but she didn't want to accept it and she didn't want to ask about him,  she imagined that a woman as beautiful as Ali couldn't be single but she didn't want to accept the idea of her having a relationship,  a serious relationship,  meanwhile Ashlyn studied the man of the photo tall,  handsome,  blonde, the kind of men that you could only imagine with Ali and how he was hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek while Ali had a big smile,  a silence permeate the room the blonde was in her own world and Ali just could see from her desk how Ashlyn's face changed from her usual happiness to a somber look,  she didn't want to say to Ashlyn the true but she knew that she couldn't hide the true forever,  the two of them haven't talk about the nature of their relationship but they knew that they couldn't be serious about it, she just couldn't stop watching the picture so she didn't knew when Ali was behind her till she broke the silence 

"His name is Georg " Ali could lie to Ashlyn, it broked her heart but she couldn't hide that to Ashlyn and hurt her more later , the blonde didn't said anything she just nodded with her head with her eyes still on the picture "Ash" the teacher run her hand up and down her arm searching for an answer,  she wanted to say so many things but she knew that she couldn't,  she couldn't be angry,  she couldn't complain about it,  because at the end it was her who was the third in their relationship 

"He is handsome " was the only thing that Ashlyn could say and it broke Ali's heart "Did you like the sandwich? "

"Yes thanks " Ali hugged Ashlyn from behind feeling her strong torso between her arms and how her breath changed 

"When did you have the next class?" Ashlyn's voice gave chills to Ali and when she turned around the fire in her eyes made her core ache with anticipation 

"Two hours " 

"Good" Ashlyn locked the door while Ali watched her, amazed by this woman that she had in front she only had see this Ashlyn on the field focus,  determined,  her gaze,  her body changed to a predator behavior but before she could say anything else Ashlyn took her between her arms and carry her making Ali's legs go around her waist

"No on the desk! " warned Ali "The tests " Ashlyn saw a little sofa that the teacher had in her office and went there putting Ali carefully over it staying between her legs and holding herself over Ali with her arms enjoying the view of the beautiful teacher beneath her while Ali ran her fingers through Ashlyn blonde hair losing up her bun,  the student couldn't ask for more than just a couple of hours in the day of the teacher,  she couldn't ask for and happy and long ending but she could enjoy the maximum their time together and make it unforgettable,  it was a promise that Ashlyn made to herself and Ali could read it in her eyes, Ashlyn came closer and took Ali's lips between her owns testing the sweetness in her lips and how her hands were behind her neck making her come closer,  the blonde knew that the woman beneath needed her and she was more than happy to help her that is why when she heard a moan from the teacher she wasn't surprised and made more pressure with her hip against the teacher's core receiving another moan and a bite in her lower lip that made the student groan but that wasn't enough for Ali she needed more from the keeper so she ran her hands under the keeper shirt searching for more skin and feeling her muscles, Ashlyn took that as a clue to take her shirt off and expose her torso and tattoos to the teacher who gave her dark and hungry eyes that studied the freckles that adorned her skin like her tattoos 

"You like what you see,  Miss K? " Ali was caught but she didn't care that skin looked so soft and inviting that she couldn't avoid her desires of run her hand from her lower abs watching how the muscles of the keeper responded to her touch till her hand was between her breast and then her hand went back to her origin in the lower part of Ashlyn's torso 

"You are beautiful Ash" the blonde just smiled and went for another kiss from the teacher 

"And you are gorgeous " Ashlyn kissed Ali deeply "Our time is running out " said Ashlyn between kisses going from her mouth to her neck leaving open mouth kisses till she found the first button of Ali's blouse "this has to go" Ashlyn opened the first button and leave a kiss where the button was and the another button another kiss exploring the torso of the teacher till her blouse was completely open exposing her black bra it wasn't lingerie but made her chest look good "I like black " Ashlyn keep kissing Ali's breast till she discarded the piece of clothe finding her breast totally expose for her and she only for her and she couldn't waste any time and took one in her mouth flicking the nipple with her tongue for a couple of seconds before go to the other breast and give the same attention but this time finishing her work with a light bite over her nipple making the teacher gasp in pleasure giving the chance to the keeper to open Ali's pants trow the them to the floor finding a black thong that matched with the bra she played with it a little bit before Ali pleaded for her attention in the spots where she most needed 

"Ash please " whined 

"Beautiful " Ashlyn took the thong between her fingers removing the last piece of clothe that covered Ali's body before began her path by Ali's legs from her calves running her hand where she was leaving kisses till she reached Ali's center but she keep kissing around avoiding  the most desired spot making Ali groan in frustration , Ali's eyes roam the room in frustration trying to find a release but her desire was turned into guilt when she saw her and Georg picture in her shelf but then the guilt turned into desire again when Ashlyn's tongue found her center and made her see the stars and made her body explode in pleasure 


	8. Lost

German queen : You left a mark on my neck,  my brother is going to kill you ;)

The keeper : ups not sorry ;) He left the city? 

German queen : No I'm in the airport 

"Alex your brother is leaving,  you can stop talking with your girlfriend for a second and pay attention to me! " Kyle was exasperated by the two women they were always texting 

German queen : he is in his diva mood because I'm not pay attention to him,  I'll talk with you later 

The keeper : I'm studying with the team :/

German queen : okay I will see you tomorrow at class 

The keeper : okay good night Ali B :)

But when the teacher went to her classroom the next day, the front spot the one that Ashlyn was occupying lately was empty,  she saw the situation and saw discretely and the rest of the team were there even Whitney was in the spot behind Ashlyn's spot and the friend saw the face of the teacher and Ali tried to hide her sadness because the blonde absence,  she continued her class as normal. 

"Whitney one second, please " the teacher  called the student at the end of the class almost all student had left and it wasn't strange for a teacher to call a student at the end of the class so the student went to her desk "What happened with Harris? " she didn't knew if Whitney knew about them so she was being very cautious "I didn't knew she was going to be absent today " she didn't told me  last night,  was what the teacher wanted to say,  last night when we talked she told me she was going to be here and she isn't now,  she didn't said anything of that but it was all over her face and Whitney could read it

"She received a call last night and... I don't know this morning she wasn't in her room " Ali had a lot of question,  who called her?  What happened? Where did she go?  But it was going to be to strange for a teacher to ask all that about one of her student but Whitney knew the nature of their relationship so she gave her a little information "She received a call from her family so she went home " the teacher just nodded her head thanking the student for her glimpse of information,  it was obvious now for Ali that Whitney knew about them but she thanked the discretion of the girl 

Barely the classroom was empty Ali took her phone and called Ashlyn one time, two times,  three times without success.  She had another class so she went there with the blonde in her thoughts.  The teacher finished all her classes and went to her house but it was worst she didn't knew anything about the girl she hadn't answer her texts message her calls,  the only thing that she knew was the little information that she had from Whitney,  another call without answer but the next call was interrupted by Georg's call,  she wasn't in the mood to deal with the german so she left her phone in the kitchen and went to her bathroom to take a long bath, trying the get rid of all the tiredness and frustration. That night she fell asleep without knowing anything from the blonde,  the next day it wasn't diferent that the previous zero clue from the keeper,  Friday came and Ali had already lost the hope to know about the keeper,  she was more than concern, that was till the blonde's name showed in her phone screen announcing her call almost at the end of the day 

"Ash? " Ali couldn't hide her concern 

"You can come for me? " was the only thing that Ashlyn asked her voice was nonchalantly and broken 

"Yes,  where are you? " Ali had already took her keys when she answered 

"In the bus station "

"Okay I'm on my way" 

Ali drove a couple of minutes till she reached the bus station and the silhouette of a know blonde was in the front of the station sat in the sidewalk, Ali stopped in front if the keeper and Ashlyn went into the car she removed the hood of her jacket and Ali could see the gaunt look in the face of the blonde she knew that face and the reason of that, herself had been in that side, she drove slowly for a couple of seconds but Ashlyn didn't said anything she had her eyes on the road Ali knew she wasn't there 

"Are you hungry? " Ashlyn just nodded,  *at least she is hungry,  that is good* thought Ali Ashlyn looked tired, pale,  skinny,  she didn't have her normal glow and happiness, the teacher stopped and bought a pizza. Ashlyn just needed  a couple of seconds having the pizza box in her lap to open the box and eat a couple of slices anxiously

"You want to go to campus?" asked carefully 

"I don't want to go there"

"I can take you home " the relieved look in Ashlyn face were priceless Ali knew what was been in the situation,  Ashlyn nodded and and took another slice of pizza "Leave a slice for me " was Ali's turn to feel relieved when Ashlyn smiled to the joke  

"Here we are" said opening the door and letting Ashlyn go into the house,  the department was nice thought  Ashlyn,  was nicer to any apartment that she had seen,  she walked through the hall that took her to the living room that was decorated with minimal details in black and white,  with family pictures as her office 

"You want to take a bath?" asked Ali with a light voice and soft hand on Ashlyn's back,  the blonde didn't said anything "I will give you a towel and find some clothes for you"

Ashlyn followed the noise to Ali's room where she found the teacher putting clothes on the bed

"I'm not going to wear that Penn State shirt " Ashlyn joked making reference to the shirt on the bed surprising the teacher 

"That is for me" smiled Ali "You can wear the other one " Ali walked in Ashlyn's direction and stood in front of her "I'm going to wash it" Ali took away the jacket that Ashlyn was wearing and looked like the student had used the last couple of days 

"You don't have to" Ashlyn lift her arms allowing the teacher peal the piece of clothe from her body,  they had do this a few times before but now was diferent,  now they could feel s halo of intimacy over them,  of understanding 

"But I want to" Ali had Ashlyn's naked torso in front of her but she didn't feel lust now, it was diferent Ashlyn looked so vulnerable "Take a shower"

Ashlyn spent almost an hour in the shower but Ali waited patiently for her in her bed 

"Ready? " Ali saw how better looked the student now  "Come" she patted the spot by her side the blonde took the spot and when her head touched the pillow she let out a pleased sigh 

Ali waited for a couple of seconds and turned the lights out,  she laid her body next to the blonde's body,  Ashlyn was  dead sleep in a couple of seconds and Ali didn't knew what to do with her body,  what position take,  she had never slept with anybody except Georg and now she had the student in her bed for the first time but she never thought that she would have her this way, Ali was surprised by Ashlyn moving closer to her,  Ali was on her back and Ashlyn got into her side and put her face on Ali's shoulder,  the teacher moved her body closer to Ashlyn's like giving her the permission to go closer to her and Ashlyn did it putting her face in Ali's neck and arm across the teacher's torso 

They would have to talk about what happened to Ashlyn,  to her family,  why she called Ali first and no her friends,  why Ali ran to the bus station and opened her house to the student,  but they would have the whole weekend for that now they just needed the comfort of each others arms,  Ashlyn's breath in Ali's neck and Ali's finger  roaming over the ink in Ashlyn's arm the helped them sleep that night 


	9. A weekend in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title say, a long chapter of smut and cutenes

**Saturday**

The rays of light through the window woke up Ali who was on her chest and with Ashlyn hugging her from behind,  the keeper's arms where around her torso and Ali could feel the lights snores from her,  it was a huge difference from sleeping with Georg she said she wouldn't compare them anymore but now it was too difficult to not think about the german and his difference with the blonde,  how she didn't miss the hairy chest from Georg or his snores that couldn't compare with Ash's snores how her arms hugged her softly but made her feel secure while Georg´s hugs made her feel claustrophobic

She thought all that while she played with Ashlyn's fingers and listened to the soothing sound of Ashlyn's breathing in her neck that almost made her sleep again till the coffee thirst made her get out of the bed untangling her body slowly from Ashlyn's body. The coffee was first and helped her to open her eyes fully and wake up her brain,  so much that she almost didn't believed she had the student in her house in her bed she drank her coffee watching the blonde sleep, it was getting late almost ten in the morning,  they had slept a lot, so she began to make breakfast slowly giving more time to the blonde to sleep 

"Ash.... Ash" called Ali softly "Ash wake up... " *Babe* she almost say it but she bite her tongue "Breakfast is ready " the sound of that word made the blonde wake up,  the blonde groaned fighting to open her eyes 

"I don't want to" mumbled 

"You don't want food " 

"Bring it here " whined Ashlyn 

"No,  come" the teacher tried to pull Ashlyn out of the bed,  but the keeper was heavier "Okay,  so I'll drink all the coffee and eat all the food,  because I made pancakes and eggs and bacon and that is my favorite " said the teacher leaving the room to go to the kitchen and counted to ten till Ashlyn was there sat in the bar stool _*That was quick *_ thought Ali "Coffee " offered Ali making Ashlyn open her eyes fully the blonde took some sips while Ali finished the food "How did you sleep? " Ali put the plate in front of Ashlyn and sat in front of her 

"Good " answered the blonde after a few bites "I didn't snore right? " 

_*Yes you did but Georg snore louder so I didn't care *_ thought Ali and she almost say it but she didn't want to think about him anymore and less talk with Ashlyn about him "No" smiled the teacher "You are not too bad " commented Ali making the blonde smile shyly but after a few minutes of comfortable silence and flirty looks between them the moment were broke by usual call of someone,  the two woman saw the screen light up with the name of the man in that moment Ali felt sick from the stomach 

"Are you happy? " Ashlyn decided to broke the silence after a seconds of uncomfortable and tense silence, she decided to ask what she wanted from a time ago 

Ali needed a few seconds to gain all the courage to answer what she wanted " I don't know anymore " said the teacher sadly looking to her plate playing with her food, I'm happier with you,  she wanted to say she couldn't say that "We are used to be together and now he is there and I'm here and...  I don't know anymore... We are in a gray zone where we are deciding if go on or stop " when she lifted her eyes from the plate she found the hazel eyes full of hope and love,  like saying stop,  leave him and come with me but Ashlyn couldn't say it neither,  the two of them weren't too sure about the feelings of the other,  they were sure but still it was too soon and the nature of their relationship wasn't too serious, they exchanged a nonverbal conversation through their eyes for a couple seconds till Ali asked for the reason that took them to that situation "What happened? " asked the teacher 

Ashlyn played with the food in her plate and Ali knew she needed time so she gave it to Ashlyn,  she hoped for her till she gained confidence "My brother... He ran away from rehab and... my grandma didn't knew where he wa. ..sometimes I ask myself if all this has sense if he even cares about us or himself " the shame in Ashlyn's face was painful to Ali,  the teacher was in the past in Ashlyn's side and knew how painful was to see the people that you loved get deteriorated and died slowly,  she knew that pain 

"Can I tell you a story? " asked Ali taking both of their cup of coffee and fill them with the dark liquid to win some time too "Kyle... Had his dark period too "She preferred called that "He... fought with his demons and them took a good part of him for some time,  he got lost we didn't knew anything about him for days even weeks,  I went for a hard time and he didn't show up but I knew how he was suffering I couldn't blame him, I still had his name in my cleats , he went in and out of rehab for a couple of months till he got better,  you seen him and you couldn't think that he went through that, he is such a different person of the person he used to be " smiled Ali "Something that he told me when he was himself again was that if it wasn't for me that still believed in him he couldn't believe in himself again, to be his best version,  the best human that he could be, sometimes  they just need a ray of light to guide them back on track and sometimes that light are us,  we can't stop believe in them and took them back on track,  they just need someone to make them remember who they are " the blonde was in deep thoughts 

"You know you and my grandma could be good friends " smiled Ashlyn,  she was back the same happy Ashlyn that Ali loved 

"Sometimes you just need a ray of light " shrugged Ali 

....

Ashlyn was in front of the TV watching a match between Standford and UCLA while she had Ali's legs spread in her lap and the teacher was reading a book that Ashlyn couldn't know for its name in german,  the keeper shared her attention between the game and the woman with glasses engrossed in the book 

"You used to play soccer right?" 

"Mmhhhmm" answered Ali while she changed the page 

"Why did you stop? " asked the blonde innocently making the teacher lift her eyes from the book and see her over her glasses that rested in her nose 

"Since I was a kid I played soccer, first was because of my brother I liked to follow him around,  then a learn to love soccer and in high school I was called by Penn State and then I was called by Frankfurt FFC to play there and of course I accepted I played like for a year till the uswnt called me and when I was going to play my first game as a sub in ten minutes later I tore my ACL and my career died " the teacher lift her sweat pant to show the blonde her scar in her knee "I couldn't  go back to the field,  my dreams,  my career everything died... so I went back to Germany,  I needed an escape,  I lived there till this year that I decided to come back " said Ali while she caressed the scar on her knee 

"I tore my ACL last year" Ashlyn showed her scars too "Both... one first and after I was recovering I tore the other one" the keeper pointed to her knees " I was devastated but I couldn't give up,  no while my grandma was fighting against cancer and I'm the only one in my family that went to college " Ashlyn's speech was a mix of proud, passion  and shyness 

"And you will the first one in graduate from college too" smiled Ali caressing Ashlyn's face 

"Can I tell you something that I have never said to anyone? "

"Of course "

"The uswnt called me " smiled Ashlyn 

"Wow" whispered Ali "Really?!"

"Yeah,  but they don't want to make any moves till I graduate and get better in school "

"That is why the coach called me" the blonde nodded 

"Wow! Well then we have to study" Ali was in her teacher mode 

"I don't want to study this weekend " the teacher understood the mental break that the student needed 

"And what do you want to do? " smiled Ali receiving another smile from the student before she would go closer to her and locked their lips in a slow and deep kiss that grew up fast to become passionate and deliberated that made them took their clothes off and forget about the game and the book 

....

A few rounds in the couch took them to the bed were they continued to explore each others bodies,  Ashlyn was addicted to Ali's body, her curves,  her skin,  the sounds that the teacher made every time that she reached the climax and every time that she kissed her skin,  and Ali was addicted to the keeper's hands and how she could made her feel one and another time,  she couldn't remember the last time that she felt this way and she didn't want to stop feel that way,  the care that Ashlyn put in every kiss and touch made Ali feel like any of this moves were deliberated Ashlyn put all her attention in touch every corner of Ali's body 

"What it means? Is in german right? " asked Ashlyn while she had her head in Ali's chest and her fingers traced the tattoo in her ribs 

"Yeah" smiled while Ali while she played with Ash's hair "'Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar' It means 'One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes ' is from the first book that I read in german the little prince "

"I like it " the keeper kissed the tattoo "What would  you like to do this weekend? " she continued tracing the tattoo turning her head to see the teacher 

"I think this is perfect " Ali stretched her full body enjoying the feel of have Ashlyn's body over her "Although I think about something even more perfect " Ashlyn kissed her from her ribs till reach her lips 

"What? " asked Ashlyn between kisses 

"That I can" Ali turned their position having Ashlyn now under her and Ali straddling her hips sitting over the keeper "Return the favor " said the teacher sexily moving her center against Ash's core receiving a moan from the blonde and making her hands go to the teacher's hips to make her continue the movement "You would like that? " that ask was more like a husky whisper that made the student gulp and nod,  the teacher had her hands rested in the bed while she continued the sexy and slow moves pushing away her hair to a side to look  the student directly in the eyes enjoying how the student eyes roamed her body "You know? " Ali moved closer to whisper in Ashlyn's hear "I have my secret abilities too" till this point Ali hadn't the chance to make Ashlyn cum,  the keeper was in her full dominating  side and Ali had enjoyed,  but now the blonde was speechless watching the teacher dominated side,  Ali had learnt that Ashlyn liked hard and she had the marks to prove it and now it was Ali's turn, so she began biting lightly Ashlyn's ear lobe before continued kissing and nibbling the blonde's neck and chest where she enjoyed kiss Ashlyn's freckles like counting each one of them till she took  one of Ash's nipple in her mouth and biting it making the blonde arch her back pushing Ali's head into her chest "I can bite too " smiled Ali while she played with the other nipple between her fingers and continued with the same nipple and repeating the same treatment with the other till both were red, then she continued kissing the tattoo in Ashlyn's ribs till she reached her hips where she licked from one side to the other and going back to the center,  to her belly where she used the point of her tongue to mark her way to the most desired place 

"God" moaned Ashlyn,  Ali was torturing her with her tongue tracing the flesh around the only place where Ashlyn wanted that tongue "Ple... Alex please " it was the perfect mix between whine and moan,  the teacher had her where she wanted so she opened her legs put one of Ashlyn's legs over her shoulder and gave her a long lick from the bottom of her folds to her clit "Fuck" another moan so Ali gave her attention to that bundle of nerves that gave do much pleasure to the student alternating between long and soft  licks and shorts and quick licks "Alex... god" Ashlyn's hand was behind Ali's head telling her to not move from there and she wouldn't do it not at least she was screaming Ali's name till her neighbors heard them and she was sure that when she dipped her tongue in to Ashlyn's entrance all the building knew for the loud moan that Ashlyn let out after that the room was filled by moans from the two women till Ali took Ashlyn to the climax making her let out a silent scream while she arched her back from the bed till Ashlyn couldn't take anymore pleasure from Ali 

....

Sunday 

"What are you doing? " Ashlyn wake up when she felt like Ali pointed something in her back 

Ali giggle and continued what she was doing "Counting your freckles " she pointed the spot and then kissed it she made it with all that she saw

"What? " 

"I like them,  they are skin stars " that was one of the things that she liked the most about the blonde her shoulders,  back and chest covered in freckles 

"You know we have to shower and eat today " mumbled Ashlyn enjoying the moment "If not we are going to die " they hadn't shower the day before and ate just when their bodies tell them to 

"I don't want to" whined Ali she felt totally spoiled with the blonde she didn't felt like a adult with her she felt like a teenager again "I don't want to leave the bed"

"I'm not saying for me but for you,  you stink " joked Ashlyn "And you haven't show me the bathroom "

"Well in that case Miss Harris come with me " where they repeated their actions from the day before 

....

Monday 6:00 am 

The loud alarm wake up the two women who groan at the same time 

"Stop it" whined Ashlyn tightened her arms around Ali 

"Is time to wake up" Ali went closer to Ashlyn's body enjoying the warm feeling of her skin that took her to sleep again but after ten minutes the alarm sound again "I have to wake up" sighed Ali she went to the bathroom and took a bath after this weekend she felt like s new woman her skin felt different she had born again,  she went to her closet wrapped in her towel deciding what to wear she didn't want to dress up and go to work she wanted to extend her weekend a few days more and continued their sex marathon but real life called them and now they had to go back to their normal routine where she was her teacher and ashlyn was her student,  she put some red lingerie underwear she felt sexy again and wanted to wear it no matter it was a special occasion or not, she went to the kitchen just in her underwear and began to make coffee and put some music without knowing that Ashlyn was waking up to find her in the living room while she dance to backlight against the blinds only in underwear while Ashlyn has her eyes on her hips, she seemed to see an angel, the teacher has never felt so free so Ashlyn take advantage of the moment and memorized every detail of her teacher, but then she realizes and smile

"Good morning "

"Good morning " said Ashlyn still asleep she was totally naked after this weekend Ali learnt that Ashlyn wasn't shy about her body and she loved "I like this color " Ashlyn made reference to the lingerie piece while she kissed the teacher and tasted the coffee in her lips

"Nah ah" said Ali when she felt that Ashlyn began to play with the thong "I have to work and you have to go to classes "

"I'll be quick " Ashlyn put Ali against the nearest wall and began to kiss her neck 

"I don't like when you are quick" moaned Ali still with her cup of coffee in her hand,  and her body was ready for Ashlyn because when the keeper's fingers found her folds she was so wet that her fingers slip inside easily and after a few minutes and a few trust she  was cumming with Ash's fingers inside if her 

"I'm going to shower and dress " Ashlyn was wearing that smile that Ali knew, that smile that she put every time that she made Ali come easily,  she hated it and loved it at the same time 

Ali got ready, she spent more time getting ready thanks to the series of marks that Ashlyn had left in her neck and chest, she was getting ready while Ashlyn was showering when someone knocked in the door,  she didn't expected anyone but she thought it could be a neighbor but when she opened she didn't expected to have her best friend in the door 

"Oh my god" she was more than excited to see her long time friend 

"Oh my god! "

"Em,  what are you doing here? " then she remembered Ashlyn in her room 

"Well...  I was calling you all weekend to tell you I was going to come to the city but you never answered "

"Um...  yeah... I was busy "

"Yeah yeah...  whatever" Emeli went inside the apartment while Ali prayed for Ashlyn didn't come naked from the room "I can forgive you if you... " the woman stop in that moment that she heard someone in the room "Georg is here? " she and Kyle didn't like too much the german

"Um...  Emeli I'm..." Ali was going to give a little explanation to her friend before she saw the student but before she could say anything Ashlyn came out of the room half naked 

"Alex I can borrow this... " the keeper was just with her jeans and sport bra in front of the two friends with surprise face "Um... " All her torso was still covered in little drops of water her hair was still damper and Emeli could see few marks that Ali had left in her skin

"Yeah you can have it" Ali tried to save Ashlyn and she understood that she needed to leave the area immediately 

"I see you were busy " Emeli waited till Ashlyn was in the room to confront her friend "Is not that I'm mad that you changed Georg for that girl but..."

"We can talk about this later?" prayed Ali to her friend

"You own me a Brunch " pointed Emeli 

 

The road to the campus was not less uncomfortable basically because Ali was driving and Ashlyn was her copilot and because Emely was sat in the back seat and between them exchanging looks between the two women, she didn't said anything but Ali could see what she was thinking

"You can left me there" Ashlyn pointed to a spot fram for the campus, she didnt want to people see her getting down from Miss Krieger's car "I'll see you tonight?" She didn't knew how to make that question without sounding uncomfortable with Ali's friend there, and when Ali just nodded she knew that they had to leave there at least for now while Emely was there with them in the same car, but she couldn't stop herself from kiss Ali in the cheek before leave the two friends in the car "Bye Alex" whispered Ashlyn

"Bye Ash" smiled shyly Ali, like a little girl who had got her first kiss from her crush

"Bye" said Ashlyn throught the driving mirror to Emely, who had a knowing smile on her face

"Bye Ash" she imitated a little bit the way how Ali had said good bye to her, the two friends saw how the student left the car and Emeli wait till Ashlyn was far away to began her interrogatory "Okay now talk" making Ali groan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away and ended a little long ;)


	10. The gift

"Ah,  Miss Krieger is a pleasure to have you in our training " smiled the coach coming to sit by her side 

"Thank you for invite me" smiled Ali "Is more than a pleasure to see your training " and it was true,  see Ashlyn in her game mode,  focus and intense was very attractive to Ali,  thank god she was wearing her sunglasses because she would have to explain the hungry in her eyes every time that Ashlyn made an awesome save, it was very sexy to her see Ashlyn in her zone all sweaty and dirty,  but she would have to stop thinking about the keeper in that way to contain her fluster "You have a very good back line " she changed the subject 

"Yeah Kling and Engen are pretty good and having Ashlyn is a nice touch too " Ali nodded in agreement 

"Talking of Ashlyn,  I invited you to talk about her,  about you and her" the tension in Ali's body was automatic when she heard those words coming from the coach's mouth,  she tried to relax but her mind was thinking fast about the chance that someone had seen them and told him or worst that himself had seen them,  but she kept her composure and waited for the coach to finish "You'll see Miss Krieger Ashlyn have a lot of future even the uswnt is behind her but her crazy head sometimes take the best of her " Ali giggle half due to the joke and the other half because she needed to loose her nerves in a way "That is why we called you,  you are not just a math substitute your football past helped us to choose you and especially for Ashlyn,  she need some kind of guide , we don't want you to be just a teacher we want you to be her mentor"

"Yeah we had a situation last week, something related with her brother " she didn't knew if the coach  knew the true about what happened 

"She has the best condition to have a very successful career, she has passion,  she is very skillful and the most important thing her past drive her to be the best and be number 1, you'll see Miss Krieger Ashlyn doesn't come from the best situation her family has a past of addiction and she is the first one that could graduate from college and now that the uswnt is behind her she has the best condition to have the best life"

"I got very concern with the situation of last week,  she didn't show up to the tutorials and neither  to the class and I want to be sincere with you coach I didn't want to cross any line asking too much about her and her life outside of the campus but... "

"You won't Miss Krieger from now on you have all the right to know about her and be concern for her well-being,  we want the best for her and we know that you can guide her well, you are her mentor now,  this is the first time that we will do this but maybe we can create a program where we help players to reach their dreams " Ali was touched by the coach's concern since she came to the campus she could see how loved was Ashlyn by everybody 

"It will be my pleasure to be her mentor " smiled Ali she was really glad outside of their relationship Ashlyn had won Ali's love and after the teacher knew about the blonde's background she won her respect she saw some much of herself in the keeper,  her promising future,  her family history, made her care for the blonde even more 

"I have to go" the coach excused himself before get on his feets "By the way nice hoodie Miss Krieger " smiled the man pointing to Ashlyn's sweater making the teacher blush a little bit, when the coach called the end of the practice she knew that it was time for her to go too.

Ali began to walk through the little stadium enjoying the atmosphere the feeling of being in a place like that,  that took her to remember all her years as soccer player, looking at the long halls imagining herself with her team she could almost hear the ecco of the cleats against the hard floor till the sound began to grow and the teacher knew she wasn't imagining it and someone was behind her running,  she began to slow her pace knowing who was behind her till she felt Ashlyn's arms around her waist pulling into a bathroom 

"Hi" whispered Ashlyn against Ali's temple making the teacher shiver between her arms 

"Your sweaty " joked Ali trying to get out of Ashlyn's embrace,  when she could turn around she was found by Ashlyn's lips against her own, they connected their lips through a long a deep kiss till they had to separated searching for some air "Hi" breathed Ali against Ashlyn's lips 

"Hi" smiled Ashlyn "Everything is good? " asked the keeper sincerely looking directly to Ali's eyes 

"Yeah,  why? " 

"I don't know " shrugged Ashlyn " I saw you and the coach talking... "

"Oh" Ali debated herself if she should say Ashlyn the true or not "Nothing " shrugged Ali she didn't want to anything change between them "Things,  but everything is good,  better than never " smiled Ali caressing Ashlyn's face lovingly,  the blonde tried to find something in Ali's eyes but she just found love and care for her 

"Okay " she shrugged and kissed Ali's palm 

"And you should go shower because you stink " joked Ali making Ashlyn laugh "I'll see you later.. at the library " something in Ashlyn's face made Ali clear the destination of their encounter that night 

"Of course " smiled Ashlyn she got caught 

....

As usual Ashlyn went to the library at 6 pm, late as usual what wasn't usual was that when she was there Ali wasn't there,  the table that they used usually was empty and she couldn't see the teacher or her things,  but when she reached the table she found that the teacher was coming behind her

"Sorry I'm late " smiled Ali 

"Don't worry " Ashlyn smiled back holding her desire to kiss the teacher after their weekend and the change in their relationship it was strange and hard to keep the touches and the loving eyes at the minimum specially in front of the people 

"I got late searching something for you " Ali took her usual place in the table in front of Ashlyn 

"Something?  For me? " Ashlyn looked like a kid waiting for her present 

"Yeah but I will it to you at the end "

"Alex" whined Ashlyn making Ali smile 

"No" pointed the teacher "You do your homework and I gave you your present " 

"Okay " huffed the keeper childish 

She did her homework but giving little glances to the teacher from time to time to the teacher 

"Ashlyn " reprimanded Ali 

"Alex come on" whined Ashlyn 

"Okay " sighed the teacher "Did you finish it? "

"No,  yes! It doesn't matter...Where is my present? "

"Ugh,  you're like a little kid... okay let's go to my car" Ali began to collect her things 

"Yay Miss K is going to give me a present " joked Ashlyn making a little dance "Hey is a decent present right?  I'm younger than you " Ali just ignored her and continued to her car 

They went to the teacher's car without caring to keep the distance once they reached the car Ali unlocked the car and searched in the back seat for Ashlyn's present giving to he blonde a soft package with a soccer gift paper, Ashlyn moved her eyes between the gift and Ali confused,  she didn't knew what to expect 

"Open it " Ashlyn began to rip the paper slowly finding a uswnt jacket like the one that the players wore but it wasn't new it looked like a old jacket from a few years ago "It was mine,  from when I played in the team" Ashlyn nodded her head understanding now "This morning the coach asked me if a could be your mentor , not just your substitute teacher but to help you with everything that you need,  everything Ashlyn everything that you need I will be there for you, okay? " asked the teacher sincerely with a few tears in her eyes 

"Thank you " when Ashlyn lift her head her eyes where full of tears as Ali, she didn't knew what else to say just thank you,  of course since she came to UNC she just found loving people that cared about her but Ali was special to her, outside of their relationship she connected with the teacher in a way that she didn't with anybody and this gift sealed a very special relationship that she would remind for the rest of her life it didn't matter what could happen in a few months when she graduate from college Ali will always be with her in her heart and in her mind 

"I thought that as I have your UNC hoodie you can have my uswnt jacket " Ali couldn't say anything more before Ashlyn's lips were on hers in a slow but loving kiss they didn't care if someone could see them in that moment

"Thank you " breathed Ashlyn against Ali's lips before the teacher put her hand behind her neck to bring her closer to share another kiss 

"We have to go" 

"Yeah, call me when you get home " Ashlyn hugged Ali one last time before let her go to her car 

Ali drove to her apartment still feeling Ashlyn's lips on hers tasting their kiss and tasting the sweet moment that they just shared, just as Ali got into her parking lot Ashlyn's called her

"I'm home " smiled Ali 

"I'm sorry is just that you took your time and I was concern "

"Is okay " laughed Ali "I'm coming into the building " Ali narrated her journey to her apartment to Ashlyn till she was close to her apartment and began to search for her keys in her purse ignoring the man that was in front of her door till she was too close to ignore his presence making cross her eyes with him and a cold wave ran her body from her head to her toes 

"Hallo Alex..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you asked for it... Here we have "the man", let the drama begin  
> Tan tan taaaaaaan


	11. An escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said I was going to update last week but I had some problems but here we are! I have a long chapter of cuteness, drama and sexiness

"Alex,  Alex " Ali heard but she didn't knew if it was Georg or Ashlyn who was calling her, she couldn't say who was calling her, she heard her name at the distance "Alex... " this time she heard Ashlyn's voice through the phone 

"Georg" whispered Ali 

"What?! " said Ashlyn 

"Georg " she had to lie, Georg couldn't know that she was talking to Ashlyn "Georg is back,  Em" she prayed for Ashlyn catch the lie "Emeli is Georg, he is back,  he..  he came to visit me " but Ashlyn didn't answered anything she feared for the blonde instantly "Em... "

"He is back " Ashlyn sounded defeated "You have to go,  call me in case you need me "

"Okay Em bye" Ali hided her sadness and pain behind a smile and came closer to the man "Hallo Georg " she smiled and hugged the man but only with an arm while the men hugged with his both arms and tried to search her mouth to kiss but she couldn't kiss him no after she had kiss Ashlyn, no after her lips still tasted like Ashlyn's chapstick 

"Why did you took so long?" asked the man but the question bothered the teacher instantly she had got used to not give explanation to anybody and now that the german was here she had to explain him a lot of stuff mainly to cover Ashlyn 

"I'm tutoring a student" the teacher began to leave her stuffs in the kitchen and began to walk to her room with Georg behind him studying everything 

"Hmmm" said the man like waiting for more 

"I'm in a mentoring program and I'm mentoring a soccer player "

"Mentoring? " asked Georg almost like it was a joke "Interesting... " Ali didn't like the tension that she felt now under Georg's  eyes , that was trying to read Ali like searching for a lie but it wasn't a lie so Ali wasn't afraid to maintain her stare while the man tried to read the situation only when he felt satisfied he redirected his eyes to the rest of the room "I like the apartment " he walked a little bit through the room "Where I can put my stuffs? "

"Your stuffs? " asked Ali confused 

"Yeah,  my stuffs I will be staying here " said Georg pointing the obvious part of the situation "You are my girlfriend so I would stay here or... I can't stay here? " asked the man challenging 

"Yeah... yeah" smiled nervously she didn't want to get on his bad side "Of course... Um... wherever you want... Is just that you didn't tell me that you were coming " asked Ali while Georg began to unpack his clothe 

"Well... I wanted to surprise you " smiled Georg with a evil glimpse in her eyes 

"Of course " she left Georg unpacking and went to the bathroom to collect her thoughts, she stood there watching her reflection in the mirror trying to understand everything in a second she was kissing Ashlyn passionately in the parking lot and now Georg was in her house how she would balance her time with him and Ashlyn. 

A hard knock in the door took her out of her thoughts she had locked the door without paying attention,  maybe because she wasn't comfortable with Georg's presence anymore 

"Alex? " called Georg from the other side 

"Yeah,  I'm coming " she felt trapped she felt claustrophobia 

She took her toothbrush and putted in her mouth before open the door "Yeah " he was already in the door with a suspicious look on his face 

"You closed the door? "

"Yeah? I didn't knew I had locked " lied Ali 

"Hmmm" he hugged her from behind while she saw their reflection on the mirror but that image was instantly wrong in her mind,  his arms were too big,  his chest too big,  his beard scratched her shoulder, everything was wrong she couldn't even stand his kisses in her cheeks and when he tried to reach her mouth she felt repulsion and turned her head far for him 

"What is wrong Alex? " 

"Nothing " she shrugged 

"I haven't kiss you since I'm here " he was getting mad

"I'm brushing my teeth ..." 

"Yeah and earlier you moved your face " Ali didn't say anything she just watched him through the mirror motionless "You know forget it I'm tired " he left her alone in the bathroom 

That night she had to sleep by his side stand his snores,  his body was too big,  his snores too loud and his embrace made her claustrophobic he hugged her like she could leave her she couldn't move,  that is why she didn't let the alarm sound at the next morning she woke up before her alarm sounded and left the bed,  she left him there dead sleep,  she didn't want to spend any minute there she took some clothes in a bag took her briefcase and left the house,  she felt trapped she didn't knew what to do,  where to go,  the only place she could go was her office in the teacher's building of the college maybe was too early but was the only safe place. 

Her office,  her office was the safest place she could have now, she could change there and spend her day there she didn't have classes that day but she had to check some tests and prepare her classes she could be busy till it was time to see Ashlyn in the library, Ashlyn, she didn't knew anything about the blonde,  she checked her phone and there it was a text from the blonde 

The keeper : Good morning Miss K we have classes today? 

She knew Ashlyn was trying to reach her in a safe way and before she knew she was calling her and Ashlyn answered instantly 

"Alex? " the call was the queue to know she was safe to talk with her

"Ash... " her voice broke

"You are okay? "

"Yeah,  I'm in my office"

"okay I'm on my way... " Ali didn't say anything more Ashlyn cut the call and twenty minutes later she was knocking her door

 "Hi" smiled weakly seeing the blonde in her door,  Ashlyn turned her head in both ways before go into the office 

"Hi" Ashlyn smiled back seeing Ali from head to toes like searching for any damage 

"I'm okay " she saw the concern in Ashlyn's eyes 

"I brought you breakfast,  I imagined that you hadn't eat " said Ashlyn dutyfully removing her backpack and taking the sandwich and coffee out of it while Ali saw her with a faint smile "What? " Ashlyn was confused by Ali's amused 

"Nothing " shrugged the teacher "Thank you " she hadn't see that Ashlyn was wearing her jacket "Oh look " she put her hands in Ashlyn's shoulders while her eyes ran over Ashlyn's body "It looks so good on you "

"Is a little tight in the shoulders but is good " smiled Ashlyn seeing the joy in Ali's eyes 

"It suits you " Ashlyn couldn't avoid to kiss Ali,  not now that she knew that Georg was here and her time with the teacher was precious every little moment every little exchange was more special to them,  that is why Ali let herself carry in the moment and left herself go by the blonde's kiss she had missed her even if they didn't had more than 20 hours without  kiss each other their kiss was special because she knew that she couldn't denied a kiss to Georg forever it was matter of time till she had to kiss the german so she tried to imprint Ashlyn's kiss in her memory to the moment she had to kiss the man, that is why when they pulled  apart searching for air Ali didn't released Ashlyn's face from her hands she got her there breathing the same air she couldn't let her go,  she was her escape, the blonde was a relieve to the teacher's actual situation, she was like a medicine, a drug,  their were in their own world till the incoming call of Georg interrupted them buzzing on the desk of the teacher,  Ashlyn's stomach twisted with the imagine of the man in Ali's screen "He woke up " Ali was going to answer the call but Ashlyn didn't let her go,  she couldn't let her go,  her jealousy couldn't let her release the teacher from her embrace and let her answer the call and Ali could feel it so she didn't fight, she just kiss her,  trying convince the blonde "I have to answer " and kiss her again and Ashlyn let her go and Ali answered the call without turn around to see Ashlyn she couldn't see Ashlyn and talk with Georg "Good morning Georg... yeah... I woke up early and I didn't want to wake you up... mmhhmm... yeah but... " Ashlyn couldn't understand what the man was saying but for the tone of his voice that Ashlyn could heard through the phone she knew he was mad and when Ali closed her eyes listening to the  man yell through the phone she had to sit down under her desires to protect her she had see the teacher suffer in front of her eyes, she felt really uncomfortable when Ali began to talk in german with him till she ended the call and sighed she dropped her phone in the desk again and sat in the floor by Ashlyn's side to eat breakfast till Ashlyn saw her with her full attention but she ignored it she didn't want to face the truth she preferred to eat her sandwich and enjoy Ashlyn's company "Mmm peanut butter and jelly " she enjoyed the simple flavor of the sandwich 

"Yeah I didn't had much in the kitchen " smiled the blonde 

"Is okay " shrugged the teacher while she put her head over Ashlyn's shoulder and saw her took her notebook "What you have? "

"I have to copy a few notes from Whitney "

"Mmm" nodded Ali enjoying Ashlyn's aroma that took her almost to sleep immediately she hadn't sleep well last night and now with Ash's comfort her eyes were closing 

"Why don't you sleep on the couch? " asked softly the blonde 

"Because you have homework and I have things to do too" Ali tried to wake up and search for her things but Ashlyn stopped her 

"You don't have classes today and I'm free too" Ali didn't knew how Ashlyn knew so much about her schedule but she didn't care she liked how the keeper's attention made her feel "Let lie down for a little bit" Ashlyn could see the tiredness in Ali's eyes she didn't have her usual glow and she wanted to give her,  her usual glow back,  she took Ali's hand and took her to the sofa letting her laid where she wanted 

"You are not coming? " asked Ali like a little girl 

"We don't fit there " pointed the blonde the sofa was to small for two bodies "I will be here in the floor "

"No,  come " whined Ali and Ashlyn couldn't denied anything to her 

She tried to fit in the sofa letting Ali laid her head on her chest and tangle with her body,  the teacher felt how the tension and stress left her body and when Ashlyn ran her fingers trough her hair she couldn't control the purr that left her mouth Ashlyn would be lying if she said she didn't enjoyed this moment and the response of the teacher 

"You don't have classes today? " asked the teacher almost asleep 

"No,  Mrs Browns daughter is getting married so she asked for the week "

"Casualty "

"My grandma says there is not casualties only causalities "

"Your grandma is a very smart woman... You are very close to her? "

"Yeah" smiled the blonde thinking about her grandma " She took care of me and my brother when my parents couldn't do it while she was diagnosed with cancer,  she is my hero " said proudly the blonde "She is one of the reasons why I'm still here and why I'm graduating"  

"You will make her very proud " smiled Ali now with her eyes on the blonde "She had see you play? "

"No she hadn't come since I'm here,  she can't drive so many hours and we don't have the money to bring her in a plane" Ali saw the sadness in Ashlyn's eyes and made a vow to herself to find a way to bring Ashlyn's grandma before she graduated from college "You are tired rest a little bit" Ali sighed she was enjoying her moment with the keeper but her eyes were closing 

"I didn't slept good last night " her tiredness make her blurt that,  she couldn't know why she couldn't sleep last night maybe her weekend with Ashlyn made her get used to sleep with the blonde or maybe unconsciously she knew how wrong was to have Georg there, and Ashlyn didn't said anything she left the teacher continued with her little confession she knew that the best confessions were the one that you do just before you felt asleep "Since he cross the door all that he did was study everything and fight.... I don't know how to deal with him anymore and his temper... "

"He gets violent? " Ashlyn wanted to know what Ali meant with his temper 

"Not with me but he yell and trow stuffs and run away and when he come back he is normal as nothing happened... and I'm getting tired " 

"You don't deserve that... " said Ashlyn before the teacher felt asleep,  that was the last thing that Ali heard half consciously 

Ashlyn left the teacher sleep and studied her soft face when she sleep how her chest went up and down softly and how theirs bodies were tangled together and how good felt everything,  how all this was wrong but how good it felt,  she could be in so many problems if the college knew about them she was a teacher and Ashlyn was a student,  Ali could get fired and she could lost her scholarship but she couldn't leave the teacher,  with every moment and every second that they shared the love and admiration for the teacher grow and her feelings got deeper, she was too deep now, this wasn't just something sexually anymore it was more,  understanding,  support, love,  something that she couldn't explain. 

....

Ali stirred in the sofa while she woke up,  she had slept almost all morning, she couldn't recall when she felt asleep and she remembered a little bit about her conversation with Ashlyn and she panicked,  the blonde wasn't there,  she had left after the conversation?  She scared her? She saw the hour in her phone and it was midday and she had a lot of missed calls and texts message from Georg, she hadn't the emotions to confront the man she wanted to call Ashlyn back and sleep with her for the rest of the day and as a queue Ashlyn came into the office with a dimple smile and a bag in her hand 

"Good morning sleepy head " said Ashlyn with a little voice and a kiss Ali's forehead before Ali pull her to a full kiss on the lips,  she could get used to this have Ashlyn's full attention 24/7 "I got hungry and I went to buy lunch"

"You shouldn't " she was a little bit guilty of Ashlyn buying food to her she knew that been a student wasn't easy 

"It doesn't matter " shrugged the blonde while she took all the containers out of the bag

"How many food did you bring? " Ali at least six containers 

"I bring tomato soup,  sandwich, a pair of slices of pizza and chocolate cake " 

"You could feed the team "

"Hey I'm hungry " joked the blonde 

"You are always hungry " they began to eat in silence  Ashlyn letting Ali pick from everything 

"Why we can't stay here for the rest of the day? " Ashlyn unconsciously was running her hand up and down Ali's back while the teacher was trying to focus in the food and not the keeper's hand 

"Because we can't spend all day here"

"Yeah we can anybody know that we are here " Ashlyn began to kiss Ali's shoulder lightly pushing away Ali's hair to kiss her in her temple and neck,  the teacher stopped eating and closed her eyes enjoying the exchange and how diferent was from the exchange with Georg last night 

"Ash... " whispered Ali almost like a warning that they couldn't go further but the blonde didn't care and in a second Ali was on her back under Ashlyn but this time was diferent from other times this time Ashlyn's kisses was fill of tender so much tenderness that almost made Ali cry she had so many time without feeling this from other person that made her feel almost guilty of have that kind of attention and love on her "You have practice " her brain was a telling one thing and her body was telling other thing when her legs went around Ashlyn's waist making her for closer 

"I can be quick " she had spend too much time without touching the teacher and now having her under made her body ache for the other woman's body 

"I don't want you to be quick " moaned Ali when Ashlyn began to nibble Ali's neck and rub her hips against Ali's center "No marks "sighed the teacher she knew how much Ashlyn enjoyed leaving marks in her body she locked her fingers in Ashlyn's hair trying to direct where she wanted to be kissed while the keeper's hand ran all over the teacher's body,  she liked how loved and wanted Ashlyn always made her feel like she was the only woman in the world she made her feel like she was a whole woman again,  desired,  loved,  important,  she felt so good under Ashlyn's touch that she wasn't aware of her moans till Ashlyn told her

"Shhh Alex,  someone can hear us babe" that word,  that simple word made Ali's body come to life again she felt all her nerves full of electricity, Ashlyn didn't think in he word it only came out and after came out she was waiting for Ali say something but she didn't refuted the word she directed Ashlyn's mouth to her mouth and kiss her trying to dominate the moment but she couldn't no with Ashlyn when she was on her full dominating  side so she preferred to bite lightly her lower lip making Ashlyn moan this time 

"Shhh babe" smirked Ali playing Ashlyn's game watching how dark her eyes became after the bite,  so she bite her again a little bit harder this time making her go closer to kiss her again "Mmmm Ash" moaned Ali praying to the keeper to touch and in another moment she would tease her longer but now she needed to feel the teacher as much as Ali needed to feel her,  so Ashlyn's hand began her journey from Ali's boob to her center traveling through her torso and under her pants slowly till the blonde's hand was playing with her clit between her fingers using the wetness to ran her finger over it making the teacher throw her head back and close her eyes enjoying the feeling,  loosing how Ashlyn's eyes were full of lust and awe of be the responsable of make feel the teacher that good , for Ashlyn was a drug to be the responsable of the moans and cry of pleasure that left the teacher's mouth they were so into each other that it wasn't till Ashlyn's fingers were inside the teacher that they heard three knocks on the door "Someone...on the... door" said almost incoherently Ali 

"Shhhh" but the three knocks were on the door again but harder this time 

"The door.... " Ali's body was fighting against the pleasure and come back 

"Alex" whined Ashlyn 

"It could be someone important " she kissed Ashlyn trying to eased her and show her how hard was for her to stop everything too,  in her way to the door she tried gain some composure and fix her clothes and hair while Ashlyn did the same "Ready? " she asked to Ashlyn who was taking her books in case they need a cover 

"Yeah "

She opened the door and the only one person that she didn't think could be in her door but as always was the one that always showed up after Ali and Ashlyn shared intense moments was there 

"Hallo Liebe" said the man with a little twisted smile 


	12. Bruises

Ali thought in close the door and let Georg out but the german was faster than her and he was inside the office in a second with his eyes jumping between Ali and Ashlyn who was still sat in the floor 

"Hallo" said Georg a challenging 

"Hello " answered Ashlyn looking the man from head to toes 

"I'm interrupting something? " asked the german innocently but Ali could see in his eyes his bad intentions

This was the last thing that Ali could ask for, having Ashlyn and Georg in the same city was one thing but have both in the same building and the same office was too much she couldn't say anything,  she just stood there silently with her eyes jumping between both just wishing for the best 

"Um...  yeah bro " said Ashlyn a little bothered "We were studying " said Ashlyn like it was something obvious,  like she didn't knew who this man was "And you are.... " she left the question hanging a few seconds "You are another student?  I can't  recall to see you in campus "

"I'm not a student " answered Georg like if what Ashlyn was asking was a joke,  she saw Ali and then saw Ashlyn again,  like waiting for Ali to introduce him but she was too shock a few seconds ago she was having Ashlyn on top of her and her fingers inside her and now Georg was in front of them "I'm Georg " said him in his tick german accent like it was something obvious and it was obvious for Ashlyn but she would continued her acting till she could "I'm Alexandra's  boyfriend " said with a half joker smile like making fun of Ashlyn's ignorance 

"Oh cool " answered Ashlyn nonchalantly even  if all that she wanted was to punch him in the face and throw him through  the window "I'm Ashlyn " she stood up and offered her hand and the german took it a little bit to tight but Ashlyn answered almost with the same force and she could see in his eyes that he didn't expect it 

"Oh du bist strong " said the german 

"Well I'm a keeper,  I'm good with my hands " half joked Ashlyn but for Georg wasn't to funny and least when he turned and saw how uncomfortable looked Ali by all the situation and Ashlyn hate it how little Ali looked by his side,  so unsure,  like all her light turned off to don't make him uncomfortable 

"So you are the student that Alexandra is mentoring " Ashlyn hated everything about him,  his accent,  how every time that he asked something was like he was interrogating you,  his attitude,  everything 

"Yeah,  and speaking of that I have to go to practice " she began to collect her stuffs and saw the relieve in Georg's eyes  "Miss K,  my coach said that if you could go to the practice today apparently he has something to ask you " said Ashlyn nonchalantly and Ali knew it was a lie but she didn't knew what could be more dangerous if uncover Ashlyn in her lie or keep her game 

"Oh yeah " she followed Ashlyn's game 

"But I need a favor " smiled Ashlyn "Can you  give me a ride to the training?  I gave my car to Whitney " Ali saw Ashlyn in shock, this was a dangerous game especially for Ali and if Ashlyn would know how dangerous was to play with Georg's patience she wouldn't do it specially for Ali 

"Of course Harris " said Ali formaly that tone hurted Ashlyn she didn't like this Ali this was other person 

"I'll drive " Georg took the keys before Ali and waited for the two women to go first 

He walked behind them like a guard,  studying every move,  Ashlyn could feel the pressure of his stare on her back, she couldn't even turn to see Ali,  but from the corner of her eye she could see how Ali walked with her head low,  it pained her heart to see her like that.  The ride was equal uncomfortable in the car hanged a uncomfortable silence between the three,  but now was Ashlyn's turn to be the watcher of the moment being the one sat in the back seat studying the situation between the couple they didn't seem as a happy couple, they didn't even look like a couple,  Ali was watching through her window while Georg had his eyes on the road. 

"Okay" sighed Ali finally reaching the stadium " If you want you can wait for me in the car,  this would be quick " said Ali to Georg receiving just a nod from him 

Ashlyn and Ali walked inside the stadium under Georg's watch,  Ashlyn always keeping her distance from the teacher,  she didn't knew why but she felt something bad about the german,  she saw why Ali felt uncomfortable with him,  they took  the halls that took them to the field,  but before they could reach it Ali took Ashlyn by her arm and pushed her to the bathroom that they had visited a few days ago,  just a second after Ali took her inside the bathroom Ashlyn had the teacher pinned against the door, with her hungry lips on Ali's lips,  the kiss since the beginning was something desperate,  hungry,  deep,  Ali's hands were untangled in Ashlyn's hair  and Ashlyn's hands were on Ali's waist making her come impossible closer than she was,  she needed to reclaim Ali,  her body, her lips more now that she knew the face of the man,  the guy that had all the rights to kiss her and touch her every time that he wanted,  he had all the rights that Ashlyn wanted,  he didn't have to kiss Ali in bathrooms or find the moment to touch her in secret.  Ashlyn was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't saw that she was kissing and nibbling Ali's neck till she had to stop her 

"Ash,  Ash,  stop... " she had to fight with her brain to stop Ashlyn,  her body wanted to Ashlyn continued but her brain knew that she had to stop,  Georg was in the car maybe counting the seconds till Ali came back "Babe"

"Sorry " breathed Ashlyn against Ali's neck,  their breaths were shorts and fast 

"Ash,  look at me" she directed the keeper's head in front of hers "We can't see each other tonight... "

"But Alex... " whined Ashlyn 

"Ashlyn please,  for me" prayed Ali Ashlyn could see the fear in Ali's eyes and got concerned,  what this guy could do to make a woman like Ali afraid "He can get a little bit angsty and I don't want to... "

"Alex... " whined Ashlyn hugging Ali trying to not let her go 

"Ashlyn please " she could see Ashlyn's  fear and concern in her eyes "We would see each other tomorrow in class,  okay? " she asked and Ashlyn only nodded as an answer "Okay" breathed Ali and kissed Ashlyn one last time and untangled their arms but before she could leave the bathroom Ashlyn took her again between her arms but this time hugging her from behind 

"Take care okay,  anything you can call me" she felt the situation very dramatic but the fear in Ali's eyes made her concern,  what could this guy do to make this woman fear so much, Ali didn't say anything she just nodded and left the keeper there alone with her thoughts and worries 

....

Ali go into the car and Georg began to drive, the first seconds was pure silence,  uncomfortable silence,  Ali was counting the seconds for Georg's explosion,  that didn't came till they were in Ali's house behind safety of the closed doors 

"I don't want you close to her" he pointed with his index finger directly to her face and his blue eyes on her brown eyes 

He knew about Ali's likes for blondes and certain weakness for women,  Ali had talked to him about her experimental face in college and at the beginning he considered sexy with some experiments between them adding other women till Ali began to feel uncomfortable,  then every time that he saw her with a woman or a man he began to feel insecure and his aggressive side come out,  but when he saw her with a woman,  a woman that he saw had an attraction for her his jelousy took the best of him and everything turned nasty  

"Do you understand? " he asked again with more force now taking Ali by her arm

"I can't get far from her just like that" she said trying to get free from his handgrip "I'm her mentor " she got free but he took her by her wrist making her go back to him 

"I don't care Alexandra " his grip got harder on her wrist "Do you hear me? "

"Georg please,  you are hurting me" cried Ali 

"You?  I'm hurting you? " his grip got harder,  so much that she felt like he could break her wrist "You are hurting me Alexandra,  how can I feel when I found my future wife with another women in her office,  huh ? "

"Georg,  she...she is a student,  just a student "

"So I hope she stays just as a student " assured the man before loose his grip on her wrist 

....

The classroom was full waiting for the teacher,  she was now 10 minutes late,  she always came a little bit late,  Ashlyn knew that she had always had a class before that one,  the one that always made her took a few minutes to go to the classroom,  but never this late,  obviously nobody paid attention to the teacher's delayed but Ashlyn did,  she just stood with her eyes on the door and her leg bouncing up and down 

"Good morning class " said the teacher going to the classroom as always and Ashlyn saw her discretely from head to toes searching for what,  she didn't knew but she felt the necessity to did it

 Ali looked beautiful as always in pure black from her boots,  Jean and black sweater,  for anyone that didn't knew her she was fine, just another day but Ashlyn could see that her smile was forced and didn't reach her eyes,  she saw Ashlyn to her eyes discretely like she did to every student but gave her a little nod that only the blonde could see and understand, she was trying to say to the blonde that she was fine or at least she had to made her feel that she was fine 

"Okay I'll see you next week " finished the class and everybody collected their stuffs and began to leave the room and Ashlyn tried to do that slowly giving the chance to everybody to go first 

"Ash,  I'll save a spot for you in psychology " said a girl taking Ashlyn by her arm 

"Okay Norah " smiled Ashlyn to the girl while Ali saw them discretely trying to avoid the jelousy pang that hit her chest 

The girl was beautiful,  for her body she could see that she was an athlete too,  her long and thin body combined with her caramel skin and green eyes,  she was beautiful and smart,   the kind of girl that Ashlyn deserved though Ali, Ashlyn began to walk behind Norah joking with her till a few seconds after they left to room the keeper came back closing the door behind her as usual 

"Ashlyn please " sighed the teacher 

"I just want to talk Alex please " she came closer the Ali while she collected her stuffs quickly 

"Everything is good,  I'm good " said Ali defensive while Ashlyn saw her with concern her hands were shaking and her breath was fast like she was running 

"Alex... " she said softly "Alex... " she said again taking her by her wrist making the teacher hiss under her touch,  Ali tried the get out of her touch embarrassed of the situation but Ashlyn took her again and looked her curiously,  she brought her wrist closer to her and pealed the long sleeve of her sweater to show the soft marks on Ali's wrist "Alex oh my god " said Ashlyn in disbelief,  she turned her eyes to the teacher who had her head low in shame and the keeper didn't knew what ran through her body,  rage,  pain, shame for this woman,  she wanted to kill this guy, but all this feeling were forget when she saw the tears leaving the teacher's eyes "Alex " breathed Ash taking the bruised wrist between her hands like trying to make the bruise dissipate "You don't deserve this " she kissed her wrist so tender that like her wrist healed under Ashlyn's kisses,  Ali's head found her way to Ashlyn's chest trying to find comfort to her bruised wrist and soul,  the keeper took her between her arms and kissed the top her head protectively trying to eased the teacher's angst and pain while Ali let all that out in sobs that were silenced by Ashlyn's chest,  she just wanted to live there under the protection of Ashlyn's embrace 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting complicated :/


	13. Code red wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took a level that I could never imagine and I didn't plan , I'm impressing myself with what I'm writing haha
> 
> Warning : hard lenguage and violent content in this chapter

 Friday night 

Ali and Ashlyn had two nights without seeing each other,  Ali couldn't go to the library,  she  was too scare to go and see Georg's fury again,  but she had found the way to go to the Friday night game with the help of Emeli, her friend had acted like a shield for Ali 

"She is good " said Emeli enjoying the little show that Ashlyn was giving, making a very goods saves while she  warmed  up 

"And she is just warning up,  you should see her in the game " said Ali proudly while she saw the keeper flying in the air, she was enjoying see the keeper while Georg went to buy some snacks 

"All this food taste like plastic and the bier is sheiße " Georg interrupted the two women 

"Well give me my fake food and my shity bier " said Emeli,  she didn't liked too much the german so she didn't need too much reason to go and help her friend when Ali called her 

.... 

Flashback 

Ashlyn stood there hugging the teacher almost like lulling her till she calmed down,  and Ali didn't move she just stood there between Ashlyn's arms enjoying the feeling of being with the keeper she had learnt to appreciate her hugs now after she had to spend the last couple of nights between Georg's arms,  she was just played with the hem of Ashlyn's shirt while she enjoyed her heart beat , soothing breath and soft cologne , she almost could felt asleep between her arms,  they didn't care about their classes, the people and the world that was waiting for them outside that door,  now they were in their own little world,  where everything was perfect 

"I can't let you go home alone with him " said Ashlyn so soft that it was barely a whisper it was like a breath,  she was scare that if she talked to loud the bubble could break 

Ali didn't said anything,  she just accommodated her head on Ashlyn's chest putting her nose in her shirt smelling the aroma of the blonde,  she almost purred when her nose felt her aroma,  she didn't knew that something as simple as that could make her so happy,  the little purr made the blonde smile against Ali's hair and leave a kiss in her head 

"Alex... "

"I know " sighed Ali 

"You can call I don't know,  Kyle or someone?"

"Emeli " Ali accommodated again between Ashlyn's arms,  she couldn't release the keeper, her hugs felt too good, they fitted perfectly together,  their high difference made their embrace perfect 

"Okay" nodded Ashlyn against Ali's head but she saw that teacher didn't move "Alex? " she tried to reach Ali's phone but the teacher stopped her 

"Wait " whined Ali putting her arms around her "I missed you " blurted Ali and after she said it she felt the weight of her confession 

They didn't had said the words  'I miss you' or 'I love you' even if they said it a lot through their eyes, their relationship wasn't about that it was purely physical,  but it had changed,  now it wasn't just about the sex, it was something else they had found, maybe the  understanding that they didn't had found in other people being their family  history so similar, or maybe was the support that they hadn't found in anyone,  for Ashlyn that someone could believe in her like Ali did was something new or maybe it was love that kind of love that you always dream of but you thought you  could never have all that outside of the unknown familiarity  that thing that made you believe that you had seen the other person,  maybe in another life or maybe in your dreams; things that they didn't knew that they were missing till they found each other 

Ashlyn smiled and had to avoid her heart to jump out of her chest,  Ali's confessions was something that she had thought many times but that she hadn't said "I know,  me too" she hugged Ali tighter "But I can't sleep tonight knowing that you are sleeping in the same house alone with him " if Ali could make her confession she could let her protective side come out 

"Okay " sighed Ali and turned to reach her phone and call Emeli "Em... " Ashlyn felt how a calmness invaded her chest when Ali called Emeli "Code red wine " she said making Ashlyn look at her confused,  while Ali smiled a little bit,  how could she smile in this case thought Ashlyn,  but Ali smiled because she hadn't use that phrase since college,  where she used that as a code for cock block, Ashlyn understood later 

....

And faithful to their best friend contract Emeli faked that she had ended with an imaginary boyfriend and spent the last couple of nights in Ali's house and maintained Ashlyn informed about Ali 

"Are you kidding me? " Emeli asked amazed at the end of the game "You saw those saves from Ashlyn? " she had learnt the Georg's weakness for Ashlyn and her awesomeness she just loved his face every time that she named the keeper and Ali,  Ali silently enjoyed that too but she tried to not smile too much 

The game had ended and everybody were gathering in the parking lot celebrating the winning that put them two games before the final to win the NCAA tittle,  Ali had to conform to see Ashlyn from afar and that girl Norah,  she had seen that lately the girl spent a lot of time hanging from Ashlyn's arm 

"If you keep seeing her like that you will open a hole in her head" said Emeli watching Ali's jelous glance to the two girls,  they were waiting for Georg bring Ali's car and before she could answer Georg was in front of them "I'm hungry,  aren't you hungry?" she asked once in the car to her friend and Ali could feel like a double tone in her ask 

"Um...  yeah"

"You know a pizza place? "

Ali saw Emeli's phone in her hand and understood everything "Yeah! " she said to excited making Georg see them suspiciously "yeah" she corrected more seriously now "I know a pizza place near "

"This is full of college students " said the german coming to he place

Of course Ali had choose the almost official pizza place of the college and it was packed of UNC students eating and celebrating the team's win 

"Well we are near of campus,  of course we would find college students everywhere " blurted Ali,  she didn't knew where it came from but she was tired of hear Georg's complains all day and night "We will find a table " she took Emeli's hand and went to find a place to sit 

The two friends sat in the table and began to enjoy the ambient around them,  it made them recall their college times,  when they played soccer and like this students they always went to the same place to eat and celebrate,  they knew when the team was there because of the whistles and cheers for them,  Ali and Emeli couldn't hide their happiness and some happy screams for them an specially Ashlyn who walked to a table with the rest of the team and sat in a chair where she could be able to see Ali face to face,  she smiled and winked to her,  and Ali had to hide her dumb smile 

"How is possible that I have to wait twenty minutes for a pizza " Georg sat in front of Ali blocking Ashlyn from the teacher's view 

"I have to go to he bathroom " Emeli said to Ali rolling her eyes 

"You didn't went in the stadium? " 

"Yeah but I drank too much shitty bier" she said to Georg "So I have to go again " she took Ali's hand and dragged  her to the bathroom 

"is closed " said Ali when they reached the bathroom and tried to push the door 

"Not for everybody " she said knocking the door three times making the door open magically and Ali crossed it finding Ashlyn in the other side of the door 

"Oh my god " she whispered connecting her lips to Ashlyn's lips 

"Hi to you too" said Ashlyn breathless after a few seconds of kiss 

"Congratulations " Ali smiled while she putted her arms around Ashlyn's neck 

"Thank you " nodded the keeper,  seeing the teacher directly to her eyes enjoying the little sparkle that glowed in her eyes and her smile "How are you? " she caressed Ali's hair and used her thumb to comb Ali's eyebrow 

"I'm good" Ali closed her eyes enjoying Ashlyn's petting "It had been good having Emeli here" she kissed  Ashlyn's hand that was  in her cheek 

"You look good in north Carolina blue " joked Ashlyn making reference to her hoodie 

"Yeah?  You like it?  The keeper of the team gave it to me" smiled Ali 

"The keeper? " asked Ashlyn and Ali nodded "I heard that she is cute " Ashlyn flirted with Ali 

"She is alright " said Ali nonchalantly making Ashlyn laugh " but I heard that she is a good kisser" Ashlyn gave her a dimple smile and went closer to Ali lengthening their kiss and she did it too much because before they could connect their lips Emeli opened the door interrupting them 

"Guys this is very romantic and very Romeo and Juliet,  but could you hurry up,  because the pizza are ready and Georg is in the table "

"Okay okay " Ali didn't want to leave Ashlyn's arms and less to go with Georg but she would have to

After Emeli closed the door again they turned to see each other like a couple saying their good byes in an airport,  with eyes full of love and compassion,  what a difference had made a week,  last weekend they had shared their weekend together and in a couple of days everything had get complicated,  and now Ashlyn had to let go Ali to spend her weekend with Georg,  she didn't knew how important for her this woman had become till now,  this exact moment where she just wanted to take her hand and run from everything and everybody just the two of them and forget about everything,  Georg,  the school,  her scholarship,  everything. 

"Take care okay" Ashlyn didn't knew how many times she had said that but she felt the necessity to keep saying it 

"Yeah" whispered Ali while Ashlyn kissed her forehead 

"Now go,  before the ogre get mad"

"Kiss? " and Ashlyn connected their lips to Ali,  once their lips were connected Ali saw that she didn't want to go back to Georg,  she didn't want to leave Ashlyn and the comfort that she gave her,  in that moment she took a decision,  the decision that she had made a long time ago "Okay " Ali tried to convince herself to stop and go back to Georg even if her body didn't want to 

Once out of the bathroom Ali felt lighter,  like she had took a breath of fresh air that let her continued with her life 

"The pizza is cold now " Georg was more than irritated by the wait and the happiness that Ali exuded "What took you so long? " asked Georg to Ali directing his eyes to the bathroom where Ashlyn and her were a couple of seconds before 

"A female emergency " interrupted Emeli,  she had saw how her friend demeanor had changed 

"A didn't asked you " with his eyes still on Ali "What took you so long? " he asked now hitting the table making the plates jump and everybody in the pizza place turn their attention to them 

"Georg stop it " growled Ali "Let's go home,  we will talk at home" she didn't want to do this there where a lot of her student could see that kind of situation 

"No tell me! " he said more upset now hitting the table harder now

"Is there a problem here? " Ashlyn couldn't avoided her feets guide her to the table and before she knew she was there 

"This is not your problem " growled Georg and Ashlyn was ready to fight him 

"What is going in here Ashlyn? " asked two big guys coming behind Ashlyn "Miss Krieger is everything okay? " they asked but Ali was in shock everybody in the place was looking at her and Georg 

"Matt, Rob,  let me introduce you to Georg " she said to the big guys "He is Miss Krieger's boyfriend but for we can see he has conduct problems " 

"And we don't like those kind of guys here " said one of the guys 

"Now" continued Ashlyn "Georg,  they are Robert and Matt,  they are from the defensive line of our football team,  you know what is American football Georg? " asked Ashlyn to the german who was frozen "Guys let's show our german friend what is a tackle " and before Ashlyn could finish her line the two football players were dragging Georg out side of the place receiving cheers from everyone 

Ali used the moment to escape from there,  to leave the place in silence,  she was embarrassed,  afraid, in shock,  she just wanted to run and forget everything 

Emeli : I will take her home,  stay there and celebrate with the team I will let you know anything 

Sent Emeli to Ashlyn and the keeper had to fight her wants to go and follow Ali,  but she knew that would have to wait at least till tomorrow to go visit the teacher,  she would have to stay there and act like she was enjoying when her heart and mind were with Ali 

She tried to let a couple of hours roll and then go to sleep but the minutes were eternal and just a half hour had passed and Ashlyn just wanted to leave that place,  she used the excuse that she was too tired and wanted to sleep,  she just wanted to go to Ali but she would have to conform with her bed. She said goodbye to her friends and went to her car,  it was still to "early " for someone to leave so the parking lot was packed of cars but she was alone and she ignored the danger that was waiting for her in the shadows,  she was too deep in her thoughts to be aware of the person that was following her that was till the man pushed her against her car,  she didn't need to see who was to know that the german had found her so she turned around to confront  Georg but before she could do something she was choking her against the car her feets almost couldn't touch the floor,  she was searching for something to hit him or defend herself but she couldn't,  and the lack of air was affecting her brain and everything was turning black and the noises far 

"So you aren't too brave now,  huh? You faggot " asked Georg enjoying while Ashlyn fought for air,  her eyes began to close when someone knocked out Georg throwing him to the floor and making Ashlyn felt against the hard pavement coughing for air,  her eyes tried to found the angel that had saved her when she found a muscular guy over the german punching him in the face repeatedly but for the tattoos in his arms she recognized him 

"Kyle? " she coughed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys sorry for leave you hanging but I have to update my other fics and see the game tonight, Ashlyn is starting!!!! Yay


	14. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cute and sweet chapter in the middle of the drama

"Kyle? " she coughed "Kyle " she tried to say this time louder but her throat wasn't cooperating and her body and her brain was screaming for air 

"You coward piece of shit" said Kyle punching repeatedly in his face the german had stopped fighting Kyle and was by his mercy who was blind by rage

Ashlyn saw how the gentle man that she knew had become rockie balboa and was letting out his frustration on the man who's eyes were almost blank if Ashlyn didn't stop him he could kill Georg 

"Kyle " her body took strength and stood up "Kyle stop " she took the big man in her arms till the man found to tranquilize and his breath became more normal "You are okay hulk?" joked Ashlyn making the man to focus his attention on the blonde 

"Yeah" he said with his eyes still on the man "And you? " he asked watching her from head to toes 

"Yeah yeah" she said thankfully "Oh man I had never been so happy of see you " she hugged him like a little girl hugging her older brother and Kyle reciprocated the hug 

"Are you sure you are okay? " he checked again on her 

"Man" she saw the german who was now on the floor in total knock out "You hit hard " she said amazed

"Thank you " said Kyle totally flattered "Crossfit baby"

 "Where did you came from? " 

"I was coming to surprise Alex and I was the surprised when I saw this guy trying to kill you,  what happened he found out? "

"Well the story is long and your sister is with Emeli in her house,  things got ugly and I and some football players in the middle and Emeli took her to her house " she ranted 

"Ugly? Emeli?  You and football players? "

"Let me take you to her house and I will explain everything " they left the german there and Ashlyn took Kyle to Ali's house in their way she explained how everything got ugly since he came there and the show that he did in the pizzeria 

"God,  when Emeli told me that I had to come I didn't imagined that it was that bad" said Kyle in disbelief 

They were already in front of Ali's apartment, Ashlyn knew that she didn't had to go to the apartment so she didn't make the try she just waited for Kyle leave the car so she could go to hers but that wasn't Kyle's plan 

"Why don't you come? " he asked taking his bag 

"Nah enough emotions for today " she shrugged swallowing her wishes to go 

"I will not sleep good knowing that you are out there at mercy of Georg,  come on, I'm sure Alex will be happy to see you too" he hugged her with one arm "I think she would be happier to see you than me" he joked 

What they would say to Ali? How they would explain to Ali everything?  How Kyle was there, how Ashlyn took him to Ali's house ; there were a lot of questions in the air but the emotions of the moment erased them,  they only important thing now was Ali and her well-being far from the german. Kyle knocked the door and they were received by Emeli who opened the door 

"Kyle?  Ashlyn? " she was more than confused by the two unexpected visitors making Ali go to the door too

"Kyle? " in the instant that she saw her brother the tears began to leave her eyes and she hugged him and he hugged her like when they were kids and she felt from her bike,  she sobbed and he just hugged her with both women by their side once her meltdown was controlled her attention was now on Ashlyn "Ash?  What are you doing here? " she asked and both,  Kyle and Ashlyn saw each other trying to get an explanation to their odd situation 

 

 

"What?! " whispered Emeli when Ashlyn and Kyle finished their explanation while Ali just saw them in shock "Wait,  Georg is alive right? " that was an important question,  he was alive?  They got so focused on each other that they forget to check on the german 

"Who cares " dismissed Kyle "He was choking Ashlyn to death and he hit my sister,  the less that he deserved is at least a knocked out " shrugged Kyle 

Ashlyn was zoned out, what could happened to her if Kyle hadn't show up in the exact moment and saved her,  Emeli and Kyle continued their discussion while Ali could feel the low demeanor that Ashlyn had,  this wasn't the blonde that she knew,  Ali knew that the last events had affected her,  had affected them ; and was affecting Ali more now that she could see the marks of Georg's hands in the keeper's neck 

"Are you tired? " whispered to Ashlyn,  who nodded "You want to shower? " maybe the soap and water could wash all the worries and stress from her body 

"Yeah" sighed 

"Where I'm going to sleep? " interrupted Kyle 

"I don't know in the sofa or with Emeli in the guest room " shrugged Ali she didn't have the emotional stability to argue with Kyle 

"Why not with you? "

"Because" answered Ali simply,  because she wanted to sleep with Ashlyn,  far from sex she just wanted the emotional stability and emotional comfort that only Ashlyn could give her "I'm going to sleep " she said and as a queue Ashlyn followed her,  leaving the real answer to be understood by both of them "I'm going to find you a towel and something to wear " said Ali leaving Ashlyn in the bathroom 

Leaving Ashlyn alone for her to strip from her clothes,  she took her sweater and shirt revealing all her bruises, to this point she didn't knew which one she got in the game and which ones were from the fight,  all her body hurt 

"I'm sorry " whispered Ali looking at Ashlyn study the marks in her body "For tonight " she left the towel and ran her hand in Ashlyn's shoulders that were covered in bruises 

"Why? "

"For everything " she hugged Ashlyn torso from behind and saw her through the reflection in the mirror "For drag you to all this "

"You didn't drag me to anything,  I couldn't let you go through this alone and don't help you " she shrugged 

"Let's get you in the shower " said Ali pealing her arms from Ashlyn's torso,  it was like the keeper knew what to say in the perfect moment "Because you stink " she playfully slapped in her butt before go and make the perfect water temperature for Ashlyn,  ignoring the blonde who was stripping from all her clothes and waiting for the teacher,  who was positively surprised by the student and her nakedness.  Ashlyn saw how the eyes from the teacher ran through her body from head to toes while Ashlyn began to get rid of her clothes "Um... Kyle and Emeli " stuttered Ali 

"Shhh" smiled Ashlyn throwing the last piece of Ali's clothes to the floor "I just want to shower with you" as Ali she wanted emotional comfort and Ali's petting 

Ashlyn went first and let the water wash her body from head to toes,  letting the hot water loose her muscles, Ali took some soap and began to wash Ashlyn's back she couldn't avoid to leave a few kisses in Ashlyn's back 

"Turn around " whispered Ali and Ashlyn obeyed letting Ali to see her vulnerability

Only god know what could had happen that night if things didn't finished like they did,  what could happen if Ashlyn didn't interced for Ali in the pizzeria,  Georg could continued hurting her till the point of no return ; or what could happened to Ashlyn if Kyle didn't show up in the perfect moment,  what could happen if they weren't right now in front of each other,  they didn't said anything but in the silence hanged all those options

 Ali washed Ashlyn's hair,  massaging her scalp while Ashlyn just closed her eyes trying to enjoy at maximum the moment with her hands on the teacher's waist,  enjoying the closeness and the intimacy,  that was the word? though Ashlyn intimacy? trust?  closenes?...love?,  maybe that is what her grandma talked her too much,  about what she felt for her grandpa? Love?  That was the word that described her feelings for the teacher? She was falling in love with the teacher?  

"I will find something for you to wear " said Ali shyly under Ashlyn's intense glance,  Ali knew that when Ashlyn had something in her head she got stuck in it and she couldn't blame her after the last incidents, so she let her alone in the bathroom for a couple seconds maybe that was what the blonde needed,  without knowing that Ashlyn's mind was running 100 mph,  she was in love with the teacher? She had never felt this kind of emotions,  this trust,  comfort with someone,  Ali was the first person that she wanted to say something good and when she felt bad or when she had a bad day all she wanted was to go to the library and see Ali and her smile,  her smile could heal all her feelings and eased all her problems 

"What I'm wearing? " Ashlyn asked still in her towel 

"Penn State shirt with a pair of shorts or white shirt with Penn State pants " shrugged Ali 

"How many Penn State's clothe you have? " Ashlyn couldn't wear Penn State,  no matter if her team saw her or not 

"Okay,  okay maybe I have some clothes without the Penn State logo on it" joked Ali she was trying to make the moment lighter 

Ashlyn ended wearing some shorts and sport bra,  Ali would have to behave,  it would be hard to have the blonde in her bed half naked and keep her hands for herself but when she laid her body in her bed the sleep took her body,  but Ashlyn was trying to erased the idea of the german in the same bed a couple hours ago, the phantom of the man wouldn't make her go away from the brunette so she just throw the pillow away took another one and took her place by Ali's side,  the teacher's arms were around her and hers arms were around Ali and that was all that they needed to sleep 

 

The next morning the sun light woke up Ashlyn, she thought that the night before was a dream or nightmare but her teacher was by her side almost in the same position where they felt asleep and she knew that the night before was true,  so she decided to enjoy the positive side of it wake up by Ali's side and be her pillow,  the teacher's arms were spread over her torso her leg tangled with Ashlyn's leg and her face in Ashlyn's neck making her feel her breath, the soothing breath of the sleeping teacher 

She just stood there enjoying the morning,  the silent house and the teacher in her arms,  the minutes passed and she wasn't aware of it 

"You have to stop watching me while I sleep " said Ali in sleep voice,  since last weekend she saw that the student liked to see her sleep,  it didn't bothered her,  it just made her conscious about her looks 

"I'm not watching you,  I'm watching the pimple that you have in your forehead " joked Ashlyn making Ali open her eyes and fake that she was offended 

"Ash" whined Ali,  Ashlyn laughed and caressed Ali's forehead before leave a kiss there "Good morning " smiled Ali 

"Good morning " _Beautiful_   thought Ashlyn,  last night made her considered her possible love for the teacher but this morning,  with the teacher in her arms made her see the love for the teacher,  but she couldn't express it not now,  she would have to keep it for herself "We have to stop creating drama in our lives just for be together the weekends " joked Ashlyn

Ali sighed "Last weekend was your turn,  this weekend is my turn" joked Ali about the unfortunate events that marked their meetings lately,  Ashlyn smiled showing her dimple and Ali kissed it "Come on I'm hungry " all she wanted was to spend the day with Ashlyn in bed but with Emeli and Kyle in her house she couldn't, it was matter of time till her brother knocked her room door "Good morning " said Ali to her friend who was already drinking her coffee 

Emeli saw with curiosity how natural Ashlyn and Ali moved around the kitchen and how they knew their coffees likes 

"Good morning " Kyle entered in the kitchen with her usual flamboyant style just in his Calvin Klein underwear making Emeli catcall him  enjoying the show and  Ashlyn almost choke with her coffee 

"Kyle " whined Ali 

"What? My sexiness make you uncomfortable? "

"I didn't knew I had to bring my Calvins " joked Ashlyn making everyone laugh 

It was like any other day, like they decided to spend a weekend together,  the atmosphere was light and every event from the night before was forgotten,  they were just four friends together,  till the bad news knocked on the door 

"Is him" announced Ali 


	15. intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again :)

The knock on the door changed Ali's demeanor,  it changed everybody demeanor,  Ali's smile was changed by a concern face wishing that she had just imagined the sound but the knock was there again confirming her fear 

"Go to your room " said Kyle to his sister while his eyes were on Emeli,  she understood the sign and took Ali by her arm and took her to the room while Kyle put some clothes on

Ashlyn didn't knew what to do,  she could go to the room with Ali and Emeli?  Or s he could stay with Kyle and confront Georg?  She just stood there in the kitchen frozen,  this kind of situations triggered some bad memories of her past that she didn't like,  this feeling of persecution, fear, was getting hard and in some way Kyle could see it in her face

"If you want to you can go to the room " he asked before Georg knocked in the door again 

"No" she denied "I will not let you be alone with him " but she couldn't show her presence in the apartment either "I will stay here in the kitchen for anything that you need " after last night beating she thought that Georg wouldn't screw it up with Kyle but she didn't knew what to think about the german anymore 

"Okay " he nodded and opened the door just a little bit,  in case that he hat to close it again quickly "I didn't thought you were this stupid,  to show up in my sisters door " he said while Georg saw him furiously,  the cuts and the bruises of their face were showing in his face 

"Where is she? " his voice was hoarse 

"You have two options " Kyle ignored his question and went directly to the point that he care 

"Where is she?! " he tried to push the door but Kyle had assured with his leg and arm to not opened it more than what he wanted to 

"Look piece of coward shit" Kyle went out of the apartment closing the door behind him to not expose the three women that were inside "You have two options " he pointed "One,  you stay here ignore my warnings and I denounce you for violence against women,  you will be deported to your country and go to jail" the german saw him defensively like he didn't believe that Kyle could do it "I have the proofs of what you did to my sister and Ashlyn " he lied "Or you take option number two,  you took your things and go back to Germany and we forget what you did to my sister and will try to forget you,  what you choose? " he asked while Georg licked her swollen lip considering his options 

"I need my things " he tried to pass to the apartment but Kyle stopped him before 

"I will get your things and I even going to call a cab for you " said Kyle before go inside the apartment "Go found his stuffs in Alex's room " whispered Kyle to Ashlyn once he was inside the apartment,  the blonde immediately went to the room 

"Where are his stuffs? " asked Ashlyn quickly 

"What he said? " asked Emeli 

"I don't know,  Kyle took him outside they had a discussion and when he went inside he asked for his suitcase" shrugged Ashlyn "Alex? " Ali was sat in the bed biting her lip without react "Alex where are his stuffs? " asked Ashlyn softly caressing her hair,  she was in shock and she just pointed to the corner of the closet where his suitcase was, knowing that Georg was so close to he r made her fear for her and the other people if he found a way to go into the apartment she didn't wanted to know what he could do,  she just wanted to him to go and leave her alone and continue with her life,  the life that had before he came to the US "Here there are" said Ashlyn carrying his suitcases  

"Okay " nodded Kyle and took them and the man outside of the building waiting for the cab "Remember what I told you " warned Kyle when he saw Georg watching to the building to the floor where Ali's apartment was,  he could swear he could see her through the curtains,  but he didn't knew if he was imagining or it was true, he turned back to the cab that was now in front of him "Dear cousin take care okay " lied Kyle while he took him by his shoulders from the driver was like a goodbye but the german could feel the tight squeeze on his shoulders "We will denounce the guy that did this to you okay? Let me know when you reach Germany " said Kyle before close the door and the driver asked him 

"He is okay? "

"Yeah he will,  it just that the new boyfriend of her ex girlfriend found him and almost killed him,  but he will be alright "

"Poor guy"

"Yeah poor guy"

....

After the german's departure,  the apartment stood in silence,  anybody said anything,  they just supported Ali in anything she wanted,  that is why Emeli decided to do her toes nails while she read her book and Ashlyn decided to sit by her side and middle cuddle her while she watched her Standford vs UCLA game, Ali needed to disconnected a little bit and everybody needed too 

"Okay I can't! " interrupted Kyle "I have to do something,  we need to go out,  eat something,  do something " but he was ignored by everybody "Aren't you hungry? Ash let's buy something to eat! "

"You want something to eat? " whispered Ashlyn to Ali who just shrugged,  she didn't want to leave Ali alone but she was getting hungry 

"Maybe a sandwich or something"

"Okay let's buy sandwiches,  come on Ashlyn " he was already at the door like a dog waiting for his walk 

"Okay " Ashlyn said,  her wishes pushed her to kiss the teacher but with she stopped and kissed her on the cheek 

"She is sweet " said Emeli focused in the nail polish "And she seem to be good in bed" continued her friend nonchalantly making Ali to see her over her glasses 

"Em... " warned Ali 

"I'm just saying " she lifted her hands in defense and Ali smiled shyly 

"She is sweet and protective and... "

"Say it... " 

"Yeah that one too" said a little bit shy,  this was the first time that she accepted her like openly and she felt like a teenager talking about her crush 

People could say that she was getting involve with the blonde because of the sex and the physical part without knowing that between them that part had evolved to another deeper part something that she couldn't express with words anymore,  in the last couple of weeks the blonde showed her something that Georg or anybody had showed her in any relationship before, comprehension,  Love,  care,  what could she call it?  How could she describe or name her feelings for the blonde?

....

"What smell like that? " asked Kyle after a few seconds of comfortable silence in Ashlyn's jeep 

"Like what? "

"Like,  like...." she sniffed the air till he directed his nose to the blonde "Are you wearing my sister perfume? "

"What ?! No! "

"Yes you do" he smiled 

"Well yeah,  what else could you expect?  I had to shower and... "

"Yeah,  yeah,  but it doesn't suits you " when he saw the blonde with her tattoos,  tomboy style and surfer vibe he couldn't imagine her using his sister perfume 

"I know " whined Ashlyn "I smell like a girl "

"You are a girl " 

"Well girls can use other kinds of perfume other than vanilla and strawberries perfumes" said Ashlyn making Kyle laugh 

"I will give you some of my after shave when we go home "

"Thanks "

"can I ask you something? " said Kyle carefully after a few seconds and Ashlyn nodded "How is your brother? " Ashlyn turned her head fast with her eyes jumping fast between the road and the man "She told me everything " said Kyle when he saw the blonde curious looks of how he knew about her personal life 

She sighed,  she wanted to be mad with Ali but she knew deep down that if her situation was diferent she would talk with her brother too and tell him everything about the teacher  

"He relapsed?" but Ashlyn didn't found her words the lump in her throat was killing her,  so she just denied with her head 

"He ran away from rehab but came back,  he said that he didn't relapsed " Kyle nodded 

"What do you think? "

"he said he didn't relapsed "

"It doesn't matter what he said,  for an addict is very easy to lie , what do you think? " he reminds her Ali very much

"That he didn't relapsed,  his girlfriend called me,  she said that he went to see her and went back to rehab "

"Okay" nodded Kyle "Well you have to believe in him and support him,  been there is not easy and sometimes you just need a break and see the people that you love,  you just need a light to follow " Kyle was watching through the window and ignored Ashlyn's little smile but when he turned around she found the student smirking "What? "

"Your sister told me the same " she shrugged 

"Well my sister saved me,  so I recommend you to follow her advices "

....

"Well it was a pleasure to you to spend this weekend with me " joked Kyle while he carried nothing just swinging the hand that he had interlaced with Ali back and forth while Ashlyn carried his suitcases "But I have to go" he said to Ali "And I hope that next time that I visit you it will be nicer than this visit " he said now to Ashlyn who nodded 

"Bye brother " said Ali and kissed his shoulder while he kissed her hair 

"Bye Ashlyn " he said opening his arms to he keeper who hugged him shyly with just one arm "Ah ah no,  give me a full hug" he said and Ashlyn compliment him giving him a full tight hug that reminded her,  her brother "Now you have my number " he broke the hug and saw her directly in the eyes "Anything that you or your brother need you can call me, okay " and Ashlyn nodded,  since the beginning the Kriegers had just opened their arms for her and showed her love 

Ali saw the endearing moment between Ashlyn and her brother till her eyes caught and unexpected presence,  a presence that she thought it was far away now, she saw the face of her past between a crowd of people,  if she didn't knew that face of memory,  she would say it was a ghost but even with the cuts and the few bruises she recognized his face and his eyes,  the eyes that she had learnt to love a before now were full of hate and scare, her eyes jumped to the board that announced the flights and saw that the flight to Germany was boarding, her eyes went again on him and he was still looking at her,  like taking the last glance of her before leave for good,  she nodded and he answered with a nod before disappear in the middle of the crowd like a ghost,  like he had never exist 

"And when you need to complete your sleeve call me because I know some people " Ali's attention was again on Ashlyn and Kyle trying to erase the image of the man 

"Yeah,  yeah " smiled Ashlyn 

"Okay I have to go,  bye loves " h said his good byes and left the two women 

While they walked to the parking lot Ashlyn and Ali shared a few flirty looks between them,  this was the first time in the weekend that they were alone,  Emeli went back to her house and Kyle was gone now, now it was just the two of them alone and Ali felt giddy,  she couldn't avoid to feel like that every time that she was alone with the keeper,  she went to open the door for Ali but the teacher stopped her and gave her the keys 

"You drive,  I don't want to" she gave the keys of her BMW and Ashlyn went to open the door of the copilot for her and then took the driver spot 

She started the engine and enjoyed how the lights of the car went on

"Can I kiss you? I haven't kiss you" she had kissed the teacher but it wasn't a true full kiss there were always shy and shorts because of the visit that was on the apartment 

Ali nodded and let Ashlyn kissed her,  like only she knew how,  she had missed that 

"We have a few hours till we go back to reality " said Ashlyn between kisses "What do you want to do? "

"First we can go for a pizza and then we can see where it goes from there " Ali smiled shyly for her own forwardness 

Ashlyn had made her a fearless woman and it scared her,  she had never felt so free so complete , she had to considered what to do with all those feelings that the blonde was awakening in her 


	16. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real life is catching them

 Monday 

"Ugh" groan Ali fighting with the marks that Ashlyn left in her neck and chest,  she was fighting with her sweater and shirt to cover the marks with a little help of make up and her hair,  she felt that no  matter what she did or put on it she could see them and if she see them everybody could see them,  when a knock in the door interrupted her inner fight,  she was a little afraid to open the door and find Ashlyn,  the last thing that she needed was Ashlyn at seven am in her office,  more now that she couldn't control her hand on the blonde and her body couldn't stay in check every time that the blonde kissed her or touched her,  but the knock sound harder and different of what the blonde could do "I swear I'm going to kill her" mumbled Ali giving one last check in her mirror before open the door 

"Good morning Miss Krieger " said the rector when the teacher opened the door finding the man in his usual gray suit , his piercing blue eyes always studying everything even the slightest movement,  the man was always perfectly combed,  his beard and hair were always on point,  he looked more like a psychologist than a rector,  maybe that is why Ali always felt nervous under his stare 

"Good morning Mr Clegg " nodded Ali 

"Can I come in? " asked the man after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence 

"Oh,  yeah,  yeah,  come in" she opened the door and let the man go into the little office "Is a nice surprise to have you here" smiled Ali trying to don't show her nerves 

"Well... " he began with his eyes on Ali's photos "I like to talk with each one of my teachers" his voice was deep and manly but his tone was soft and slow,  like a doctor "And more if I had been receiving good news from them " his eyes were now on the teacher "The coach talked with you about Ashlyn's case,  right? "

"Right" nodded Ali,  she felt like behind Ashlyn was a team of people trying to take her to the best future,  she had heard about the famous 'UNC methods' to make their players successful,  but she always thought it was like a myth, not for nothing they called them Carolina chaos,  but now that she was part of that team she saw the dedication and effort that the college did for these  boys and girls 

"When uswnt contacted us and told us that they were interested in her,  but her behavior and grades wasn't the best we took the situation in our hands " Ali felt like part of a secret society of sports "I have to be sincere with you, we wasn't too sure about you, you are a Penn State alumn,  but... " the man interrupted her before she could defend herself "Your knowledge and experience in football make us choose you and I have been receiving information about Ashlyn's positive change,  and I like to think that you been her mentor have something to do with that "

"Thank you "

"And I want to tell you that your good job inspired us and we are really considering make you the director of the Harris program once this semester end,  you would like that idea?  Been an permanent piece of our sport system? "

"Of... Of course " smiled Ali she had never considered stay there permanently but after that Georg wasn't part of her plan anymore,  she decided that what better plan than stay there and help others players that maybe were  going through the same situations that Ashlyn 

"Good " nodded the man and prepared to leave the office but before he turned around "I heard about an incident in the pizzeria with you and... " Ali tried to ignore the cold pang that she felt in her stomach 

"Um... yeah...  it was... " she shrugged and tried to explain but the man stopped her

"In UNC we are like a family Miss Krieger,  there is nothing here that involve my students and teachers that I don't know about" his blue eyes were deep in Ali's brown eyes making his point clear making the teacher gulp nervously 

The rector was exposing his almighty power in the campus,  she knew that maybe they would investigate her,  her career,  her experience she wasn't afraid of that she didn't had anything to hide,  but from a time ago to now  she had a lot things to hide,  her feelings for the keeper was one of them,  knowing all the possibilities that she had to be successful, to make her dream come true made her feel guilty, Ali experience it in her own flesh she didn't want to rid that chance from Ashlyn's future, been part of the uswnt was something that almost all the little girls dreamed and Ashlyn was going to reach it and if Ali had to remove herself from Ashlyn's future  she would do it

"You don't have to be concern about more situations like those anymore"

"Okay" nodded the man "I hope you'll have a good day Miss Krieger " said the man before leave the office leaving the woman made a bundle of nerves,  it was any chance that she and Ashlyn had been discovered? that they had expose in a way the nature of their relationship?

....

"Oh look who gave us the honor to show up! " exclaimed Kling one of the defenders of the team when she saw Ashlyn coming close to the table that they were sharing to eat lunch 

"Good morning dear friends " nodded Ashlyn taking a seat 

"Good afternoon " pointed Kling "How did it went your adventures from this weekend? "

"It wasn't adventures " she shrugged 

"Well it should be something exciting because you had been disappearing for the last couple of weekends " shrugged Tobin 

"Is nothing " shrugged Ashlyn again trying to ignore the Whitney's look on herself 

"Who is she? " asked Kling 

"Who? " Ashlyn acted dumbly 

"Come on the girl that kidnapped  our keeper's heart, you don't disappear all weekend for anyone,  it has to be someone special " said Tobin making the rest of the girls catcall her 

"Okay,  okay enough " called Whitney " We have to end this homework for the next period so focus " said Whitney with a bothered look on Ashlyn 

 

 

"You want to tell me what is your problem Whit? " whispered Ashlyn walking behind all the girls of the team 

"You and your crazy head"

"What?! "

"Ash " groaned the defender "You... you are drawing attention on you for your extracurricular activities with you know who? "

Ashlyn sighed "What are they saying? " she knew that her relationship with the teacher could be dangerous and could get them in trouble and at he beginning was that what attracted her,  the excitement,  the adrenaline first of being with a teacher,  an older woman,  just the dream of any young student have a thing with their attractive teacher,  but now after a few weeks and some feelings in between nothing was simple as it seems at the beginning,  more feelings were now in between and more things,  her future career as professional football player was hanging from a thread but her feelings for the teacher were growing and she couldn't lied to herself and hide them, everything was getting a lot more complicated outside of the fact that the time was running against them,  everyday was a day less that she had with the teacher,  she didn't want to quit to her but she knew that some decisions had to be made 

"They know that you have a girl and they want to discover who is she,  you have to be discretely after the pizzeria incident I know that some of the teachers were there and you know that the student can't keep their mouth shut,  you have to be carefully,  if this come to the rector's ears you can be in trouble " 

Ashlyn sighed again and passed her hands over her face "You think that they suspect who is?"

"From the eyes that you give each other isn't too hard to know " shrugged Whitney "You have to be careful Ash"

....

Ali as usual was waiting for the student in the library,  same table same spots she in one side of the table and Ashlyn in the other,  the only diferent was this time were more students in the library, she thought that the reason was the end of the semester that made the student visit the place with more frequency,  she even caught a few students giving her some glances out of the usual looks that the boys gave her,  it were more glances and comments in her direction,  she ignored them and prayed for the blonde go fast to the library till the usual backpack in the chair announced the keeper's presence 

"You would ever announce your presence in a more normal way? " asked the teacher to Ashlyn who smiled 

"I like to make an entrance, how are you Miss K? " asked Ashlyn directing her eyes to he teacher's neck making Ali arrange her turtle neck while she gave her a look trying to say to her to be more discretely 

"I'm good,  you made your homework? "

"Yeap this weekend " joked the blonde but the joke wasn't received positively by the teacher 

"Harris " she knew that in public she had to maintain her distance,  that in the school she had to be the student and Ali would be the teacher they didn't knew who could heard them or see them,  but she didn't like  it,  she didn't like those limits 

"Yeah" sighed Ashlyn 

Ali checked the homework and made Ashlyn repeat the wrong things till it was almost time to go 

"Okay,  Harris I will give some things for tomorrow" she took a piece of paper that she had in her book and gave it to Ashlyn and waited for her reaction but Ashlyn took the paper and didn't pay attention to it "Harris " called Ali making Ashlyn read the paper

_We need to talk,  I'll wait for you in my apartment_

She needed to read it a few times to accept what her eyes were reading,  her mind was clouded with doubts and fear and her stomach was full with butterflies but no of love but fear and confusion,  what could it means that letter and those words? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I have been feeling emotionally low the last couple of days and I haven't feeling good to write,  but I know that the better catharsis I can get is write,  so the updates will get slower and maybe this will be the only story I would be updating,  depends of my mood :/  
> 
> If I forget to keep updating my tumblr is wnt-fever-18


	17. The band aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, sorry for the delay last week was my cousin's wedding and it was a mess, so I have a long and emotional chapter

We need to talk those words had always scared Ashlyn,  when she was little meant that she had made something wrong,  but when she began to grow up those words began to meant different stuffs,  they meant that something was going to happen in her life,  some major change something important,  sometimes it meant something that could hurt 

"Come in" said Ali when she opened the door 

The blonde was in her apartment 15 minutes after she reached it,  she waited a few minutes till the teacher left the library and took a long way to her apartment trying to be discretely

"You want something to eat? " asked Ali carefully and Ashlyn denied with her head "To drink? " this time Ashlyn sighed she never was the type of person that delayed the pain she preferred to get rid of the band aid feel the pain but heal faster 

"What is wrong Alex? " the teacher had never said Ashlyn that,  that name was only reserved to special people, to close people and how much she enjoyed every time that she called her like that and the giddiness that she felt inside her  that made her recall her teenage years 

"Um... " she began to walk to the closer sofa trying to win some time and collect her thoughts "Come " she patted the spot by her side and Ashlyn sat in it "Today I talked with the rector " Ashlyn was preparing herself to the worst,  maybe they discovered them,  maybe they saw them,  maybe she would loose her scholarship or maybe Ali would loose her job "First he congratulated me for your positive change,  all your teachers had talk with him about your betterment and positive behavior " she couldn't hide her proud tone "and talked with me about the possibility of do what I'm doing with you as a mentoring program and they could call it the Harris program " she smiled proudly watching Ashlyn's shock face 

"what? "

"Yeah " assured Ali proudly "They offered me the spot of director of the program when the semester end"

"What?! "

""Yeah "

"Oh my god,  Alex that is so cool "

"Yeah and I said yes "

"Of course "

"I will be a permanent part of the UNC family "

"Oh my god " repeated Ashlyn hugging Ali "Congratulations "

"Thanks " smiled Ali shyly and began to play with her fingers 

"But that is not why you called me,  right? " asked Ashlyn a little unsure and Ali denied with her head with her eyes glued to her hands,  she couldn't find her words and find the courage to talk to the student 

"He" sighed the teacher "He talked to me about what happened in the pizzeria,  apparently some people told them about what happened and... I told him that situations like those wouldn't repeat,  that my personal life would not be mixed with my professional life anymore " she couldn't say it,  she couldn't find the words to tell the student that she couldn't see her again that she didn't want to see her again,  that would be like lie to her heart, mind and body,  she didn't knew the repercussion of her decision till now when the student broken heart face was killing her,  like some part of her own body was getting rip out like she would have to stop breathing,  the student  had become like her air 

"I understand " now was Ashlyn turn to began to play with her fingers "Whitney told me today that my extracurricular activities was calling the attention of my teammates" she tried to joke to eased the pain of the situation,  she always tried to see the positive side of everything and this wouldn't be the exception "And... " she couldn't find the words either but she would have to get rid of the band aid,  she would have to say the words "I think that is the best decision to get some distance between us" nodded Ashlyn 

"Is the best for you,  for us" tried to explain Ali "You are so close to graduate and get your spot in the uswnt and I'm... " 

"Is okay Alex " interrupted Ashlyn

It was too good to be true,  to good to be permanently,  she couldn't denied that she imagined herself being with the teacher in a more serious way but deep down she knew that it was impossible that only in another dimension they could be together,  at the end she was a student and Ali was a teacher, in a couple of weeks she would graduate and begin her journey with the national team and Ali would stay in chapel hill and continue her life,  it wasn't bad while it lasted,  but it was too good to be long lasting,  it was the perfect match in the wrong moment at least that is what the blonde felt,  in a couple of weeks she collected more feelings for the teacher that she had for any other girl that she had before her,  and this was different,  she couldn't describe the feelings but knew that this was different and long lasting,  she was in love with the teacher she knew it,  but she also knew that they couldn't end together,  she had to comfort to be just a chapter in the teacher's life,  and this would be the more special chapter of her life, of her story, she thought all that while she played with her fingers  

"Is okay " she repeated now more like for herself she lifted  her eyes from her hands connecting them with the teacher's brown eyes,  the ones that she had learnt to love in this couple of weeks,  the ones that were filled with sadness, proud and love, the ones that she didn't want to stop watching "We will be okay " said Ashlyn to Ali and herself,  she felt like if she repeated like a mantra she would begin to believe it "We will be okay " she repeated but now Ali couldn't hide her feelings and the tears began to leave her eyes showing her sadness "Is okay Alex " she put her arms around the teacher and Ali instantly snuggled in the keeper's chest enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the student's body one last time, her aroma, her skin,  her soothing breath "You'll still be my mentor, right? " asked Ashlyn kissing Ali's head 

"Yeah " smiled Ali sadly "Of course Ashlyn,  I will be your mentor,  your teacher,  your friend" said Ali with her eyes on Ashlyn's caressing her face lovingly "I will be what you want till you want it" she would accept any kind of connection and access she would get to the student while she could 

And Ashlyn had to bite her tongue to not say what she wanted to say 'I want to be with you ' thought Ashlyn but she couldn't,  she knew she couldn't,  she had to accept this good bye and see this woman as her mentor and her teacher and nothing more "I know I want to keep you in my life " she took the teacher's hand and kept it between hers

"You will " assured Ali still caressing Ashlyn's face while a comfortable silence fell between them in their eyes they could read the love for each other,  the love that they couldn't pronounce, the love that had to keep in secret, for their own sanity 

"I... I think I have to go " said Ashlyn getting up from the couch with Ali's hand still between hers helping the teacher to go on her feets,  they saw each other nervously,  neither wanted to say the good bye "Can I hug you? " asked Ashlyn as usual 

"Of course,  you don't have to ask that " Ali opened her arms and let the blonde come into them,  surrounding her by her neck while the keeper tightened her arms around the teacher's waist,  Ali hided her face in Ashlyn's neck enjoying her aroma one last time  while Ashlyn hided her face in Ali's shoulder feeling the teacher's body between her arms,  Ali caressed Ashlyn's hair while the keeper ran her hand up and down her back 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn,  she had to broke their embrace before her body pushed her to do what she had to avoid,  now she had to teach her body to react differently in front of the teacher,  she would not kiss her,  she would not hug her, she would not ran her hand in her body any more,  she would have to quit to her body, she would promise herself to stop seeing the teacher more than that, like her teacher and mentor 

She lifted her face from Ali's shoulder to found the teacher watching her with such a hunger and passion in her eyes that she already knew that she would break her promise in that exact moment,  she would began the next day but tonight she needed her,  she needed a closure,  she needed the teacher one last time and before they knew they were kissing hungrily,  Ali's hands in Ashlyn's neck and the blonde's hands in the teacher's waist pulling her impossible close, Ali began to push her backward and Ashlyn already knew where they were going,  they bumped into the walls and the doors till they found Ali's bed that made them stop for a couple of seconds and regain their breaths while their eyes connected. Ashlyn ran her fingers under Ali's sweater feeling how the teacher's torso exploded in millions of goosebumps making her bite her lip,  she cupped Ashlyn's jaw with her hand and made her go closer slowly enjoying how the blonde licked her own lips,  they stood close with her mouths separately by inches enjoying the same breathe before their lips connected again but in a differently way,  that kiss was different,  that kiss was slow,  deep,  hungry,  like trying to imprint one last time the taste of their lips

'I love you ' almost rolled from Ashlyn's tongue, when they separated searching for some air, and pealed the teacher from her sweater with her eyes never leaving the brown orbs of the teacher,  she wanted to enjoy this night and this last chance to see the teacher naked in front of her but she couldn't rid her eyes from the teacher's she wanted to say so many things that she couldn't so she just had to conform showing her,  her feelings,  she came closer to Ali and ran her hand from her hip to her back slowly caressing her tattoo till her hand reached the clap of her bra and opened it discarding the piece of clothe leaving the teacher just on her pants,  she couldn't stop her eyes from roam through the body of the brunette enjoying how the soft light of the night make look her body, Ashlyn's eyes were on her body ignoring the loving glance that Ali was giving her,  she wasn't just getting naked for Ashlyn,  she was undressing her body, mind, soul to this girl,  Ashlyn had let her see her fears,  her doubts, her dark corners and light sides, and Ali did it too,  getting naked her body was just a little part of she could do,  but she felt terrified and electrified this wasn't just undressing her body,  this was intimate,  this was comfortable,  this was love 

They just stood there,  Ali naked in front of Ashlyn and Ashlyn enjoying the honor that the teacher gave her been capable of see her in this vulnerable state,  but they had waste too much time and the time was against them, after that night they would took separately ways, Ashlyn would be the student and Ali would be the teacher but that night,  that night they were just two women that undressed their bodies and souls for each other,  two women that loved each other in secret,  they had found love in the most unexpected place, in the worst moment 

"Ashlyn " whispered Ali breaking the dash that Ashlyn had,  making the student connect her eyes with her "Tonight... I'm yours " she wanted that, she wanted to feel part of Ashlyn,  to Ashlyn took full possession of her body and made her feel like a whole woman again,  one last time 

And that was what the keeper needed to took her between her arms and laid her body in the bed,  she left the teacher there and undress herself,  giving Ali a full glance of her body and tattoos before get rid of the teacher's pants,  now both were totally naked,  Ali laid in bed and Ashlyn stand in front of her between her legs giving a full glance to he teacher's body,  Ashlyn kneeled between Ali's legs running her hand through her legs separated them softly and leaving a kiss softly on Ali's ACL scar,  Ashlyn wanted to erase any pain,  scar emotionally or physically that the teacher could have,  she wanted to heal the teacher and make her feel whole again,  she wanted to show her the amazing woman that she was,  how the student saw her. She began to go up her body leaving kisses in her way,  everything was so soft,  Ashlyn kisses, her hand over Ali's  skin, that made that Ali wanted to cry,  everything was so soft,  light and perfect,  she could feel how everything inside her healed,  how she became whole again,  under Ashlyn's love she felt complete 

Ashlyn kissed Ali's legs,  her hip,  her abs,  the tattoo on her ribs,  the valley of her breast,  her collarbone,  till she reached her neck,  to this point Ali was beyond words,  the love that the keeper had show her in those couple of minutes had her on the limit of cum just from Ashlyn's kisses,  they didn't need any more foreplay than this,  just kissing and caressing each other,  all that Ali could do was caress Ashlyn head and Ashlyn's hair while the student kissed her whole body making her arch her body from the bed and moan under her love. 

Love that was it,  this wasn't just sex,  this wasn't just physical attraction,  this wasn't just a physical connection,  this was physical,  emotional and mental connection,  this was deeper,  this was love,  they were making love,  they didn't need anymore than their kisses, caresses and eyes connected, they didn't need anything fancy or any crazy position,  they just needed to rub their centers together searching for some release, Ashlyn on top and Ali below her,  the keeper enjoying the pleasure plastered in the teacher's face as result of the pressure that she was making in her center,  she didn't knew if she was turned on because of the reactions and sounds of the teacher or because of her center in contact with the teacher's center,  any was the reason all began to escalate slowly,  step by step till all that they could hear in the room was a mix of moans, the sound of their skin crashing and the head of the bed against the wall.

Ashlyn was on her arms hovering the teacher enjoying the view of the teacher with her brown hair wild and the pleasure on her face,  she could spend her whole life with that view,  she could keep going the whole night to just imprint in her memory the pleasure face and sounds of the teacher 

"Ashlyn " moaned lightly Ali,  tangling her fingers in the blonde locks of the student,  she wanted her close,  she would have to be separated from the student since the next morning  and now she didn't wanted to spend any minute separated from her,  without feeling her skin and breath close to her

Ashlyn began to put more pressure on the teacher while her face was on Ali's neck nibbling it,  she didn't want to mark the teacher she knew how Ali didn't like it,  but she needed to leave a mark to the next day,  to know that all that was true,  that the teacher was hers from a couple of hours,  Ali's nails against the skin of her back let her know that the teacher was close,  she moved her face to he teacher's ear and began to whisper to her

"Are you mine? " asked Ashlyn against Ali's ear,  but Ali couldn't found her words she was in a state beyond words,  she couldn't do anything more than moan and swear "Alex? " warned Ashlyn slowing  the pressure on the teacher's center receiving a whine from Ali "Are you mine? " asked Ashlyn intensely looking to Ali's eyes,  she just needed a little answer,  a little affirmation from the teacher, to know that the teacher's state was because of her,  that no matter what happened the next day,  the teacher's was hers,  that Ali will be hers. 

Ali took the Ashlyn by her hair and neck and pulled her to be in front of her,  with their eyes connected "I'm yours Ashlyn " that was all that the student wanted and needed,  she crashed her lips against the teacher's hard and hungrily and began her work again against the center of the teacher,  silencing her moans and swears with her mouth and kisses 

They didn't knew who came first or when they reached the climax or how many times they did it,  all they knew was that a couple of hours later,  they were speechless and tired,  they were not satisfied but their bodies couldn't respond anymore Ashlyn was still on top of Ali with her face in her neck kissing and nibbling it while Ali ran her fingers in Ashlyn's back,  the keeper was quiet and had stopped a few minutes ago,  Ali thought that she had felt asleep but she kept going,  she couldn't stop,  she wanted to enjoy this night till the end,  when Ashlyn moved trying to get comfortable she knew that the student was asleep,  she always did it before sleep deeply,  so she prepared herself to sleep too with the student in her arms till Ashlyn whispered in her neck.

"I love you Alex " Ali stood there motionless,  she didn't knew if the student said it in her sleep of she whispered it because she thought that Ali was asleep. She stood there caressing Ashlyn's hair till the tiredness won and her eyes closed 

....

The sun light through the window woke up Ali,  she needed a few seconds to get used to the brightness,  when the images of the night before invaded her mind,  all that they did,  all that they said,  the last thing that Ashlyn said to her,  her hand searched for the blonde instantly,  for the comfort that her body gave her,  but instead she found an empty place and cold sheets,  then she turned her head and everything got real, she wasn't there,  Ashlyn had left before she woke up. 

The student was gone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments....


	18. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, prepare the Adele's playlist because we are going to begin the emotional rollercoaster, prepare yourselves for the drama, jelousy and tears

 

Gone,  the student was gone,  Ali felt the weight of her decision in that exact moment,  when she didn't have any sign that the night before was true,  the only sign that she had was the smell of Ashlyn's shampoo in her pillow and the marks that she left in Ali's neck,  that was the only proof that the teacher had, that she hadn't dream the night before,  she could smell the faint trace of Ashlyn's aroma in her house,  maybe she had leave the house recently, Ali saw through the window praying to see the jeep or the student and ask her to not leave, to stay with her,  but it was too late, she hadn't any sign of the student,  nothing more than a cup of coffee in the kitchen with a piece of paper under it,  when she lifted the cup there it was the proof that Ashlyn was there a piece of paper where she could read. 

*Good morning Alex *

With a heart draw on it 

....

Ashlyn's POV 

She stood there with the teacher tangled in her body,  playing with the brown locks,  smelling the vanilla shampoo that she was going to miss,  she was going to miss this,  have the chance to see the teacher in this vulnerable state,  have the chance to run her hand through her skin,  feel the goosebumps of her skin,  the softness of her hair,  she was going to miss the teacher,  she was going to miss this woman,  she began to feel a lump in her throat thinking all that,  she had to leave,  she couldn't stay there and see Ali woke up and confront the situation of say goodbye,  she couldn't do it. 

She untangled her body softly trying to not wake her up, sit in the bed she gave her one last glance to Ali, while she was there laid in bed surrounded by her white sheets,  her wild brown hair and with a soft  ray of sunlight giving her a beautiful halo,  she looked like angel,  she looked like a paint,  she was a work of art.

 Ashlyn caressed her hair and left a one last kiss in Ali's hair,  she stood from the bed lightly and searched for her clothes and began to dress up quickly,  she didn't want to wake up the teacher and she didn't want to be there when Ali wake up,  but before she left she made the teacher her coffee and left her a note,  one thing was to maintain her distance from the teacher and act like she didn't wanted the teacher in front of other people,  but for herself and for Ali she wouldn't hide her feelings, she left her a note under her cup of coffee like a reminder that she wouldn't lie to her heart and to Ali 

She gave one last look to the apartment before close the door behind her,  she didn't wanted to think that this was going to be the last time that she entered to that place,  but she wanted to remind the aroma of the apartment,  a mix of morning air,  Coffee and the distinctly aroma of Ali,  that she wanted to lock in her memory 

....

Ali POV

She ran her fingers over the note,  reading it over and over again feeling a lump in her throat,  what she had did ?  She thought,  she had pushed the student away,  she knew what she did,  and she knew that that was the best but she knew that if they took it slowly they could find another way to this another way to do it better. 

But she had to accept what she did and live with her decision,  she had to dress up and show in the college and maybe see the student,  she had to learn see Ashlyn like a student and nothing more,  she had to swallow her feelings and put her professional face.

Queen B: I screw it up  

she sent a text message to Kyle 

....

Ashlyn POV 

"Oh look who decided to show up early? " said Kling watching the keeper go into the house that they shared  making Tobin, HAO and Whitney turn around to see her long face,  they saw the demeanor of he blonde and suspected that something was wrong, they suspected that maybe something happened to her family,  but Whitney knew  the motive of her behavior 

"Hungry? " asked hao, Ashlyn denied with her head and walked to her room with Whitney behind her, she laid in her bed with her stare blankly on the ceiling while Whitney closed the door behind her

"Everything is okay? " she asked softly sitting by her side in the bed 

"Is over " was the only thing that Ashlyn said 

She didn't knew what to do,  she couldn't cry,  she didn't wanted to cry,  she didn't had motives at the end this relationships -if you could call it a relationship - wasn't serious,  wasn't even real,  they never labeled their relationship and they didn't needed to labeled it, the only thing that matter was the connection that they shared, a connection that now was broken 

....

Ali POV 

"Alex " sighed Kyle through the phone,  that was the only thing that he could say since he called her after he received her text message and heard what had happened,  he knew from his sister's voice that she was affected and didn't wanted to show it,  he knew because how distant and cold she sounded,  that is how he knew how important was this,  and how much it hurt her 

"Is okay Kyle,  that is the best " she said nonchalantly even if she wanted to cry 

"Are you sure? " he asked

"Yeah" she sounded distant and she was,  she was trying to disconnect her heart from her body trying to erase the burn in her chest  "I have to go " said Ali 

"Okay " he sounded worried and he was,  he knew what could happen when his sister was in that state "Call me" but she didn't said anything else,  she just nodded silently and ended the call 

....

Ashlyn POV 

"Are you sure you want to go to classes? " asked Whitney softly while Ashlyn gave a few bites to her sandwich,  she didn't had stomach to eat her usual breakfast but she knew that she didn't eat she could get in a worse mood that she already was

"I have no choice" shrugged Ashlyn "I need the last points to get graduated" she had promise that to her grandma,  to herself and more important to Ali,  she had to reach it

"Okay " sighed 

All of them went to Ashlyn's jeep,  as they use to do every morning to go to campus,  that was the biggest car and it was the only way to be on time to their classes,  in a normal day Ashlyn used to put some music full volume and sing and rap but this morning was different,  a silence filled the car and Ashlyn eyes were focus on the road while her mind was  still with Ali and her soft skin and the aroma of her hair,  her mind was still in the bed,  repeating the image that she found this morning with the teacher tangled in her body,  her skin still ached in the spots were the teacher kissed her last night

"Ash" called Whitney giving a soft nudge to her arm 

"What? " answered Ashlyn a little bit harsh leaving Whitney a little bit shocked "What? " repeated a little bit softer now 

"Did you heard?  Nahomi and the track team is inviting us to a party in their house,  you want to go?" asked hao reading the text message in her phone 

"But is Tuesday " said Whitney before Ashlyn interrupted her

"Yeah I'm going " said Ashlyn nonchalantly 

"Is Tuesday Ashlyn " whispered Whitney between her teeths

"So... " shrugged Ashlyn "I don't have anything better to do" she said with her gaze lost, her eyes were in the road but her friend could see that she wasn't there that her eyes were lost 

"Okay" shrugged hao "So we are going " she said while she texted the girls 

Whitney's eyes were glued to Ashlyn studying her,  she knew her friend and she almost could predict this behavior she knew when Ashlyn began to go down and knew how dangerous she could be when she was like that,  how auto destructive she could be and all the damage she could do when she was like that to herself and the people that surrounded her

They reached the parking lot of the campus and saw that part of the track team were there too,  receiving an excited look and wave from them when they saw Ashlyn's jeep 

"I swear that Nahomi has a crush on you " said Tobin while Ashlyn parked the car 

"She is not bad" shrugged Kling 

Whitney that had her attention on her friend since the moment she entered the house that morning could see the glimpse in Ashlyn's eyes,  now she was completely worried for her friend and her behavior 

"Hi,  Ash" smiled flirty the girl when she saw the keeper go down her car,  she had hided her sad eyes behind her ray bans and displayed her best smile before hug the girl tightly "Are you going to the party right? " the girl was totally flirty with the blonde 

"Of course " they had always had a little flirt between them but Ashlyn never gave her too much attention , till now,  that this girl was the medicine to escape from her pain 

"Okay,  I can't wait to see you tonight " said Nahomi giving Ashlyn a full glance to her body from head to toes and Ashlyn could see it through sunglasses,  she felt bad to do this but she had to found a way to ease her pain,  the one that got worse when she saw a well known white BMW park a few rows far from where they were,  making everything go silent around her,  she didn't heard anything from her friends around her,  the playful banter that they had even this beautiful girl that was in front her was erased by the tunnel vision that she got on the teacher's car waiting to see her even from afar, but she never predicted that when she saw the teacher go down of her car with her white sweate,  gray pants and boots,  her feets were going to take her to the the teacher,  she didn't knew how she reached the car but in a moment she was with her friends and the next one she was in front of Ali's car

"Miss Krieger? " that name tasted bitter in her mouth,  she didn't liked it,  she didn't like to call her like  that, this woman that knew her dark corners,  fears and dreams, that had saw her vulnerable states, was now a stranger or at least she had to treat her like that, her eyes searched for the marks that she had left in her neck immediately but they were covered by her sweater

Ali stopped what she was searching in her bag to see the student,  at least they shared something,  their eyes hided under sunglasses,  their pain was covered by the protection of dark glasses but they knew what they were trying to hide under that,  only them could understand and know what was going on in their heads and how they were feelings "Harris? " nodded Ali swallowing the lump in her throat and stomach from see the student,  she was there in front of her,  and she was trying to erase the memories of the night before,  what they said to each other,  how they felt about each other 

"Um... " Ashlyn didn't knew what she was doing there in front of the teacher,  what to said,  what to do "Um... " she didn't had to see Ali's eyes to know that she was seeing her lovingly,  she had memorized that look and she could see it even through her sunglasses "We are going to have classes tonight? " asked the blonde unsure 

"Of course,  why? " she could see that all her friends and specially an athletic and beautiful brunette had her attention on the blonde and their conversation

"Because...  the team is going to a party and... "

"Of course " mumbled Ali but Ashlyn heard her

Of course thought Ali,  of course after what happened last night and the limits that they put, their relationship was going to change,  Ali wasn't going to be Ashlyn's priority,  their time was limited to the time that they spent in the library or in classes,  of course Ali couldn't be mad about it,  no more calls,  no more texts message,  they were teacher and student,  Ali didn't had any reason why Ashlyn could choose her and maths over a night with her friends and the possibility of hook up with a cute girl,  she was single,  young,  talented and in college,  she was the star of the team,  she was invied by the boys and desired by the girls and she wasn't from Ali's anymore 

"Um... " Ashlyn tried to eased what she had done but it was too late 

"Is okay Harris " said Ali in her teacher's voice "Go,  I'll see you tomorrow in class " nodded Ali coldly leaving Ashlyn there standing frozen the damage was done and the keeper didn't move she stood there watching the teacher,  Ali gave a quick glance to where Ashlyn's friends were and they were talking again between each other except for the brunette who had her attention on them,  she didn't need a PhD to connect the dots and understand the situation "She is a cute girl " said Ali without thinking 

"That is the problem,  she is just a girl,  you know I prefer women " said Ashlyn 

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Harris " said the teacher quickly before leave,  she couldn't heard her say that,  not now when everything was so recently 

....

"What happened in the parking lot? " asked Whitney from Ashlyn's bed while she searched something to wear 

"Nothing " shrugged Ashlyn and basically she didn't lied,  nothing happened she just talked with the teacher and nothing more,  they acted like they said they would and nothing more 

"Hmmm" answered Whitney 

"How do I look? " asked Ashlyn after a few seconds,  showing Whitney her look just a gray sweater,  some jeans and boots,  deep down she didn't wanted to go to the party but she needed an excuse to didn't go to the library and find a way to drown her pain in something and what better thing that a party with alcohol and cute girls,  she needed to find a way to get rid of that burning feel in her chest 

"Good " shrugged Whitney,  she knew what Ashlyn was doing and was scare of how this night could end "Promise,  you will be good " said her friend while Ashlyn gave the final touches to her hair 

"I'm always good " replied Ashlyn faking a smile 

"You know what I'm talking about " Whitney was serious,  she knew what she was doing and she wasn't going to buy it

"Bye Whit " said Ashlyn before leave her in the room and leave the house with the other girls 

.... 

Ali POV 

"And that is? " asked Kyle after Ali told her about her day and what had happened with Ashlyn 

"Yeah,  Kyle " said Ali in a monotone tone,  she was already in her second cup of  red wine  "That is what we talked about and that is the best"

"You are going to continued lying to yourself like that? " asked directly Kyle,  Ali didn't expected anything else from her brother 

"Kyle " sighed Ali 

"Look,  okay, if you want to continue thinking that, is okay to me, you are lying to yourself but is okay,  but at least,  tell me that you won't be moping around in your pijamas all nights because your hot blonde goalkeeper is hooking up with college girls in some party,  you are a beautiful,  intelligent and single woman,  you don't have anything to do? Go out or something? "

"There Is a teacher's reunion in the campus " said Ali looking to her red wine cup 

"Okay so go!" 

"I don't want to" whined Ali,  all she wanted was to spend a quiet night in the library with Ashlyn or maybe in her house cuddled in the sofa watching a movie 

"Well I have to go B,  text me,  okay ?"

"Yeah" sighed Ali 

Ali stood there sat in her sofa watching to the TV but without her attention on it,  her head was in another place,  was with Ashlyn,  she shook her head trying to get rid of those ideas,  Ashlyn in a party,  surrounded by girls,  cute girls that were attracted to her,  girls that could be with her without hiding it,  she had to go out of her head,  she had to go out of her house. 

Queen B: I'm going out 

Kyle : Yaaayyy!! 

....

Ashlyn POV 

After a few hours and a few rounds of beer,  Ashlyn was almost drunk,  except for the memory of Ali that kept her out of reach her plan,  forget Ali,  all that she wanted that night was to forget her,  her skin,  the smell of her hair,  the sounds that she made when she was under Ashlyn,  but the alcohol didn't let her forget the teacher,  it made her recall her even harder,  all that she wanted was to call her or go to her house and spend the night with her,  it didn't matter how hard the music sounded or with  how many girls she danced,  she saw the face of the teacher in every girl 

"You need something gorgeous? " asked Nahomi going closer to Ashlyn when she saw the keeper searching for something 

"A bathroom "

"Let me take you to one " said the girl taking Ashlyn by her hand they went through the crowd in the house till they reached the top floor of the house where the brunette took her to a room 

"Um,  Nahomi this is a room not a bathroom " said Ashlyn confused,  she wasn't fully drunk but most of her sense were off now

"No" answered the girl sensually "This is my room but the bathroom is there " she pointed to the door,  that Ashlyn crossed quickly 

She didn't knew what she was doing there anymore,  she was confused and in pain,  a pain that made her feel desperated all she wanted was to get rid of that feeling,  she wanted to forget the teacher 

"What are you doing?" asked Ashlyn once she was out of the bathroom finding the girl half naked only with her skirt on it,  Ashlyn's eyes couldn't avoid to run her torso 

"Oh! " she faked surprise "I wanted to change that top someone throw his drink on it" she said while she enjoyed Ashlyn's eyes on her "What? " she asked when Ashlyn began to go closer to her

Ashlyn knew it was wrong to get this girl in the middle of this situation but the memory of Ali was burning her brain and skin,  she wanted to run away from it,  she wanted to erase how her skin felt under her hand and the alcohol in her blood made her believe that  this was the best way,  but when her brain found a middle way to communicate with her body it was too late,  she already had the girl under her,  in her bed making her feel worse, everything was bad,  her body was too slim, her cherry perfume made her remember that this wasn't Ali,  her lips tasted like her chapstick and her inexperience made her turn her kisses and caresses in sloppy and quick,  this wasn't Ali and everything made her remember that, but she was going to forget her that night,  no matter what she was going to do it,  with this girl or another one. She was going to get rid of her memory. 


	19. Taste of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the light you must face your demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, drama

"Good morning class" said Ali duty fully going into the classroom and leaving her bag on the desk,  she turned around to face the students, the classroom was like an  auditorium so she always gave a quick look taking a mental note  counting how much of them and which of them were there,  till her eyes stumble with the front spot the one where  Ashlyn used to sit,  she wasn't there,  her eyes ran over the classroom again but Ashlyn wasn't there , immediately she searched for Whitney with the curiosity marked in her face , but Whitney couldn't answered to the teacher she was embarrassed for Ashlyn's behavior and she didn't knew where she was , she didn't knew what to say to Ali , so she just lowered her face like she was writing in her book "Okay " nodded Ali more to herself "Let's begin with today's  lesson , remember the homework that I left " the only answer from the students were groans "Yeah , that will be the test today " and the groans were louder now 

Ali began to prepare her things for the class when the door opened slowly revealing a very serious and somber Ashlyn,  she didn't said anything,  Good morning or anything,  she just closed the door with her eyes on the teacher, despite the sunglasses Ali knew that Ashlyn's eyes were on her challenging,  the classroom were silent instantly while the blonde walked in front of the teacher and her classmates, taking her usual spot. The teacher and the student had a silent conversation through their eyes and the whole class could feel it,  they could see the annoyance in the teacher's brown eyes and Ali could feel and see the challenge in Ashlyn's eyes,  she recognized that challenging look,  she had see it in the field when the keeper was playing and she had to confront a player or in a pk,  but she had never been the object of that kind of intensity 

"Is a pleasure that you honor us with your presence Miss Harris " blurted Ali,  she couldn't avoid it,  she was furious,  first for Ashlyn's state,  she almost could taste the alcohol that the blonde breathed,  she was late to class and the list could continue,  this wasn't the girl that she knew,  the girl that Ali knew she was,  she knew that this was Ashlyn's  facade to hide her pain,  but she also knew that Ashlyn was doing it on purpose,  she wanted to bothered her,  she already knew this auto destructive behavior because of her brother she had already confront it and  she wasn't going to back away.

"You can make us a favor and take off your glasses? " asked Ali going closer to Ashlyn's spot trying to not make this too public but not to private neither 

"I can't " 

"Why? " 

"Because I have conjunctivitis " lied Ashlyn making snort a student from the back 

"Yeah right! "

"What did you said asshole? " blurted Ashlyn standing from her spot to confront the guy

"Hey,  hey,  hey" interrupted Ali holding Ashlyn by her arm "Stop!" yelled Ali to the class that had began to cause commotion "Harris " called Ali without success,  the blonde was focused in the guy "Harris! " she called again pulling her from her arm to call her attention,  making the blonde turn to her slowly "Out of the classroom " she whispered to Ashlyn 

"But...!? "

"Out of the classroom now! " this hurt Ali more than Ashlyn,  she hated to see her in this state,  a state where she had seen her brother multiple times, she knew that the motive of this state was her pain and the incapacity of know how to deal with it ,  but she also knew that Ashlyn could do this in a better way she could manage it differently "Ashlyn " warned Ali again but this time it wasn't like her teacher,  it was more like her mentor,  her friend and the woman that loved her

"Ashlyn come on" said Whitney taking her from Ali's hand,  she could see that she was in shock by the way that she hadn't move her eyes from the teacher since she yell at her "Come on" she pulled the keeper by her arm and took her out of the classroom "You have the keys of your car? " she asked after they were out of the building,  after they left the room Ashlyn entered in a kind of daze,  she didn't talked or didn't anything else that follow her friend

Ashlyn felt in shock by the way that Ali had talked to her,  she felt like a little girl again,  naive and stupid, incapable of do something right,  since the day before,  since she left Ali's apartment she felt in a spiral of confusion and pain that she couldn't manage,  she had years since she felt like that,  since her parents got divorced, since her brother left her alone in the house been the only intermediary between the fights of her parents and their addictions, finding a escape in sports,  she felt like that little girl and she hated it,  she hated that she was becoming the person that she promised one time that she wouldn't become. 

"Enter" said Whitney going into the house "Go shower while I make some food "

"I'm not hungry "

"Yeah well you will shower and  eat and then we will have a conversation, now go"

She didn't desired more than this shower,  being capable of get rid of this alcohol smell,  that triggered some much stuffs from her past,  that made her recall so many things that she thought that she had forget and that she wanted to forget,  all this memories of her parents and so many situations of her past,  situations that she promised that she wouldn't repeat,  that she wouldn't do,  and then there she was making the same mistakes that her parents made, becoming this person that she promised to her grandma and herself she wouldn't be.  Her grandma,  what could she think if she had see her in this state,  maybe she had took Ali's side and said to her that she deserved this punishment,  that she had to straight up and go back to the right path, to not waste this opportunity that life and the college had gave her,  to save her college's career,  reach her dream and have the chance to meet this wonderful woman that she had felt in love. At the end this  shower didn't just washed her body of the alcohol's smell but washed her ideas too,  clarifying the covered true. 

"Eat" just said Whitney when her friend came out of the shower like a new person,  she smelled different and she felt different, she had underestimate the power of a good shower and a good food,  she thought she wasn't hungry,  maybe because she forgot when was the last time that she ate,  and making memory maybe the breakfast from the day before was the last real food that she had maybe that is why when she saw the spaghetti with meat balls she didn't even breath till the she had devoured half of the plate,   the food in her stomach helped her to think clearly and felt better in a way and bad in other way "What happened last night? " asked Whitney when she saw that it was safe to ask Ashlyn about that without knowing that was what she feared most, sincerely she would be lying if she said she remembered the night,  the whole night, but unfortunately what she remembered was what she wanted to forget the most one of the biggest mistake till that point of her life 

**

Flashback 

Everything was bad,  her body was too slim, her cherry perfume made her remember that this wasn't Ali,  her lips tasted like her chapstick and her inexperience made her turn her kisses and caresses in sloppy and quick,  this wasn't Ali and everything made her remember that, but she was going to forget her that night,  no matter what she was going to do it,  with this girl or another one. She was going to get rid of her memory.

And the alcohol in her body made her believe that this was the better way to do it,  what better way to forget Ali that with another the girl,  another lips,  another skin,  at least that what she thought when she went to that party  but now on top of this beautiful girl all she could think was how wrong all this was,  from her body,  to the noises out of her room,  the smell of alcohol in herself and the other girl,  this wasn't love,  this was just a one night stand with some random girl, a few months ago this wouldn't be bad,  she would just give the girl want she wanted and go back to the party and find another one or go to her house,  but now after she knew the taste of  love all this was wrong,  she didn't feel the fire of touch her,  to know how to make her moan,  what she liked,  and what she liked about the other body,  she missed Ali's tattoo on her ribs,  the little freckles that Ali had in her shoulders that liked to kiss,  she just missed Ali and her body,  she couldn't do this to the teacher and herself,  and when the name of the teacher almost rolled from her tongue she knew it was over she couldn't do it,  she felt the presence of the teacher in that room and before she could do anything else she left the bed and the girl laid on it and left the room.

"Ashlyn?  Ashlyn was wrong? " she heard while she abandoned the room, the girl , the party and everything inside,  stumbling against the people of the party and the memories locked in her mind,  this was the fire test to know that she couldn't do it,  she couldn't cheat on Ali this way and least to forget her,  the teacher was carved in her brain, body and soul 

**

"I... I went to that party with one objective... an objective that I couldn't reach " she shrugged with her eyes on the plate and the rest of spaghetti and when she crossed her eyes with Whitney's her friend could read in them the true,  she wouldn't ask her, what happened or what she did or she didn't,  she would let Ashlyn pass the page and forget it,  she would help her friend 

"I hope that that had helped you " to see what she wanted to see or maybe what she didn't wanted but at the end it made Ashlyn see and figured out what she had to do

....

Ali had almost half an hour in the library and the student hadn't showed up,  she felt stupid,  she suspected that Ashlyn wouldn't showed up,  of course she wouldn't after how she treated that morning,  but still she prayed for the good side of Ashlyn pushed her to the library at least to fight with her,  she could conform with just fight with her that night to only see her and know that she was good and sober.  She let out a sigh as a sign of the last hope that she hold to see the keeper that night and prepared to leave the place defeated when the screen of her phone lighted up with a name and face that she hadn't see in it since a couple days ago 

The keeper : can I talk with you? 

She read the message a few times trying to find the best answer.

The keeper : I'm outside of the library,  in my car

But before her brain could find an answer her heart and body did it for her,  she took her things and left the place, once outside of the library she found Ashlyn's car parked next to her car,  she took her time walking there,  preparing herself to see the student , when she reached her car she found Ashlyn reclined on her jeep,  she looked better though Ali feeling relieved by the state of the student,  she took her stuffs and putted in her car before copy the position of the student and recline on her BMW. 

They shared a few seconds of silence just watching each other, while the two of them took some courage to talk first till Ashlyn moved uncomfortably trying to find her words 

"I'm... I'm sorry " stuttered Ashlyn but Ali didn't said anything she just crossed her arms like giving the chance to Ashlyn to talk "For today and... " true was that she didn't knew what to say to the teacher,  she had prepared her speech and what to say to Ali,  she would talk to her and explain what she felt and ask for her forgiveness,  but now in front of the teacher she had forgotten everything

Ali sighed loudly before talk "Do you want this Ashlyn?" asked Ali directly "Do you really want this? Graduate?  Play soccer professionally?  Been successful? Break your family's pattern? " Ali had disarmed Ashlyn with her questions and the keeper couldn't find her words,  her breath had went fast and short like she had ran miles and her throat had formed a knot of all emotions caged inside her "Answer yourself and then we can talk" the knot in her throat had turned into tears that began to form in her eyes and her chest ached "I will be tomorrow at training and there,  me and the coach will heard your answer" finished Ali before go into her car and leave Ashlyn there standing frozen under the dark sky of the night, facing up her demons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments...


	20. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dramatic and emotional chapter

 "Do you want this Ashlyn?" asked Ali directly "Do you really want this? Graduate?  Play soccer professionally?  Been successful? Break your family's pattern? "  

Ali's questions resonated in her mind, that was all that she could think over and over again,  she didn't knew how many minutes had passed but she hadn't move she stood there frozen in the same place,  with her eyes on the spot where Ali's car were a few minutes ago 

Ali had opened her Pandora box and left her there,  alone facing her demons, her mind replayed those questions over and over and every time she felt like she drowned,  her breath began to be short and quick and her anxiety and panic began to raise their levels,  she just wanted to scream and cry,  but she also wanted be held,  held by Ali,  to the teacher tell her that everything was going to be okay,  she will be okay 

Before she knew the tears began to leave her eyes, she had never felt so alone, confused,  in pain,  Ali was right,  she couldn't keep doing this,  she had to get better,  to straight up and do things right,  but also she didn't knew how to do it,  this was all that she knew,  do things this way,  hurt people,  hurt herself,  every time that she felt this way she just went in auto destructive mode and erased everything,  she just wanted a ray of light,  she needed it.

"Hello grandma? " she called the only one after Ali who could help her

"Ashlyn? What is wrong sweetheart? " it was late and her raspy voice betrayed her, the old lady recognized the sadness and the tears in her grandchild voice,  but she didn't care,  she always could be sincere with her grandma 

"I just... " sobbed Ashlyn "I just miss home"

....

"I think I was too hard with her " said Ali sadly through the phone 

After Ali said what she said and saw Ashlyn's expression she knew that maybe she was too hard,  she knew how was to be young and have all the problems and family patterns that Ashlyn had,  but also she knew the incredible woman that Ashlyn was and all the things that she could reach if she just straighten her path 

"Sometimes we need someone to be hard on ourselves,  Alex" he knew how hard his sister could be,  but he also knew that if it wasn't for her hardness and unconditional love he couldn't be where he was,  he could be lost or worst death 

"Yeah,  but you should had seen her face Kyle,  she... she was in shock,  like... "

"Like if you said to her, what she needed to hear... Alex sometimes the true isn't nice and sometimes we don't want to hear it,  but then is when we have to hear it the most,  when we need it,  she is in a crucial moment in her life and you are her mentor,  your work is to guide her in the best path and as the woman that love her" he didn't had to hear it from her to know the true,  he had saw it in her eyes and Ashlyn's,  they were soul mates connected in the wrong moment "Is your job to help her be the best woman she can be,  you were hard?  Yes...  but sometimes we need to someone give us a shake to make us think what we really want in our lives "

"I have to call her" blurted Ali feeling guilty,  she knew that this week was hard for the student  and the last thing  that she needed was something like Ali did to her,  all that she wanted was to call the keeper tell her to come home and talk to her and hug her

"Ah!  No, no, no" said her brother before she could end the call "You two need your space,  remember that you two agree to put some distance and limits between you two, you have been going through a lot these days,  you need a night off,  think what you want and tomorrow you two own a few explanations to each other" he was true,  she didn't wanted to accept it,  but he was true,  this wasn't just about Ashlyn it was about her too,  the deadline was coming closer,  the date when Ashlyn would graduate and begin her journey with the national team,  and what would Ali do,  she would keep her promise and stay away from the blonde till then? and after that she would continue her life like Ashlyn didn't existed? or she would risk everything for a couple of weeks of love and pleasure,  all that was worth it to risk her job and Ashlyn risk her career? Maybe Ashlyn wasn't the only one that had to answer some questions.

"I have to sleep,  I love you Kyle "

"Love you too"

....

Ali was watching the practice with the coach at the sideline,  while they waited for the keeper,  they were exchanging ideas about the practice but mostly about Ashlyn,  her behavior and future,  it was a while till the student showed her face . Ali was the first in see her and she didn't liked what she saw,  the keeper looked so little,  afraid,  nervous,  that almost made her ignored her and delay their meeting but she also knew that they needed to do it.

They walked to her,  but no one said a word they just followed the coach to his office and sat in a little round table that he had in there, Ashlyn felt uncomfortable under the sight of her teacher and coach 

"Do you understand why we are here,  right Ashlyn? " asked the coach and the student nodded,  all that Ali wanted to do was to hug the student and take her out of there,  but she couldn't,  her heart was divided in one side she wanted to think poor Ashlyn and stop everything and let her continue with her life but in other side she knew she had to do this,  this was Ashlyn's future,  she will thanked her. 

"I talked with the coach about what happened this week " pointed Ali and Ashlyn took a nervous sigh she didn't knew why she was nervous but deep down she felt something "and we took a decision... " she knew that something was going to happen,  the tension in her stomach and Ali's sad eyes told her that something was going to happen 

"I... I know that after this week I have some things to explain and... and I know that I have to answer a lot of questions " this last part was said directly to Ali "but..."

"The decision had been made " dismissed the coach making Ali lower her head "You know that this weekend would be the semifinal" continued the coach "And we know that some uswnt coaches will be here " Ali didn't agreed with that decision and less with letting Ashlyn know the worst part of it,  it was like torture the student,  it was like a torture to herself,  it broke her own heart to see the student like that,  she knew that Ashlyn already suspected what would going to happen,  when she lowered her eyes to the table while she waited for the coach's announce,  like waiting for the hit,  that could ruin her career and her future "And they expressed their desires to see you play but... unfortunately after this week behavior we have to tell you that you will not play this weekend,  you will lost this game and depending of your behavior we would considered put you in the next game " Ashlyn just stood there with her eyes fixed in the table, Ali recognized Ashlyn's expression she had seen it the night before,  when she made her confront her demons,  this was the expression of someone when their world was falling apart, they stood in silence for a couple of seconds waiting for Ashlyn's response the one that didn't came till a few seconds later 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn and Ali could see the tears forming in her eyes,  she stood from the table and left the office,  leaving the teacher and the coach alone 

"I have to go miss Krieger,  I hope that you can inform me about Ashlyn's behavior this next week " said the man making Ali nod,  she was like in auto pilot,  she didn't care what the coach could say or anything her body was pulling her to find Ashlyn,  she needed to find her,  after the expression that she saw in her face she needed to know that the keeper was okay 

The coach walked to the field while Ali walked without an specific destination,  she just wanted a sign of the keeper but it was like Ashlyn had disappeared,  she just walked through the halls searching for the student,  but she couldn't see or heard anything more than her own steps,  she walked seeing to what surrounded her without any sign of Ashlyn,  till she could heard  a little sob,  that was her,  Ali knew that that was Ashlyn,  she tried to follow the sound but it disappeared till she could heard again another noise,  this time it was like a groan,  a scream of pain,  with sobs,  it broke Ali's heart,  she followed the noise to a bathroom she stood in the door waiting for a confirmation,  till she heard the sob again,  Ali opened the door slowly finding the keeper in the floor of the bathroom with her face between her hands crying like a little girl 

"Ashlyn? " Ali almost broke to cry immediately after she saw the student in that state "Ashlyn.... Ash" she tried to rid Ashlyn's hands from her face "Ash look at me" and the student did it making the teacher see her red eyes "Ashlyn " she said caressing her face lovingly,  like she used to do and Ashlyn couldn't control her sobs,  she was drowned in her tears 

"I'm sorry Alex " she didn't knew why she was saying sorry but that was all that she could say "I'm sorry " sobbed while Ali hugged her and caressed her head that was in Ali's chest 

"Is okay Ash, is okay " she sat by her side and hugged her and caressed her,  like lulling her

"My grandma, Alex...  and now this " Ali didn't understood what Ashlyn was saying,  her grandma?  What had could happen with her? 

"What?!" she asked trying to bring Ashlyn back "Ashlyn talk to me"

 Ashlyn freed herself from Ali's embrace and settled her head in the bathroom wall,  trying to calm down,  she took some breaths before talk to Ali,  but she needed to find her voice first,  it was like she couldn't find it,  her voice or the air in her lungs, she was drowned by all the emotions that she had bottled up the last couple of days. 

"Last night... last night I called my grandma and we were talking " she explained while she played with her fingers and Ali had  her complete attention on her "And... I promised that I would go to the final and win for her and graduate Alex "

"And you would do it Ashlyn,  you would graduate and play the next game and win this whole thing for her" assured Ali making Ashlyn laugh bitterly 

"You don't know Alex,  I lost my spot in the team,  if I don't get the last points I wouldn't graduate and now... " the sobs began again "My grandma's cancer is back " Ashlyn break to cry again "I can't loose her Alex " sobbed Ashlyn "This is too much.... I can't let her died before I graduate and win this thing and she sees me wearing my uswnt uniform,  I want to give her some much stuffs before she die Alex,  she can't die" Ashlyn's  head was back in Ali's chest while the teacher began to caress her again and kissed her head.

"She will be okay Ash, she will be okay " repeated Ali while the keeper sobbed in he r chest,  she needed to do something "Come " she said pulling Ashlyn back on her feets and taking  her duffle bag

Ali pulled her to her car while Ashlyn was totally broke,  she had stop sobbing but the tears never stopped to leave her eyes "Come in" she said pulling Ashlyn inside her car and sitting her in the copilot spot, she put Ashlyn's bag in her car and began their journey to the only place that she could think of.

She drove the rest of the afternoon and the night,  taking her journey to the south,  she was determined to reach the only place that could help the blonde find her peace and help her go back to the right path,  she had made a few calls and everything was ready for their arrival,  maybe this was the craziest thing that she had made in her life but Ashlyn was worth it. 

The student had spent the whole travel asleep,  after they left the campus Ashlyn's tears had stopped and after a few minutes she entered in a deep sleep,  Ali focused in the road,  giving from time to time a check to the student who was sleeping deeply in her copilot seat,  mumbling things in her sleep from time to time,  after this week,  she knew that the keeper would be tired emotionally,  mentally and physically,  that is why she didn't bothered till they reached their destination,  when Ali just prayed to Ashlyn didn't wake up till she reached the spot, waiting to everything end like she planned and when she reached the house she knew that everything was just perfectly as she planned.

"Ash" she shook her slowly "Ash wake up" making the blonde open her eyes finding a very tired teacher in front of her

"Alex? " she asked straightening in the copilot seat looking around her,  everything seemed familiar,  the palm trees,  the street,  she didn't knew if she was still asleep and her eyes were tricking her or she was dreaming,  she knew this street,  this house "Where are we? " she asked 

"We are home " answered the teacher while she pointed with her head to the front door of house where Ashlyn could see a well known old lady coming to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments...


	21. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter wasn't going to be this long when I planned it, but then I just began to write and have all this ideas and I couldn't contain myself and before I could think I had this long emotional and cute chapter

Ashlyn's eyes jumped between Ali that was by her side and her grandma in the door of her house,  while Ali saw her amused,  she knew that Ashlyn couldn't understand what was happening,  and Ashlyn didn't knew how much she had slept,  she even knew when she felt asleep,  the last thing that she could remember was be crying in the bathroom with Ali,  she middle remember how she reached Ali's car but nothing more she didn't knew how they had reached her hometown and less how she was in front of her childhood house with her grandma in the door waiting for her,  it was like a dream, she was home.

"What?...  but?.. how? ... we? " she asked while Ali saw her amused 

"Surprise! " smiled Ali "Now go,  she is waiting for you " she pointed to the house 

"Thank you " said Ashlyn with total love and admiration in her eyes and her voice,  this wasn't anything material,  but this was more than anyone had do for her in her entire life,  Ali had drive a lot of hours to take her to her grandma's house and see the woman that was her everything "Thank you Alex " repeated taking Ali's head with her hands and kissing  her strongly in her forehead and cheeks before jump out of the car and ran to the old lady,  while Ali giggled and saw her "Grandma! How are you? " could hear Ali while she went out of the car,  walking to he two women,  smiling endearing seeing the exchange between the two Harris 

"I'm good honey,  I'm so happy to see you " said the old woman while she hugged her grandchild "Look at you " she said breaking their hug and giving a full glance to Ashlyn "And... " she stopped what she was saying when her eyes stumble with Ali who was a few meters away from them 

"Oh" said Ashlyn when she saw that she hadn't introduced them "Grandma,  she is... " began Ashlyn but before she could say anything the old lady interrupted her

"You should be Ali Krieger" pointed the grandma making Ali smile and nod "Nice to finally meet you sweetheart" she said opening  her arms to hug the teacher 

"Is nice to meet you too,  Mrs Harris " smiled Ali hugging the old lady 

"Please call me grandma " dismissed the woman "But come in,  you should be tired,  come in" said the woman giving the entrance to her house and took her to the kitchen where she offered them lemonade,  a few minutes had passed and Ashlyn couldn't wrap her brain around the idea of how she was in her grandma's house?  And how apparently Ali and her grandma knew each other?  And lot of questions that made her see the two women curiously 

"You two know each other? " asked Ashlyn finally making the two women giggle 

"Is a loooong story " answered her grandma 

....

Flashback 

After a few minutes driving,  after Ashlyn had felt asleep in her copilot seat, after they had left the campus and they were on the highway to south Carolina,  Ali began to doubt about her decision,  what she had did? This was crazy, she couldn't believe what she had made,  she just had take one of the students,  put her in her car and began to drive to Florida more specific satellite beach,  well this wasn't just a student,  this was Ashlyn,  who had a rough week,  who missed her home and her family,  who was going to make her drive all night to take her visit her family, she was focused in help Ashlyn and give her back her smile and happiness and if she needed to this craziness she would do it. 

After the first hour of driving,  she was beginning to feel sleepy,  she didn't knew where she was,  she was in the middle of south Carolina but she didn't knew her exactly ubication so she stopped in a gas station to fill her car and buy a coffee,  she had to make a call too. 

She couldn't just appear in Ashlyn's house like that,  she even knew where her grandma lived,  the only thing that she knew was it was in satellite beach but nothing else,  she had to do another risky move,  she took Ashlyn's phone,  thank god to this point she knew Ashlyn's password and called the only person could help her

"Hello darling,  how are you? " answered Ashlyn's grandma,  making Ali froze,  how could she explain to this woman everything and she would understand?  How could she explain why she had her grandchild phone? Who was calling?  This woman could think the worst and call the police or worst,  Ashlyn was sleeping in her car while she was calling her grandmother asking for her direction,  this was crazy,  but she couldn't backward now,  she would had to continued her plan and pray for the best 

"Um... Mrs Harris? " stuttered Ali 

"Yeah?  Who is it? " asked confused the woman 

"I'm... I'm Ali Krieger... I'm Miss Krieger Ashlyn's mentor "

"Oh yeah Miss Krieger " said the woman making Ali breath at least she knew who she was,  apparently Ashlyn had talked about her "Is something wrong with Ashlyn? "

"Um... no...  well... I'm " she just patted herself for stuttered so much "You know Ashlyn had a rough week Miss Harris "

"Yeah" said the woman sadly 

"And... well,  as I know that she miss you some much and her home and everything... I... took the boldness to surprise Ashlyn taking her to her home for this weekend" finished Ali praying for the woman understanding 

"Oh really? Of course darling,  of course" said the woman happier now making Ali smile 

"Yeah,  she is asleep now in the car,  so I needed a favor,  could you tell me your direction so we can surprise her? "

"Of course" while Ali noted Ashlyn's direction in her phone,  she thought how crazy was all this and still how good was developing her plan till now 

"We are in south Carolina right now,  I think we would be there in the morning "

"Oh sweetheart I will waiting for you " smiled the old lady "And Miss Krieger,  thank you so much for doing this for her,  for us"

"Is not a problem,  Mrs Harris"

"Take care, I'll see you soon " 

Ali searched for the direction in her phone,  she didn't wanted to activate the GPS to don't wake up Ashlyn so she memorized the direction and kept it in her phone, continuing her journey to Florida,  praying to end this plan as she wanted. 

....

After Ali and her grandma had explained to Ashlyn everything,  she still couldn't understand anything, all that she could think was, How?   she couldn't understand how this two women had worked together for her,  how much Ali had risk to take her there,  how her grandma had trust in Ali since the beginning,  just how? 

"Wow" blurted Ashlyn making the two women laugh before Ali yawned "Are you tired? " asked Ashlyn

"You are tired honey,  you drove all night,  why don't you go to sleep a little bit? "

"No I'm okay " answered Ali yawning 

"Come on Alex, let me take you to a room " said Ashlyn protectively 

Sh took Ali to her childhood room,  Ashlyn was surprised how her grandma had left everything as she left it before go to college,  this house, this room smelled like her past,  her good past,  before everything turned wrong in her life and even after it turned wrong,  this house was her salvation,  it was the place when she could go when everything turned nasty in her house and it was the place that she choose to live till she had to go to college. 

"Ashlyn I told you I'm okay " said Ali sternly,  but when she saw the bed,  she began to get rid of her shoes and and sweater,  leaving just her jeans and shirt, before Ashlyn could fix the bed for her, Ali was already getting comfortable with the pillows,  without giving a chance for Ashlyn to cover her with a blanket.

When Ali's head touched the pillow it made her know how tired she was,  letting out a little sigh,  closing her eyes,  this room,  this bed and this pillow smelled like Ashlyn mixed with a comfortable domestic and homely smell that lulled her , to an instantly deep sleep. 

Ashlyn couldn't avoid to see her lovingly while she caressed her hair,  this woman had done something unbelievable for her,  something she would never forget 

"Ash" whispered Ali in her sleep 

"I'm here Ali B" she whispered kissing her hair "Get some rest beautiful " she left a kiss in her forehead "Thank you" and left a last kiss in her cheek,  ignoring the witness that were watching them from the door 

"Use this to cover her " interrupted Ashlyn's grandma surprising the student, she putted  the blankets in the bed "And when you finish I'll wait for you in the kitchen " said her grandma with a little smile 

She didn't had to hide anything to her grandma,  she knew everything about her life and she had always support her and loved her,  but still she wouldn't like her to know about them in this way,  she would like to introduce Ali in the proper, the way that Ali deserved, but she also knew that that was impossible,  only in another universe,  she and Ali would be together seriously,  but no in this universe,  where Ali was her teacher and she was her student, where they had to conform with that tittle.

"Are you hungry? " asked the old lady putting a dish full of food in front of her grandchild "Of course you are" smiled the grandma while she saw Ashlyn eat the whole dish "What is this? " she asked giving a glimpse to Ashlyn's forearm and the tattoos on it "Crazy kid" scolded the woman drinking her lemonade "How are you? " asked directly making Ashlyn stop eating and saw her uncomfortable, she swallow the food in her mouth and cleared her throat before answer 

"Um... it was a rough week " 

"Yeah I know that,  Ali told me" heard her grandma refer to Ali in that way like they knew each other from a long time ago made her feel a lot of things in her stomach,  good things. 

"What else she told you? " asked with a little attitude 

"Why don't you tell me what happened?  Why are you here when this weekend is the semifinal?" her grandma's forwardness made her lower her head ashamed of her behavior,  she felt like a little girl "Don't screw this,  Ashlyn" her grandma wasn't a woman of bad words but she knew that when she used them,  she was mad "You have all this good things in your future and you are so close to reach them,  don't sabotage your future, you have to be better than that " Ashlyn knew what she referred,  to her past and her family pattern 

"Everything began to be complicated and... real... and I got scary "

"Of what? "

"I don't know " she shrugged "Of everything,  of you, of school,  of football,  my career,  it was a lot of pressure and I just... "

"Don't Ashlyn,  don't" pointed Mrs Harris "You have to stop worrying about me,  I will be okay,  this sickness will not beat me,  I will beat it,  like I did before" to this point Ashlyn's eyes were full of tears "you want to help me?  Be successful honey,  reach your dreams,  be the best woman you can be, be happy " she moved to hug Ashlyn while she sobbed "I don't want more than that,  to see you and your brother,  healthy and happy,  and I will,  I will see your brother get healthy and happy,  and you will be successful and happy and I'll see you get marry and have kids and have a beautiful life,  honey,  I will,  and in a few years we will see behind and see why things happen in this way" her grandma kissed her hair while Ashlyn nodded "I love you" 

"I love you too" smiled Ashlyn 

"Okay but enough of tears " dismissed the lady "Why don't you tell me about Ali? " asked curiously making Ashlyn froze 

"She... She is my math teacher... and mentor and... "

"She is pretty " interrupted her grandma seeing her mischievously 

"She is" blurted Ashlyn "But she is my mentor and we are friends " shrugged nervously Ashlyn 

"Mmmmm" answered the old lady 

....

Ali woke up a little bit confused with the room where she had woke up, till she remembered where she was and all that she had made the day before,  she stood in bed a little bit thinking all the crazy things that she had made to take Ashlyn there and smiled, thinking how they had found their way to spend another weekend together,  now in Florida.

A loud laugh resonated in the house letting her know that her plan was totally successful,  a laugh that she knew and missed,  a laugh that made her smile and leave bed to go and find it, she walked through the house slowly,  enjoying all the homely details and family pictures that hanged from the walls,  till she reached the kitchen finding the two Harris cooking and joking,  her giggle announced her presence in the kitchen making the two Harris turn around 

"Good morning! " joked Ashlyn 

"Hi sweetheart,  how are you? You slept good? "

"Yeah,  thank you " smiled Ali seeing Ashlyn who was covered in flour,  she looked adorable and she couldn't avoid to smile and ran her fingers over her nose cleaning a little bit of flour that the keeper had on it,  making Ashlyn to pucker her nose as response, ignoring how sweet seemed the moment for the older Harris who was looking at them lovingly 

"Are you hungry?  I was able to save you a little bit of mac and cheese and fried chicken that I hided from this girl " whispered loudly the grandma while she pointed to Ashlyn 

"What?!  I don't eat that much " said Ashlyn while she acted like she was offended 

"Yeah right! " huffed Ali "Grandma this is delicious " she pointed 

"And after you eat that  you will taste my cookies... you two are too thin and I will put some meat in your bones " said the old lady pointing Ali and Ashlyn while the student winked at Ali

....

The rest of the evening Ali and Ashlyn spent it in front of the tv watching movies,  avoiding anything that had to do with sports and specially college football while they were in front of the TV the ate a whole tray of cookies, it was just the two of them in a peaceful silence sharing the cookies and the milch and playing from time to time with the crumbles 

"Okay kids " called the grandma "I'm going to play bingo,  you have dinner ready,  Ali you are the responsable adult while I'm gone " pointed Mrs Harris "Make sure this young lady,  behave good, okay? " she asked making the two women nod "Okay,  don't wait for me awake " she finished before leave the two women alone.

"Um... " said Ashlyn after a few seconds, this was the first time that they were complete alone,   this kind of privacy wouldn't be a problem before,  they knew what to do in those moments,  but now that a invisible line of friendship divided them this kind of situations turned uncomfortable, more when the memories of those moments came to their minds turning what had to be innocent moments in moments fill with sexual tension "You want to go to the beach? " asked Ashlyn uncomfortably 

"Isn't a little bit late? " asked Ali more uncomfortably 

"Yeah, well...  but at this time  is more beautiful... but if you want to... "

"Okay " said Ali a little bit nervous 

"Yeah? "

"Yeah"

They left the house and began to walk to the beach that was a few blocks from the house,  the night was a little bit cold but the humidity of the air made it nicer,  it was almost summer and they could feel it. While they walked side by side they shared a few shy and nervous glances between each other,  making them giggle,  Ali could see in Ashlyn's eyes and expression,  that she was relaxed,  in peace,  happy,  that made Ali smile making Ashlyn confused 

"What? "

"Nothing " shrugged Ali "You... you seem happy " blurted Ali "In peace "

Ashlyn stood a few seconds in silence,  while they reached the beach and found a spot where to sit "I...  we talked today " and Ali nodded giving Ashlyn the chance to explain "And... I'm better,  she was right in a lot of stuffs and I know that I can't waste this chance" shrugged Ashlyn and Ali understood that she didn't had to push too much on it,  that conversation had to stay between the two Harris and no one else 

"I'm glad " said Ali turning her attention to the sunset that was beginning to disappear in the horizon

Ashlyn tried to fix her attention on the horizon too but the beauty of the woman by her side outshone anything that surrounded them,  the peace in the teacher's face combined with the beautiful orange light that made her eyes look like honey and the soft breeze that moved her brown locks mesmerized her,  making her focus complete in the teacher and her beauty,  she didn't knew how many time she spent looking at Ali till she turned around connecting their eyes and making them smile automatically,  she looked so beautiful that all that Ashlyn could think was to kiss her and Ali could read it in her eyes. 

"What are we going to do? " blurted Ashlyn making Ali sigh,  she knew what Ashlyn was referring and that question was stumbling in the teacher's head since they left north Carolina the day before 

"We are friends " nodded Ali and Ashlyn answered in the same way

They were friends,  that was what they could say to the people in the college,  Ali was her teacher and Ashlyn a student, for others they couldn't be more than friends,  but friends didn't saw each other in the way that Ali and Ashlyn did,  they didn't protect or care or love anyone in the way that they did and they knew it,  they couldn't lie to each other,  they could read it in each other eyes,  they couldn't hide it. 

"Okay" said Ashlyn before cut the distance between them,  crossing the limits and boundaries that they had establish a while ago, to stop in front of Ali's lips stealing the teacher's breath and peace making her breath go fast and short in seconds "sometimes friends kiss each other? " breathed Ashlyn 

"Yeah " breathed Ali before connect their lips in a deep and slow kiss 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama end, let the love and cuteness begin :)


	22. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a little bit long but first a had writer's block but then I couldn't stop writing and the result.... a cute and emotional chapter :)

 

They spent minutes there,  kissing each other, connecting in this very intimate but public way,  it was like a statement for them,  being able to do this in the middle of the beach without caring being seeing for anybody,  in the campus was technically impossible to do this,  but here under the comfort of anonymity of been just another couple in the beach making out, this felt different,  maybe was the fact of been capable of do this in public without caring or maybe was the demonstration of love that they had show in the last couple of days that made it special,  this was special,  this was different than the other times that they kissed 

When they broke their kiss to breathe Ali was on Ashlyn's lap and the blonde had her arms around the teacher's torso, they didn't knew how they reached that position but at this point they didn't care,  their faces were close sharing the same breath while they just enjoyed the moment, Ali couldn't stop caressing Ashlyn's face and neck , while Ashlyn just hugged her tightly enjoying that magical feeling,  this was a dream,  that couldn't be eternal and they knew it, that is why both decided to enjoyed it the most,  Ashlyn could live in this moment eternally,  the oceanic  breeze mixed with the characteristic smell of Ali was perfect and having the teacher in her arms without a clock that marked the end of their reunion or people to hide from was more than perfect,  maybe they had spent minutes or maybe hours in the beach,  they didn't knew,  but the sunset had dissipated,  telling that maybe it was time to go back to he house. 

They walked in a comfortable silence,  stealing flirty and shy looks and smiles,  they were walking through the street like normal people,  without caring who could see them or recognized them,  making Ali feel giddy giving her the courage to made a risky move that surprised Ashlyn,  the teacher decided slide her hand in Ashlyn's and interlaced their fingers,  Ashlyn didn't wanted to turn her eyes to their hands scared to loose the contact with the teacher and Ali could feel it that is why she ran her free hand through Ashlyn's forearm and left a kiss in her shoulder like easing the nerves in the student,  all the moves and kisses where little almost shy, this was the first time they could do that openly in the street,  it felt strange and good, like they were teenagers with their first young love.

"What do you want to do?  Are you hungry or something? " asked Ashlyn shyly once they were inside the house 

"Um... I will like to shower " shrugged Ali,  for them this shyness was weird,  who could think that after all the things that they had pass and done,  they were going to find in this positions of shyness and uncomfortableness, that fact amused Ali a little bit, because  they weren't stranger to each other,  they knew very well every corner of their bodies and souls but now they were complete alone without the pressure of been student and teacher something that had marked their relationship, now in Ashlyn's grandma's house they were just two women that had just silently admit they liked each other no in a carnal way like they did before but in a more personally way. 

"Okay " nodded Ashlyn "I'm hungry,  I think I will eat something" 

"Of course " joked Ali going upstairs 

Ashlyn stood in the kitchen alone and quietly while she heard the water of the shower,  eating her sandwich,  trying to ignore the images in her brain,  Ali in the shower,  naked,  with her body full of soap,  soft and inviting to be touched by her,  she almost could feel Ali's skin under her hand, that kiss had awoke something in Ashlyn,  it hadn't awoke anything it had made her recall what she felt when she was with Ali,  how comfortable she felt how loved. Every day she loved the teacher more and more. 

She went to her room, the room that Ali was using as her to find some clothes to sleep and shower,  maybe she was using this as an excuse to see Ali but she couldn't control her body knowing that the teacher was in the same house as her,  and they were alone and all those memories in her head was making her get flustered she needed  to take a cold shower,  she was going to spend this weekend showering with cold water to avoid her wishes to pin the teacher against a wall or the bed and recall their best memories, she was so into her mind and her own memories that ignored the moment that Ali went out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, finding the blonde in her room,  Ashlyn froze when she felt the teacher go into the room,  Ali couldn't lie she was surprised to find her there but at the same time she wasn't,  she wanted the same as Ashlyn.

"Um... sorry " stuttered Ashlyn "Im searching for some clothes and... " she could feel Ali walking to her but was ignoring the amused look that the teacher had on her face,  it was funny to see Ashlyn like that,  nervous and clumsy,  she had always see the secure keeper,  the girl that knew what she wanted and reached it,  Ashlyn always was who initiate everything,  their first time in the classroom, their kiss,  everything,  that is why Ali was enjoying this moment where she was in charge,  she was able to make the student nervous and shy

"Is okay " shrugged Ali standing by her side letting Ashlyn smell her fresh aroma "You can lend me some clothes,  I have some but is in my car and... "

"Is okay,  you can take whatever you want " that was going to be a real test,  see the teacher in her clothes and behave was going to be hard,  she needed that cold shower now more than ever

"Thanks" smiled Ali standing in front of Ashlyn between her and the drawer,  giving the student a full glimpse of her body wrapped in the towel,  Ali had her hair in a messy bun  letting Ashlyn see the water drops on her shoulders, her towel was lowering slowly making Ashlyn pray for a little more of skin. 

"You need help " said Ashlyn in a daze with her eyes on Ali's body, she couldn't conform with that she needed more,  more skin. 

Ali couldn't avoid to smile seeing Ashlyn's attention on her over the mirror "No.... You can't" said Ali seductively making Ashlyn turn her dark and hungry eyes to the mirror to see her through it. 

"Why? " flirted Ashlyn going closer to Ali,  the closeness almost made the teacher moan,  she could feel Ashlyn's body heat in her back and breath in her ear "there is nothing in here" she pointed to the teacher's body with her eyes "that I haven't see,  touched or tasted " she said hotly in Ali's ear before ran her face in Ali's hair smelling the characteristics vanilla shampoo,  Ali smiled and moved her head to a side like saying to Ashlyn to kiss her in the neck and she did what the teacher wanted and kissed her in the temple and then a little bit lower and lower,  kissing and nibbling the teacher's neck enjoying Ali's reactions through the mirror,  she moved her mouth to Ali's ear and nibbled her earlobe "I can't help my friend to get dress?" asked Ashlyn innocently while she kept nibbling the teacher's neck  making Ali laugh and moan at the same time while her hand went to Ashlyn's head trying to control her moves and Ashlyn's hands went to Ali's waist pulling her closer to her "Or undress? " she took the towel and pulled softly 

"No" breathed Ali trying to escape from Ashlyn's embrace and turning around to see Ashlyn's dark eyes 

"No? " she asked pulling the towel a little bit more 

"Ashlyn " warned Ali 

"What? " she acted innocently "I need the towel Alex,  I'm going to shower too and that is my towel " 

"Find another one" giggled Ali 

"No this is my favorite " 

"Ashlyn " warned Ali giggling 

"Alex " warned Ashlyn 

"GIRLS! " called grandma going to the house 

"Ugh,  saved by my grandma " whined Ashlyn going closer to Ali 

"Go shower,  you stink " giggled Ali expecting a kiss from Ashlyn who was going closer and closer to her

"Ashlyn Michelle wash this dirty dishes that you left! " called her grandma from the kitchen making Ali laugh 

"Going! " yelled Ashlyn before kiss Ali deeply 

"Go! " pushed Ali 

"This is not over " pointed Ashlyn before leave the room 

...

Ali was making the bed while she thought in what had happened between her and Ashlyn,  since the beginning she kind it knew something was going to happen between them,  she had always saw something in the blonde,  but she never thought she could reach this point where they were, this level of comfort,  love,  respect and everything in between,  she had never felt so comfortable with anyone even with  Georg after so many years,  with Ashlyn everything was different,  she was so into her head that she was  surprised by the blonde going into the room quickly and jump on the bed stretching her body on the bed and sighing in pleasure 

"What are you doing? " asked Ali confused 

"Sleeping... in my bed" of course  she had her brother's room and the guest room where she could sleep,  but she thought that now that Ali and her were "Friends " and Ali had took the first step tempting her,  she could take this chance to torture Ali a little bit so she turned around to laid on her back exposing her torso and abs to Ali whose eyes ran the blonde's body from head to toes,  the keeper had choose a just a pair of boxers and sport bra to sleep

"Um... " Ali cleared her throat nervously she couldn't rid her eyes from the student's body that was making her flustered "and you..." she just wanted to jump on Ashlyn but she couldn't,  she had to maintain the composure "You... you are on my side " she found a way to connect her brain to her body and remove her eyes from the blonde's body "Get on yours" she joked hitting Ashlyn with a pillow making the student giggle 

"What are you doing? " asked Ashlyn curiously when she saw Ali putting a pillow between her and the spot that Ali would fill on the bed 

"Just putting this barrier between us" it wasn't for Ashlyn it was more for herself to maintain the distance from the blonde and don't have any kind of temptation to touch or hug Ashlyn in the middle of the night 

"Okay" shrugged Ashlyn smirking a little bit while she saw Ali go into bed,  this wasn't the first time that they shared this intimate moment,  they had shared bed before,  they had slept together before, but this was the first time that they shared this kind of intimacy,  the comfortable type, this pleasant,  unworried,  easy intimacy,  they didn't had to hide anything to each other,  they had seen their morning bed heads,  they had hear each other mumbling in their sleep, they even had seen each other drooling while they slept, they had seen their ugly and beautiful sides.

When Ali's head rested finally on the pillow she could felt Ashlyn's lovely and dreamy sight on her,  she had always felt it,  but lately she had seen it more  frequently and began to like it,  she tried to close her eyes but she still could feel Ashlyn looking at her

"What? " whispered Ali turning to see Ashlyn with her eyes glued on her with  the love,  admiration and tenderness write on them 

"You are beautiful " smiled Ashlyn making Ali get shy instantly and giggle nervously "Miss K is blushing? " joked Ashlyn making Ali hide her face on the pillow that was between them 

"No" 

"You are" joked again 

"Harris stop! " warned Ali "and go to sleep " Ali tried to sound serious while she smiled

"Okay" said Ashlyn going closer to Ali who was hugging the pillow between them,  the student hugged Ali over the pillow running her hand up and down her back like lulling her "Good night Ali B" whispered Ashlyn before leave a kiss on Ali's forehead and the teacher couldn't avoid to let out a soft sigh before felt asleep,  everything felt good,  everything felt perfect. 

... 

"Ash" Ali tried to wake the blonde "Ash" receiving just a hum from her "Ash wake up"

"Don't want to" mumbled Ashlyn with her face on Ali's neck 

They had found their way to ignore the pillow in the middle of the night and wake up with  their bodies tangled 

"We have to" pointed Ali "I have a surprise for you " said Ali nonchalantly making the student lift her face from her neck 

"Surprise?!  For me?! " answered Ashlyn excitedly 

"Yeap"

"Okay let's go" she jumped off the bed 

They took their breakfast with grandma while they joked and Mrs Harris made Ali laugh with Ashlyn's childhood memories,  if Ashlyn had seen something was that her grandma and Ali had made click since the beginning sharing an understatement between them that even she couldn't understand, the little confident looks that they shared before they left the house and the container with food that her grandma tried to pass to Ali discretely 

"Where are we going? " asked suspiciously Ashlyn when they got into the car

"Somewhere " shrugged Ali "Is a surprise,  I hope you like it" smiled Ali

Ashlyn was obviously nervous at this point she didn't knew what to except, Ali had already drove hours to take her to Florida what else she could do, but everything made sense when she saw the entry of a very know place, a place that she knew since little,  first with her parents and then with her brother,  it was a bitter sweet place, it was the place where she went to visit her family,  where they fought their addictions and demons,  it was the place that terrified her the most,  the place where she feared to end,  like the rest of her family.

"I don't want to go there " blurted Ashlyn when Ali parked the car,  Ali knew that feeling of unknown, of fear,  of don't know what to expect when you crossed that door,  you never knew what to expect to see in that place, the state of your love one,  if they wanted to see you or not,  how could react when they saw you 

"Let's do something " said Ali while she saw the terror expression in Ashlyn's face "I will go with you " assured Ali making Ashlyn turned to her "and I will not leave you at least you feel comfortable,  okay? "

Of course Ashlyn wanted to see her brother,  talk to him,  joke with him,  she had always love him very much she had always wanted to be like him,  and she saw a lot from her and her brother in the relationship that Ali had with Kyle,  but she was scare too,  to see that maybe his addictions had took the best of him,  that he didn't look like she remembered him,  that he wasn't the same that he was before all this happened,  since she went to college she had barely saw him knowing of him only through her grandma and now she was going to visit him in the place that she feared the most 

"Promise? " asked Ashlyn unsure 

"Promise " smiled Ali offering her hand 

 

 

"Hi,  we are here to see Christopher Harris " smiled Ali to the receptionist while Ashlyn stood behind her 

"You are not Mrs Harris " said the woman watching them curiously 

"No" smiled Ali she knew the treatment in those places and how important was to made the patients safe before anything "She is Ashlyn Harris his sister " pointed Ali making the woman see the blonde "Mrs Harris let you know that she will not visit Christopher today but his sister will " assured Ali 

"Right " nodded the receptionist they waited patiently while the woman made a call "Yeah,  he is in the garden " she pointed to the door 

"Thank you " they began to walk there while Ashlyn never let go Ali's hand,  gripping it tightly "Ready? " asked Ali,  Ashlyn took some seconds and breaths before answer 

"Yeah " nodded 

They crossed the door finding a garden with some patients and their families visiting  them,  some eating, other talking,  they walked till they found a man sat on a table with his back to them and smoking a cigarette,  Ali recognized him because Ashlyn stopped immediately when she saw him,  she didn't said anything she just saw him like making sure he was her brother and like analyzing him, Ali gave her the containers of food like making her go to him making Ashlyn saw her scared 

"I will be here " assured Ali making Ashlyn nodded 

She walked a few steps before talk to him "Chris? " called her but the man didn't turned around immediately she got scared that she had made a mistake but then he turned around making them found each other face to face,  they studied their faces,  their bodies,  they looked the same but differently at the same time 

"Ash? " asked before smile slowly "Ashlyn? " asked again excited hugging her tightly "Oh my god" Ashlyn needed a few seconds to understand everything but then she hugged him back enjoying the feeling "What are you doing here?" asked him but the blonde couldn't find her words she just saw him like she always did since she was little 

Ali stood there enjoying the touching moment that made her remember her brother,  she didn't saw that she had a teary smile till Christopher saw her curiously 

"Chris let me introduce you someone " announced Ashlyn making the man give the blonde a comical approval expression that made Ali smile bigger "She... she" stuttered Ashlyn,  how could she introduce her to her brother and while she tried to found her words Christopher comical expression grew "She is Ali " just Ashlyn making her brother saw them curiously 

"I'm Ali Krieger,  I'm her mentor " said Ali making the man raise his eyebrow looking at Ashlyn who motioned a 'no' with her head like saying to him to don't say anything stupid 

"Right,  nice to meet you,  Ali... "

"Krieger " said Ali smiling amused by the man's behavior it reminds her Kyle and his playful banters

"That name is... " he asked 

"German " assured Ali proudly 

"German wow " said Christopher surprised looking at Ashlyn who had her head low he knew her very well, he didn't had to hear it from her to know that this beautiful woman had captivated his sister's eye "Is a pleasure to meet you Ali " 

"I will give you some privacy " smiled Ali "I'll be in the reception " said the teacher to Ashlyn 

The two Harris saw the beautiful brunette go, when the teacher was out of their sight Christopher turned to see his sister 

"Good job sis " joked the man making Ashlyn blush 

"Shut up " whined Ashlyn "She is just my teacher and my mentor " dismissed 

"Yeah right " said the man "I saw the eyes that you give each other " pointed

"Is complicated " sighed Ashlyn 

"I'm happy you are here " assured Chris while he caressed her hair 

"I'm happy you are okay " she hugged him tightly 

They talked about everything and shared some of the food that grandma send him,  they talked about soccer, college and Ashlyn gave almost all the details about her and Ali , they talked almost all morning giving Ali the chance to talk with her own brother about everything that had happened with Ashlyn and giving the chance too to make an important call, when the visit day was almost over the teacher saw the two Harris cross the door to the reception joking and laughing making her smile too

"Miss K how is this hard head behaving? " asked the big man locking Ashlyn's head under his arm,  she enjoyed the similitudes between the two siblings from their dimple to their sense of humor 

"Mmmm" shrugged Ali following the joke 

"If she behave bad,  you can kick her butt,  you have my permission " 

"Thanks " smiled Ali 

"And you " he pointed to his sister "Behave okay " he took her face between his big hands, Ali could see that Ashlyn's intensity was something genetic "Be the first Harris that graduate from college " Ali felt a little bit uncomfortable witnessing that private moment between the siblings "Promise? " asked Christopher making Ashlyn nod "I will not being able to go to the final but I will work hard to be able to go to your graduation " nodded the man making Ashlyn and Ali get teary eyes "I love you little sister " he said before kiss her forehead and hug her "Thank you so much Miss K" said the man now to Ali and hugging her,  now Ali was used to this kind of affections from the Harris "Take care of her " whispered Christopher when he had the teacher between his arms when they broke their embrace all that Ali could do was nod and smile as response of Christopher's comment "And don't come home without that trophy,  okay? " pointed to Ashlyn "I will be watching the game " Ashlyn saw Ali immediately unsure of what could happen with her spot on the team but what she found in the teacher's eyes made her recover the faith,  maybe was love,  support,  determination that made her feel that she would be able to get back on track again 

"Count with that " assured Ashlyn 

They said their goodbyes to Christopher before leave the rehab center,  once they were out of there Ashlyn felt different,  lighter,  like the sun shone brighter,  she felt better 

"Everything's good? " asked Ali when Ashlyn interlaced their fingers together 

"Everything is perfect " smiled Ashlyn kissing Ali's forehead 

That was their last day in Florida,  next day was Sunday and they had a long trip before go back to north Carolina,  so they decided to spend the rest of the day chilling at home with grandma Harris and enjoying all her stories. That night they slept in the same bed but this time Ali didn't put a pillow between them instead she snuggled closer to the keeper who spent the whole night hugging her and running her hand and fingers through her hair and body,  while Ali sighed  in pleasure,  this wasn't sex but it was even better,  they spent the night giving each other little kisses and love eyes and confident smiles. 

"Call me when you get to North Carolina " said grandma Harris while Ashlyn and Ali finished everything 

"Promise " said Ali 

"Here you have fried chicken,  mac and cheese and cookies for the road"

"Thanks " smiled Ali "Thanks for everything "

"Thank you sweetheart " said the grandma hugging the teacher "Take care of her " that was the second time that a Harris had told her that making her smile and nod Ali took the containers and went to the car leaving the two Harris alone "Promise that you will behave good and get back your spot on the team" said the grandma 

"Promise " nodded Ashlyn 

"Take good decisions Ashlyn,  don't let your past drown your future,  your circumstances doesn't define you but your decisions does" said grandma Harris leaving the keeper thinking "I love you "

"I love you too" smiled the student 

As Ali was who drove to Florida Ashlyn decided to take Ali's car and drive to North Carolina,  she also wanted the chance to ran her BMW on the highway and test the power of the machine,  they decided to take it slow, enjoying the trip,  longing their time together,  singing and joking in the car,  with Ashlyn's arm always on Ali's leg or with their fingers interlaced,  the teacher never let the student out of her contact,  always caressing her arm or playing with her fingers and sharing little kisses here and there,  they will be friends for everybody but for them they will not be shy showing they affection,  sadly they had reached North Carolina before they wanted to. 

"Back to reality " sighed Ashlyn when they reached campus,  as always they weekends together were magical but as every week they had to go back to reality, where Ashlyn will be the student and Ali the teacher,  of course after this weekend everything will change,  for better or for worst everything will be different for them 

Ali sighed in defeat parking the car far from where someone could saw them,  when they reached South Carolina Ali took the driver spot knowing that she had to leave the student in campus 

"Thank you.... for everything " said Ashlyn looking at the teacher but Ali couldn't see her,  she didn't wanted to let her go,  no after all the time that they spent together that weekend "Alex " called Ashlyn making Ali turn "I'll see you tomorrow " it wasn't an ask it was more like an affirmation,  like a promise to the teacher and herself 

"Of course " nodded Ali,  but of course will be like teacher and student and nothing more 

Ashlyn took the teacher by her neck pulling her closer connecting their lips in a deep and emotional kiss,  trying to put all her emotions in there,  the 'I love you ' that she couldn't pronounce she will say it through her kiss,  kisses that always left Ali without breath  

"Bye Beautiful" smiled Ashlyn making Ali get a little bit shy 

"Bye Ash" they shared one last little kiss before Ashlyn left the car 

Ali's eyes followed her till she was out of her sight  loosing her between the trees and building making Ali's heart shrug in sadness till her phone's screen lighted up with a text from Ashlyn that made her smile instantly 

I can't wait to see you again ;) :*

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to reality....


	23. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have to tell you anymore that this chapter is cute, emotional and dramatic :)  
> But here we are with another cute and emotional chapter

Ash: what are you doing? 

German queen : I'm in a test,  you shouldn't be in class? what are you doing texting me? 

Ash: if you are in a test you shouldn't be texting me either :P I'm in communication and I'm bored :/

German queen : Pay attention or I will talk with Mr Cameron about you :P

Ash: I'll prefer to be in math class ;)

German queen : curious... I thought you hated math 

Ash: I hate math but I like the teacher ;) she is beautiful 

Ali was in the middle of a test and she was texting Ashlyn,  not the best choice when she had to be dead serious with her scary teacher's face and the keeper was sending her cute and sweet messages that was making her smile 

German queen : Ashlyn.... 

Ash: Are you blushing?  ;)

The student had discovered the teacher's weakness for sweet and cute things and Ali was totally blushing in the middle of the test 

German queen : I'll talk to you later.... 

Ash: I like when you blush ;) 

German queen : I hate you :P 

Ali had learnt to enjoy the giddiness that Ashlyn's messages created in her chest,  that made her feel in high school again, she found herself wishing that every time that her phone sounded was because of a text from Ashlyn. And the student couldn't stop texting the teacher,  she loved this excitement that she felt when Ali answered.

"Ash! " she was so into her phone waiting for Ali's answer that she was ignoring her friends and their conversation 

"What?! " she said with half of her sandwich in her mouth 

"Toby you don't see she is busy? She is texting her girlfriend " joked hao saying the last word with a sassy tone 

"Is not my girlfriend " shrugged Ashlyn 

"Anyway,  where were you this weekend?  You lost the semifinal " to this point it wasn't a secret that the coach had suspended her but of course anyone knew about her weekend destination and all the things that happened in Florida 

"I'm.... I'm " she stuttered while she saw Whitney,  she was the only one that knew where she went,  and middle knew what happened with her family but she didn't knew the whole Ali's story "I went to Florida "

"Alone? " asked Tobin curiously 

"No" blurted Ashlyn "Yes" corrected Ashlyn

"Who is the german queen? " asked Tobin curiously looking at her phone with the incoming message of Ali, the phone was in the middle of her and the blonde and she used the moment where Ashlyn was seeing Whitney to pay attention to the keeper's phone, she couldn't read the text but she could see the notification 

Ashlyn sighed in defeat she was uncovered, she had two options ignore that comment and lie or tell the truth to he r friends and she didn't wanted to keep hiding and less to this people that were loyal to her "I went to see my grandma and my brother and... " all her friends saw that she was hiding something all of them could see the weight of her secret in Ashlyn's eyes but if she didn't wanted to say anything they wouldn't press on it "Well yeah I went with someone " she needed to say it,  she needed to talk about her and Ali,  she needed to get rid of the weight of her secret that was drowning her

"Okay" nodded hao like giving the chance to explain 

"We are like dating " shrugged Ashlyn with her eyes on Whitney the only person that knew who this mystery woman was "But is complicated and... we want to keep it private till we figure out completely and... "

"Ash is okay " said Tobin empathically with her hand on her shoulder 

"We can't know the name of the mystery woman or we have to leave her as the german queen? " joked Hao 

"I think we have to keep her as the german queen " said Ashlyn with a little smile while she watched Ali discretely from afar walking through a hall 

....

"Good evening Miss K " smiled Ashlyn going to the table where she and the teacher used to sit leaving the accustomed coffee and bagle on the table, to this point of semester the library was fuller every day making their exchanges more discretely so she just putted the things in the middle of them leaving Ali took her own coffee making her see a little note on the cup of coffee where the teacher could read her name with a heart , Ali smiled shyly instantly seeing Ashlyn and giving her a little wink that made Ashlyn smile dumbly 

"Thanks " said Ali shyly 

"My pleasure " said Ashlyn lovely 

They focused quickly on their tasks,  Ashlyn on her homework and classes while Ali focused in the tests and preparing her classes,  they shared a comfortable silence,  stealing shy looks from time to time that made them smile 

"Can I ask you something? " blurted Ashlyn after a few minutes 

"Of course " answered Ali with her eyes on the tests thinking that maybe she had doubt with her homework  

"What is the meaning of Krieger? " asked Ashlyn curiously 

"Huh? " asked Ali tilting her head curiously 

"I'm sorry... is just that... " stuttered Ashlyn "When Chris and I were talking,  he asked things that ... I didn't knew about you and.... " ranted Ashlyn nervously while Ali just saw her "I'm sorry, forget about it" dismissed Ashlyn 

But Ali didn't rid her eyes from the student,  considering her questions,  she was right,  they knew a lot of stuffs about them,  but deep stuffs what were they fears,  their dreams,  what made sad and happy and what made them moan and whimper but they didn't knew the basic stuffs,  they didn't knew if they were allergic to something,  their favorite food,  if they preferred mountain or beach,  they had made things the other way around 

"No is okay " she left everything and paid complete attention to Ashlyn "What do you want to know? " asked Ali 

"No is dumb,  forget about it" dismissed Ashlyn trying to focus again on her homework 

"Ashlyn.... " said Ali 

"Okay " The student took a sigh before turn her eyes to the teacher who was seeing her lovingly totally open to anything that she wanted to ask "What is the meaning of Krieger? "

"It means warrior in german " smiled Ali 

"Cool " nodded Ashlyn still a little bit unsure "Um... you prefer winter or summer? "

"Um..." Ali couldn't avoid the smile on her face for Ashlyn's innocent questions " I'm from Virginia and I lived in Germany  so I like winter but I prefer summer " smiled Ali making Ashlyn smile too "Another one? " asked Ali back 

"Um... how old are you?" asked Ashlyn a little bit shy 

"What?! " answered Ali a little bit shocked 

"Is just that I know that you are older... but I don't know how older... but if you don't want to...  " stuttered Ashlyn she was really curious about Ali's age but she didn't wanted to make her uncomfortable 

Ali saw her amused while she shrugged and stuttered shyly,  she knew that maybe their age difference could be something exciting for Ashlyn specially when she was her teacher,  being with someone older and experienced always gave some strange pleasure and at the end it was the dream of any student be with their hot sexy teacher, and for someone older like Ali being able of awoke the passion and love in a young woman had a nice effect  in her self esteem. 

"You are 21 right? " asked Ali a little bit seductive making Ashlyn nod "I'm seven years older than you "

Ashlyn stood in silence while she made the maths in her brain "So you are only 28 years old!! " answered the blonde excitedly 

"Well yeah! How old you thought I was? " asked Ali a little bit offended 

"I... I... I don't know maybe thirty " shrugged Ashlyn making Ali put a surprise face 

"Thirty!! " answered Ali in shock making Ashlyn laugh 

"I'm kidding I knew you weren't that old " smiled Ashlyn "You are only 28" shrugged Ashlyn saying it more like for herself

Every day they were connecting more and more in a personal way, finding new stuffs about each other and knowing each other,  they had spend the first days knowing each other in a more physical and carnal way and that was nice,  they could say it was very nice,  but this 'normal' common way was nice too,   the sexual tension was still there,  it was always going to be there and this connection in a personal level was making it stronger and they could read it in their eyes,  they didn't had to said what they were thinking because at this point they had already learnt to read it in their eyes 

"Um... " said Ali clearing her throat and lowing her eyes to the papers in front of her and breaking the daze that their eyes were creating,  Ashlyn was seeing her intensely as usual and that was making her flustered,  maybe was the fact that they had days without touching each other,  more than the few caresses and deep kisses that they shared in Florida that was making desire Ashlyn now more than ever, and when Ali lifted her eyes there it was Ashlyn's eyes still watching at her,  so deeply that she felt like the blonde could see her soul, Ali  could read something in Ashlyn's eyes, she could read the love, something that scared her and made her feel excited too,  something that made her feel alive and confused at the same time 

"Ash? " called a girl breaking the daze between Ali and Ashlyn "Ashlyn " the blonde recognized that voice and that was the last person that she wanted to see when she was with Ali 

"Hi Nahomi " said Ashlyn turning to see the girl by her side,  her eyes jumped to the teacher quickly wanting to apologize with her,  why?  She didn't knew why,  but she wanted to apologize with Ali before anything happened,  maybe subconsciously she knew what she was hiding and what could happen if Ali knew about it, and when her eyes tried to find the teacher she couldn't find the brown eyes the she loved so much,  she had her head low focusing in her work even if she knew that her eyes were there but her attention was on the blonde and her companion 

"I can talk with you " said the girl a little territorial seeing that the blonde's attention was on the teacher 

"Um...  I'm busy Nahomi " she pointed to the books in front of her and trying to turn around to ignore the girl

".It will be quick,  I just want to talk to you about what happened that night " blurted the girl when she saw that she lost Ashlyn's attention 

When those words came out of Nahomi's mouth Ashlyn felt like someone had throw her a bucket of cold water  she froze there wishing that she had imagined that  and that Ali hadn't heard that but no,   her bad decisions just followed her everywhere and she could feel Ali's eyes burning her,  she didn't wanted to turn around and see Ali, she was scared of what she could find in her eyes and when her hazel eyes crossed with Ali's she saw how mad and hurt was the teacher.

"Excuse me Miss Krieger but can I  talk with Ashlyn? " asked Nahomi while Ashlyn and Ali had a silent conversation through their eyes,  the student was seeing her apologetic while Ali just wanted to yell at her

"Yeah,  I'm done here I was leaving anyway " said the teacher directly to Ashlyn 

"But... but Miss Krieger I still... " stuttered Ashlyn 

"Finish your homework and I'll see you tomorrow " said Ali before leave the two student alone 

Ashlyn's eyes followed her till she disappeared from the library and still after she left the place her eyes were still glued to the door 

"Ash" whined Nahomi caressing her thigh 

"What Nahomi? " asked Ashlyn irritated 

"Ash,  don't talk to me like that "

"Nahomi I was studying " pointed Ashlyn 

"Yeah,  but I wanted to talk with you about that night... "

"Forget about it,  is not going to happen again ,  that was a mistake,  done " finished Ashlyn taking her stuffs and preparing to ran behind Ali 

"But...  but Ash wait... why?  Is because of Alex?" asked the girl inquisitive making Ashlyn turned around immediately,  how this girl knew Ali's name? and how she knew that Ashlyn called her Alex? 

"What?!"

....

Ali felt stupid,  she felt stupid for cry for Ashlyn and what she did, she had to suspected it, who was she kidding she didn't suspected it,  she knew it,  she knew that in those days Ashlyn went to parties and of course she would mingle and maybe make out with a girl and maybe sleep with her,  but she never expected to hear it in first hand and to see the girl that Ashlyn had took to bed and do all the things that she did to her before,  her chest hurt and her eyes couldn't stop the tears,  Ali felt like she couldn't find a peace spot with Ashlyn,  like they always had to have a constant battle for their relationship and their feelings.

....

"What? "

"Who is Alex,  Ashlyn? " asked Nahomi "Is your ex or is your girlfriend? Because you told me you weren't in a relationship! " she never answered to Nahomi she just stood in silence recalling that night,  the few things that she remembered, she remembered think in Ali and she thought that maybe she had think in name her,  but apparently she didn't,  apparently she did name her while she was kissing another girl 

"Where did you get that name?! "

"You repeated that name while you were kissing me" accused the girl making Ashlyn get in shock,  she hadn't think in Ali she had name her,  she named the teacher in that moment "Who is Alex,  Ashlyn?! " the girl was irritated by the lack of answer from the blonde 

"I told you Nahomi forget about it,  it will never happen again " said Ashlyn before leave the girl alone in the library 

She ran to her car and drove to Ali's apartment,  she couldn't leave it like that,  she had made too many mistakes with her,  to letting this  happen,  she had to talk with the teacher and explain her,  she couldn't leave it like that, when she reached the place Ali's car was there but she knew that Ali wouldn't answer her phone,  she had to reach the apartment and pray for her forgiveness,  once in front of the door of Ali's apartment she took a sigh to win some courage before knock the door,  she knocked a few times without answer,  she knew this was going to be hard but even if she had to spend all night there she would do it

"Alex " she had knocked a few times now without answer from the teacher and without knowing that Ali was in the other side of the door "Alex please open the door " whined Ashlyn "Let me explain "

"There is nothing to explain here Ashlyn " said Ali from the other side of the door 

That is a good sign thought Ashlyn,  at least she is talking to me "Alex please " prayed Ashlyn "Let me explain it beautiful " Ashlyn would used all her charm and do anything in her power to explain to Ali,  if she needed to kneel down and pray for her forgiveness she would do it "Alex,  please open the door,  let me explain to you and if after that you don't believe me or don't want to forgive me I'll go,  but please " they stood a few seconds in silence,  Ashlyn praying for Ali open the door while the teacher considered Ashlyn's offer, the student heard the locks of the door and waited for the teacher to open the door, she prepared herself to see Ali mad,  to Ali yell at her,  be mad anything but she never expected to see the teacher's red puffy eyes from crying and it broke her heart to be the responsable of made the beautiful teacher cry

"Talk " sniffed Ali inside the apartment while Ashlyn stood in the hallway 

"Can I come in? " asked Ashlyn 

"I feel stupid Ashlyn " started Ali " I feel stupid because we shouldn't be doing this,  I'm your teacher and you are my student,  we shouldn't be doing this,  and... and" the tears began to roll from her eyes again "and I know I shouldn't get mad about that,  about whatever happened between you and that girl but is just... I can't do it Ashlyn,  I can't... " Ali began to cry again "I know that we... we aren't ... and I shouldn't be jealous but I can't Ashlyn"

"Alex please " prayed Ashlyn going into the apartment and closing the door behind her,  she tried to take the teacher between her arms but Ali escaped from her embrace,  it was painful for Ashlyn to see the teacher this hurt "Can I explain? " asked Ashlyn carefully and Ali nodded "Anything happened " began Ashlyn 

"And what about that night that Nahomi was asking you? " asked Ali madly 

"It just... " she took a sigh Ashlyn knew that Ali had all the rights to be upset and she had to accept it "Okay,  yeah after that night when you and I said that we wouldn't... again...  I went to a party and I got drunk and she was there... " in all moment Ali was looking Ashlyn in the eyes till that moment where the possibility of Ashlyn being with another woman got real,  the possibility of Ashlyn touching and kissing another woman made Ali close her eyes trying to escape from that image "But we didn't do anything " Ashlyn tried to go closer to Ali before the teacher stopped her putting her hands in the student abdomen "I didn't do anything,  Alex,  believe me" prayed Ashlyn " I couldn't do it,  you know I can't cheat on you " Ali could feel in Ashlyn's tone that she was telling the truth,  Ashlyn tried to go closer to the teacher slowly with Ali's hands still in her abdomen "I couldn't do it,  because when I was kissing her all that I could think was you..." this was Ashlyn's turn to cry while Ali putted her head on Ashlyn's chest "I couldn't do it,  I can't do it,  I can't cheat on you" all her feelings were displaying from her heart and the words were rolling from her tongue,  it was now or never to say the words that she wanted to say the most, the forbidden words between them "you are the only woman for me,  you are the woman that I lo... "

"Don't say it Ashlyn.... don't say it" Ali knew what Ashlyn was going to say she had read it in her eyes,  she knew the words that was going to came from her tongue and she wanted to heard them she was dying to heard them but she was scared too,  she was afraid to heard those words and see what could trigger in her,  till this point Ali had been carefully with her feelings and this situation,  because she kept in the back of her head the date when Ashlyn would graduate and leave college and began her life with the national team, she knew how hard was to have a 'normal ' life after she became a professional athlete,  she knew that outside of the limits of the campus and their teacher student connection their relationship was technically impossible, yeah she liked Ashlyn and she had learnt to love her,  but she had stopped herself too,  stopped to feel the love that she wanted and that she knew that the student could give her,  she wanted Ashlyn so bad that she was afraid,  afraid that she would give her her love to Ashlyn and Ashlyn gave her her love but once the keeper graduated she would leave and Ali would stay there with the debris of their love "Please don't say it" denied Ali trying to escape from Ashlyn's embrace "Don't "

But it was too late Ashlyn's heart was wide open with all her emotions and love for the teacher emanating from it,  she had to say it,  she had to pronounce those words that were tormenting her, that was choking her. Ali was trying to escape, to run from the situation and the feelings but if Ali didn't let her ran from her feelings when she was low she wouldn't let her ran away neither,  she fought against the woman that was trying to push her away physically and emotionally taking her head between her hands bringing her closer to her face,  breathing the same breath,  both with their eyes closed,  both with their quick breaths,  both with tears in their eyes. Ashlyn felt like her chest and heart was going to explode and she could taste the words in her mouth,  she didn't wanted to say those words because she didn't how the teacher could react,  but at the same time she had to say it,  she had to pronounce them 

"Alex " whispered Ashlyn calling Ali to open her eyes and she did connecting their eyes,  in the teacher's brown eyes she could read,  fear and confusion and love,  because they didn't knew what this words could create in their relationship even if they were dying to say them,  those three simple words could change everything,  but Ashlyn would risk it and say the words she was dying to say 

"I love you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oooh :)


	24. Playing with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't have drama in this chapter only cuteness and sexiness

Those words,  Ali had heard those words many times before,  from the mouth from other lovers and from the mouth of the same Ashlyn that night when she mumbled it in her sleep, that night when they promised to put distance between them and not see each other more than like teacher and student but still they were there , with their  hearts open and totally vulnerable. This I love you was different,  was raw,  emotional,  needy, helpless,  they had tried to don't fall in love with each other,  to just made it,  physical and nothing more,  but at the end they failed,  they fell in love with the person that they couldn't fell in love,  the tears in their eyes were a mix of love,  fear, sadness and vulnerability,  they knew it was wrong,  they knew this was made to don't last forever,  but they were there in the middle of a fine line where they had to choose,  limit their relationship to forget everything between them,  be just professional like student and teacher or cross that line and accept what they had,  a forbidden love,  they had to figure out what to do,  with all that love and all those feelings. 

Ali let out a sigh,  a breath that she didn't knew she was holding, she closed her eyes and lowered her head to put her forehead in Ashlyn's chin,  making the student close her eyes and prepare herself for the worst,  to the teacher reject her,  and her love. Ali began to ran her hands through Ashlyn's torso making the blonde's breath go quick,  she didn't knew what to expect,  she just wanted to Ali say something,  just yes or no,  but instead all that she could hear was Ali short breath and feel her hands in her torso,  praying for the best but expecting the worst, at this point the decision was in Ali's hands,  Ashlyn had already open her heart and said what she was dying to say,  now Ali had to choose,  they were playing with fire and they could burn. 

"Say it again " whispered Ali gripping Ashlyn's shirt making her go closer to her 

Ashlyn sighed in relieve taking Ali's face between her hands again "I'm in love with you Alex...." said Ashlyn devotedly kissing Ali's forehead  "I fell in love with you " she kissed Ali's nose and directed Ali's face to be fully in front of her,  nose to nose with their foreheads together with their eyes connected,  Ali could see the fire in Ashlyn's eyes,  she could feel it burning her whole body,  she preferred to be consumed by that fire, that ignored it "I love you " said with total devotion in her eyes 

In that moment with their eyes connected and their hearts totally open,  Ali took the decision,  she would accept that fire,  accept to get burn without caring. 

She connected their lips deeply,  hungrily,  they could think in the consequences of been discovered later,  her job,  Ashlyn's scholarship, Ashlyn's career,  all that passed to second plane in that moment,  she didn't care anymore,  they didn't care,  this felt too good to ignore it. 

Ashlyn pushed Ali against the wall making her gasp in surprise and groan with pleasure feeling finally Ashlyn's body against her own and the student was dying to make her moan again,  she just wanted to hear her name in the teacher's lips all night,  she moved her thigh to Ali's center making torturous pressure, Ali pressed her nails against Ashlyn's ribs breaking their kiss to moan,  Ashlyn had her totally pinned against the wall still with her face between her hands studying the pleasure in Ali's face,  Ali could come with that simple pressure from Ashlyn's body but she wanted more, she couldn't conform just with that,  she wanted Ashlyn complete all night long 

"Ash,  bed" whined Ali 

Ashlyn was fighting herself,  because she wanted the teacher, she desired her too much to wait till they reached the bed, she just wanted to fuck her there against the wall,  but also she wanted to have her complete naked under her all night long, but in some way her hand find the path to Ali's center through her dress pants and underwear finding the wetness in the teacher's core that made them moan, now Ali couldn't wait to reach the bed she wanted Ashlyn there in that exact moment,  she opened more her pants trying to give more access to the keeper's hands trying to have the most desired release that they needed since days ago,  Ali just needed a couple of trust to come with a silent scream while the student saw her lovingly. 

They stood there with quick breaths,  Ali resting against the wall and Ashlyn holding her closely,  Ashlyn gave a little kiss to Ali in her temple before lift her in her arms making the teacher put her legs around her waist,  she already knew where the room was and took the teacher there before laid her carefully in the bed, she stood on her arms hovering Ali,  looking at the teacher with her post orgasm glow she looked beautiful thought Ashlyn looking at her lovingly making Ali smile shyly while she ran her fingers through her blonde hair

"Say it again " smiled Ali bringing Ashlyn close to her who was smiling too 

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn brushing their lips and backing up when Ali came closer to her making her smile playfully,  they repeated that motion till Ali bite Ashlyn's lips making her go closer and locking her with her hands behind her head 

They shared a loving glance between each other like processing what they had said and what they had done,  the words were said and there weren't returns for what they had done, they had accepted to play with this fire, now they had to figure out this situation praying for the best,  they had to talk and think the best way to do this but they would have enough time the next day to do that,  now their plans were different 

Ali brought Ashlyn close to her by her neck kissing her deeply,  slowly,  sensually, fighting for the dominance of the kiss obviously winning Ashlyn till Ali ran her nails against her skin making her gasp,  when Ashlyn opened her eyes,  Ali's brown orbs had changed from loving to dark and hungry,  she knew what those eyes brought, she knew that she was in front of a long night of love and passion. What they had done in the door was pure lust and carnal desire but this was another thing, now  their hands roamed through each other bodies in a different way,  enjoying their skin, knowing every corner of their bodies,  knowing where to touch to make their breaths go quicker,  this was love. 

....

1:03 am read Ali in her phone,  they had spent hours trying to satiate their bodies,  without success,  they hadn't reach that point no matter how many times they had reached the climax they kept wishing more. 

Ali was looking at the ceiling while she was playing with Ashlyn's hair, who was laid on her stomach running her fingers on her ribs and hips,  both were in deep thoughts analyzing what had happened and what they had to do after this,  they had to be carefully now more than ever,  but they didn't care,  they had to learnt behave in the campus while they were in front of other peopl,  while they were 'teacher and student' and save their desires from later,  till they reached the graduation day that represented another obstacle,  after that day they had to figure out the nature of their relationship,  but they had a lot of days till that day,  they decided to enjoy one day at a time. 

"If anything happened,  why Nahomi wanted to talk with you? " asked Ali curiously in the middle of their comfortable silence making Ashlyn smile, of course she wouldn't go down without a fight thought Ashlyn 

She turned her head putting her shin on Ali's stomach finding that the teacher already had her eyes on her her hands still playing with he blonde locks,  she saw the determination in Ali's eyes she wouldn't let this go down easy,  she smirked before leave a kiss on Ali's stomach 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn like organizing her thoughts to talk with Ali 

"I don't want details " interrupted Ali "I just want to know... because I haven't check her test and I would like  to know what should be her grade " said Ali sassy 

"Alex " warned Ashlyn amused 

"I'm the teacher,  I can do whatever I want " shrugged Ali making Ashlyn laugh,  Ali was very professional with her job and she could never let something personal interfere in her job -well except for Ashlyn - with the rest she was very professional,  even if she was joking deep down she really wanted to know to see if she had to make the girl suffer a little bit in her class 

"Anything happened" shrugged Ashlyn "I was a little bit drunk and we....were...."

"No details Ashlyn " said Ali irritated 

"We didn't do anything... because I ran away before anything else happened "

"Good " nodded Ali 

"apparently..according to her... . I was ...focused in....another woman " said Ashlyn shyly making Ali think 

"Huh? "

"Apparently I was naming a woman while I kissed her" whispered Ashlyn making Ali put a surprise face 

"No way! " said Ali in shock covering her mouth 

Ashlyn didn't said anything she just nodded making Ali laugh 

"You were... " 

"Yeah" nodded Ashlyn making Ali laugh harder "Don't laugh " whined Ashlyn 

"I'm sorry " answered Ali between laughs "That is what she get" shrugged Ali "You named me?" asked Ali after a few seconds.

"I thought I just had think of you,  but apparently I named you while I was kissing her"

Ali could feel Ashlyn's feelings through her eyes,  the love, the caring,  the devotion,  if Ashlyn had something was that you could see everything in her eyes,  there were the true windows to her soul and Ali loved tha,  always that she had a doubt or wanted to know what Ashlyn was thinking or feeling she would see her eyes and know and lately all that she could found in her eyes was love,  infinity love,  care and admiration something that made the teacher's heart swell 

"Come here " called Ali with her finger making Ashlyn go closer to her and kiss her

The next round was going to begin but before Ashlyn took the dominance Ali used the moment to turn their positions and straddle her looking at her seductively making Ashlyn have chills in her back,  she loved when the teacher got in that mood,  Ali ran her fingers through her hair while Ashlyn caressed her thighs and butt,  the keeper loved the strong legs of Ali and how even years after without playing soccer she could maintain their forms, Ali began to kiss her from her mouth,  to her jaw, to her neck ending in her ear 

"You are mine " whispered Ali sexily in her ear making Ashlyn shiver 

The teacher began to kiss her from her neck leaving little but very strategic marks on the body of the keeper,  she wasn't the type of woman that like marks but after the incident of Nahomi and knowing how desired was Ashlyn by the girls in the campus her territorial side came out, wanting to everybody know that she wasn't available,  maybe she couldn't say she was owner of Ashlyn's heart but she was going to do anything in her power to mark her territory. When Ali reached Ashlyn's lower abdomen she already had left red marks through her whole neck,  chest and torso making the student a whimpered mess 

"Alex " whined Ashlyn trying to push Ali's face to her center searching for some release 

Ali liked to feel Ashlyn tremble under her,  maybe all the girls in the campus were behind Ashlyn but they didn't had something that Ali did,  that was experience, she was going to use all her talents on her thought Ali running her tongue on the blonde's wet folds making the blonde moan. 

....

Ashlyn woke up abruptly by Ali's alarm groaning, she didn't knew what time it was,  but she knew it was early, she never was a morning person but she didn't had problems waking up, except now when their last night's activities affected her wishes to leave bed,  her arms searched instantly for the teacher finding just cold sheets making her sigh,  she opened her eyes trying to find the beautiful brunette but stumbling with a empty bed and a empty room till she could heard the teacher in the kitchen,  she dragged her feets letting the smell guide her to find Ali doing a little dance in front of the stove , if she wouldn't be so asleep she would join her but instead she put her arms around Ali's waist sinking her face in the teacher's neck and hair 

"Good morning " smiled Ali 

"It could been better if I wasn't woke up alone " 

"Well I have to work and you have classes early with Mrs Brown and a looooong day" ranted Ali serving the food in the plates while Ashlyn was hooked on her waist "Take " she offered the plate to Ashlyn who groaned 

"Why? " said Ashlyn defeated 

Ashlyn took a spot in the table while she saw Ali dance through the kitchen serving the coffees,  Ali was a morning person Ashlyn had seen it,  she liked the begin the day with a good mood she always said,  but what Ashlyn didn't knew was that her best morning were when she woke up with the student 

"The coach want to have a long training with you today to test you for the final " pointed Ali while they ate 

They had found this comfortable spot where they could be lovers in one second and then pass to be teacher and student,  it was one of this weird connections that they had and learnt to manage 

Ashlyn could avoid to see her nervously thinking in her spot on the team 

"You would do it fine,  just focus, I trust in you " assured Ali and Ashlyn nodded,  Ali exuded this confidence and sureness that always helped Ashlyn when she was nervous 

....

"Ash if you don't hurry up you will be late" called Ali while Ashlyn showered 

"Yes sir! " answered Ashlyn military stile "You know,  I'm going to be roasted by the team for this " she pointed to he marks in he r body making Ali bite her lip trying to suppress her smile 

"You didn't complain last night " shrugged Ali 

 

 

"Ashlyn come on! " called Ali from the kitchen 

"Coming! " called Ashlyn from the room 

This kind of domesticity was exciting for them,  this comfortableness was something that they could get used to it 

"Thank god I always have some spare clothes in my bag" said Ashlyn coming from the room 

"Why?  You could look cute in my clothes " joked Ali 

Even if Ashlyn was taller than Ali their sizes were not very different but their style were and could be suspicious if Ashlyn showed up one day wearing dress pants,  a shirt and some boots to go class,  she liked to dress nice but not to daily life activities when she used to wear just a shirt,  jeans and some Nikes 

"Ready? " asked Ashlyn seeing the teacher wait for her receiving a nod "Okay" she said before give a little kiss to Ali 

"Take" said Ali shyly giving her a little plastic bag

"What is this? " 

"A sandwich because I know that you always get hungry in the middle of the morning " shrugged Ali like nothing making Ashlyn smile 

Ashlyn was a word's person while Ali was an action's person that is why Ashlyn didn't hesitated when she didn't received a verbal answer from the teacher when she said I love you, because her actions had showed her love for the blonde earlier,  she had always cared for her,  she wished the best for her and encouraged her to be the best and reach her dreams,  Ali with her actions had said I love you before her.

"Thanks " smiled Ashlyn "I love you " whispered Ashlyn before kiss her deeply 

In that moment they felt eternal,  they felt invincible, in that moment they felt they could do this, they could be teacher and student in the campus and then go to Ali's apartment and be a couple, this could be easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)


	25. Too perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't have this story with a little bit of drama

9:08 pm 

Ali was cuddled in her bed reading her book waiting to feel asleep without success,  her mind was with Ashlyn,  she knew that the coach wanted to test her for the final and she knew how hard could get that training if she was the coach she would make it hard, this wasn't a test this was a more like a punishment to see how bad she wanted to be on the team  and as her mentor she knew that after Ashlyn's behavior she needed that little punishment, but as Ali the woman that loved her,  she just wanted to talk with the coach and let her pass, her mind was everywhere except her book, she just wanted to sleep but she couldn't no before she knew about Ashlyn. 

A knock sound in her door,  she ran to the door praying that Ashlyn was there,  she suspected it but still she was surprised when she opened the door and found the keeper with a tired face 

"Hi" smiled Ali while Ashlyn ran to her arms and put her face in Ali's neck as she used to do she welcomed with a tight hug kissing Ashlyn in her temple 

Her hair was still wet from the sweat and she could smell the characteristics  mix of grass and sweat that the trainings always left on her body 

"Everything's good? " asked Ali concerned 

"Can I shower? " asked Ashlyn defeated 

Ali knew that Ashlyn didn't wanted to talk,  she could feel the tiredness in her voice,  maybe the training was harder than what she thought,  she knew that the coach would test her physically and mentally, but still she wanted to know about the result of it,  she tried to search for the answer in Ashlyn's eyes as she learnt to do lately but all that she could find was tiredness physically and emotionally.

"Of course,  let me find you a towel and some clothes " said Ali duty fully 

"I brought some in my bag" said Ashlyn nonchalantly walking to the bathroom with Ali behind her

Ali knew how hard this kind of trainings could be,  she had experienced many times in college and in the national team,  sometimes coaches liked to test you to see how bad you wanted your spot and those tests were more like a torture than anything else, she knew how emotionally and physically tired and drained you could felt at the end.

When she entered to the bathroom she found the blonde without shirt removing the tape of her hands while she could had a glimpse of the bruises in her shoulders and back.

"How was it? " asked Ali carefully going behind Ashlyn and surrounding her torso with her arms and leaving a kiss on her bruised shoulder 

Ashlyn let a defeated sigh while she finished to remove the tape of one of her hands "I don't know he told me he had to think before give me an answer " Ali was mad,  he just wanted to call the coach and yell at him,  she could understand that maybe he wanted to test her,  maybe to punish her,  but play with a player and her feelings was too much,  it was a torture 

Ali took a sigh trying to calm herself leaving another kiss in Ashlyn's back "Let me help you " said Ali taking Ashlyn's hands between hers removing the tape of her other hand 

Ashlyn couldn't understand why she went there,  to Ali's apartment,  but it was the only place she knew she could take as a shelter,  she didn't wanted to go to the house with all her teammates waiting expectantly for her,  to ask her about something she didn't wanted to talk about,  she knew that the only place where she could stay in silence was here and now seeing Ali focused removing the tapes of her hands she knew that the best place was here,  this had become her home,  Ali had become her home. 

She couldn't avoid to get lost in her thoughts while she saw the teacher remove the tapes and applying some lotion on her hands trying to eased the pain and remove the glue from the tapes,  she saw her lovingly while the teacher massaged her hands and forearms 

"Thanks " whispered lovingly Ashlyn before took Ali's hands and kiss them 

"Shower I will wash this clothes " she took the few pieces that Ashlyn had left in the floor but before she left the bathroom Ashlyn took her between her arms hugging her from behind running her face through her neck and her hair making her get flustered instantly 

"Shower with me" whispered Ashlyn in her temple before leave a kiss there 

She had already showered, it was late and they had class the next morning early and after the activities of the night before, all that she wanted to do was sleep and now with Ashlyn there all that she wanted was to take the student to her bed and have a pleasant night of sleep cuddled with Ashlyn. But in other side she didn't wanted to denied anything to Ashlyn,  she knew how bad you felt after those kind of trainings,  she knew how bad Ashlyn needed some comfort, she turned around but before she could say anything else Ashlyn connected their lips in a deep kiss while her hand ran under Ali's shirt,  she already knew what Ashlyn wanted. 

"Only shower " warned Ali making Ashlyn giggle 

"Of course " assured Ashlyn kissing Ali's neck 

"I'm serious " pointed Ali "I want to sleep,  we can't have two nights without sleep " whined Ali enjoying Ashlyn's kisses 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn even if she didn't wanted to admit it that was the best,  she needed a good rest before face the coach decision next day "I'll shower and go to bed" she patted Ali's butt lightly before undress and go to the shower 

Ali was finally reading and enjoying her book while she was sit against the bedhead, before Ashlyn showed in her door her book was just for maintain her mind busy but now that she  had the blonde in her house she could read it and enjoying while she waited for her to come to bed,  that was something what she could get use to it,  wait the blonde to come home,  help her to rest,  talk to her when they had a bad day and celebrate when they had a good day,  Ali caught herself dreaming with a domestic life with Ashlyn 

"that felt good " sighed Ashlyn coming to bed freshly showered,  she slip on bed till she reached Ali and putted her head on her legs and hugged her "What do you think? " asked Ashlyn after a few seconds while Ali caressed her hair 

"About? "

"The coach and his decision? " Ali knew that Ashlyn was asking in a personal way about something that was professional,  Ali the woman that loved her could give her all the answers that she wanted but Ali her mentor knew that were things that she had to shut 

"I don't know,  we'll see tomorrow,  let's rest " sighed Ali slipping in her bed and between Ashlyn's arms,  she could feel that Ashlyn was almost asleep when she cuddled her

....

"Ugh" whined Ashlyn when they heard Ali's alarm 

"We have to wake up " mumbled Ali while she turned off the alarm and Ashlyn tightened her arms around the teacher making Ali purr in pleasure 

"5 minutes " mumbled Ashlyn against Ali's  temple going back to sleep almost immediately 

5 more minutes thought Ali,  just a couple of minutes wouldn't harm no one,  she was just going to enjoy Ashlyn's warm body and the comfortableness of her bed,  just 5 minutes thought Ali going back to sleep. The bright light of the sun through the curtains and the sing of the birds woke up Ali a couple of hours later,  her brain need a couple of seconds to process what had happened,  till she saw the hour 7:30 they would have classes in half and hour 

"Shit! " said Ali in panic jumping from the bed waking up Ashlyn 

"What?! " said Ashlyn still with her eyes closed and confused 

"Is late! " Ali began to run in the room searching for her clothes "I have to shower and eat breakfast and I don't know what to wear "

"Is 7:30" said Ashlyn stretching her body obviously this wasn't the first time that she woke up late, half and hour was more than enough to reach the campus just in time for the class 

"You are not going to shower? " asked Ali confused when she saw the blonde putting her jeans on

"I shower last night " shrugged Ashlyn "Shower I will make coffee " said Ashlyn nonchalantly still middle asleep 

"Ashlyn is seven thirty and we have classes at eight and... " Ali's nervous ramble was interrupted by Ashlyn's kiss 

"Alex is okay " assured Ashlyn before go to the kitchen 

 

 

"Okay!  Ready! " yelled Ali coming from the room running while Ashlyn saw her from the kitchen drinking her coffee and eating her sandwich "What? " asked Ali confused when Ashlyn kept watching her while she fixed her bag

"You look beautiful " said Ashlyn adorably making Ali blush and smile dumbly,  she hadn't chance to put too much work on her look that morning she choose her usual blouse with a sweater and dress pants and boots and her hair in a bun and her glasses trying to hide the fact that she hadn't too much time to do her usual make up 

"Um thanks " she said shyly while Ashlyn kissed in her cheek 

"Coffee" offered Ashlyn to he teacher 

"Okay let's go" 

....

"Good morning class " said Ali duty fully going into the classroom "Sorry for the delay " it wasn't truly late,  it was just 8:06 am but her german punctuality was killing he,  she began to get ready for the class without knowing where Ashlyn was,  they had thought that the best way was to Ali go first and then Ashlyn,  but a couple of minutes had passed and the student hadn't show up and after Ali closed the door of the classroom Ashlyn couldn't enter to the room 

"Good morning " said Ashlyn going into the classroom 

"Good afternoon " pointed Ali seeing her watch while the student took her usual spot on the front,   when their eyes connected Ashlyn had a smirk and a glimpse in her eyes,  that stupid smirk thought Ali,  she loved that smirk and she hated too,  that was the smirk that she put every time that she had her way with the teacher, basically they were late because of her "Okay let's begin the class " 

That class was one of the hardest for Ashlyn not for the content,  she couldn't pay less attention to what was on the board because of Ali,  her body,  the way that she talked,  the way that she explained,  how she looked with her glasses and how she looked with her clothes,  she looked good with those gray pants thought Ashlyn but she could look  even better without them, she began to imagine how Ali looked naked recalling the events of the nights before, Ali caught Ashlyn's eyes roaming through her body many times making her flustered.

"Next time Harris I would appreciate your punctuality and attention in the class,  okay?" said Ali when the class ended and the other students were leaving 

"Um yeah sorry Miss Krieger " she said walking to the teacher's desk slowly giving the chance to all the students to leave the room "I forget about something " whispered Ashlyn looking around her assuring that they were alone 

She took a little bag from her backpack and left it in the desk sliding it to the teacher who took it subtle before Ashlyn left,  she took the bag where she could see a sandwich with a little note that made her smile instantly 

I hope you have a good day ;) 

....

Ali and the coaches were watching the training from the sideline and overall watching Ashlyn's performance, she made sure to make it over the top knowing that the teacher and the national team coaches were there,   Ali had found a way to make the uswnt coaches stay till the NCAA final,  she had used her influences to persuade them to stay till the final to see Ashlyn and they stood there without knowing that Ashlyn's spot wasn't assured in the team now she had to find a way to the coach put her in the finale 

"Okay,  practice is over" barked the coach blowing his whistle walking where the coaches and Ali were 

"Very good training coach" congratulated one of the national team coaches "We are very impress with what had you done, I'm sure you have more than one national player in your team"

"Well yeah,  the talent of the girls is there you just have to polish it" said the coach nonchalantly receiving a side eye from Ali  

Thank god she had decided to wear her sunglasses to hide her love and proud eyes for the keeper and her death glare for the coach but she couldn't hide her smile when she saw the blonde going where they were receiving another full dimple smile from Ashlyn 

"Well and here we have her,  the Ashlyn Harris " announced one of the coaches she removed her gloves before shook their hands 

"Nice to meet you,  thanks for come " nodded Ashlyn 

"No problem when Miss Krieger told us that you had to lost the semifinal for a family emergency,  we decided to stay till the final to see you play" smiled one of the uswnt coaches making the coach and Ashlyn turn their heads immediately to see Ali curiously 

"Yeah,  she had to travel to Florida to attend some family things but here we have her,  healthy and focused as ever" assured Ali removing her sunglasses and giving a glance to Ashlyn to continue the lie 

"Yeah" nodded Ashlyn with her eyes on Ali's "It was some family issues but we are good now" nodded Ashlyn while the coach shared a confused glance between them 

"Well I hope we can see you on the finale against Standford " 

"Of course we will see her or no coach? " asked Ali carefully like a challenge to the coach 

The man and Ali had a silent challenge through their eyes while Ashlyn's eyes jumped between them,  maybe Ali knew something thought Ashlyn,  and she did,  Ali knew that the coach didn't wanted to play her after her behavior and she could understand it,  but she couldn't accept to let Ashlyn loose that opportunity even if she had to risk it in front of the uswnt coaches she would do it,  she would challenge the man in front of them praying for the best,  maybe he would say no or maybe he would say yes,  she didn't knew but she had to risk it. They stood in silence while the man nodded in silence like understanding what the teacher was doing and he thought in his decision. 

"Yeah,  of course " he answered with his eyes on the teacher "She will play,  she is our keeper,  you will see her in the finale " smiled the man to the coaches while Ashlyn and Ali let out a relieve sigh 

"Okay we'll see you there " smiled the coaches shaking their hands with Ashlyn,  the coach and Ali before leave

Ashlyn was still in shock she couldn't believe what had happened in front of her eyes,  Ali had confront the coach and gave her back her spot in front of the uswnt coaches,  she will play in the NCAA final and probably have a spot in the uswnt,  when her eyes connected with Ali's she found the teacher with a satisfied smile on her face 

"I'll see you later in the library " smiled Ali before leave Ashlyn there in shock 

Ali left the field and began to walk through the now know halls of the stadium to the parking lot when she heard the sound of cleats against the hard floor and instantly felt a pair of strong arms hugging her from behind and pulling her to a empty hall 

"What... What happened there? " asked Ashlyn surprised with the teacher between her arms

"I don't know what you are talking about " shrugged playfully Ali putting her arms around Ashlyn's neck "The only thing that I know is that you are going to play in the final and the uswnt coaches are going to see you play " smiled Ali while Ashlyn saw her with love and admiration 

"Thank you " said Ashlyn devotedly 

"You don't have to thank me,  that is your spot I know you deserve it" nodded Ali running her hands on Ashlyn's neck "I trust in you " 

That was more than Ashlyn could ask for,  trust,  love,  support,  something that she had always wish and now she had found in the teacher,  and Ali could see the purport of her words in Ashlyn's eyes and how her chest swell of pride and love,  they didn't need to say anything else,  they were saying everything through their eyes,  they were expressing their love,  support, trust and connection that  in that exact moment  felt eternal 

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn before kiss Ali deeply trying to convey all her feelings in their kiss without knowing that they were being observed 

....

Ashlyn felt good,  more than good,  she felt like she could fly,  she and Ali were in good terms, she got back her spot in the team and the uswnt coaches were going to see her play in the final,  everything was perfect,  everything was too perfect. 

She went into the locker room to have a quick shower and change her clothes to go the library to see Ali,  she felt stupidly happy she couldn't stop smiling and whistle an unknown song 

"Hey Whit -Whit " said Ashlyn when she saw her best friend "What's good? " she saw the concern in her face 

"Um... " tried to say Whitney before she was interrupted by the rest of her friends that came behind her

She saw how Tobin,  Whitney,  HAO and  Kling were seeing her confused and hurt

"What is wrong? " asked Ashlyn confused 

"Why didn't you told us that the woman that you are dating is your math teacher Miss Krieger? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments :)


	26. Like a couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)  
> Sorry for the delay but I know that I owe you a hot scene because I have been focusing in the drama and here we have a cute and sexy and hot chapter

 

"Why didn't you told us that the woman that you are dating is your math teacher Miss Krieger? "

Ashlyn was uncovered,  she just stood there looking the pain and confusion in her friends faces,  her eyes searched for Whitney immediately but all that she could found was an apologetic look,  she could see in her eyes that she hadn't say anything 

"Um... " she said while she sat in a chair "How... how do you...? "

"We saw both of you kissing in the hall " said HAO 

"Right " nodded Ashlyn "Um... " she wanted to explain to her friends to tell them their story, to say all that she wanted to say and she couldn't all those days,  but she couldn't know where to start "What you saw... " 

"We will not say anything to no one " assured HAO 

"I know... " sighed "Is just... that... " she wanted to apologize and tell them the true but she didn't knew what to say or where began "At the beginning was nothing serious just some flirting and stuff but... it all began to became serious and... I don't know " she smiled she didn't knew why she was smiling but the only thought of the teacher made her smile "I began to like her more and more every day and... now..." she shrugged, she didn't wanted to scare her friends saying that she was in love with the teacher so she just leave it there almost letting them figure out the rest 

"So you are like?  A couple? " asked HAO carefully 

"You can say that we are trying to figure out things"

"Well you had your tongue in her throat I think you already figure out things" said Kling in shock making all of the laugh 

"She is hot" blurted Tobin making everybody laugh harder "We are not mad at you,  we just were surprised to see you kissing her in a hall "

"Well we were not surprised to see you kissing a girl in a hall but.... we were surprised that was our math teacher " shrugged Kling making Ashlyn smile they knew her very well 

"Because she is hot" said Tobin again 

"I think we understood the point " said HAO 

"So she is the german queen " asked Tobin 

"Yeah" nodded Ashlyn relieved now

"Cool " nodded Tobin 

"But you have be more careful " said Whitney,  she could finally talk with Ashlyn openly about Ali and have the support of their other friends to help her

"Yeah,  we just... I got excited because I got my spot on the team back and I'll play in the final " smiled Ashlyn making all her friends hug her tightly 

"Congratulations " said all her friends at the same time 

"Um Ash" interrupted Tobin shyly looking at the keeper's phone "The german queen is calling " she pointed making Ashlyn run to her phone 

"Shit" she was almost half an hour late "Hi Beautiful " smiled Ashlyn trying to use her charm 

"Where are you Ashlyn? " asked dryly Ali,  she had more than half on hour in the library she had even buy the usual coffee and bagle to celebrate and she felt stupid waiting for the keeper 

"Um...  sorry Alex " she said apologetic while all her friends saw her amused "We kept talking in the locker room and I didn't see the hour,  I'm on my way, wait for me okay? " asked Ashlyn rushing to change her clothes 

"Never mind Ashlyn is late" said Ali mad while Ashlyn tried to hide her smile,  it was funny how much they looked and behaved like a couple lately,  she knew she wouldn't leave the library without her 

"I'm on my way Alex " said Ashlyn leaving her friends laughing 

She changed her clothes quickly and ran to he library, while she recovered her good mood,  she knew that the conversation with her friends was going to end good and she felt stupid for keeping that secret from them,  when she reached the library she could see Ali's car still parked and she couldn't hide her smirk, she went down from  her car and began to walk to the library finding the teacher who was leaving the place 

"Can I help you Miss Krieger? " asked Ashlyn when she saw the teacher dealing with her two bags,  books, the coffee and bagle 

Ashlyn hided her smile when she received the death glare from Ali "No,  I'm fine " she said dryly making Ashlyn smile 

"That is mine? " asked Ashlyn pointing to the coffee 

"No,  is mine now I drink black coffee " said Ali with a lot of attitude making Ashlyn giggle "What is so funny Ashlyn? " 

"Alex " she put her hands up like a sign of surrender "I'm sorry,  okay"

"Never mind.... what took you so long? " asked Ali curiously 

"We had a conversation that I will explain to you at home" shrugged Ashlyn drinking her coffee "Mmmm this is good,  thank you "

"What kind of conversation? " asked Ali but before Ashlyn could answer they were interrupted by someone 

"Hi Ali " said a man going closer to them, Ashlyn immediately saw the man from head to toes,  she couldn't denied it he was a handsome man,  tall,  dark hair,  athletic body and green eyes and his bright smile was beginning to bother Ashlyn 

"Hi Brian how are you? " said Ali excitedly making Ashlyn raise her eyebrow 

"I'm good and you? " answered the man kissing Ali's cheek making Ashlyn stood behind Ali protectively "Hi Ashlyn " nodded the man of course he knew who Ashlyn was almost everybody knew who she was that was a good and a bad thing of been a college athlete but the blonde didn't knew who he was and was beginning to bother her "I'm Good, when I'm going to see you in one of our games? " joked the man making Ashlyn's blood boil 

"One of this days " shrugged playfully Ali "I haven't the chance"

"Well let me know, maybe we can drink a coffee after one of the games or one of this days? " offered the man charmingly making Ashlyn want to punch him in the face but instead she cleared her throat making Ali understand the sign 

"Maybe one of this days, bye Brian  " answered Ali before go with Ashlyn behind her leaving the man alone 

 

 

"Who is he? " asked Ashlyn now serious when they had reached Ali's car 

"A friend " shrugged Ali,  she had see the jealousy in Ashlyn's eyes and after she made her wait for her she wanted to play with her nerves a little bit

"A friend? "

"Yeah, he studied medicine with one of my ex boyfriend and now is one of the doctors of the football team " shrugged Ali 

"He invited you a coffee? " asked Ashlyn confused,  she wanted to know everything about the man 

"Yeah and he invited me to one of the games too,  anything else Ashlyn? " asked Ali 

"No"

"No...okay... bye " finished Ali before go to her car and leave Ashlyn alone mad 

Ashlyn wasn't mad she was furious,  she had to stay there and watch how this man saw Ali in the way that he did and be charming with her and Ashlyn couldn't say or do anything she couldn't reclaim the teacher as hers and say the guy to go away she had to swallow her jealous and see how a random guy flirted with Ali,  but she wouldn't let this situation like that.  

She stood there a couple of minutes calming herself before take her jeep and go behind Ali to her apartment, she wouldn't go down without a fight 

She knocked on Ali's door for a couple of minutes without an answer "Alex" called Ashlyn,  now she knew that Ali liked to make her suffer "Alex "

"What? " answered the teacher opening the door suddenly 

"You left your bag" said Ashlyn giving it to her

"Okay,  anything else? " asked Ali dryly 

"You really are going to drink a coffee with that guy? " asked Ashlyn almost pouting showing a little bit of her insecurities making Ali sigh seeing how Ashlyn looked like a lost puppy,  maybe she wanted to play a little bit with Ashlyn's nerves and maybe make her a little bit jealous but she never wanted to make her feel insecure and less about the love that she had for the student 

"Come in " called Ali making Ashlyn go into the apartment quickly almost scare that Ali could close the door and let her outside "Of course no silly, why you thought that? " asked Ali 

"I don't know " shrugged Ashlyn feeling stupid "Is just that...  the way that he talked to you.... and... the way that he looked at you... it just... " she mumbled while Ali saw her amused 

"Ashlyn are you jealous? " asked Ali trying to hide her amusement and smile 

"Me!? Pffff.... no.... you can do whatever you want " lied Ashlyn trying to hide her jealousy,  she didn't knew why,  at this point of their relationship they could be open about anything and specially the jealous,  but it was something about that that made her feel little and insecure 

"Whatever I want? " asked Ali carefully making Ashlyn nod "Even if I had a surprise for you? " asked Ali catching Ashlyn's attention 

"Surprise? " she knew she had caught her

"Yeah,  but now that you told me that, maybe I should call Brian and show him what I wanted to show you " shrugged Ali innocently making Ashlyn followed her with her eyes predatory "You know because I went to the mall today and I went to the victoria's secret store and I found this little cute piece " she said opening her shirt slowly button by button while Ashlyn's eyes followed the path that her hands marked showing more and more and more skin "In UNC blue and I thought that maybe you could like it" Ashlyn body temperature began to raise and her mouth went dry while she saw a little glimpse of the baby blue lingerie bra peaking through her open blouse "You would like to see it? " asked Ali sensually 

"Yes! " answered Ashlyn immediately making Ali giggle 

She had the blonde just where she wanted to,  she saw how Ashlyn's eyes followed her hands opening the buttons slowly one by one till her blouse was totally open showing the lingerie piece to the student 

"Oh god" blurted Ashlyn walking to Ali slowly like she was in a daze,  she never removed her eyes from the teacher and her chest and how that bra made look her breast 

Ashlyn could come in that exact moment,  even in her wildest dreams she could imagine something like what she had in front of her eyes,  this beautiful brunette was giving her her body adorned with this amazing piece of lingerie that made her head spin,  this woman that was a very intelligent teacher in the morning was just undressing herself for her in front of her eyes giving a show that she had only see in movies,  Ali was still with her hair in a bun and her glasses made her look very intellectual and smart,  and her usual clothes of blouse,  dress pants and boots just completed the sexy teacher's looks,  you could only imagine that kind of situation or see it in a movie and Ashlyn had it in front of her,  living it,  she wanted to savor it,  enjoy it,  imprint it in her memory forever,  she couldn't rid her eyes from the teacher's body,  she wanted to react and take her to bed and fuck her all night long but she couldn't find a way to make her body move,  she was motionless 

"Oh god " whispered Ashlyn again 

"You like it? " asked Ali looking the fire in Ashlyn's eyes making her nod "What are you going to do now? " asked Ali trying to make Ashlyn react she was enjoying Ashlyn's attention but she was getting flustered too 

And Ashlyn didn't knew what to do,  she wanted to see Ali's body in that piece but she also wanted to rid all her clothes and take her to bed and fuck her 

"Oh god Alex " said Ashlyn earnestly moving her hands from her abs to her waist pulling her closer to her,  she had found a way to make her body react and Ali felt her skin burn 

She directed her face to Ali's chest immediately smelling Ali's perfume before she began to kiss it and nibbling making Ali moan and ran her hand through her hair,  she removed the teacher's blouse slowly first one shoulder and then the other one leaving the teacher just in her pants and bra 

"Ash bed" moaned Ali while Ashlyn continued kissing and nibbling her chest and her neck Ashlyn ran her hands from her back to her butt squeezing it softly before pull the teacher up making Ali jump and put her legs around her waist 

When they reached the bed,  they were desperately to feel each other's skin, Ashlyn put Ali on the bed hovering her while  Ali tried to remove Ashlyn's hoddie and shirt, while the keeper pulled them over her head Ali used the moment to kiss and nibble Ashlyn's abs remarking the hickeys that she had left the night before making the blonde moan and ran her fingers through Ali's hair trying to loose her bun freeing her dark hair she let the teacher kiss and bite her torso enjoying the hard pleasure,  she knew that that night was going to be one of those nights were they wouldn't sleep and at the next morning they would have to spend hours trying to cover their love mark's but they didn't care anymore she would show Ali's marks in her body to everybody showing them that she was hers.

The kisses and bites became harder and Ashlyn's moans too encouraging Ali to keep going taking her hands to squeeze Ashlyn's butt enjoying how her moans resonated through her whole body making Ashlyn flustered,  she was enjoying it but that night wasn't about her it was about Ali and Ashlyn reclaimed as hers. She tangled her fingers in the dark locks of Ali pulling her hair lightly directing her face to Ashlyn's connecting their eyes 

"You are mine" whispered Ashlyn making Ali nod while she bite her lip "Say it" whispered Ashlyn pushing Ali softly against the bed

"I'm yours " she answered while Ashlyn ran her hand from her hair, through her jaw till her neck moving her face to a side giving her space to kiss her hard in the neck sucking in her pulse point making Ali moan hard pressing her nails against Ashlyn's ribs making the blonde moan too,  she kept  kissing and nibbling till she was satisfied with the mark left in the teacher's body "Ashlyn " whimpered Ali desperately trying to push Ashlyn's face down to kiss her chest and the rest of her body and she did,  she began to get down kissing everything on her way without removing the bra,  then she reached Ali's abs leaving a few marks there too till she stumbled with Ali's pants making the teacher try to opened them clumsily making Ashlyn smile,  she stood up to remove Ali's boots and socks and pull Ali's pants leaving the beautiful brunette just in her lingerie 

"Alex " whispered Ashlyn while her eyes ran on Ali's body enjoying every curve 

"Ashlyn " whined desperately Ali flustered by the time that Ashlyn was taking 

"You..... are..... gorgeous" said Ashlyn while she ran her fingers lightly on Ali's legs making her get goosebumps and kissed her right knee where the scar of her ACL was and went up leaving kisses till she reached Ali's center 

She could see the stain of Ali's wetness through her thong making her turn her eyes to see the teacher who had her full attention on her

"Take it off " whispered Ali before she tried to remove herself her thong 

"No! " Ashlyn stopped her actions "Leave it " she said running her hand through her legs,  hips and torso while she enjoyed the view "You should go to classes in this.... and only this " said Ashlyn nonchalantly 

"You want me to go naked to class? " asked Ali confused enjoying Ashlyn's kisses in her stomach 

"Wearing this " shrugged Ashlyn "The whole classroom could pay more attention to class if you wear this " said Ashlyn playfully arching her eyebrow "I could pay more attention to class if you wear this.... you can make the next test in this " 

"Well I'm testing you right now and you are failing in my class" whined Ali making Ashlyn smile against her skin 

"I'm failing? " asked Ashlyn kissing Ali's lower abs 

"Mhhmmm" said Ali pushing her head where she wanted to 

"And what I had to do to pass? " asked Ashlyn mischievous kissing Ali near the center 

"Give the teacher what she wants " said Ali authoritarian 

"And what she wants? " asked Ashlyn breathing over Ali's center making her go crazy 

"Ashlyn " whined Ali making her laugh before remove her thong slowly with her eyes on the teacher 

"What...wants... the teacher? " asked Ashlyn leaving a  trail of kisses from Ali's toes,  through her legs till her center 

"To don't stop till she tells you " assured Ali sensually 

"Your neighbors will know my name " answered Ashlyn before give a long lick to Ali's center making her gasp and moan loudly in pleasure 

Ashlyn ran her tongue up and down her folds enjoying the wetness and flavor of Ali in her tongue sucking deeply Ali's clit making the teacher tangle her fingers in Ashlyn's hair locking her to not move, the keeper anchored her hands in Ali's hips trying to make her go impossible closer to her and her mouth,  she just wanted the teacher completely, she dipped her tongue in Ali's center making Ali arch her back in pleasure and open her mouth with a silent scream,  Ashlyn licked inside and out Ali's folds and clit taking her to the top just to down her speed making the brunette frustrated a couple of times 

"Ashlyn I swear to god... " warned Ali making Ashlyn giggle,  the blonde just wanted to feel in total control of the teacher's body, her reactions and her pleasure,  she wanted to know what made go up and down,  what made her bite her lip and moan 

"How I'm in my test? " she asked mischievous seeing the frustration in Ali's face 

"You are still failing " said Ali seriously while Ashlyn bite lightly her inner thigh making her whine "Ash"

"Okay " smiled Ashlyn before star again 

She began slowly,  Ali was very sensitive but she hadn't reach the climax,  Ashlyn didn't need too much before Ali tugged her hair like a sign to go faster,  she began to go faster with her tongue inside Ali's center while one of her hand played with her clit making Ali swear and repeat Ashlyn's name,  till this point of the night her neighbors knew very well the name of the blonde,  one of Ali's hands was on Ashlyn's hair while the other one searched for  the free hand of the keeper,  she took it and and putted it on one of her breast, the blonde was so into giving pleasure to the teacher that she didn't saw when Ali removed her bra leaving her chest free, but Ashlyn took her nipple between her fingers while she continued the administration in Ali's center till she could feel Ali tightening around her tongue 

"Baby please don't stop " whimpered Ali making Ashlyn focus on her task of make the teacher go crazy and  that word gave a chill to Ashlyn an electric wave that ran through her back 

And seconds after she had Ali screaming her name earnestly,  Ashlyn finished Ali and spend a few seconds kissing her and caressing her while she kept feeling the after waves of her orgasm, she began to kiss her lightly from Ali's center to her chest and neck, she began to leave sweet kisses in her neck while Ali putted her arms around Ashlyn's neck enjoying the closeness and the tenderness of the student 

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn in Ali's ear 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to read your comments and what you think :)


	27. My person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) sorry for the delay but I forgot to tell you that I'm going back to college to study again, so now between college and work is going to be a little bit hard to update, I will not abandon the story but maybe I will not be able to update as I used to, I will try to have at least a long good chapter once a week

Friday night 

Ashlyn and Ali had spent the last couple of nights together , sleeping or having sex,  Ali didn't protested about it but she was beginning to concern about Ashlyn driving every night to her apartment and someone following her discovering their relationship, now every day the date of the graduation was getting closer and she didn't wanted to risk her job or Ashlyn scholarship but she didn't wanted to spend too much time without the blonde either,  every day,  every minute,  every second the moment was getting closer,  the moment where Ashlyn would graduate and Ali had to stay in UNC.

Maybe that is why it was almost midnight and she couldn't get some rest or maybe because of the fact that that night was the first time after many nights that Ashlyn was sleeping in her house in her own bed in the campus while Ali was alone in her own apartment and her own bed,  the one that she felt too big and empty, her sheets were cold it didn't matter how much she tried to cover herself she still felt cold,  she was already used to the hot body of the blonde, her embrace and her aroma that lulled her every night to sleep. 

She took her phone again to see the time for tenth time 12:09 sighing she saw the hour and opened the messages again,  come,  I miss you,  are you awake?  , had stumble in her mind almost making her to send a message to Ashlyn, she missed her,  she needed her,  she wanted her. 

"Enough Ali go to sleep " said to herself tiredly sighing and trying to find some comfort in her big and cold bed, she shifted in her bed for a couple of seconds till she found a position and began to find the sleep 

She didn't knew if she was asleep or awake, dreaming or imagining but she could hear a knock in her door,  she opened her eyes with her full attention on the sound,  she waited a few seconds till she heard the sound again,  she jump of her bed and ran to the door,  maybe it was her or it wasn't she didn't knew but she was desperate that it was her,  she opened the door a little bit finding the blonde with a sleepy and tired face 

"Hi beautiful " smiled and yawned Ashlyn 

"Hi" smiled Ali 

She didn't needed to ask what she was doing there,  she already knew that she was answering her prayers,  they hugged immediately feeling the comfort of their embrace and smelling their aromas while Ashlyn ran her hand up and down Ali's back and Ali ran her fingers through Ashlyn's neck 

"Let's sleep " said Ali simply while she closed the door and Ashlyn walked to her room 

After a few seconds Ali went to the room finding Ashlyn sprawled over her bed,  she wanted to be mad about Ashlyn taking all the space in her bed but without her,  the bed felt too big and cold,  she preferred had to fight with Ashlyn for the blanket that had it all for herself

"Move girl " said Ali pushing Ashlyn to the side where she use to sleep and cuddling her with Ashlyn's arms around her,  she putted her face in Ashlyn's neck and breathed the know aroma that lulled her to sleep 

This is better, thought Ali smiling falling asleep almost immediately 

....

"Mmmm" mumbled Ali waking up,  Ashlyn's hand had found the naked skin under Ali's Penn State shirt and her fingers draw circles in her skin 

Now it was almost midday,  they had slept soundly since last night,  they took advantage that Ashlyn didn't had training that morning to cuddle and rest,  the blonde had woke up a few minutes earlier enjoying the beautiful brunette in her sleep till the hunger and thirsty became too strong 

"Morning " mumbled Ashlyn making Ali go closer to Ashlyn's neck "Are you hungry? " asked softly making Ali denied silently with her head "Coffee? " she was searching for an excuse to leave the bed 

"Mmm that could be good, but I don't want to cook " 

"We can buy some food " shrugged Ashlyn 

"You know what sound good? "

"What? " asked Ashlyn kissing Ali's forehead and smelling her hair 

"Pasta"

"Okay " smiled Ashlyn "Whatever the queen wants" she said before untangle from Ali's body and leave the bed "I'll buy some pasta "

"Okay " sighed Ali happily 

This homely routine was nice, it was perfect,  it was the simple happiness that Ashlyn had search all her life and that she had never experience,  this level of comfortableness with someone,  the chance to have a place and a person where she could go and found peace, happiness and quietness, this was the comfortable type of happiness. 

She began to drive to the place that Ali referred when she said she wanted pasta,  it was a place between Ali's apartment and the campus,  it wasn't too many chances to see people of the college there,  she was focused in the road and what she wanted to eat when her phone ringed,  she turned her head fast to see the number thinking that maybe Ali was calling her but finding an unknown number that she had learnt to recognize 

"Hey brother " smiled Ashlyn,  after the visit they had reconnected and having almost the same relationship that they had before everything went wrong 

"How is the most famous member of the Harris clan?  How are you preparing for the final? " asked Christopher enthusiastic

"I'm good...  I have a free day today "

"Don't do anything crazy " warned her brother knowing the wild nature of the blonde and making her laugh 

"Nah man,  I'm buying some food to go to Alex's apartment "

"Uuuhh so domestic" joked the man 

"Shut up " laughed Ashlyn 

"So you two are good? " asked Christopher more seriously now making Ashlyn think and sigh 

Of course they were good,  they had found a point where they were happy and comfortable but she couldn't get rid of a feeling in her gut,  a feeling that under all that happiness and perfection something was happening between them, they were limiting their affection and love,  outside of Ashlyn's saying the words and Ali's shows of affections nothing happened,  they didn't talked about the future,  they didn't talked about the possibilities of what could happen in a few days,  next week was the NCAA final and after that Ashlyn only had a few days till she graduated and became a professional athlete,  what would going to happen after that? Ali saw a future with her?  She could talk with the teacher about that?  It was this huge gray zone in the middle of them that Ashlyn didn't knew how to attack 

"Oh oh" said the man hearing the sigh 

"Sincerely?....  I don't know bro,  yeah we are happy and... I feel more comfortable with her than any girl that I had date before..."

"Well she is not a girl Ash, she is a woman she is mature "

"Yeah" answered Ashlyn still thinking 

That was one of the things that pulled her to Ali,  out of he r looks she was a very intelligent,  mature, confident woman, that made her feel a little bit insecure sometimes,  she was a girl that was going to graduate from college in a few days,  she had never seen anything else outside of Florida while Ali had travel the world,  lived in Germany and do some many things that she could only imagine,  sometimes she felt intimidated by Ali as a woman. 

"I can be sincere with you? " asked Ashlyn like when she was a little girl 

"Always " assured Christopher as he always did when they were little 

"I'm in love with her" stuttered Ashlyn making her brother whistle in surprise 

....

Ali was comfortable in her bed hugging Ashlyn's pillow smelling her shampoo that almost made her fell asleep again when her phone ringed,  she answered automatically thinking that it was Ashlyn 

"I want mozzarella sticks too" said Ali without seeing the number 

"Well next time I'll visit you I will bring mozzarella sticks with me" answered Kyle sassy 

"Sorry Kyle " sighed Ali waking up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes 

"I don't want to interrupt your weekend's activities" he joked "but I'm having lunch and I wanted to know about you"

"Is okay you didn't interrupted nothing I was sleeping "

"Is a little bit late "

"Well Ashlyn didn't had training and we used the morning to sleep" 

"Only to sleep? " joked Kyle 

"You want to know the truth? " answered Ali 

"Ah!  No... " he pointed making Ali giggle "How is she? "

"Good,  she is buying some food now " shrugged Ali 

"Uuuuh so domestic " joked Kyle making Ali think about it

They were getting in this domestic dynamic of a couple,  a established couple,  that made Ali think about the possibilities of a future with Ashlyn a future that she hadn't considered based in the nature of their relationship but lately everything with Ashlyn felt perfect 

"What's wrong? " asked Kyle now more serious feeling the change in the demeanor of his sister 

Ali sighed trying to find the words,  she knew she didn't had to to hide anything from her brother "Is just that.... next weekend is the finale... "

"And...? "

"That this is her last week as student after the next weekend, after the finale the uswnt want to take her to the trainings, so she can get used to the dynamic and.... " she didn't wanted to pronounce the words, she had tried to block them from her mind,  she didn't wanted to think in that situation where she had to let go Ashlyn,  where she wouldn't be her teacher anymore 

"Have you talk about it? " asked Kyle softly 

"No" answered Ali simply 

"Alex... " sighed Kyle 

"Kyle....she... said it" stuttered Ali she had never said him that Ashlyn had already said the words 

"What Alex " asked confused 

"She said that she love me" said Ali softly 

....

"Those are pretty important words Ashlyn " said carefully Christopher,  he didn't doubt in his sister even if he knew that she lived with her heart open and she loved hard, he knew that she wouldn't said those words to any girl,  if she said it it was because she felt it

"I know Chris " sighed Ashlyn,  she was already parked in front of the pasta's place but she didn't left the car,  she preferred to have this conversation in the intimacy of her car "It just.... I... " stuttered Ashlyn "She makes me feel something that I have never felt,  she makes me feel alive,  safe,  she push me to be better,  she is not scare to kick my butt if I'm doing something wrong and I know I can talk about anything and everything with her no matter what,  she... she is the person that I want to see when I have a bad day and is the first person I want talk when I have a good day,  she is that person,  she... she is my person"

....

"What?! " asked Kyle almost yelling through the phone 

"Yeah" said Ali nonchalantly playing with the patterns of her sheets 

"Wow... and what did you said? "

"I... I couldn't say it Kyle " whined Ali "I got scared " she could almost feel the tears forming in her eyes, she felt confused and frustrated,  she did love Ashlyn,  she had never felt this kind of attraction for someone and less for a girl,  all the women that she had in her life was for experimenting or for a night,  this was the first real connection with a girl and with anyone,  she had never so connected to someone,  and someone could make her feel so grounded and loved. 

"Alex... "sighed Kyle he could feel the pain in his sister's voice 

"She just makes me feel so good Kyle, I know that I can trust in her,  she makes feel so loved I know I don't have to doubt about her love,  in the bad days she makes me smile and in the good days she is the one I think first,  she is the person who I want to celebrate the good things and talk about the bad things,  she is the person that.... " after her rant Ali sighed like searching for some air her chest ached 

"She is your person Alex "

....

"Wow" was all that Christopher could say "Have you talk with her about that? " asked Chris making Ashlyn denied silently with her head 

"No, I... I'm scare "

"Of what? "

"That she doesn't feel the same "

"You can't know if you don't ask her Ash" said her brother simply 

....

"Yeah" whispered Ali 

"You have to talk with her"

"About what Kyle? " asked Ali desperately 

"About your feelings Ali! Or you are going to let her go? "

That was her first plan,  at the beginning she didn't planned anything permanent with the blonde maybe just a little bit of flirting and maybe a little but more but nothing too serious,  but the time passed and the feelings began to accumulate and everything began to feel more and more confusing , she never planned to feel all this for the student but still there she was,  in love with the keeper,  that will graduate in a few days and leave 

"I don't want to anchor her here, I want to her experience life,  to see the world,  see different places and countries,  meet other people,  even fall in love with other girls,  I want her to experience all the things that I lived with the national team,  she is just a girl Kyle,  she is 21, I want her to spread her wings and live I  want her to reach what I couldn't reach in the national team,  I want her to be successful and happy" she felt frustrated, she loved her, she wanted her close to her,  but she knew it wasn't okay, deep down even if it hurt she knew that the best decision was to let her go

....

"Yeah but she is older Chris,  why would she like to have a serious relationship with me,  I mean I'm her student "

"But still " interrupted her brother "You two got together and worked through a lot of things that other normal couples wouldn't "

"Yeah but... " sighed Ashlyn she didn't knew how to express this bad feeling in her gut "What I have to offer her?" asked Ashlyn exasperated "I'm just graduating from college and she is a woman that had seen the world and travel and live in other places "

Truth was that outside of their teacher -student connection they didn't had anything else,  outside of that they would never connect and their relationship wouldn't exist,  what could they do after the graduation,  Ali would stay in chapel hill and Ashlyn would begin her job with the national team and travel the world and the country 

"Well you have a few days till graduation " assured Christopher "You have to think what to do" 

"Yeah" said Ashlyn nonchalantly "Bro I have to go,  I love you "

"Love you too,  bye"

....

"You think that is what she wants? " asked carefully Kyle 

"I know that that is the best for her" assured Ali sadly 

"But still you have things to think,  don't you think? "

"Yeah" answered Ali nonchalantly 

"I have to go queen,  I love you "

"I love you too"

....

Ali was in the kitchen doing what, she didn't knew,  but she needed to have her mind busy,  she had to think in a lot of things that she didn't wanted to think, when she felt Ashlyn opening the door of her apartment and going in

"Hey Ali B" said Ashlyn going behind Ali and kissing her in the cheek "I brought you mozzarella sticks " said Ashlyn taking the stuffs out of the bag while Ali looked at her lovingly "What? " asked Ashlyn confused when her eyes crossed with Ali's 

"Nothing " smiled Ali "Thanks " 

Ashlyn could see something in Ali's eyes,  she knew it now,  she saw the sadness,  the love, she didn't knew what pulled her but at the next second she had Ali against the fridge kissing her hungrily and deeply and Ali was answering to her with all her love and feelings. 

They had to talk and think about a lot of things, but neither of them wanted to point the situation between them,  they could think about that in another moment now they just wanted to enjoy this moment of pure happiness and bliss,  they had accepted that they couldn't live in this moment of perfection forever but they would enjoyed while it lasted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the downfall, be prepare  
> I always love to hear your comments :)


	28. The last class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changes begin, I tried to remember what felt to graduate from college to try put those bittersweet feelings in this chapter, so let's keep the emotional chapters

"Ashlyn Michelle we can't be late again! " yelled Ali from the kitchen while Ashlyn was still in the room

"Coming " laughed Ashlyn running from the room finding Ali seeing her lustfully from head to toes the blonde was wearing a dress shirt with tight jeans that made her butt look good and a pair of Nike and her hair in a bun,  it wasn't too elegant but was more of what the student used to wear to classes it was the perfect mix of casual and elegance "You like what you see Miss K? " asked Ashlyn mischievously looking the guilt in Ali's eyes "We can't be late " warned Ashlyn 

"I didn't knew that you had a work interview today" joked Ali trying to hide the fact that she had been discovered 

"Well I decided to dress up a little bit with the hope that my look could help me with the feared Miss Krieger and the final test,  I still need  a few points " she said seductively walking close to the teacher making her go against the wall 

"Well if you show up late to her class it doesn't matter your look you are going to reprove her class " she said trying to control her senses and body "Breakfast " said Ali giving Ashlyn the plastic bag with her sandwich 

"Thank you " smiled Ashlyn kissing deeply Ali "I'll see you in class Beautiful " said Ashlyn before leave the apartment before Ali 

They had like this silent agreement where in Ali's apartment they were like any other couple and outside that door they were student and teacher,  when they crossed in the halls,  their eyes connected for a few seconds before break and continue their ways,  but only them could know and understand what they eyes said,  sometimes their eyes connected  a little bit too long to be just teacher and student but no one suspected anything they never did anything to make other people suspected that they were more than mentor and student only them and Ashlyn's friends knew the true 

Today was the last day where Ali would be considered as Ashlyn's teacher,  today was the last class and the final test,  after this day Ali would pass to be just Ashlyn's mentor and friend,  for the coach and the rest of the college they were that,  that little change confused Ashlyn,  because in other moment she would be happy that today was her last day of this class she was beginning to finish her classes meaning that she was closer to the graduation,  one by one she was approving her classes each one of them a step closer to the graduation,  but this wasn't the case even if she tried to hide it deep down she had a bad feeling in her stomach every day was a day less with Ali and the only connection that she had with her,  the only excuse to see her,  everyday she was getting close to the day that she would have to leave all this,  this people that she learnt to love this past few years,  this place that she called home,  all that represented be there,  be a UNC student,  in a few days she would get her diploma and leave,  she was happy but sad,  it was bittersweet,  she was scare,  happy,  anxious,  sad,  she didn't knew what to feel or think, but no matter what she would enjoy each day imprinting it in her memory forever, enjoying the last time she would step the UNC field,  go through the campus,  the cafeteria and the classrooms,  the classrooms curiously that was going to be one of the things that she would miss the most, now that she was sat in the classroom waiting for Ali to come,  she understood how much she was going to miss this,  this routine that she had this past few years,  watching around she understood how much she was going to miss all this,  the classroom,  the routine,  the people even the teachers,  most specially Ali. 

"Good morning class" called Ali going into the room and putting her things on the desk before turn around and give her usual look to the classroom watching all the faces she would see for last time today.

Watching them with a proud smile on her face,  till her eyes stumble with Ashlyn,  in her spot in the front row as usual in that moment everything made click in her brain this would be the last time she would see her there,  in the classroom, as her student, she couldn't hide the happiness and  the proud in her eyes now,  understanding this moment where everything began to change 

"Welcome to your last class " said Ali receiving a cheer from all students making her smile "I don't want to get all sappy because I know that all that you want is to make the test and go celebrate that this is the last day you would see my face " she continued receiving a laugh from all the students 

"No problem Miss K" yelled one of the students from the last row,  apparently Ashlyn's nickname had became famous between the students "You have a nice face " 

"Thank you Alan" smiled Ali,  she wanted that this day would be different she wouldn't be so serious she would give a space for some playfulness and jokes at the end this was her last class with this group she wanted to be something different "But before I give your test I want to prolong your anxiety a little bit more and tell you how happy I am that I could share this couple of weeks with you and how proud I am that I could see you grew and become the future professionals of this country and the future stars of sports " she referred to the various athletes that she had in her class receiving another cheer from them "Anyway " she interrupted feeling the mix of her emotions in her throat choking her, she wanted to give a little speech for this students before let them go,  but she never thought that she would end saying them what she wanted to say Ashlyn till now where her love and proud was coming out but she didn't wanted to see Ashlyn even if those words was going to be to her "I'm proud that you let me be your teacher this last couple of weeks and I can't wait to see the great women and men you will become " she could see that the students were beginning to get emotionals too understanding the significant moment that they were living "Enjoy this moment that you still have inside this walls before you have to go out to the real world and never forget what you learnt here, no about maths or chemistry or anything,  remember what you learnt about friendship, fellowship,  help other people, discipline, how to think for yourselves.. .. Love " she couldn't avoid to see Ashlyn saying this last word "Don't get confused, outside of this walls it doesn't matter what your grades were or how many test you approved, instaed what really matters is what kind of people you are,  never forget to be humble,  friendly and good,  I hope you will become great persons and have a great,  successful and happy life" she smiled seeing the faces of all students,  some with smiles in their faces,  some with tears and others like Ashlyn absorbing and understanding everything that was happening in the moment "Good luck in your test" she smiled before give them the testes "I believe in you " she said to all the classroom when she was passing in front of Ashlyn like a little clue for the blonde making her smile 

One by one the students began to gave Ali their test each one of them asking her to sign their books,  or notebooks even jerseys,  even some of the guys asked her to take a picture with them,  Ashlyn wanted to be jealous and get mad but she couldn't,  she was proud and happy to see how much her classmates loved Ali 

"I'm ready " whispered Whitney when she ended her test 

"Okay,  go,  I haven't finished " said Ashlyn,  Whitney knew she was lying but understood that maybe she wanted to talk with Ali 

"Okay " she whispered before give her test and ask the teacher to sign her jersey 

Ashlyn had to wait for a little bit till she was the last to give her test 

"Ready? " asked Ali receiving Ashlyn's test 

"I think so" shrugged Ashlyn 

"Something else? " asked Ali seeing the keeper standing in front of her

"Can I hug you? " asked Ashlyn 

"Ash" sighed Ali 

It wasn't for the gesture of hug the student she had hugged a few other students it was for what that hug trigger in them 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn before leave the classroom 

Ali's eyes followed Ashlyn till she crossed the door feeling the emptiness of the classroom, her eyes scanned the room once again this time in the empty classroom till she heard the sound she was expecting the door closing,  turning to see the blonde in the door,  they didn't need to say anything more, Ashlyn locked the door and walked to the teacher while Ali stood up from the chair facing the student , Ashlyn almost ran to Ali's arms hugging her tightly almost lifting her from the floor while Ali hided her face in Ashlyn's neck feeling the aroma of the student. 

"How are you? " asked Ali softly caressing Ashlyn's neck while Ashlyn tightened her arms around Ali lifting her from the floor and putting her on the desk Ashlyn kept her face in Ali's neck for a few seconds enjoying the aroma of the teacher and Ali could feel her low demeanor so she took Ashlyn's face between her hands and directed it to hers studying the student's hazel eyes where she found a mix of nervousness and happiness like she wasn't sure about something "What's wrong? " asked Ali carefully making Ashlyn smile a little bit 

"That speech.... " she smiled sadly lowering her head to Ali didn't see the the tears forming in her eyes 

"Hey look at me" said Ali pulling Ashlyn's face up "Listen to me" called Ali with tears in her eyes too "It doesn't matter what happens in a few days,  I want you to never forget that I'm proud of you, that I believe in you" those words made Ashlyn's heart swell with proud and love but hurt with sadness making her tears become bigger in her eyes "I want you to always remember it Ashlyn" assured Ali while Ashlyn nodded with her eyes closed,  their breaths were quick and short like they had ran miles and Ali  could feel her emotions forming in her chest and going up through her throat,  she knew what was going to go out of her mouth,  Ali knew herself very well she knew what she was going to say,  but she wasn't afraid anymore,  afraid of say it or feel it,  she wanted to say it "I want you to remember... that I love you" those words made electricity run through her body,  it made her feel warm it made her feel alive,  and it made Ashlyn let out a sigh, a breath that she didn't knew she was holding till this moment 

"I love you too" sighed Ashlyn before connect their lips in a deep and hungry kiss where their tongues explored their mouths and battled for the dominance,  Ali with her hands in Ashlyn's neck and the student with her hands in Ali's waist, pulling each other closer they didn't wanted to break their kiss till the lack of air made them "Say it again " whispered Ashlyn making Ali smile a little bit before Ashlyn kissed her roughly and began to run her mouth through her jaw till she reached her ear "Alex say it again " pleaded Ashlyn,  it was like she wasn't sure that she had heard it,  she wanted a confirmation,  she wanted to hear it again 

"I love you " whispered Ali trying to open Ashlyn's shirt,  her fingers fighting with the buttons of her shirt, the other class,  the training everything was forgotten in that moment the only thing that mattered was the three words that Ali had said and the feeling between them, Ashlyn had found a way to open at least the three first buttons of Ali's shirt revealing her black bra while Ali was still fighting with the first two buttons of Ashlyn's shirt, making the student smirk while she opened them clumsily,  Ali was desperate for feel Ashlyn's skin all that she wanted was to be in her bed naked with Ashlyn on top of her,  being able to feel the whole naked body of the keeper instead they had this clumsy moment in the middle of classroom "You have to be quick " whispered Ali while she opened the rest of her shirt for Ashlyn,  she wanted to feel her hands through her whole body 

"And you have to be quiet " said Ashlyn almost challenging before kiss Ali roughly biting her lower lip making the teacher moan "Alex " warned Ashlyn beginning to kiss her neck while he hands ran over Ali's chest and torso,  she didn't knew that Ali had opened her pants till the brunette took her hand and directed it to her center,  making her moan now feeling the wetness 

"You have to be quiet " warned Ali playfully 

"Can't we go to your house? " whined Ashlyn wanting to do this in the right way,  she wanted to get Ali complete naked,  feel her whole body and kiss it and touch it,  she wanted to hear the teacher moan and and plead her,  she wanted to take her time 

"No,  I have another class in... " she interrupted to see her watch "Half an hour,  so be quick "

"That is more than enough " smiled Ashlyn trusting her fingers in Ali's core making her moan and turn her head back enjoying the feeling of have the student's fingers inside her till she reached the climax silenced by Ashlyn's kisses 

....

"Well,  well,  well look what the wind brought " joked the team when they saw Ashlyn enter to the meeting room of the team  Ashlyn ignored the catcalls and went to her usual spot between Tobin and Whitney 

"Well it looks like the last class was good" joked Tobin seeing the little marks that Ali had left in the keeper's neck receiving a death glare from Ashlyn while she fixed the collar of her shirt to hide them making Whitney giggle 

"Team! " barked the coach calling the girls attention "Tomorrow we are going to get in a plane to California for the final against Standford " announced the man receiving a cheer from the team " Here are your plane tickets,  please girls! " pleaded the man "Don't loose them and don't be late, Tobin I'm talking to you " pointed the coach , he began to give each girl their plane ticket till a knock in the door interrupted the door opened revealing Ali behind it,  making Ashlyn almost jump to her making her friends smile,  they had beginning to joke about Ashlyn's behavior when she saw the teacher or when she was near her and how she looked like an excited puppy 

"Oh Miss Krieger,  come " called the coach "Girls,  you know her right? " asked the man receiving a nod from the girls and a big smile from Ashlyn "Okay,  we wanted to thank Miss Krieger for save our keeper's career " at this point it wasn't a secret the mentoring program that they had created for he blonde and that was going to become a regular thing every year directed by Ali "Well we wanted to give her an especial invitation to join the team to travel to California as another coach " said the man 

"Really? " asked Ali 

"Of course,  you are on of us now " shrugged the man 

"Of course I  will go" assured Ali receiving the plane ticket to California 

She saw the ticket with her name and then she saw Ashlyn discretely finding that the student was seeing her proudly with only love in her eyes for her both trying to hide the excitement and giddiness that they felt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now let's go to the final!


	29. A better choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But sometimes love isn't about staying, but knowing that the people that we love will be better without us and choosing the let them go instead "
> 
> L. T Basinga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but between vacations, christmas and all that come with this time of the year it had been hard to end this chapter :( this ended being longer than I expected, but I think you won't be mad about it :) even if I feel you will be mad with me at the end of this chapter :/  
> Chapter summary : emotionally, cuteness and we reached the 'moment '

"They are always like this? " asked Ali to the coaches while they saw almost all the players dancing in the middle of the airport 

"Yeah" smiled the keeper's coach 

"They are always hyper on travel days, but I think they are extra happy today with the final " shrugged the coach while Ali saw the girls from the cafeteria where she was sat in a table with the other coaches and staff members checking the last details for the travel

She smiled watching the team play and dance till they heard the announce of their flight, Ali helped the team with the logistic and everything so the girls got into the plane in time,  she never fully understood the term Carolina chaos that people used for the team till now where she saw the little madness that was to try to direct this team but still she felt like a fish in the water it made her recall her time in college and the national team,  when they got into the plane she saw that it was small and it was almost entirely for them so they could choose the seat that they wanted she let the coaches sit in the front while the team took the seats of the middle and Ali and others staff members took the spots in the back,  some of them sitting alone and others accompanied at this point of the season they had their travel buddies, Ali choose to sit alone she preferred like that having the chance to stretch her legs and arms , she was seeing through the window when a bag felt in the seat by her side scaring her

"Is occupied?" smiled Ashlyn knowing that she scared the teacher 

"Yeah" said Ali dryly giving Ashlyn a death glare 

"Good" she smiled sitting in the seat and getting comfortable, secretly Ashlyn loved to get in Ali's nerves "I don't want to my mentor travel alone " she said in a middle loud voice and Ali understood that she was trying to cover the real reason why they sat together 

Both got into their own heads Ashlyn listening music and Ali reading her book  while the plane finished loading the bags and got ready to take off, sharing the peaceful and silent companion that they always shared when they were together in a public place,  after a few seconds in the air Ali began to hear Ashlyn's heavy breaths making her left her eyes glued to her book but her attention on the student by her side and then she could hear another deep heavy breath from the blonde making her see her from the corner of her eye,  finding Ashlyn with her earphones but her eyes closed tightly like she was in a kind of pain and then another breath that made Ali put her hand on Ashlyn's and interlaced their fingers discretely making Ashlyn open her eyes slowly before turn to see her,  she could read a lot of emotions in her eyes 

"Are you okay? " she asked softly almost like a whisper that only them could hear 

Ashlyn removed her earphones before sigh and answer "Yeah" she smiled but Ali knew she was lying,  Ali took Ashlyn's hand tightly between her and pulled both hands lower where anyone could see them holding hands and squeezed Ashlyn's hand like a sign to tell her the truth "I'm scare " she said softly breaking Ali's heart in that moment Ashlyn looked like a little girl,  innocent and scared,  all that Ali wished was that they wouldn't be there but in a more intimate place where she could hug and kiss  Ashlyn but instead they have had to conform with this little connection 

"Why? " she whispered 

"Because I have never been so happy with my life" that phrase broke Ali's heart "I... I... " Ashlyn smiled sadly trying to explain "I mean my gradma is getting her treatment and is getting better,  my brother is going to come for my graduation,  I'm going to play in finale and the uswnt coaches are going to see me and you are going to be there with me" she said running her thumb over Ali's hand and Ali had to control her wishes to kiss her deeply in the middle of their flight "And that scares me,  I have never felt this happy and the few times that I have been I had to give up on something "

"No matter what happens,  remember it will be the best for you " assured Ali making Ashlyn pout 

"What if I'm not happy with what happens? " asked Ashlyn cryptically 

"You have to promise me that you will be happy" assured Ali making Ashlyn lower her head 

'I love you ' mouthed Ashlyn 

'I love you too ' mouthed Ali 

....

The logistic when they reached the LA airport was a little bit less chaotic,  they just had to wait a little bit for their suitcases, then go to their bus and lastly to their hotel,  Ashlyn and Ali always orbiting each other discretely and Ashlyn trying to contain her wishes to help Ali with her bags 

"Okay room assignment " barked the coach when they reached the hotel lobby calling each player and their roommate "And... Harris with Engen...  yeah I know you are mad about it" joked the man when he saw the big smile in both girls "Miss Krieger,  you our special guest so you had the single room " smiled the coach offering her the key while Ashlyn smirked 

The entire hall was for them, once they reached the space all he girls ran to their rooms while the rest of the adults went to their respective rooms,  Ali was focused unpacking a few of her things while she could hear the yells of the teams,  she knew that the tradition when you travel with your team was to leave all the doors open turning the hotel hall in a kind of big house and she enjoyed it,  it took her to her old days as football player, it made her happy feel this kind of energy around her.

"Miss K" she was in the bathroom when she heard a few voices calling her in unison when she went out of the bathroom she found HAO,  Whitney and Tobin standing in he middle of her room while Ashlyn was laid in her bed 

"Hey take your dirty shoes out of my clean bed" scolded Ali slapping Ashlyn's feets 

"Miss K" smiled HAO 

"What? " asked Ali confused with her eyes jumping between the girls 

"You know that you're a teacher and like a coach to us but better because you are nicer and younger so you are like a friend,  like the cool aunt " explained HAO making Ali amused,  she could feel the Ashlyn logic in the explanation 

"Mmhhhmmm"

"And you know that we can't go out without a 'responsible adult ' and like you are the coolest responsible adult that we have in the team and... "

"Are you calling me old? " asked Ali faking hassle making the rest of the girls scare except for Ashlyn who knew her sense of humor and tried to hide her amusement "What do you want? " smiled Ali enjoying the reaction of he girls 

"We wanted to asked you if you wanted to go out with us tonight "

"Like a club or something? " asked Ali confused 

"Nooo " answered Whitney 

"Although is not a bad idea " interrupted Ashlyn 

"I mean we are LA Miss K,  and after tomorrow we enter in what the coach calls the penning..." 

"More like the prison " interrupted Ashlyn not very happy

"Anyway,  we are going to only have  a few days here in LA and we want to at least see the city... "

"And you want me to talk with the coach and go out with you like a chaperone " answered Ali,  once she was their age and she knew what was to be in different cities and want to go out and see the city 

"You are smart " prayed Tobin 

"I'm a math teacher " said Ali like it was something obvious "Okay I will talk with him" assured Ali "Now, can I shower? " asked Ali making all the girls excuse themselves and go out of the room but Ashlyn didn't followed them she stood laid in the bed watching Ali confidently "Can I help you Harris? " asked Ali 

"Should I ask you the same Miss K" said Ashlyn smiling mischievous 

"Out " scolded Ali middle smiling 

"I can help you to scrub your back " smiled Ashlyn sensually 

"Ashlyn Michelle " warned Ali making Ashlyn groan before get up from the bed and walk in front of the teacher with a predator look making her flustered 

"I'll see you later " said Ashlyn softly before walk out of the room not before Ali began to walk behind her and slapped her butt before she closed the door 

...

"Okay we have till 10 pm" said Ali going into the students room finding them waiting for her expectantly 

"You are the best Miss K" prayed Whitney 

"Please at least for tonight call me Ali " asked Ali to the girls she felt safe between Ashlyn's friends and she had a suspicious that they knew or at least suspected about them 

"Okay " assured the girls while Ashlyn who was behind them saw her lovingly 

"Okay let's go"

Once they were out of the hotel, the girls became like little girls walking through the streets and watching everything around them with amaze,  and Ali couldn't avoid her smile watching them,  she recognized herself in those girls and remembered how was to travel around the country and be amazed about each city but she felt one of them too,  they treated her like other player of the team and she felt grateful and happy about and specially for the little intimacy that they gave to Ashlyn and her walking before them and leaving the couple behind but never too far letting them exchange little and shy flirtatious looks and smiles 

"You know that the coach will kill me if he knows that I let you eat all this crap" pointed Ali while they ate hotdogs 

"Come on Ali what else are we going to do here,  we are in LA we have to eat hotdogs and after this we are going to eat ice cream he will not know " said Whitney making everyone laugh shocked with the little rebellious behavior 

"Look!  A fair we have to go! " said Tobin excitedly making all the girls excited too and making them begin to find the money for the tickets 

"Aren't you going? " asked Whitney curiously watching the lack of reaction of Ashlyn 

"Um,  no,  my head hurts,  you go" said Ashlyn making Ali see her with the corner of her eyes 

"I'll stay with her you go" said Ali when she saw that the girls were waiting for her answer "Remember till 10 pm! " pointed Ali before let them go,  she waited till they crossed the entry before she took Ashlyn's index finger with her pinky "Are you okay? " asked watching Ashlyn's reaction,  she had learnt that Ashlyn had a tendency to hide her feelings sometimes behind sickness or tiredness 

"Let's go there " she pointed to a hill not very far from the fair,  she interlaced their fingers before walk there

They didn't had to hide too much it was late,  they were surrounded by people and they UNC jackets help them to hide theirs true identities no one knew that Ali was Ashlyn's teacher for them they could be just two UNC students sharing a cute moment, they sat in the grass seeing the fair from afar but without all the noise and people around them, Ashlyn help Ali to sit before she sat by her side,  Ali immediately putted her legs over Ashlyn's sitting almost in front of her watching her face and trying to feel her mood,  while Ashlyn's eyes were on the fair,  the lights and the people,  she was thoughtful, Ali knew that she had to let Ashlyn organized her thoughts before talk so she began to massage her shoulder with a hand before pass to the keeper's neck receiving a pleased sigh from Ashlyn before close her eyes enjoying Ali's hands, only the touch of her hands made Ashlyn feel relaxed and in peace 

"Are you okay? " asked Ali softly making Ashlyn open her eyes and see her in the eyes enjoying the warm brown color of Ali's eyes "How are you feeling? " asked Ali watching the all the feelings in Ashlyn's eyes 

"Anxious " said Ashlyn softly 

"Why? " asked Ali continuing her massage in Ashlyn's neck 

"I'm nervous " 

"Of what? " asked Ali making Ashlyn sigh 

"I don't know,  that we loose tomorrow,  that I'll  made something wrong and let the other team score,  that maybe the coaches see that I'm not that good... " ranted Ashlyn "I don't know " shrugged sadly 

"Look at me " she used her hand behind Ashlyn's neck to bring her face in front of hers and look her in the eyes "Don't self sabotage you " she pointed looking Ashlyn directly to her eyes "You are awesome,  okay,  and you will end that game with a clean sheet and you are going to get call by the uswnt and made your dream come true,  you will made it,  okay?" at this point both had a little tears in her eyes "Don't doubt yourself,  because I believe in you and your grandma believe in you and your brother will be watching you and will be in your graduation,  don't let them down,  okay,  you can make it,  you made it two times before and now this will be your third NCAA title and I will watching you from the stands very proud of you because you will make,  you will be the first in your family in graduate from college and go out from your little hometown and make your dream true,  you will make it Ashlyn,  and I'll always be proud of you and I will always love you " ended Ali with tears rolling from her eyes "I will always love you " repeated Ali one last time,  it wasn't like a goodbye it was more like a promise,  to Ashlyn,  to always remembered it

"I will always love you too " said Ashlyn a little bit emotional but without crying,  she was just touched by all the words,  Ali always found the way to say what Ashlyn always needed to hear,  what she always wanted to hear,  what she had always dreamed to hear from someone 

That moment was perfect,  the night was perfect,  it wasn't too cold,  it wasn't too hot,  a soft breeze was blowing and the moon shone bright illuminating their faces being the only witness of the moment between them and the words said to each other,  a silent lovely look was exchanged between their eyes saying all the love that couldn't be pronounced through words and that was going to be stay in that perfect moment forever,  they didn't needed to say it, they knew it and they felt it.

"You know what? " asked Ashlyn smiling 

"What? " asked Ali back smiling still caressing her neck 

"I haven't kissed you today? " smiled Ashlyn with a little glimpse in her eyes making Ali laugh 

"Well " answered Ali flirtatiously pulling Ashlyn by her neck but leaving the last movement to Ashlyn who stopped for a few seconds with their lips separated just for inches breathing the same air before connect their lips softly tasting the strawberry ice-cream in Ali's lips,  flavor that with the chocolate taste that she had in her own lips made the kiss even better,  making them deepened the kiss, with theirs tongues battling for dominance and their hands roaming through their bodies till an alarm in Ali's phone made them separate 

"What" whined Ashlyn when Ali's broke the kiss to turn off the alarm 

"15 minutes before 10 pm,  we got to go" said Ali duty fully before stand up giving her hand to Ashlyn "Ready? " asked Ali cryptically 

Ashlyn stood some seconds in silence absorbing the moment that would never repeat again, the sky illuminated by the moon,  the smile in Ali's face, the reflection of the city's lights in the brown orbs of Ali and the sentiment that they could feel connecting them in that moment, that moment was one of those perfect moments that she knew that would never repeat again but she wanted to imprint it in her memory and her soul forever 

"Yeah I'm ready " she smiled taking Ali's hand 

....

After the next morning everything became  crazy and happened in a blur,  for the next two days everything became trainings,  interviews,  recovery,  another round of interviews and more training,  Ali understood the penning term, and she never expected it no from the Carolina chaos,  but what anyone knew and understood was the level of maturity and professionalism that this team ha,  outside of the dances in the middle of the airport or the hotel lobby, or even in the middle of the training they focused in their tasks and they reached it,  no one reached two NCAA tittles in a row and this team had did it, that made Ali felt more proud of her job with Ashlyn and the team, it made her feel part of something important and bigger than herself. 

The morning of the game felt like the day of the final,  they couldn't explain it,  but it felt like the day of the most important game of their year,  the hall that once was full of yells and laughs was now filled by a tense silence,  where everyone were in their own heads listen to music and doing their pregame rituals,  Ali begin to help the coaches with whatever they needed finding different players in different places of the hall or rooms doing their pregame rituals but everything in silence.

She began to walk through the hall trying to find some ice for one of the players when in a little living room of the hotel's hall she found a unexpected but know figure sat in one of the sofas with earphones in her ears while she taped her hands and fingers and then she found the ice dispenser too, she did't wanted to interrupt Ashlyn's pregame ritual, she knew how important was for the keeper to do things in a certain way but she also wanted to be there with her, fought herself trying to found the best way, she knew she could find ice in any hall but before she could left Ashlyn alone the blonde called her

"Wait" she called surprisingly quiet even with her earphones on and then Ali could know that she wasn't hearing music but just shutting the world "Don't go, come" said Ashlyn softly pulling Ali inmediately to her

"I don't want to interrupt you" she said softly sitting in the little table infront of Ashlyn

"You wont" smiled Ashlyn with her eyes glued to her hands

Ali stood in silence watching the keeper tape her hands in a pleasant synchronicity it was like a little dance with her hands, she could see that at this point Ashlyn knew by memory the way that she had to tape her hands but she also saw how tight she taped them

"Isn't too hard?" asked Ali with her eyes glued to Ashlyn's hands making her smile

"No...I like it that way" she said taping her brist "I like it hard and tight" joked Ashlyn making Ali see her with a deadpan face making her giggle "I preferred that way, it make me feel secure" Ali nodded while she saw Ashlyn finished her tapping

"How are you feeling?" asked Ali when Ashlyn had finished

"Surprisingly good and relaxed"

"Good" nodded studying Ashlyn's eyes "You have to stay focused and relaxed" said Ali when a pair of the team's staff passed by their side, for any other person that didn't knew the nature of their relationship they could say they were just a mentor and her student having a talk but for them it was deeper than that

Ali took Ashlyn's taped hands between hers and caresed them while the blonde saw to their surround looking for someone before kiss her deeply making Ali sigh in pleasure before broke the kiss quickly "I love you" whispered Ashlyn

"I love you too" smiled Ali before stand up from the table

"Miss K?" Ashlyn took her by her hand before let her go "Can I Ask you a favor?" asked Ashlyn cryptically

"Yeah?" asked Ali before Ashlyn pulled her closer 

"I was wondering if you brought that certain  baby blue piece that..." said Ashlyn softly making Ali smile and turn around her nervously wishing that anyone had heard the student

"If you win with a clean sheet I can do a search in my suitcase, to see if I brought it casualty" smiled Ali making Ashlyn display a full dimple smile

"OKay" whispered Ashlyn

Everything about the NCAA final was what you excepted from a game between two of the best soccer's college team, intensity, technique, passion and soccer quality, Standford really tested UNC, their soccer and their players, even Ali who had the hope on Ashlyn and the team doubt that they could win and specially Ashlyn could end with a clean sheet specially with the standford's forward Christen Press that put a lot of preassure on Ashlyn and the defense, the two teams were tied till the last 5 minutes where Tobin found a way to put the ball in the back of the net with a free kic,  making the team won. 

The celebration made Ali jump to the field and jump and scream celebrating the team's win even making Ashlyn run to the teacher and hug her and spin her making her giggle, but everything like the rest of the days happened in a blur the trophy,  the pictures,  the celebration in the locker room and then the celebration in the bus it was like the Carolina chaos to their maximum, everything was perfect Ali and Ashlyn were orbiting each other closely,  smiling and buzzing from happiness till they reached the hotel and the celebration took place in a salon that they turned in dinner and party room,  everyone eating and celebrating and dancing,  Ashlyn and Ali were sat together with a safe distance between them eating and enjoying Christopher and Kyle reaction about the win,  when one of the uswnt coaches came to the table 

"Congratulations Ashlyn "

"Thank you,  thank you " answered Ashlyn a little shy 

"Now you are a step closer to the graduation "

"Yeah next week " said Ashlyn excitedly making Ali smile 

"Yeah we wanted to talk about that with you " he saw the little exchange between the coach and Ali "You know that the team is in San Jose right now and we wanted to invite you, so you can get used to the team and the dynamic.. " explained the man making Ashlyn's hand go directly but discretely to Ali's thigh trying to contain her surprise and excitement 

"Um... yeah... of course " smiled Ashlyn while Ali took her hand in her own "Um but I will be able to go back for my graduation right? " asked Ashlyn making the man turn her eyes to Ali 

"Her family is coming from Florida to her graduation " explained the teacher 

"Okay " shrugged the man "I assured you you will go to your graduation I have to talk with the coach first " said the man "But since tomorrow you will be a uswnt player " 

That phrase was like music for Ashlyn it was all that she wanted to hear all her life and now there she was in the moment that she had always dreamed, but that phrase was bittersweet for Ali,  this was what she desired for Ashlyn what every football player dreamed,  she knew she had to be happy for her,  like her teacher,  her mentor, but as the woman that loved her this was bittersweet,  this was what she was feared the most this was the moment where she had to let her go

"I have to go" interrupted Ali while the man explained a few things to Ashlyn 

"Okay " said Ashlyn nonchalantly 

Ali hadn't reached the elevator when the lump in her throat was making her difficult to breathe and to hold the tears in her eyes,  thank god the road to her room was easy and quick because the tears were beginning to leave her eyes 

"Alex" called Ashlyn knocking Ali's door a few minutes had passed and Ali hadn't found a way to control her tears 

"What? " answered Ali trying to control her broken voice 

"Can I come in? " Ali didn't wanted to open the door,  she preferred this to be quick and hurtles that Ashlyn could go without any pain but it would be impossible,  she opened the door finding the keeper with a sad face, Ali lowered her head immediately trying to hide the tears in her eyes while Ashlyn went into the room 

"I... I" stuttered Ashlyn 

This was the moment she had tried to remove from her brain,  the moment that she feared the most,  that would hurt her the most 

"I will leave tomorrow morning to San Jose " whispered Ashlyn making Ali nod 

The teacher sighed before answer "Congratulations " smiled sadly Ali,  it broke Ashlyn's heart to see the sad happiness in Ali's eyes that made her take some steps closer to Ali 

"Ash" warned Ali putting her hands in Ashlyn's abs trying to maintain her far from her but Ashlyn took her hands together and kissed them like she used to do at the beginning making Ali sob 

"Miss K.... Alex I have no words for all that you did for me,  thank you is just not enough 

Ali tried to control her sobs and tears before see Ashlyn with her eyes full of happiness,  proud and love,  before take Ashlyn close to her and kiss her "I didn't do anything,  is all you " she kissed her again making Ashlyn caress her arms "I can not express how proud I am"

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn with her eyes closed 

"I will always love you " said Ali before kiss her again and deepened the kiss they didn't need to much time before find themselves getting rid of each others clothes and made love in bed,  they didn't found a better way to say goodbye than that,  kissing and loving each other 

The next morning was like no other,  the sun light found them tangled in each other bodies Ali tangled in Ashlyn's body while the keeper caressed her body and hair,  but this morning was different they will not share breakfast or coffee,  Ashlyn didn't wanted to wake up Ali,  she wanted to stay in that moment forever but she couldn't,  she had to leave the bed,  find her suitcase and go to her dream job,  she had made it,  but still she couldn't feel more sad,  she didn't wanted to be there when Ali would wake up,  she untangled her body slowly,  got dressed she saw Ali one last time before leave the teacher and leave the room no before leave on last thing for her love and give one last kiss in the head to Ali before leave the room.

Once Ashlyn left the room and closed the door Ali opened her eyes finding herself alone in the bed and the room,  she spent a few minutes still in bed digesting all that had happened before leave the bed and found the gift that Ashlyn had left for her in one of the tables of the room,  she found a shirt,  the shirt that the players of the team had for the win of the third NCAA title,  the one that she caressed making her smile immediately but by he side it was a new jacket an uswnt jacket that she suspected that the coaches had gave to her,  it looked better than hers it has the two stars over the crest, this was the one that the players used in that moment and under the jacket she left a note 

_Thank you :)_

_I love you <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end but I will love to hear your comments


	30. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said take care when all that she wanted to say was stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A looooong and emotionally chapter, I hope you like it

One day,  two days,  three days Ali didn't knew anything about Ashlyn,  while she was with the team she had a good distraction that helped to don't think every second in Ashlyn but once she reached her apartment her memory was flooded by the blonde ,  her memories,  her smell, her voice,  her laugh,  Ali felt like crazy she could swear that she had heard Ashlyn's voice and laugh more than once,  maybe was her brain creating spells or maybe was her memories still fresh,  Ali spent the first days alone in her apartment she didn't had anything to do,  the scholar year had ended and her job as teacher too,  now she was the director of the Harris program,  what a irony she thought now her work was to recreate what she had did with Ashlyn but that could never felt the same anymore,  she had periods where she felt mad about her new job,  think in a student, a person like an experiment,  but then Ashlyn came to her memory her face when the coach told her that now she was a uswnt player made her regain trust and hope in her new job,  she had to do it,  for her, for give other girls the chance to reach her dreams and for Ashlyn to maintain her legacy alive. 

That was what made her get out of her shell and began her new job as director of the Harris program,  she had to check the possible girls that she could admit,  check her backgrounds,  their life,  all of them similar to Ashlyn,  Ashlyn she was always in her memory like a torture,  like an obsession,  she had wonderful moments where she didn't was in Ali's memory when she got so into her job that she reached a meditative state where Ashlyn didn't existed in her brain,  that made her think that she could do this,  she could live without the keeper,  even if she had subscribe to everything about the uswnt,  now she received every news about the team in her email,  she had get used to check the sports news every morning and night waiting to see Ashlyn but without success til the fourth day where the team made a video about the new addition of the team,  Ali opened the video quickly watching a few players that like Ashlyn got called after their graduation till her eyes stumble with a very smiling Ashlyn in the screen,  see her like that happy and excited training with the best made everything get better for Ali,  everything was worth it now,  the proud and happiness that she felt now made her forget how much she missed Ashlyn,  everything felt better,  that was how things had to be,  Ali in chapel hill working while Ashlyn made her dream come true traveling around the world with her dream job 

The german queen : congratulations you looked awesome in the video 

She couldn't contain herself to text Ashlyn but the keeper needed almost  couple of hours to answer her

Ash: you saw it?!  Thank you!  I was so nervous 

Ali loved how no matter what she felt Ashlyn being the same 

The german queen : you looked awesome <3

Their conversations restricted to only the necessary,  with a strange but comfortable distance,  with a respectful friendship that made them talk at least once a day about things of the graduation,  the team or things that Ashlyn needed to ask Ali,  she found herself going to Ali more than she expected, she was her mentor at the end thought Ashlyn so if she had a doubt about something of the team or anything she asked Ali,  and the teacher answered but only through text messages never through phone calls,  they knew that they needed to maintain a distance and that heard each other voices could trigger things in them 

....

"Why can't I go? " whined Kyle through the phone while he talked with his sister 

"Because you didn't buy a plane ticket" explained Ali,  when Kyle knew that Ashlyn,  her brother and her grandma was going to be in the graduation and that all were going to stay in Ali's apartment he instantly wanted to go "Is going to be just a day,  they will sleep tonight here but would flight back to Florida tomorrow after the graduation "

"Yeah but I wanted to see her before she became a superstar " whined Kyle making Ali roll her eyes 

"Look I have to go for Ash's family to he airport,  I will call you when I see her so you can talk with her,  okay? " even if she didn't knew when she would see the blonde she had talked with her the day before she hadn't knew anything about the keeper that day even if she had told her that she would be in the graduation 

"Okay" said Kyle "Love you " he said before ended the call 

"Bye love you " she smiled and began to collect her things , she was going to open her door while she was checking her phone searching for any message of Ashlyn without success, ignoring the presence that was in front of her door waiting for her "Ah! " screamed Ali when she saw the figure in front of her

"I'm sorry " smiled Ashlyn scared too 

"Ash?! " asked Ali confused "Oh my god! " she said jumping to her arms hugging her tightly "What are you doing here? " she asked while Ashlyn hugged her tightly and lifted her from the floor 

"I was going to surprise you " she answered with her face in Ali's hair as usual smelling her usual aroma 

"Well I was going to go for your family to the airport " explained Ali while Ashlyn putted her on the floor again 

"So I'm the surprised here " explained Ashlyn smiling 

"I think so" said Ali nonchalantly studying the girl that was in front of her eyes,  how her hazel eyes were full of joy and happiness how they shinned,  how her smile could illuminated the whole building,  how good she looked in her all Nike gear,  all from the uswnt,  from her suitcase,  her Nike shoes,  sweats,  jacket,  everything,  Ali didn't knew if it was because of the days that she hadn't see the keeper but she looked better,  more beautiful than she could remember "You want to go with me to the airport? " offered Ali 

"Yeah" said Ashlyn immediately "Can I...? " she pointed to her suitcases 

"Yeah,  yeah leave them there " she pointed to her apartment before the ex student left her suitcases and closed the door "You have to tell me everything! " said Ali excitedly walking with Ashlyn to the elevator,  they talked nonstop till they reached the airport,  well mostly Ashlyn who couldn't stop telling Ali everything that had happened since she got into camp everyone that she knew,  how she instantly clicked with Abby Wambach and how scary Hope Solo could be,  it was like Ashlyn didn't breath she talked and talked and talked making Ali smile,  she could never get tired of see this girl full of happiness and joy 

"And you? " asked Ashlyn once they reached the airport "How are you? " breathing for the first time since  she found Ali , they had a few minutes till the flight landed so they went to the cafeteria 

"I'm okay " shrugged Ali sitting in the table in front of Ashlyn as they used to in the library it was comfortable for them and Ashlyn saw Ali immediately to her brown eyes trying to find the reason behind her unusual coldness and distance,  it was like Ali was there but she couldn't connect with her

"Alex... " said Ashlyn taking Ali's hand in her hand caressing her knuckles with her thumb "What's wrong? " Ali was always who asked but now she could feel the conflict in Ali 

And Ali wanted to talk,  she wanted to say Ashlyn all that she was hiding inside her,  how much she had missed her,  how many times she had dream with her wishing to open her eyes and found her by her side in the bed,  how many times she wanted to call her and said to her how much she loved her and how proud she was,  how much she wanted to kiss her and hug her right now,  but she couldn't pronounce it,  the words couldn't come out of her instead she took a sigh trying to gain some confidence and air to talk before that their order would be called interrupting their moment,  their order was called a few times while Ashlyn tried to read her eyes and all the emotions that were there and the order was called one last time 

"Go" whispered Ali ridding her hand from Ashlyn's and breaking the connection through their eyes making Ashlyn stand from the table for their coffee order 

"Coffee and... bagle " smiled Ashlyn makiing reference to their usual library snacks making Ali smile, the keeper gave Ali a couple of seconds while she fixed her coffee and gave a bite to her bagle before continued the conversation where they had left it but Ali had other plans, she didn't want to talk with Ashlyn about her feelings not anymore so sh changed the subject

"Kyle, was in a crisis when he knew that he couldn't see you before you become a "superstar"" joked Ali making reference to the term that he had used making Ashlyn smile a little bit sad knowing that Ali had prefered change the subject, letting her know that maybe her worst fear had become true maybe they didn't had any connection out of their teacher and student relationship, maybe all was over now

Ashlyn let Ali talk,  mostly about Kyle,  she told every thing that she could say about her brother trying to avoid what she didn't wanted to say,  what she couldn't say,  and Ashlyn let her,  let her talk,  fill the moment that had to be about them and how they felt about the distance with stories about Kyle,  the last thing that she wanted to talk,  that wasn't how she had dreamt that moment,  she had imagine this scenario where Ali received her and said her how much she missed her and Ashlyn would ask her what they would do with their relationship and Ali would tell her that she wanted to stay with her,  that she would resist the distance, she would work in chapel hill and Ashlyn would play in the team that they will be happy,  that everything would be okay, but apparently not all that she dreamed could become true,  in her dream life she would have a missed piece. 

She just saw her talk,  while she internalized everything,  everything was over now,  so she decided to enjoy this last moments with her teacher,  she would stay like that,  like her teacher and mentor and the Ali that she knew personally and emotionally would stay in her memory like a perfect chapter in her story. 

In the airport announced that the flight had landed so they directed to the gate to receive Ashlyn's grandma and brother,  Ashlyn tried to swallow her emotions for the good of the situation and when she saw her grandma and brother it was a like a breath of fresh air that helped her to middle forget the painful situation. 

After her family landed everything was easier,  it was a little bit less painful,  her brother filled the moments with jokes and her grandma with stories and questions about the team,  they almost didn't need to talk too much,  Ali just had to smile and laugh and Ashlyn had to answer the questions but still in the middle of the conversation they had moments where they eyes connected and they had a conversation through their eyes,  where they could read their love, they couldn't hide it and that made them broke their eye contact, always leaving Ashlyn wishing for more 

"Okay,  so what is going on? " whispered Christopher while he accompanied Ashlyn fix her clothes for the graduation,  they were in the guest room where they would sleep,  after a long fight between her and Ali,  they ended accepting the room,  her grandma of course would sleep in Ali's room and Ali would sleep in the living room 

"I don't know what you are talking about " she shrugged ignoring the point 

"Come on,  those little love eyes that you give each other " said her brother making Ashlyn see him with a deadpan face "Yeah,  you are not discrete about that,  the whole world could see those little eyes and smiles you share " pointed the man "And you fight like an old married couple " finished her brother making her sigh soundly,  she didn't wanted to talk about it,  she preferred to do like Ali and ignore the point that apparently everybody wanted to know and they didn't wanted to talk about 

"I don't know what you are talking about " she repeated shrugging and leaving her brother in the room 

Ali laid in the inflatable mattress in the middle of her living room with her eyes glued in the ceiling,  recalling everything,  since the beginning a few months ago when her eyes stumble with this beautiful blonde in her class and how everything escalated till now where she had her family sleeping in her own apartment,  like they were in a relationship,  that was something that always existed between them,  they behaved,  looked,  fought and loved like they were in a relationship,  without being in a relationship,  in the silence of the night she heard some steps,  maybe someone needed to go to the bathroom she thought but the steps sounded closer and closer to where she was, till between the shadows of the night the silhouette of Ashlyn showed up in the living room making them connect their eyes 

"I can't sleep there " Ashlyn broke the silence of the night looking at the pillow that she had under her arm "My brother snore too loud" smiled Ashlyn shyly 

"Come" whispered Ali giving some space for Ashlyn in the mattress, the one that the blonde filled quickly, she putted her pillow and got under the blanket getting comfortable,  while Ali closed her eyes like trying to sleep

They both stood there silently,  Ali with her eyes closed acting like she was sleeping and Ashlyn watching her,  enjoying how the soft light of the night delineated Ali's features like that night in LA, they found each other sighing profoundly at the same,  making Ashlyn smile and Ali turn her head to see the student who had her eyes glued to her,  they studied each other faces in silence till Ashlyn ran her fingers in Ali's hair making her close her eyes enjoying the little moment,  when she opened her eyes Ashlyn was closer, almost breathing the same air,  Ashlyn's eyes ran over Ali's face,  her beautiful brown eyes,  nose,  her pink lips,  the ones that she loved so much and made her lick her owns like almost tasting Ali's lips,  when her eyes connected with Ali's again,  she saw it,  the connection wasn't lost,  the love,  the trust,  the passion were still there but now wasn't the moment, they had reached the moment where they had to let go the other one,  they had to hide her love with the hope of see each other in the future,  when the moment would be the right, when their love could be possible. 

They didn't pronounce any word,  but as always as they used to do,  they could read it in their eyes connected with just love and adoration,  Ali moved her hand over Ashlyn's chest over her heart caressing softly making Ashlyn's heart go faster making the blonde leave a kiss in her forehead 

"I have something for you " said Ashlyn softly leaving the mattress and going to her suitcase, she went back and sat in front of Ali with a black box in her hand "I bought something for you " 

"You shouldn't " said Ali taking the box 

"I bought something for my grandma,  something for my brother and something for you " shrugged Ashlyn making Ali's eyes go from her to the box 

"Ashlyn " said Ali totally touched by the gesture 

"I received my first check and what better way to spend your money than your love ones " shrugged Ashlyn "Open it " she said excitedly, and Ali did it slowly finding inside a silver necklace with a pair of wings "I saw it and immediately I thought in you" said Ashlyn making Ali see her confused "This are the wings that you gave me " pointed Ashlyn "Helping me to flight to my dreams and the life that I always dreamed " said Ashlyn while Ali had her eyes glued to the necklace and the silver wings "But they are not only for you " smiled Ashlyn taking the black box and pulling both wings separately "One for you " she gave the teacher a wing "And the other one for me" she smiled "To remember that you believed in me" she said showing her the back of the wing where Ali could read  _I believe in you_

I will always believe in you " interrupted Ali making Ashlyn smile,  before she turned her wing to read  _Thank you_

"Thank you " read Ashlyn loudly "For everything,  for believe in me,  for never let me get lost in my demons,  for support me,  for help me,  for... love me" she whispered the last part 

"I will always believe in you,  I will always support you and I will always love you " whispered Ali caressing the little wing between her fingers and her eyes glued to Ashlyn's before she went closer to the blonde and connected their lips in a soft kiss that made them smile "Always  " said Ali taking Ashlyn's necklace putting it around her neck 

"Forever" smiled Ashlyn taking Ali's necklace and putting it around the teacher's neck before leave a kiss in her lips 

"Now let's sleep because I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow " joked Ali 

Both took their places in the mattress,  trying to eased the feelings and emotions before Ali took her place between Ashlyn's arms surprising the blonde pleasantly,  who hugged her and cuddled her till the silence was broke by Ali whispering 

"I love you "

"I love you too " whispered Ashlyn 

....

"Okay another photo " said Ashlyn's grandma excitedly making her grandchilds groan,  the three Harris had almost half an hour taking photos in front of the auditorium 

"Grandma come on" whined Ashlyn 

"Ashlyn Michelle " warned her grandma making her put a fake smile a pose for another photo with her brother before Ali's laugh interrupted them "Sweetheart!  Come,  stand with them for a photo " said the old lady sweetly 

"Oh,  no no no" denied the teacher 

"Yes yes yes" said the grandma pushing Ali between the two siblings before they smiled for one last photo 

"Okay I have to steal her because we are going to begin " she said taking Ashlyn by her arm "I'll see you inside " said the teacher before began to walk with the blonde inside,  they walked side by side brushing their hands discretely till it was the time for them to separate and took their own ways "You have to wait there till is your time to go out " Ali pointed to the room where the rest of the student were getting together before the act 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn smiling 

"Ready? " asked Ali sweetly fixing Ashlyn's tie and gown while the blonde nodded excitedly

They shared one last loving look between them,  enjoying the little moment that they had before Ashlyn became a grad of UNC,  Ali studied Ashlyn's face,  her eyes,  the happiness in them,  the smile,  how her dimple showed,  how beautiful she looked with her suit,  this would be the last time that she would see her as her student,  as the Ashlyn that she knew that day in the classroom,  the next time that she would see he,  Ashlyn and her wouldn't be the same,  it wouldn't be any connection other that their secret love,  the love that they lived for those couple of weeks that  would stay between them as a beautiful secret.

This would be the last time that Ali would see Ashlyn as her student and Ashlyn would see Ali as her teacher and mentor,  in a couple of minutes everything would come to an end,  they shared one last look and smile before Ashlyn went with the rest of the student and Ali took her place with Ashlyn's grandma and brother 

...

"And now before this act end we want to call,  the student that definitely surprised us this year" said the rector of the college "Let's receive the honored student of this class Ashlyn Harris" called the man making the blonde go to the scenario 

"Believe me it was a surprise for all of us even myself " joked Ashlyn standing in front of the microphone making everybody laugh "I think that like myself some of us couldn't even dream to be standing here today, graduating " said Ashlyn receiving a cheer from all her classmates "But now,  here,  surrounded by all of you,  my friends,  my teammates,  my classmates and our families,  made me think and recall everything that happened this last couple of years,  months and weeks " she said the last part giving a look where her family was accompanied by Ali "And made me think how grateful I am about all that happened  , the good and the bad,  because at the end all of that shape us to what we are today,  all those friends that show us how to important was to be on time for class " she said with her eyes  in Whitney making everybody laugh "To the coaches that show us that it wasn't an easy road to success and that success sometimes tasted like sweat,  tears and blood but at the end it would be worth it" she said beginning to feel a lump in her throat "And for all those persons that became our teachers,  that helped us to be conscious of the good and the bad,  that believed in us and made us think that our dreams could be something reachable, something real and that... unfortunately today we will have to say goodbye,  today we will graduate and say goodbye to all those persons that accompanied us all the time that we were here and helped us to be the person that we are today but as Emery Allen said not everything is supposed to become something beautiful and long-lasting, sometimes people will come in to your life to show you what is right and what is wrong, to show you who you can b,  to teach you how to love yourself, to make you feel good for a little while, or to just be someone to walk with  at night and spill your life to, not everyone is going to stay forever, and we still have to keep on going and thank them for what they give us" she said solemnly with her eyes glued to the paper that she had in her shaking hands "To all of them " she said lifting her eyes to see all the people in the auditorium "Thank you " she smiled "We made it! " she yelled excitedly making all the excited students cheer 

Ashlyn almost couldn't celebrate and enjoy her graduation,  after the act they ran to Ali's apartment to change their clothes  and go to he airport,  her grandma and her brother needed to go back to Florida,  her grandma to continue her treatment and Christopher needed to go back to rehab this was just like a nice and short vacation from real life and the goodbye in the airport was full of sad smiles and tight hug but never with tears. Once that the two Harris went to their plane, Ashlyn and Ali were alone 

"Um I have to go to Houston " said Ashlyn 

"I will go to New York with my brother " answered Ali,  she couldn't stay in chapel hill alone

"Yeah " said Ashlyn nonchalantly before they heard the announce that they will begin to board their flights "Um... " they were dancing around the idea of how could be their goodbye that was before Ali hugged her making the blonde respond with a tight hug

they stood there for a couple of minutes in a tight hug,  just enjoying the warm of their bodies,  their aromas,  their caress one last time,  Ashlyn deepened her face in Ali's neck and hair while Ali caressed her neck and enjoyed the feeling of be surrounded by Ashlyn's arms till she decided to break the silence 

"Take care okay " said Ali making Ashlyn nod "You have my number and Kyle's,  anything you can call us,  okay " said Ali she didn't knew why she was saying but she didn't knew what else to say making Ashlyn lift her face from her neck finding each other with teary eyes and smiles 

"Yeah " she smiled,  she promised herself that she wouldn't cry but maybe this would be the last time she would see her teacher "Anything that you need or want,  jerseys,  if you want to go to a game or anything just call me okay " said Ashlyn before hug Ali tightly again 

"Remember we trust in you,  we believe in you... I believe in you " said Ali taking Ashlyn's face between her hands and putting her in front of her face while Ashlyn had her eyes closed 

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn 

"I love you too " smiled Ali before Ashlyn kissed her deeply for a couple of seconds "Now go, flight and make us all proud" smiled Ali making Ashlyn smile sadly too 

"Okay " she whispered again before kiss her one last time,  she took her suitcases and bag before took Ali's hand in hers and kiss it like the beginning "Bye Alex "

"Bye Ash" said Ali caressing her face before let her go 

Both walked to their gates turning around from time to time to see each other,  giving each other little smiles and lovingly eyes till they couldn't see each other anymore,  till they were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments...


	31. Once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a year ago  
> She is the ache in the empty,  
> the first time that you changed your mind  
> and you were sorry about it.  
> She is a city sleeping beside you,  
> warm and vast and familiar,  
> streetlights, yawning and stretching  
> and you have never.  
> You have never.  
> You have never loved someone like this.  
> She is your first stomach ache.  
> Your first panic attack and your favorite cold shower.  
> A mountain is moving somewhere inside of you,  
> and her handprints are all over it.  
> Here.Here.Here, you loved her.  
> In the fracture morning, full of too tired and too sad,  
> she is the foot that leaves the bed.  
> She is the fight in you, the winning and the losing battle  
> floating like a shipwreck in your chest  
> When they ask you what your favorite moment is,  
> You will say her  
> You will always say Her
> 
> (Caitlyn Siehl-Her,Her,Her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have to warn you anymore that this will be emotionally

"Again!" say the boy excitedly taking the ball and putting it on the grass in front of him

"OKay" shrugged Ashlyn standing in the middle of the little arch stretching her arms like she does in the field and wait for the little boy to kick the ball, she waits till the ball pass her to fell on the floor like she tried to stop it "Oh no!" she said while the boy jump and smile

"Again!" he repeats and took the ball again before his mom call him

"Christopher! Time to get clean!"

"No" whine the boy running to Ashlyn

"Come on little man, is time for your bath" she said taking the three year old boy in her arms "And after that I will help you to get dress and see a movie with you, okay?" she ask making the little boy nod "Okay, now go with your mom, love you" she said before put him on the floor

"Love you too aunty Ash" he said softly while his mom took him inside the house and her brother came out to the yard

"He is the cutes" she said adorably

"Yeah just like me" smile Christopher

"Just because he has your same name doesn't mean that you are the dad" she joked making him gasp

"You are right is just exactly as his mom" he shrugged

"No he has the Harris charm" she said sitting in a chair by his side while the two siblings enjoyed the oceanic breeze

"How are you? " asked her brother after a couple of minutes making the keeper shrug "How it feels to be a world champion and a Olympic gold medalist?" asked jokingly Christopher with a interviewer voice,  he knew how uncomfortable those kind of questions made her sister feel 

"I don't know " shrugged Ashlyn "The same I think " she smiled "Is the same, it just, now people recognize me in the street " she said simply 

"And your face is in the cereal box " joked the man smiling making Ashlyn smile briefly "Where are you? " asked Christopher 

"Here " 

"Yeah,  but your head is not here,  is somewhere or with someone else " said the man making Ashlyn sigh 

"UNC invited us to celebrate the world cup and the gold medal " said Ashlyn nonchalantly with her eyes on the sunset 

"That is so cool,  you have to go" said her brother excitedly 

"Yeah" smiled Ashlyn unsure "But is also the Harris program anniversary "

"I see" said her brother 

This wasn't the first time that she received the invitation for the program anniversary party,  she received every year and she rejected it every year,  she had a good excuse every year,  the world cup,  the Olympics,  different tournament gave her the chance to turn down the invitation,  but now she didn't had any,  her other teammates would go and now everyone knew that she was Florida with the new NWSL team the Orlando Pride,  she had to go,  but she was scare. 

"Have you talk with her? " asked Christopher curiously 

"Yeap" answered Ashlyn nonchalantly 

"I refer to a real conversation, not a couple of texts here and there or comments in her instagram " said her brother "A phone call, a full conversation" pointed the man 

"For what Christopher? " she asked back a little bit defensive,  he was already used to this kind of response every time that he asked for the teacher 

"To know about her" he said simply 

"She... maybe she is in a relationship or is married and have a kid... " said Ashlyn sadly shrugging 

"But you don't know,  what if she doesn't?  What if she is single? And you still have a chance with her?" he left the questions hanging a few seconds waiting for the answer without success "You are going to spend all your life having meaningless relationships with beautiful brunettes" he said making her turn her head with a deadpan face "Because sincerely I'm getting tired of see you every day with a different girl with brown hair and pretty smile and act like you are happy with her,  while we know that your head and your heart is with a certain brunette " he rambled almost like a scold "You haven't stop thinking about her,  and how many times had passed? "

"6 years " she said in a monotone tone 

"6 fucking years! And you haven't stop thinking about her or caring about her " he said surprising her

Not everyone knew that she maintained contact with Ali,  or what she liked to call 'in contact ' the truth was that even if the time and the years passed,  they continued texting and leaving messages in each other instagram and facebook,  that made Ashlyn won more than a fight with the girlfriend of the moment, but Ali was always untouchable no matter where she was or with whom she was,  no matter how many time passed or how many relationships she had she found herself sending flowers to Ali in every birthday and she always received the confirmation through the instagram with a picture and a little message with the name 'my secret admirer ' as Ali had named her and it became her secret name for Ashlyn,  no matter how many photos she uploaded with men or women,  her secret admirer was always present in her birthday and Ali always uploaded a photo on game day with Ashlyn's jersey discretely under the jacket that she had gave to her that day in the hotel always showing her support for Ashlyn,   truth was that no matter how many years had passed they had never stop thinking about each other, they always were present in each others lives in more than a way,  more than they knew. 

"I have to go" she said lifting from the chair and walking to the kitchen leaving her brother but finding her grandma 

"You are leaving sweetheart? " she asked even if Ashlyn already knew that she had heard the conversation between the two siblings 

"Yeah,  I have to do some things "

"Oh okay " she answered nonchalantly going to say goodbye to her grandchild "You are going? " she asked while she hugged Ashlyn 

"I don't know grandma " she answered 

"Well when life give us another chance we should use it " she said cryptically before continued cooking her food making Ashlyn more confused than she was before

She tried to shook all the things that she had in her brain but while she searched for her sunglasses and car's keys her eyes and feelings stumble with a photo that had always been there but she had never pay attention to it, till now, when the memory of that graduation day came to her mind like a painfull and beautiful reminder of that love, she stood some seconds enjoying the photo that her grandma took that day, with Ali between Christopher and her, she was beautiful as always her big smile full of happiness and joy hugged by her side, she felt that moment like it was yesterday, suddenly everything was alive again, her feelings, her love, all that she had buried inside her all this years were coming afloat and were shooking her like a wave in the middle of the ocean, unexpectedly.

....

"Okay so we have them confirmed?" asked the asistent of the sport manager of the college to the coach

"Yeah, I talked with them and they told us that they will be here... O'Reilly, Engen, Klingenberg, Heath even Chalupny" assured the man

"And Harris?" asked the asistent, without knowing the little electricity that Ali felt through her body in the moment, everytime that she heard her name she still felt this thrill inside her

"She haven't confirmed" denied the man

They were preparing the last things before the world cup winners came to the campus, the college wanted to made them a little party as celebration for the tittle and the gold medal reached in the olympics and for be the most oustanding soccer players that had came out of the college, also they were going to use this party for the 6 years anniversary of the Harris program wishing that this year they could count finally with the presence of Ashlyn but apparently this year wouldn't be possible either and Ali had to hide the sorrow in her face, every year she send her the invitation to the party discretely obviously but she never assisted, maybe this was her last chance to see her, before she had to maybe continue with her life

"Well, if she comes or not we would celebrate equal" assured Ali trying to hide her sadness "Not every day we receive the world cup winners" she smiled, even if Ashlyn decided not to come she had decided to enjoy that evening with the rest of her students and ex students, maybe this would be the signal to continue with her life

...

Ashlyn was sat in the bed of her hotel room with her eyes glued to the tv but with her ideas in other place, her thoughts were with Ali and the situation, maybe what she was doing was right or maybe it was wrong, she couldn't know, she would preffer deal with a pk now that think in this situation, maybe her brother was right maybe Ali was still single and she still had a chance with her but what if she didn't what if she went to the party and saw her teacher with a man, her husband or her boyfriend, that could kill Ashlyn, that could kill her of sadness, she was anxious and nervous, her hands sweated and her head hurt, but she was took out of her head with a knock in the door

"What?" she opened the door finding her friend standing in the door

"Well hello to you too" said Whitney "and why are you not dressed?" asked the defender seeing the keeper still in her jeans and shirt

"I...I'm not going" blurted Ashlyn going to the bed again and sitting on it

"What?!" asked Whitney shocked "You didn't made me change my plane ticket because you didn't wanted to come alone so now you would say to me that you don't want to go Ashlyn Harris" scolded her friend standing in front of the tv

"But, but..."

"Don't tell me that we are still with the Ali thing" whined Whitney

"But what if I go and she doesn't want to talk with me? or she is with her husband or with her boyfriend there and..."

"Ashlyn, Ashlyn you really think that she would find a man after you?" asked her friend almost rhetorically making her sigh "Come on, dress up and let's go, you brought your best suit right?" asked her friend making her nod "Okay so now shower, fix your hair and dress nicely because tonight will be a great night" she smiled before leave her friend alone with her nerves in the room

....

 Ali had never understood why the UNC teachers and workers always dressed in the UNC blue for everything especially for events,  but still after six years ago she found herself wearing a baby blue dress with gray high heels for the party,  her hair down and in waves as she used to this kind of events,  a light make up that made her browns eyes stand out, she felt good,  she looked herself in the mirror and felt good,  this dress wasn't to tight but hugged her body perfectly in the perfect places, giving her the perfect sand clock silhouette.

When she went inside of the room of the party she found her assistant and other staff members of the Harris program already there making them turn their heads and whistled in amazed 

"Boss you look good! " said her assistant 

"Thanks Lauren" smiled Ali a little bit shy 

"Maybe you could found the man of your life tonight " joked the girl making Ali sigh,  now more than ever she was very discrete about her life specially her love life 

"Maybe,  maybe not" joked Ali back,  while her head went to Ashlyn,  if she only could see her tonight at least from a far "Let's start with this " she said dutifully 

....

Ashlyn sighed in front of the mirror,  she didn't knew how many times she had tried to comb her hair and she couldn't,  she didn't found a way to put her hair on place,  she thought that maybe now that her hair was short it could be easier to comb it but she couldn't found a way that she liked it,  her heart pounded in her chest and she almost could feel it in her whole body,  her hands were cold,  sweaty and shaking,  she took another breath before she finally found a way to comb her hair and could stay in that way 

"Okay " she sighed for herself trying to control her nerves "Now tie and then we are ready " she talked to herself,  she went to the closet to take the tie making her stumble with a memory 

_***Flashback *** _

_She groaned in front of the mirror while she untangled the tie again,  she didn't knew how many times she had tied and untied the piece of clothes._

_"I thought that you would wear a dress " said Ali from the bathroom door surprising the keeper_

_"Very funny " said Ashlyn focusing in the tie again_

_"I heard a story about you wearing a beautiful dress and winning the tittle of prom queen " joked Ali making Ashlyn turn her head and see her with a deadpan face_

_"I'm going to kill my brother " she said_

_"It was your grandma " shrugged Ali coming closer to the student "Let me help you " she said taking her by the tie_

_"You know how to do a knot? " asked Ashlyn making Ali shrug_

_"My dad taught Kyle but he never learnt " she said focused in the piece of clothes and fixing it around Ashlyn's neck_

_"So you learnt " she answered trying to learn what Ali was doing,  she focused in Ali's fingers and how she tied the piece of clothes around her neck expertly trying to not think in other  uses of that talent_

_"And done " she finished tying the tie finding Ashlyn looking her lovingly_

_"Thanks " she smiled displaying her dimple making Ali smile too automatically_

_"No problem,  you look beautiful " blurted Ali almost shamelessly seeing Ashlyn from her head to toes in her whole suit_

_"You look beautiful too" she said making Ali go shy_

_**_

 Ashlyn found herself tying her tie with a little smile, that moment always came to her mind every time that she tied her tie, she saw herself in the mirror one last time and it was almost like Ali was there with her, in the bathroom,  like that day,  and it made her think that maybe this was worth it,  their love and the moments that they shared was worth it of this chance 

....

 "Boss! " called Ali's assistant while the teacher talked with other teachers "Wine,  champagne,  beer? " asked Lauren from the bar

"Nothing,  maybe a soda I have to drive tonight " said Ali carefully 

The time when the ex students would arrive was coming closer and closer as the anxiety in Ali's body,  even if she had already heard that Ashlyn hadn't confirmed her assistance something in her made her think that she still had a hope,  she wanted to think in the little window of hope that she still had,  and she found herself seeing to the door from time to time with the hope of see the blonde keeper making her entrance and smiling to her as always. 

The minutes passed till was almost an hour,  of anxious wait for the footballers,  till the coach announced that they had arrived and all went to their positions to receive the now celebrities,  except for Ali she just stood far from the door discretely sat on a table but with her eyes glued to the door,  she had already heard that Ashlyn wasn't coming but her heart didn't let her rid her eyes from the door with the hope of see her, as she did every year,  maybe she would come and maybe she would see her

Others as Ali waited discretely but anxiously with her eyes to the door,  true to the north Carolina demeanor everyone were relaxed but expecting to have a glimpse of the famous footballers she saw a group of people coming to the room with the coach in front of them, and she knew that they were there in the same place as her, this young girls that she had the pleasure to share some time a few years ago, were now superstars and world famous soccer players, she smiled a little bit thinking in the same adjective that Kyle had used for Ashlyn before, Kyle she thought, she had been talking with her brother the whole day and she had forget to check her phone and when she did she found a text from her brother

Kyle:Uuuhhh queen you look gorgeous, I like that dress

Answered her brother to the photo that she had posted on instagram with the staff of the Harris Program and the message of 'Another year of this great project that change lifes' with the hashtag #HappyBirthdayHarrisProgram. She smiled checking her instagram and the notes and messages that family and friends had left her but without finding a like or message from Ashlyn, making her sigh sadly, she got so into her phone that she had missed the moment where the footballers had go into the room,  and when her eyes went to find them she just found the group of people and photographers around them, without being able to see them complete, she could see some glimpse of who she thought was Tobin and Whitney and her eyes automatically went for Ashlyn, searching for her recent characteristics platinum hair without success, she just found brown hairs in the mix of people there, making her shrug sadly, she hadn't come she thought lowering her eyes again to her phone, before that her brain hitted her with a thought, Ashlyn didn't had blonde hair anymore, she had cut it, she had saw it on instagram and everywhere, she had cut it, and now her hair was short and brown, a rush of adrenaline and electricity ran through her body, making her eyes jump to the group of people trying to find a woman with short and brown hair, she searched and searched, til her eyes stumble with a tall woman, from backward she could see her brown and short hair, her suit and broad shoulders, deep down  in her gut she knew it was her, but her brain didn't let her accept it, she couldn't believe it, she was there.

She stood sat in the table studying the woman, everything told her it was her but it wasn't till Ashlyn turned her head a little bit that she saw her, Ali saw her profile and knew it was her, she had come back, she stood more seconds just sat there seeing her, smiling and joking with the rest of the UNC teachers and staff members, but she couldn't make her body react, the air was out of her lungs, her hands sweated, she was in total disbelieve, she was nervous, anxious, excited, happy, she couldn't know what she felt, it was too many emotions, so many that she felt the necessity of go to the bathroom, she almost ran to it, once she reach it she closed the door, trying to eased her emotions, the dizzines and the nauseas that she felt due the stomach bug that she had since a few days ago, but she was there, she was there was all that she could think while she walked in the bathroom like a crazy, she wouldn't trow up, it was just her nerves making her feel sick and she wouldn't see Ashlyn for the first time in six years smelling like vomit, but she didn't knew what to think what to feel, she took some breaths before send a message

Queen B: Guess who is here?

She sended to her brother before leave the bathroom and walk to the room again, opening the door she felt her phone vibrate and her eyes went to it, ignoring the two persons that were going close to her

Kyle:WHO???!!!!!

She read while she could hear the coach talk behind her

"Oh Miss Krieger, I was looking for you" said the man "Look who is here" he said making Ali turn around finding her face to face, making their eyes connect like the time hadn't passed

"Hi Miss K" smiled Ashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I swear that I got excited just writting this chapter, I hope that you had like it :)


	32. Destiny or coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess that I read the whole story again to write this chapter ;)

"Hi Miss K" smiled Ashlyn with a little glimpse in her eyes, it was like six years ago, she was again in front of Ali, like the time hadn't pass, and Ali couldn't form any word, she just stood there silently amazed by the woman that now she had in front of her eyes, that day in the airport she had left a young girl but now she had found a woman, it was like all the air was pulled out of her lungs "Hi" repeated Ashlyn almost like a sigh extending her hand to her teacher

"Hi" smiled Ali  widely extending her hand and putting it in Ashlyn's hand, the keeper took it softly, almost like Ali was a dream and she didn't wanted to break the spell and moved it slowly to her mouth kissing her knuckles like she used to do, maybe the kiss lingered a few seconds, but while Ashlyn's lips were on her knuckles and their eyes were connected was like a whirlpool of emotions were around them, making them forget about all the people that they had around and taking them to that time, it was like in Ali's brain rolled a movie where she could see all the moments where Ashlyn did the same action, suddenly she felt in that first time in the library, in the stadium, in the parking lot after thir first kiss, that last time in the airport

"Coach" called the rector

"Oh yeah" said the coach apollogetic "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, Ashlyn we have to go"

"Yeah" said Ashlyn nonchantanly with her eyes still glued to Ali till the man took her "We will talk later" assured Ashlyn making Ali nod still with their hands interlaced, Ashlyn didn't wanted to let her go, she had find her again and she didn't wanted to let her go she walked slowly till her hands separated

While Ashlyn walked with the coach and her others teammates to the other side of the room, she made sure to turn her head from time to time, like making sure to not loose Ali from her sight, it was like that day in the airport but different this time she wasn't leaving she was there, and althought the interviews, the photos and other stuff, she never loose Ali from her sight, and the teacher didn't loose from her sight either, her eyes followed the keeper, studying her even if she had touched and saw her she still couldn't believe it, she saw this woman that Ashlyn had turned into.

Maybe she was taller or maybe it was the time that Ali had without see her, her outside was a little bit different, her long blonde locks had turn into short and brown hair, her face looked more mature, her blue suit fit her perfectly and combined with her white shirt and black tie made her look classic and sexy, definetely this wasn't the same girl that she had left in the airport  that day, she had turn into a very beautiful woman, althought her eyes and smile were the same, she could see the same Ashlyn that she knew, that she loved, that she still loved. This woman made her curious, this woman intrigued her, she wanted to discover the same Ashlyn but this version made her think that maybe the change was the better for them, she wanted to know this woman

They spent the next hour seeing each other from afar, orbiting each other without being able to find the right momen,  till Ashlyn's eyes stumble with Ali sat in a table accompanied by a man,  and that man was making her smile,  in that moment she couldn't control her jealous,  who was this guy she thought, till she recalled from the past 

"Brian,  right? " asked Ashlyn coming closer to them 

"Um,  yeah,  hi Ashlyn " said the man excitedly 

"Yeah" said Ashlyn not very excited "Um the rector is calling you " said Ashlyn making Ali amused by her jealousy 

"Me? " asked the man scared 

"Yeah,  I don't know why? " she shrugged innocently making the man lift from the table and left them,  Ashlyn's eyes followed him till he was far 

"Hi" smiled Ashlyn sitting by Ali's side,   changing her whole demeanor 

"Hi" smiled Ali still amused 

"How are you? " asked Ashlyn a little bit nervous 

It was a little tension between them,  not uncomfortable, most like a sexual and nervous tension, like they didn't knew how to abord this conversation that they had practiced in their minds so many times before, now they were finally face to face and they didn't do more than smile and see each other, with the same love and care that they had six years ago

"I'm good" answered Ali with a little tremble in her voice she was more than nervous and excited, seeing this beautiful woman that Ashlyn had turned into, her presence had turn into imposing and amazing, in her eyes dwell a intensity and a beauty, the contrast between her suit and short hair made a perfect balance with her soft voice "And you?" she asked back making Ashlyn smile displaying her dimple it was a little bit different but still the same, she had the same sweetness still with the same childish mischievous

"I'm good, very good now" she said flirticious moving her hand close to Ali's on the table brushing her fingers against Ali's making her smile a little bit shy, and then she knew that she was still the same, under this magnificent woman inhabited the same Ashlyn, the same girl that she had fell in love

"I had heard that you are more than good" assured Ali "You have had a great life" said Ali making Ashlyn a little bit shy "You won the world cup, a golden medal in the olympics, and you played in Washington, Sweden and even Germany" pointed Ali making Ashlyn nod and smile "You learned some german?" asked Ali playfully making Ashlyn laugh

"No, not a bit" smiled Ashlyn

"And now... you are back in Orlando" she said making Ashlyn see her knowingly and lovingly now they had moved and were sitting face to face, Ali with her legs crossed and her back laid in the chair back while Ashlyn had her legs open almost around Ali's legs with her elbow in the table giving her the chance to go closer to Ali, almost surrounding her with her arms and legs, Ashlyn was close, almost too close for Ali's taste all that she wanted to do was to take Ashlyn's face between her hands, caress her like she used to do, pulled her and kiss her, but instaed she had to conform with study her face and her eyes

"I had to come back" said Ashlyn softly only for themselves, seeing Ali so intensely that she made the teacher look away shyly "I don't see a ring on your finger?" asked Ashlyn shyly but directely, she could ask about, Ali´s life, Kyle, the program, anything but that wasn't here style she went directely to the question that invaded her mind

"That is because no one had put one on it" she said stretching her hand and looking Ashlyn

"That is a shame" answered Ashlyn "Alex..." she began but was interrupted

"Boss" called Lauren making both sigh

"Yeah" smiled Ali while Ashlyn gave a sip to her whisky

"I'm sorry to interrupt but..." said the young woman "But me and the team wanted to ask if we could take some pictures with Ashlyn?"

"Of course" smiled Ashlyn lifting from the chair "Don't go" pleaded Ashlyn "we still have to talk" whispered before left Ali alone in table

Ali saw her while she talked with the Harris program team and took pictures with them, always seeing Ali from time to time, of course she had forget with whom she was talking, she had forget that Ashlyn now was a famous person that everybody wanted a photo with her, her autograph, even if for her it was the same, the same girl that she met in college, the same Ashlyn, her Ashlyn. Her eyes followed the keeper till her phone buzzed with the income call of Kyle, she had forget about her brother she had never answered back, she ran out of the room to answer the call

"Hello" she said

"Who is there that made you forget answer to your brother?!" asked Kyle through the phone

"Kyle, I'm..." but before she answered Ashlyn came out of the room following her "I'll call you later" she said with her eyes on the keeper who was seeing her

"Alexandra, don't hung up!" warned her brother "Don't tell me that... she is there?" asked Kyle carefully

"Yeah, I'll call you later" said Ali quickly

"Noooo" whined her brother "I want to talk with her"

"No, I..."

"Come ooooon" whined the man making her sigh

"Kyle wants to talk with you" she asked to Ashlyn making her smile and nod

"Hello brother" smiled Ashlyn taking Ali's phone

Ali saw how Ashlyn smiled and laughed in the one side conversation, the keeper just answered with 'yes' and 'no' and laughed, to whatever craziness her brother could be saying to the keeper, it almost made her nervous about what her brother could be saying to Ashlyn, till she saw the call end

"Okay, bye, love you tooooo" singed Ashlyn has Kyle used to do "he is crazier than ever" she said giving back her phone "Um...I'm sorry I thought you were leaving" she said a little bit shyly

"No problem" answered Ali a little bit happy of Ashlyn's reaction, it showed her that she still cared

"We can go back to the party or...we can...walk...if you want to?" asked Ashlyn unsure

"we can walk" assured Ali, maybe this was the only way that she could have the keeper only for her and talk how they had to talk

They began to walk through the empty halls, enjoying how they left behind the loud atmosphere of the party and how they entered to the silently college building, where only their steps could be heared and only the trophies and the old pictures of the college were witnesses of the shy and flirty glances that both shared, they walked silently side by side, till they reached the outside of the building where they continued to walk in the middle of the chill night of North Carolina, making Ali shiver and run her hand over her arms

"Are you cold?" asked Ashlyn and before Ali could answer she had beginning to get rid of her jacket

"A little bit" smiled Ali shivering again before Ashlyn put her jacket around her shoulders and ran her hands up and down her arms trying to heat her up, making them smile, They began to walk again while Ali put her arms in the sleeves of the jacket and Ashlyn put her hands in her pants pockets

"Ah" said Ashlyn "This is the building a wanted to see" she said standing in front of the building where she used to have majorly of her classes "Let's see if it is open" pushing the door "It is" she said excitedly going inside the building with Ali behind her, they walked through the knows halls to a certain classroom, Ali already knew where she was going "Here it is" she smiled standing in front of the classroom and looking at Ali excitedly, making the teacher smile knowingly "Ah! and is open" she said opening the door and turning on the lights of the room

They walked inside the classroom enjoying the smell and the memories that brought that room, everything was almost the same, the desks, the blackboard was now a white screen, but the classroom was still the same. Ashlyn walked to which was used to be her spot while Ali walked to her desk, almost like taking their old spots again, like going back to the past, Ashlyn sat in her desk while Ali stood in front of hers seeing around her, it was like it was six years ago, like the classroom was full of student again, Ashlyn saw her dream and remember with a little smile on her face, till their eyes conected

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ali seeing the keeper smile

"See you there gives me good memories" smiled Ashlyn, Ali was wrapped in her jacket that made her dress almost disappear under it making her look like she was wearing only that, out of the all the things that they could do on that desk, the most that she remembered was the hours that she spent in that classroom just watching Ali, her teacher, not paying attention to the class but studying her instead, the woman in front of her, how she talked, how she smiled, how she explained, only think in that made Ashlyn fell in love with her again "Is like the time hadn't pass" she said standing from the her desk and walking to the teacher and Ali couldn't avoid to see her lovingly, Ashlyn stood in front of her and she couldn't control her hand anymore she needed to caress Ashlyn's face and before she could think it, her hand and her thumb was rubbing Ashlyn's cheek lovingly and softly, making the keeper sigh and lean her face over Ali's hand, with her fingers in the back of AShlyn's neck she pulled her softly closer to her

"You learned to tie it" said Ali running her fingers over Ashlyn's tie, lingering her fingers a little bit over Ashlyn's chest

"I had a good teacher" she whispered, like almost afraid that if she talked too loud she could break the spell of the moment, or the dream could end

And then it was Ashlyn's turn to ran her fingertips over Ali's hair, making her close her eyes, maybe she felt the same, maybe she was afraid too of wake up of the dream. Ashlyn enjoyed to ran her fingers through Ali's hair, it made her recall all those morning where she waked up the teacher in that way, she studied Ali's face, how good she had aged, just like a good wine, she ran her fingers till the back of Ali's neck, playing with her long and brown locks, bringing her closer till her forehead was against her mouth, smelling her hair, she had changed her shampoo, but she still had her characteristics aroma, Ali's indescribable aroma.

"I haven't stop thinking about you" whispered Ashlyn against Ali's forehead "Even after all this time, I haven't..." but before Ashlyn could continued a voice in the hall interrupted them

"Who is there?" asked a man in loud voice making Ashlyn roll her eyes and Ali sigh "You can't be here" said the man this time the voice sounded closer

"Is the caretacker" sighed Ali walking to the door "Good night Mr Frankling" said Ali

"Oh Good night Miss Krieger" saluted the old man "I thought it was a student"

"Oh no" dismissed Ali "It was just that, you know that we have special guests tonight" she said almost like calling Ashlyn "And she wanted to see the building where she used to study" when she finished Ashlyn was behind her smiling to the man

"Oh of course" said the man acknowledging who Ashlyn was "If you don't mind Miss Harris, can I take a photo with you?" asked the man making both women share a knowing look

"Of course" smiled Ashlyn standing by the man's side, he passed Ali his phone, making the teacher impress with the Iphone that the old man had and took the photo before Ashlyn signed his phone case

"My granchild would kill me if she knew that I met you and I didn't got your autograph" said the man sweetly

"No problem" said Ashlyn "Excuse us for bothered you" said the keeper charmingly making Ali see her in awe, see how good she had learned to deal with the fame even in the most unexpected moments

After the keeper took the photo with him and gave her autograph, she had a little conversation with him before they left him and continued walking sharing some giggles and shy looks till Ali couldn't hide her yawn 

"Is a little bit late" said Ashlyn looking at her golden watch, it was almost eleven pm

"It had been a long day" said Ali tiredly

"Can I walk you to your car? " asked Ashlyn making Ali smile and walk with the keeper behind her till they reached the parking lot "I know that I don't have to ask you which car is yours " she said walking to the only BMW in the parking lot 

"Maybe you could have learn a thing or two in Germany " joked Ali making Ashlyn laugh 

"No thank,  I still drive a jeep" said Ashlyn standing in front of Ali's car while she searched for the keys in her bag and walking to open the door for her 

"Um... " said Ali walking closer to the car and getting rid of Ashlyn's jacket slowly without wanted to get rid of the aroma that wrapped her the last couple of minutes "Thank you " she said giving her her jacket

"Thank you for invite me " she said studying her options, Ashlyn had two  options left everything here,  like this , or use the moment that life had give her again and apparently Ali was thinking the same for the way that she played with the keys between her fingers "You know... what I said inside...was true " said Ashlyn making Ali lift her eyes and connected them with Ashlyn's,  everything had came back suddenly,  their love,  their connection,  their trust,  everything that they hadn't found in anyone through the years had come back despite the time that they spent separately,  suddenly they felt in the college again,  like that night after the game,  the night of their first kiss 

"Ashlyn " sighed Ali smiling 

"Is true Alex" said Ashlyn making a shiver run through Ali's body,  that name that she had called so many times was making everything come afloat,  like Ashlyn had the only key to her heart and had opened it again freeing all her emotions and love,  making her close her eyes and sigh trying to control everything that she was feeling inside "Alex " whispered Ashlyn caressing Ali's face while she rested her forehead in her mouth,  Ashlyn needed to close her eyes too,  trying to control all that was in her chest,  that was forming a lump in her throat,  she needed to say it,  she couldn't swallow it anymore "Alex " sighed Ashlyn putting their foreheads together almost breathing the same air,  Ali's eyes were still closed and her breath was quick and short "I haven't stop loving you " whispered Ashlyn making Ali open her eyes,  what she found was the same Ashlyn,  the sweetness,  the love,  the innocence was still there "I love you " whispered Ashlyn making Ali's heart stop for a second and sigh trying to gain some air and courage to do what she wanted to do,  what she had to do

Ali's eyes jumped between Ashlyn's eyes and lips,  she ran her hand behind Ashlyn's neck feeling her short hair under her fingertips,  pulling her closer,  slowly,  till only inches separated their lips,  Ashlyn closed her eyes,  waiting for Ali to have the same last word and Ali saw her,  just saw her for a couple of seconds,  absorbing the beauty of the woman in front of her,  till she gave the last step,  till their lips were connected in a deep kiss that brought back everything from their past 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, I think is one of the best that I have write  
> I love to read your comments


	33. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loooooooong cute, sweet and fluffy chapter

Perfect,  everything was and felt perfect,  and Ali hadn't even open her eyes,  she sighed waking up before stretch her body moaning,  when she tried to stretch her legs she stumble with other pairs of legs in her bed,  she opened her eyes, and studied slowly her room,  how cliche sounded but how everything felt better and brighter,  she could hear the birds singing outside of her window,  the soft yellow ray of sun light trough her window,  everything was perfect,  till she turned her head and found her,  perfectly asleep, she was laid on her chest and her head turned to the opposite direction of Ali,  she was there,  smiled Ali watching her sleep and how her torso moved up and down with her breaths,  she contemplated her  more seconds,  before her eyes roamed her body studying it again,  how the ink covered her whole arm now,  her shoulders,  her leg,  but her freckles were still intact,  what she loved the most,  she ran her fingers over the ink of her arm lightly trying to not wake her up,  but trying to trace the intricate design of her arm,  till she reached her shoulders the tattoo in there till she reached her favorite spot,  her freckles,  the ones that covered her shoulders,  back and chest,  perfectly displayed over her skin like another tattoo,  she had become in a work of art was all that she could think,  tracing the muscles of her back,  her body had became in a work of art,  like those statues of the ancient Rome,  Ali got lost tracing Ashlyn's back muscles till the keeper itself interrupted her

"That tickles " mumbled Ashlyn asleep 

"Sorry " whispered Ali kissing her tattooed shoulder 

"But you can continue " said Ashlyn turned her head facing Ali before she giggled "What? " she asked with her eyes still closed 

"Nothing " answered Ali while she caressed Ashlyn's face trying to erase the sheets's marks that she had on her cheek "Good morning " she said kissing Ashlyn in her cheek making her moan and curl her tattooed arm around Ali's waist hiding her face in Ali's neck, she let Ashlyn get comfortable before began to cares her short hair, it felt weird but a good weird,  she had her again,  with a few changes,  but still the same,  she thought while she began to hear the little snores of Ashlyn that made her smile,  apparently the keeper was very comfortable,  so she decided to follow her and close her eyes,  trying to dream again with the night before 

....

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn making Ali's heart stop for a second and sigh trying to gain some air and courage to do whathe wanted to do, what she had to do, Ali's eyes jumped between Ashlyn's eyes and lips,  she ran her hand behind Ashlyn's neck feeling her short hair under her fingertips,  pulling her closer,  slowly,  till only inches separated their lips, Ashlyn closed her eyes,  waiting for Ali to have the last word and Ali saw her,  just saw her for a couple of seconds,  absorbing the beauty of the woman in front of her,  till shegave the last step,  till their lips were connected in a deep kiss that brought back everything from their past 

Their lips connected in a deep and slow kiss,  it began slow too slow for their taste but it was like suddenly they had forget how to kiss,  they were in shock with the bunch of things that they were feeling,  it felt the same?  Yes but at the same time no,  it was slow,  a little bit unsure,  shy,  but still deep, like their first kiss, and Ashlyn didn't move like she was afraid of break the spell and make Ali go away from her,  she didn't wanted to push it too much but she wanted to feel her, like she had dreamed the last couple of years,  her hands went to Ali's waist fitting perfectly,  pulling her closer,  she couldn't avoid to squeeze Ali's waist a little bit like making sure that this was happening and she wasn't dreaming it,  her thumb created circles over the fabric of the dress,  just a little thing that made Ali's body react suddenly,  Ali remembered how was to feel loved and wanted by someone and more specifically, Ashlyn, that kind of love and desire that made her feel whole again,  Ali's other hand went to the back of Ashlyn's neck imitating the other one and pulling her closer,  the kiss began to win intensity slowly,  their lips began to pressure more,  their tongues began to roam each others mouths and their teeth found their lips,  they felt younger again,  rediscovering each others mouths. 

Ali's moan,  broke their focus in the kiss making them focus in their bodies the ones that were now almost impossible closer,  they wanted more,  they needed more,  now they needed to take this rediscovering phase to another level. 

"What you want to do? " asked Ashlyn breathless still close to Ali,  with their foreheads together 

"Mmmm" it sounded more like a moan,  while she considered her options if it was for her she would take Ashlyn in that exact moment,  she would take her to the back of her car and undress her from her perfect suit,  but as a teacher and director of the college she knew her best option "Take me home " she said giving Ashlyn the keys of her car,  she couldn't concentrate in other stuff than the woman that she in front,  she couldn't drive safely in that state,  she trusted more in Ashlyn and her training, maybe it could help her to do such a simple but difficult task in that exact moment 

"Okay" nodded Ashlyn,  without letting know Ali the fire that was spreading through her whole body, incredible it was like the time hadn't pass,  the same intensity was there,  the same desire "Okay " breathed Ashlyn again like trying to make her body complete this simpl task "Let's go" she said before leave one last deep and hard kiss on Ali's lips,  she pulled her to the copilot side before open the door for her,  she didn't wanted that all the desire and intensity of the moment could break any other detail that she knew Ali loved and made her feel special making Ali smile and pulled her for another kiss " Let's go " repeated Ashlyn excitedly,  she felt like a little kid in Christmas morning and she couldn't expect more for her present,  the one that she was expecting since a long time ago,  she closed Ali's door and ran to the other side entering to he car,  "You still lives in the same place,  right? " asked Ashlyn a little bit confused,  still after all this time she remembered that road perfectly 

"Yeah " smiled Ali,  everything felt great,  too good,  too perfect,  it was like they had bought a ticket to the past,  like those nights when they ran to Ali's apartment after go to the library 

Ashlyn waiting a little bit while she got comfortable in the car,  finding  the seatbelt and making her eyes stumble with a little chain in Ali's rearview mirror,  a little silver chain with a wing on it,  she couldn't avoid to take it between her fingers and see it dreamily,  neither of them said anything,  Ashlyn just caressed the wing while Ali saw her lovingly, she was a little bit embarrassed but happy that she had found it and knew the meaning of it,  anyone knew the real meaning of it,  when people asked her she always said that it was just a necklace that she liked avoiding the whole story and reason of what she had it there,  but Ashlyn knew and she didn't need more explanation,  the silent promise that they had made to each other that night was still there, they had kept the promise of hide their love to the perfect moment and that necklace in the rearview mirror was her sign and her motive,  that showed her that she was doing the right thing

 Ashlyn sighed and smiled a little bit before take the wheel and go to the apartment,  the road to Ali's apartment was quick and silent,  because of the hour the 15 minutes drive became in 5 minutes and the pleasant but a little bit tense silence filled the car,  they didn't need to fill the moment with stories or talking,  besides that they didn't knew what to say, the nerves,  the excitement and the giddiness filled their bodies,  they felt like teenagers,  with smiles on their faces. 

Once they reached the apartment Ashlyn parked and went to open Ali's door making the teacher smile pleasantly, they kept their eyes connected and the little shy smile on their faces while Ashlyn closed the door and locked the car,  before she took Ali's hand once again and kissed it,  making Ali smile big

"You know what? " smiled Ashlyn 

"What? " smiled Ali while she began to walk backward pulling Ashlyn by her hand 

"I haven't hug you today " smiled Ashlyn closing the distance between them making Ali giggle making her remember the old times,  she already knew that that night would be about that,  remember the old times, and Ali didn't need anything else she just closed the distance between them and hugged the keeper pulling her by her neck,  and then she confirmed her suspicion,  Ashlyn had got taller in the six years that they spent separated, even with her high heels she had to stretch a little bit,  but it was nice she liked the fact that she could hung from Ashlyn's neck while they walked hugging each other "And you know what else? " said Ashlyn feeling Ali aroma and running her hand up and down her back while Ali caressed the short hair in the base of her head, Ali answered with a long hum,  she didn't wanted to let go the keeper,  she wanted to touch her,  caress her, specially her short hair,  she thought she would miss the long blonde hair but the feeling of Ashlyn's short hair under her fingertips was addictive 

"I haven't kissed you today " said Ashlyn charmingly trying to search Ali's mouth while Ali giggled,  Ashlyn always made the teacher feel young,  like a teenager experiencing her first love 

"No kisses for you lady" flirted Ali escaping from Ashlyn's embrace "Come " she extended her hand offering it to Ashlyn,  and the keeper could swear that if she wasn't in love with Ali's eyes before the glimpse in her brown eyes made her fell in love again 

They flirted and joked in their way to Ali's apartment,  the teacher now felt free, years ago she couldn't do this afraid that someone could discover hers or Ashlyn's identity,  now they were free of that, now she could caress the keeper while Ashlyn hugged her and kissed her head,  secretly that was one of the things that she had missed the most,  how Ali's body felt between her arms,  how her hair smelled,  how soft it was,  she just missed Ali so much and now she could see that any girl or woman could replace her

"Okay here we are" said Ali opening the door for Ashlyn "Sorry for the mess,  I wasn't expecting visit " she joked going to the kitchen leaving Ashlyn alone to see the apartment for her own,  everything was the same but slightly different,  now she had more photos of her and her family,  the sofas were different and she had changed the color of the walls,  but for Ashlyn still felt the same,  still smelled the same the perfect mix between Ali's aroma and the homely atmosphere,  she felt in home again, her thoughts were interrupted by Ali running her hands over her back to her shoulders 

"Let me take this " she said softly trying to help Ashlyn get rid of her jacket,  it wasn't sexual it was just intimate,  like trying to help each other to get rid of this visual image that people had of them,  specially of Ashlyn, and just trying to found under all this layers that they had build through the years,  their real personalities,  the ones that they felt in love years ago.  Ashlyn opened her jacket and let Ali help her,  turning around while Ali took it away the layer of clothes,  she saw that nothing had changed except that now Ali was shorter, she was now without her high heels and her forehead was directly at the height of her mouth,  so she took the moment and left a kiss there while Ali ran her hands over her stomach 

"I missed you " blurted Ali,  Ashlyn sighed pleased and surprised by Ali's confession

"No more than me" said Ashlyn taking Ali's hand between hers and interlacing their fingers making the teacher smile 

"Yeah? " smiled Ali while Ashlyn took the teacher's hands and putted them behind her neck,  she always loved when Ali caressed her hair and now with her hair short the sensation in her scalp was something soothing "How much? " asked Ali following Ashlyn's game 

"Like... " said Ashlyn while she tried to found a way to kick her shoes out with her hands on Ali's waist trying to maintain her balance "Very,  very,  very much" said Ashlyn charmingly walking Ali to the room with theirs foreheads connected and smiles on their faces but once they reached the room the demeanor changed,  they found each other with a little tense nervousness between them, they had dreamed this whole situation differently in their heads, they imagined hard kisses and hot steamy sessions of sex like they had at the beginning of their relationship,  without been able to keep their hands off each other maybe ending in the bathroom, but now that the little alcohol that Ashlyn had in her body and the glass of wine that Ali had drank had dissipated from their bodies, they found each other standing  in front of the other with a little shy and nervous smiles on their faces like they had never do this,  like this was the first time that they would be together, with the giddiness and excitement of your first time with your crush 

Ashlyn saw Ali dreamily and Ali reciprocated with a lovingly look,  the keeper tried to hide how hard her heart was pumping in her chest and Ali tried to control her nerves,  she didn't knew why she was nervous,  she had made this many times before with Ashlyn,  but this was special,  she wanted to make it special 

She began caressing her face lovingly,  like making sure that she wouldn't dissipated like a dream,  she ran her finger over Ashlyn's eyebrow,  her cheek bone,  before she ran her fingers through Ashlyn's short hair,  like exploring all that changes that had occurred in Ashlyn's body,  she felt the soft texture of Ashlyn's now brown hair till she felt the texture of Ashlyn's short hair in the base on her head 

"You like it? " asked Ashlyn a little bit unsure and nervous,  when she cut her hair she always said that she didn't care about other people opinion but now under the scrutiny of Ali she felt a little bit nervous specially when the teacher sighed before answer 

"Is different " began Ali making Ashlyn more and more nervous "And I kinda miss the blonde hair " she said seeing the sadness in Ashlyn's eyes "But I think I can get use to it,  is growing on me" said Ali making Ashlyn get instantly happy,  the idea that Ali was kinda planning spend more time with her make her feel hopeful "Is kinda hot" she smiled while Ashlyn fitted her hands in her waist,  their bodies fitted perfectly with each other,  like a puzzle that was completed now

Ashlyn connected their lips deeply and slowly pulling Ali closer by her waist and Ali pulled Ashlyn by her neck,  they just wanted to feel each other closer,  they kissed and explored each others mouths till the lack of air made them separate leaving their foreheads connected and the eyes closed leaving a content and nervous sigh out at the same time,  something that made them giggle,  they knew what the other was feeling and thinking,  they found each other in an area of unsure,  nervous but love,  they didn't knew where begin,  it was like they had never do this before, Ashlyn didn't wanted to admit but she was a little bit nervous 

"You never told me how much did you missed me" said Ali running her hands to Ashlyn's neck to untie her tie,  trying to move Ashlyn's brain out of the situation and her nerves,  she had so many things in her head that she didn't knew where begin,  she wanted to talk to Ali about how many times she thought in the teacher everyday, every time that she wanted to call her to tell her something good or bad,  every birthday that she wanted to celebrate with her,  having the pleasure to see each other grew up and mature together, so many things that she wanted to do with her through those years,  so many things that she wanted to say and she couldn't found a way to say it,  she couldn't pronounce all those feelings,  she would show her how much she missed her. 

She nudge Ali's face with her nose trying to find a way to connect their lips,  she kissed her with such a deepness,  love and desire that Ali felt like her lungs were out of air,  she felt dizzy while her knees buckled, Ashlyn pulled her so close the she felt almost part of her,  making Ali forget about anything, with her only focus in Ashlyn's mouth and all the feelings that the keeper was expressing her through the kiss, taking her by surprise when Ashlyn pulled her dress down her shoulders and the rest of her body in a expert move,  leaving her just underwear,  suddenly the shy atmosphere changed,  the shy glances and smiles became in dark lustfully eyes,  their teeth pulled their lips,  their nails crawled their skin,  before they knew their bodies were naked in bed,  everything became in a perfect and blissful mess, where they hands roamed theirs bodies remembering the old paths through each others bodies,  recalling the ways to get each others bodies went up and down, this was like ride a bike, thought Ashlyn after she began and made Ali bite her lip the first time,  it was like she remembered everything,  how to take the teacher to the top just to stop and not let her reach it,  she did it a few times enjoying her moans and whimpers every time that her hand wandered over Ali's body and her mouth left demonstration of love in the woman's skin,  it wasn't even a little inch of Ali's body that she didn't covered that night in kisses or caresses, she wanted to just feel her completely and know that every response in Ali's body was because of her,  she wanted to reclaim Ali and all the years and maybe the other hands and mouths that had been over the teacher's body,  she didn't wanted to think about it but she couldn't deny the fact that in those six years had existed other people in each others lives,  but now anything of that existed,  all that was forgotten and forgiven. Once and twice and every time that Ali reached the top,  they didn't wanted to stop,  they couldn't stop,  the ecstatic feelings that they were having,  it was beyond words,  it was like all those moments and feelings through those six years had condensed in those couples of hours,  but even the whole night could be enough to all that they wanted to express, they needed a life time 

They didn't stop till their bodies couldn't take it anymore, they were out of breath,  sweaty and thirsty, Ali's body was covered in marks of love from Ashlyn,  leaving her own nails imprinted in the keepers neck and back,  their swollen lips were the sign of the intensity of their kisses and the bliss and pleasure in their faces were the sign that they had found finally their person 

"I love you " whispered Ali while Ashlyn had her arm draped over her torso drawing patterns on her ribs 

"I love you " responded Ashlyn before close her eyes and finally felt asleep with Ali's fingers caressing her hair 

....

The next time that Ashlyn woke up she found herself alone in the bed,  she felt a little bit confused,  it happened a lot lately,  after so many travels,  countries and cities,  it was a little bit hard to remember where you were,  but this room was particularly hard because every time that she woke up in that room before she had to go to classes and now she wasn't,  she could enjoy to be there,  stretch her body before,  found some clothes and go find Ali,  following the path that marked the food's smell and Beyonce's songs 

There it was,  the teacher,  her teacher,  as the time hadn't passed singing and dancing in front of the stove, she dragged her feets till the teacher and hugged her from behind hiding her face in Ali's neck 

"Good morning " smiled Ali caressing Ashlyn's arms "I hope you're hungry,  I made pancakes,  bacon and eggs"

"My favorite " mumbled Ashlyn before Ali passed her the coffee made perfectly just for her "I'm in heaven " moaned Ashlyn after the first sip of her cup 

"I know " said Ali before get the dishes ready under Ashlyn's eyes "Okay,  here, there you have butter,  honey even some strawberries if you want fruits "

"Come here " smiled Ashlyn dreamily 

"What? " smiled Ali dumbly 

"Come " called Ashlyn pulling her to a kiss "Thank you " smiled Ashlyn 

They sat face to face as usual in the little table that Ali had near the kitchen,  Ashlyn had ate half of plate before she asked Ali 

"What do you have to do this weekend? " it wasn't because the silence made her uncomfortable,  if it was someone who she liked to share a comfortable silence was Ali 

"Well, now we are almost ready with the student of this year,  just some paper work before release her to her NWSL team " shrugged Ali,  all the student that had passed through the Harris program had ended in the uswnt or in a NWSL team "And you? " she was curious about a possibility of spend more time with the keeper 

"Well,  I have some events with the Orlando pride and with my high school in satellite beach " it was like the college times where they talked about their plans before go to classes but now they didn't had classes after this breakfast,  after that their future was kinda uncertain,  they would have to choose the next step "Would you like to go to Orlando with me? " asked Ashlyn, now they had to choose betwen make this something lasting or something momentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I loved your comments about the last chapter, and how much you love this story, you made emotional and excited because your comments are very important to me (I don't know why I'm going to tell you this but I'm going to say it anyway because you are awesome and I love you) if you don't know English is not first language and a few years ago I began to write fics trying to practice my English (please don't read my first fics yikes ) anyway this is my way to practice and improve my English, so excuse me for any mistake that I could have, writing is like an escape for me and I know that in a way read them is an escape for you too, so all that I wanted to say was that stay tune because we are going to have more chapters and I hope to get improving with each one of them  
> Love you guys, you are awesome :D


	34. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I'm sorry for the delay but I had a lot of things going on in real life and it have been hard to get my brain focus to write this chapter, I hope is good as always  
> Now we pass to another level in this story, no because they are reunited the drama is over, now we have to answer some of your questions and I have some surprises for you so hang on, lets get on the roller coaster

 "Would you like to go to Orlando with me? " asked Ashlyn but Ali needed seconds almost minutes to answer,  with every second that passed Ashlyn felt more panic,  her mind going in every direction making her feel stupid,  maybe because they spent the night together didn't meant that Ali wanted her in her life again,  maybe was that just a night,  maybe all that the keeper had imagined was just a dream,  she was waiting for Ali's negative,  she was preparing herself to heard the no without knowing that in Ali's mind was happening the same,  she was almost in panic but for other reasons,  because what Ali had imagined,  what she had dreamed was happening Ashlyn was asking her to go with her to Orlando,  she didn't wanted to leave her work she enjoyed her work but she knew that she was more than capable to do her job at distance,  and what better situation than live with Ashlyn in Orlando,  in that moment she stopped herself,  Ashlyn didn't asked her to move with her,  to marry with her,  she just asked if she wanted to go with her to Orlando,  the motives she didn't knew it 

She saw how the sadness began to take place in Ashlyn's eyes,  the ones that were filled with happiness a few minutes ago, Ali had spend so many time in her mind that she lost the time that she had put Ashlyn under the agony of the unexpected,  she took a sigh trying to organized the thoughts in her mind letting know Ashlyn that she had to prepare herself for the answer, Ali lowered her eyes to the plate that still had food,  that now was cold. 

"Ar...are you sure? " mumbled Ali 

"Yeah " blurted Ashlyn "I mean if you want to" shrugged Ashlyn "I... I mean,  I have some compromises with my team and some events but after that,  we can spend all the time together and... I'm sure my grandma will be excited to see you and... " rambled Ashlyn "But only if you want to" shrugged Ashlyn making Ali smile shyly,  the confident keeper looked adorable mumbling 

"Okay " shrugged Ali innocently trying the hide the butterflies and fireworks that she felt inside

"Yeah? " asked Ashlyn with a dumb smile on her face making Ali nod trying to hide the dumb smile that she had "Okay " sighed Ashlyn happily 

They ate in relative silence stealing shy and flirty looks,  it was just like the old times just like the time hadn't passed,  they entered in this comfortable and silent domesticity,  they finished their breakfast,  Ali washed the dishes while Ashlyn kissed her in the cheek and thanked her before she went to shower and dress,  Ashlyn stole some clothes from Ali making the the teacher smirk with the look of the now bigger keeper in her clothes 

"You know the Penn State shirt could fit you better " joked Ali 

"You wish " snorted Ashlyn "I prefer to wear this tight UNC shirt that that shirt " she dismissed playfully 

The drive to Ashlyn's hotel was full of playful and flirty banter, till they reached the hotel's parking lot and had to take the elevator to the floor where Ashlyn's room was,  Ashlyn had saw the certain fear that Ali had to elevators,  they had always go through the stairs to reach Ali's apartment and if it wasn't because the many floors that they had to climb to reach the room Ashlyn had choose other way but it was too early and she trusted that if she hugged the teacher she would calm her enough till they reached the floor,  so she curled her arm around Ali's waist while she tightened her hands around Ashlyn's forearm,  eternal seconds had passed till they reached the floor not before Ali  stumble with a strange situation 

She was secured between Ashlyn's arms while she tried to not think in how many floors were left and her agony in the metal box,  when she felt a pair of eyes glued to her,  she turned a few times watching a little girl who apparently was watching her,  after a few seconds she found that she wasn't watching her but Ashlyn,  of course she forgot with whom she was,  now Ashlyn was famous,  everyone knew her and everyone wanted her autograph and a picture with her,  she had experienced the night before, but this was different,  last night in campus she understood why the people she knew wanted to know Ashlyn and have her picture but now a stranger was watching her,  well not her,  but Ashlyn,  and she was with Ashlyn,  so she stumbled with the first obstacle, this was part of Ashlyn's life and if she wanted to be part of Ashlyn's life she had to get used to this or at least endure it,  she was take out of her thoughts when they reached the floor 

"This is ours " announced Ashlyn while she took Ali's hands and pulled her out of the elevator under the sight of the people in the metal box,  in that moment she saw that everyone were watching Ashlyn, were watching them "Are you okay? " asked Ashlyn when they reached the room,  she had saw that Ali had got silent unexpectedly,  she knew that she had something in her mind 

"Yeah " smiled Ali going into Ashlyn's hotel room 

"Okay" said Ashlyn a little bit nervous,  she understood that maybe it was a lot of things a lot to digest in one bite, she would never imagined the day before that she would be going back to Orlando with Ali,  even in her wildest dreams she had imagined this situation even if she wished for it 

Ali sat in the bed watching Ashlyn run around the room getting all her clothes and things in her suitcase, Ali didn't knew if she was over thinking things or if the situation in the elevator affected her or the magic of the night before was beginning to fade away,  but she began to see and understand the situation that she was getting into,  that they were getting into,  this wasn't their college times,  six years had passed and they had grow older apart,  yeah they knew each other,  she knew the real Ashlyn,  the girl that inhabit under the public image that she was now, the real woman,  but still she couldn't avoid herself to think in the few changes that Ashlyn had did to herself in this years, even the changes that Ali had did to herself,  she wasn't the same as six years ago and maybe Ashlyn wasn't either,  then she stopped herself,  she was over thinking,  and she knew that over thinking ruined situations and she didn't wanted to ruin this second chance that life was giving her

"Okay,  ready" said Ashlyn finishing her suitcase "Let's go"

"Okay " she said before kiss Ashlyn deeply trying to scare all the bad thoughts that were going to her mind,  she didn't wanted to think about that, she wanted to feel surrounded by the bubble that Ashlyn's love provided her,  that protected her from bad things,  negative thoughts and feelings,  the freedom that she felt every time that she was with Ashlyn,  she wanted all that Ashlyn provided her,  feel young,  loved,  desired again,  she wanted to feel whole again and every time that her eyes crossed with the keeper or they lips connected she felt all that again,  those butterflies in her belly,  that giddiness in her body, that stupid smile on her face,  the kiss deepened and became more intense making Ashlyn walk Ali to the bed 

"Ah!" pointed Ali trying to resist "You have the check out "

"Ugh,  but we can be quick " groaned Ashlyn from Ali's neck 

"No" whined Ali feeling Ashlyn's hands go under her shirt "I don't want quick " she said leaving Ashlyn embrace leaving her flustered "We have all the time of the world for that " said Ali without measuring the weight of her words,  after she said them she saw the size of her words and compromise that was creating between the two women,  she was panicking inside with what she had said and more after she saw Ashlyn blink a few times like absorbing what was going on,  till a little glimpse took a place in her eyes and a little shy smile was drawn on her face 

"Promise? " smiled Ashlyn 

"Promise " smiled Ali before Ashlyn left a kiss on her forehead 

"Okay let's go,  because my brother is going to have a barbecue today and if we drive fast we can be on time " said Ashlyn pulling Ali out of the room 

The drive from north Carolina to Orlando,  was quick,  or at least it seamed quick for them,  the drive was shared between laughs,  jokes,  playful and flirty banter and stories from them of what had happened this last couple of years,  specially of Ashlyn's nephew,  Ali hadn't know the little boy and she already loved the him from Ashlyn's stories,  in the few moments of silence the spaces were filled with caresses, touches full of love and kisses from time to time when the road let them,  the nature passed from tall trees to palm trees and the mountains became the sunny beach of Florida making them open the roof window of Ali's BMW letting the sun bath them,  when they reached Florida they went directly to Christopher's house where Ali could see a couple of cars parked outside of the house making the place of the little party,  they went out of the car and began to walk to the house with their hands interlaced 

Ashlyn could feel the nerves in Ali,  by the way how her hands sweated so before she knocked the door turned to Ali 

"Alex,  everything is going to be alright,  you know they love you,  I think even more than me" she smiled trying to eased Ali's nerves with a joke making Ali smile shyly "Really beautiful everything is going to be okay " she said before she left a kiss in Ali's forehead and opened the door 

They walked through the empty home, following the noise of the people in the backyard,  Ali following the road that Ashlyn marked, the teacher used the moment while she walked behind the keeper to see the house and the details of it,  till they reached the kitchen with the distinctly aroma of Ashlyn's grandma cooking 

"Grandma,  I have a surprise for you " she announced smiling and hiding Ali behind her

"Ashlyn,  I swear to god that if you got another tattoo I'm going to... " said the old woman turning around finding the two women standing side by side with smiles on their faces "Oh my god! " screamed the grandma with their arms in the air and running to hug Ali "Sweetheart " said the woman hugging the teacher "How are you? " she asked studying her "Look how beautiful you are,  oh my god! " she said hugging  her again  

"Grandma what is... "Christopher came running to the kitchen as response of his grandma's scream finding the two women hugged and his sister with a love face 

"Chris look who is here " she said pointing to the teacher 

"Oh is just Miss K" he shrugged faking nonchalantly 

"Hey" protested Ali going to hug him 

"How are you Miss K" he saluted hugging Ali 

"No more Miss K,  call me Ali " she asked making Christopher turn his eyes to Ashlyn like tying the points and understanding the situation 

"Ali" he nodded like waiting for the approval by the two women this wasn't just about the name,  it was about their relationship and most important his sister's happiness,  he could see it immediately in Ashlyn's eyes,  her smile,  even her posture,  she radiated this happiness that now he recognized only Ali could give her,  now he could see that he had seen his sister smile in those years but not like she displayed now giving her a ray of happiness that could illuminate the whole house 

"Yeap" said Ali while Ashlyn walked behind her leaving a sweet kiss in her head 

"Okay " he smiled with the characteristics Harris dimple smile "Now come,  because I'm sure that there is someone that could be happy of meet you " he said walking to the backyard where they were meet by a group of people,  he introduced Ali too all their friends and family that were gathered there till they reached the little boy "And this is Chris " presented Ashlyn's brother 

"Oh my god " said Ali totally enchanted with the boy "Hi" she smiled making the boy smile and salute shyly 

"Come here Bubba,  I missed you " said Ashlyn offering her open arms to the boy receiving him "Say hi to Ali " she said to the boy "You want to play soccer with her while I go for your juice box? " asked Ashlyn putting the boy on the grass 

"Oki " answered the boy making Ali melt with his little voice while he pulled her with his little hand to the place where his little soccer field was,  Ashlyn and Ali crossed eyes and smiles a few times while Ashlyn talked with a few friends and Ali played with little Christopher 

"What are you already thinking in form a family?" asked Christopher when he discovered his sister watching Ali and the little boy smiling and playing soccer with a total love in her eyes 

"Shut up " she said a little bit shy 

"I'm just saying " he shrugged playfully "You are not getting younger and what better woman than her" said the man making Ashlyn consider what he was saying "Oh oooh " singed the man after a few seconds 

"What ?!" asked Ashlyn a little bit embarrassed that her brother could know what she was thinking 

"I know that face" he pointed "That is the face that I putted when I decided that I wanted to have a family with Crystal " he said leaving Ashlyn alone with her thoughts 

She had to admit,  before Ali she never could even think in have a family and less settle down,  she always said that she was married to her career and soccer,  but even in college she discovered herself from time to time thinking in what could feel to be married to Ali and have a little girl that looked just as the brunette ,  that could have her beautiful brown eyes,  that could have her wrapped around her finger with just a smile or a nose cringe,  wake up a Christmas morning and open the gifts with her and see Ali smile on their little faces,  form a family with her,  see them waiting for her in one of he sides of the field after a game with her jersey and her number on their backs, that possibility gave her butterflies in her stomach,  made her smile and made her eyes shine 

She walked where her nephew and Ali were playing,  watching them ran around the ball and the little boy kicking the ball while Ali ran behind it trying to stop it but making it go into the net 

"Oh no" she said sadly while the boy celebrated another goal 

"That is what happens when you are not a keeper " said Ashlyn 

"Excuse me but I was a defender " said Ali sassy 

"Exactly if you don't have a goalkeeper behind you to direct you you make mistakes " said Ashlyn kicking the ball to Christopher again 

"Yeah whatever Harris " huffed Ali while they saw the boy run and play with the ball before Ali felt a little strange dizziness she didn't said anything at the beginning till a couple of seconds passed and the dizziness got worse making took Ashlyn by the forearm 

"Are you okay? " asked Ashlyn responding immediately to Ali's touch and putting her hand over Ali's 

"Yeah... I'm... just " she tried to form words but it was like her brain could found them "I think I ran too much " she middle joked trying to hide the fact of how bad she felt 

"Today had been a long day,  you want to go home? " asked Ashlyn carefully to don't attract too much attention on them 

"Yeah " she smiled but Ashlyn could see how the color disappeared from her lips 

The people had began to leave the house so they didn't had to said goodbye to too much people,  just saying that they were tired with the promise of another reunion,  the only person that knew the truth was Ashlyn's grandma who saw the strange behavior of the women and Ali's demeanor 

While Ashlyn drove to her house she could see how Ali was getting worse and worse seeing how the color disappeared from her lips and her hands turned cold and sweaty 

"Are you sure you feel okay? " asked Ashlyn reaching the house 

"Yeah,  I'm just tired,  I want to laid down a little bit and I will be okay " she smiled feeling worse,  truth was that she was getting more and more nervous with the dizziness and nauseous she was feeling but she didn't wanted to alarm Ashlyn 

"Okay" answered Ashlyn parking Ali's car outside of her garage 

They began to unbuckle their seatbelt while Ashlyn turned the car off,  seeing how Ali was getting more and more slow and clumsy with their moves, she walked to the copilot side to open the door for Ali finding her almost colorless 

"Babe,  you feel good?  Why don't we go to the hospital? " said Ashlyn extending her hand to Ali to help her get out of the car

"No I'm okay " said Ali taking the hand and trying to get out of the car without forces "I just... " began Ali getting out of the car without been able to finish the sentence before she fainted in front of Ashlyn's eyes 

"Alex! " said Ashlyn alarmed taking Ali between her arms using her reflexes to took the woman before she felt to the floor "Alex,  babe" repeated Ashlyn like a mantra trying to make the brunette react without success "Alex" whined Ashlyn almost crying "We have to go to the hospital " she said to herself with the motionless body of Ali in her arms, she found a way to carry her and fix her in the car before go to the hospital 

In her way to the hospital Ashlyn's eyes jumped between the road and Ali,  the one that didn't reacted or moved,  when she reached the medical center she took Ali's car to the emergency entry before take her out of the car and put her in a stretcher that a pair of nurses offered her

"What happened to her? " asked the doctor dutifully checking her vital signs 

"I don't know " said Ashlyn scared "She was good and in a moment she began to lose color in her lips, her hands became cold and then she fainted,  please help her" 

"She seems to be decompensated, let's do some tests and we let you know " said the doctor "You are her... " asked the man before continued making Ashlyn get more in panic how could she introduce herself if Ali and her haven't talked about what they were 

"I'm her girlfriend,  Ashlyn Harris " 

"Okay,  is she allergic to any medicine? "

"I don't think so"

"Is she pregnant or any other medical condition that we should know? " asked the man before go to the emergency room 

"No" answered Ashlyn receiving a nod from the doctor before he disappear behind the doors leaving Ashlyn in total panic and frustration 

She didn't knew anything about Ali, if she was allergic to something if she couldn't do something,  they were like total strangers despite their love and closeness they didn't knew anything of the important things to this cases.  She sat in the closest chairs to the emergency room while the minutes passed without answers people came in and out of the room without any news of Ali making Ashlyn anxiety and nerves go up and up,  two hours later almost three she found herself calling her brother she couldn't do anything else,  she needed to talk with someone or she would explode 

"Hello" answered Christopher, from his voice she knew he was sleeping "Ash? " asked the man when he didn't got any answer from the keeper 

"Yeah" she said while her voice broke 

"What is going on?  Are you okay? "

"Yeah,  is... is Ali she is in the hospital and I don't know anything,  she fainted and I took her here,  but the doctor hadn't said anything and I'm.... " ramble Ashlyn 

"What?!" almost yelled Christopher through the phone "But is she okay or... " 

"I don't know Chris,  she just fainted and... " explained Ashlyn before the doctor came out searching her

"Ashlyn Harris " called the man 

"Yeah" she said out loud "Chris they are calling me I have to go" she said walking to the doctor 

"Call me when you know something " was the last thing that Christopher could say before Ashlyn ended the call 

"Is she okay? " was the first thing that Ashlyn asked 

"Yeah,  she is okay,  we did some tests and she was just decompensated nothing that liquid and rest would not mend,  but I need to ask you something" said the man making Ashlyn nod "Why you didn't told us that she is pregnant? " asked the doctor making a cold wave roam Ashlyn's body 

"What?! " asked Ashlyn almost in panic 

"We did some tests and... we could see low levels of sugar the ones that could be the reason of her decompensation and high levels of hCG in her blood "

"Uh? " asked Ashlyn confused between the news and the medical language she was more confused now 

"hCG is the hormone that women produce during the pregnancy and Miss Krieger have a high level in her blood,  so we made a test and she was positive, Miss Krieger is pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!


	35. The worst mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote last chapter I never thought I could receive such an answer from you guys and I loved it but I have never been so scare to put a new chapter (maybe is not what you expected or wanted, but I hope you take it in the best way and don't hate m, I swear that if you have patience I will make up to you ) I know that you are all concern about Ali and Ashlyn's reaction, but as my mom says everything have a solution while we are alive, so don't despair because we are still in front of a lot of drama, emotions , ups and downs  
> I have to be sincere I had a lot of theories about how to "get pregnant " Ali from the most craziest and outrageous to the most simple, I had to do some research and I got a very real way, anyway I'm going to stop rambling and I hope you like the chapter :)

"Wait, what?! " asked Ashlyn confused, she couldn't wrap her head around the idea of what she had heard, the most unimaginably, Ali was pregnant, she was preparing for another thing, a sickness, that Ali could be anemic, but no pregnant, a lot of things stumble in her head "She... she knows? "  
"Apparently she found out the same way as us and you " said the doctor a little bit ashamed "I'm sorry Miss Harris I thought that you knew and... "  
"Is okay " dismissed Ashlyn, she didn't wanted to know anything else, she didn't wanted to heard any explanation even from Ali, all that she could feel was hurt and confusion, if Ali was planing to get pregnant why she didn't told her? If it was in vitro or she had a man? She wanted to know a lot of things, she wanted to see Ali "Is she okay? "  
" Yeah, we put some serum and she is better now, we wanted to be sure about the diagnostic before talk with you "  
"Okay " nodded Ashlyn nonchalantly "Can I see her? "  
"Yeah, come, we need to talk with you two " said the doctor walking before Ashlyn while the keeper took a breath of courage, she was a mix of feelings, she was concern for Ali, confused and hurt by the situation and mad by the way that she found out, if Ali was planing this why she never said anything to her, that is why she was so silent? Before she could think anything else she was in front of Ali, the color had appeared in her lips again and her semblance was better but the little shy smile that she had was forced and Ashlyn couldn't find the strength to make s smile appear in her face  
"How you feel? " was all that Ashlyn could ask and immediately Ali could feel the coldness in Ashlyn, no kisses, no touches, just an ask like she was another friend  
"Better " answered Ali with a broken voice and Ashlyn could see the tears that Ali had in her eyes, maybe she was crying or she wanted to cry, and Ashlyn wanted to hug her and said to her that everything would be alright that she loved her, at least it was what she knew what it was right and it was what Ali wanted but she couldn't make her body react, she was frozen by the news  
"Well" sighed the doctor standing in front of them interrupting their silent conversation "Now that we have the results and we are 100% sure about her condition... "  
"We can be sure just with that test? " interrupted Ashlyn  
"Yeah, as I told you we didn't wanted to said anything till we were totally sure, the blood test is the same method as the urine tests strips, it measure the presence of hCG hormone in the body the one that is only produced by the woman through the pregnancy " assured the man making Ali turn to see Ashlyn shyly, she saw her for some seconds without answer she was motionless with her eyes glued to the doctor, the one that was talking in his medical language, if they were sincere any of them were listening him, Ali had her focus on Ashlyn and the keeper was trying to understand the situation  
"And the faint? " asked Ashlyn carefully "That is normal? " even in this situation she couldn't stop caring about Ali  
"Yes and no, her faint was because a decompensation, of course she didn't knew about her state and she didn't had the cares that pregnant women has to have, with this we saw that without the enough cares her blood pressure can go down and she can faint again, generally in the first stages of pregnancy the blood pressure can go down and through the months pass and her pregnancy develop her blood pressure can go up, but of course with the enough cares and monitoring she would be okay " assured the man "Her serum is almost finished and after that she can go home, but remember that now she had to have more cares" said the doctor directly to Ali  
The two women waited in silence while the doctor leaved the little room before talk, but a nurse came in to remove Ali's serum  
"I will out paying the bill" said Ashlyn nonchalantly before leave Ali and the nurse alone in the room giving the teacher the chance to think about the situation  
....  
Flashback  
One month ago (June )  
"What do you want for your birthday? " asked Kyle while Ali, Emeli and him ate brunch in Ali's favorite place in chapel hill , it was getting close to Ali's birthday and Kyle had began to do his interrogation to know her wishes  
"A baby " joked Ali making them put shocked faces "What?! " whined Ali "I'm not getting younger, I mean I'm almost 35 and no prospect of wedding or possible father or mother to begin a family and my biological clock is killing me" She explained making her brother and best friend sigh  
"And what about Tom? " asked Emeli giving a sip to her lemonade  
Lately Ali had tried really hard to get over Ashlyn, find another person that at least didn't make her feel alone, she missed how was to have another person, someone to sleep with at night, more than sex she missed the company, been able to spend Sunday watching movies, just the company, she hated to feel alone. And she had met a guy named Tom in her last trip to Florida to visit her mom, when Kyle made her took surf classes and she ended meeting the surf teacher, the guy was all that a woman could want, he was tall, athletic, his brown hair was a little bit blonde by the beach and his physics mixed with his tattoos made any woman sigh, she felt immediately attracted to the man she didn't understood why till Kyle pointed the similarity between him and Ashlyn, that made her doubt about her plan of forget Ashlyn, even trying to find a man she stumble with the image and memory of Ashlyn  
"He is nice, sweet, funny, handsome and even smart...." began Ali  
"You sound like you are describing a dog honey" interrupted Kyle making Emeli snort and Ali smile, she didn't wanted to laugh but her brother knew her too much  
"I know, we have been kinda dating the last couple of weeks and he had been really sweet, but is like I don't know he is... " said Ali trying to find the word to describe him  
"He is not Ashlyn " interrupted Kyle making Ali sigh deeply  
"And he is leaving tomorrow for a surf tournament or something like that and I will no see him for I don't know two or three months "  
"That is exactly what you need " pointed Emeli "A one night stand "  
"I don't know Em" whined Ali "I'm not like that " she shrugged  
"Well it will not that, but you know what I mean, you had been dating him so it will be just one last night before he leaves and you will not see him again " said Emeli  
"It will we the first time " blurted Ali shyly  
"What?! " said Emeli while Kyle was in silently shock for the first time "Wait, haven't you.... with him? " asked her best friend  
"No" said Ali shyly  
"Well that explains why had you been so tense lately " shrugged Kyle "Look you know that I don't like to get into your life and less what you...do... at night... in your bedroom " said Kyle middle shy "But honey go on a date with him tonight, forget about Ashlyn for a few hours and have fun " said Kyle touched by his sister's situation  
He was the first witness of Ali's sadness and loneliness, he with Emeli were the only persons that knew about the tears that Ali cried from time to time remembering Ashlyn, the frustration of not been able to forget the keeper no matter how many years had passed, they were concern about Ali and the promise that she shared with Ashlyn about a future opportunity for their love, he knew his sister's love for Ashlyn and the happiness that the keeper gave to the teacher, he loved the keeper too but he was concern about his sister too, he was concern that maybe she would spent her life alone waiting for Ashlyn and they shared conversation a lot of times where a lot of asks came out, what if they never saw each other again? What if they found other person? What if Ashlyn finally settle down with one of her girlfriends? So many what if, that made Ali frustrated, because she didn't knew how to explain it but she was more than sure that they would see each other again, she dreamed with that moment  
"We'll see what happens tonight " sighed Ali  
"Okay " said Kyle feeling happy that at least she was giving the man a chance  
~  
The conversation with Kyle and Emeli resonated in Ali's brain over and over again through the whole day and while she was getting ready to her date with Tom, maybe they were right, maybe she had to accept that maybe she had to continue her life without Ashlyn, maybe she would never find any other person like her and a love like she had with Ashlyn but maybe she had to accept it, maybe she had to give this sweet man a chance, she had to give love another chance in her life, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door  
"Hi Tom" she smiled opening the door to the man  
"Hi beautiful lady " he said charmingly offering a bucket of flowers to her  
"Thank you " she smiled, feeling inside of her that maybe the decision that she had made was right, this was the right man to give another chance to her heart, she had to accept that maybe she would never felt the same butterflies that she felt with Ashlyn but she had to at least conform with a guy that treat her right and made her feel secure  
"Ready? " he asked gently offering his arm to Ali take it  
"Yeah let's go" she said feeling more and more nervous through the time passed, maybe because she knew what would happen that night and because she was internalizing her decision, she was trying to accept that maybe this would be her life from now on, that she would spent her life pushing out the memories of Ashlyn, and the comparisons between her and every person  
She couldn't denied it she always spent a good time with Tom, he was always sweet and gently with her, his physics was something good too but Ali didn't care she preferred the treat and intelligence of a person over his exterior, he wasn't too smart but at least he wasn't an idiot, thought Ali every time. Their dates were always filled by laughs, good moments and even flirty moments, she had took the decision to open up in this date and give it a chance and she was having fun, she was really enjoying her time with the man even forgetting about Ashlyn for a few hours  
Till they reached her apartment and he accompanied her to the door, they shared a few seconds of shyness till she give him the chance and the sign to him to kiss her, she had to fight with the weirdness through their kiss pushing the strange feeling of his beard against her shin, and the strong lips against her owns, an unnecessary force, she pushed all those 'strange things ' and focused in the situation, the kiss even his hands against her waist, it was weird to let a person touch her after so many times, but she couldn't denied it she missed the closeness and the physical contact with someone, she got lost in the moment, in the kiss and the hands of the man till himself stopped the moment  
"Are you sure? " asked him a little bit breathless they were close to her room, Ali had opened his shirt exposing his chest, she tried to search for some freckles on his chest without success, she had to forget about Ashlyn and her anatomy she recalled  
"Yes" she blurted with her eyes closed, she didn't wanted to opened them, she felt that if she did it she would broke the enchant and remember that he wasn't Ashlyn, she wanted to feel again what she felt with Ashlyn, she wanted to feel loved again, wanted, she wanted that physical connection again, she wanted to feel part of someone again, she wanted to feel alive  
"Yes" she repeated beginning to get rid of her clothes in front of the man trying to not see him, to not open her eyes, just trying to feel something, she just wanted to feel  
She got rid of her sweater and then her pants exposing her lingerie piece to the man that was motionless in front of her studying the woman in front of him  
They kissed and touched till they were totally naked, over Ali's bed, the man was gentle with her maybe too gentle, she wanted the desire, the caresses full of love, the connection through their eyes and not matter how hard she tried she couldn't find it in this ma, he was too heavy, his hands too big, his moans too loud, his beard scratched her shin and neck, any move was deliberated, all was careful like too careful, like they were afraid of what they were doing, he was too focus in respect the woman in front of him and she was too focus in block all the wrong things in her brain, everything felt weird, she had spent so many good moments having sex with women that sex with a man now felt weird, his kisses were sloppy, like he didn't knew what to do with the woman in front of him, his caresses were too strong and with men she had to considered another thing, the protection, she had to keep it in mind before something else happened, she remembered him that making him jump from the bed and search the condom in his wallet, she saw him fight to find the wallet in his pants and then to open the enveloped, he fought with the piece of package till his despair won making him opened it with his teeth before continue with the woman in the bed  
At the end of the night she couldn't say that she didn't enjoyed the moment with Tom, at the end it was sex and she received her relieve, but that was the problem it was just that, sex, between them didn't exist any kind of love it was just a physical connection and nothing more, at the end she missed what she got after sex with Ashlyn, the caresses, the little kisses even the smiles and the laughs, the intimacy and connection, the love and the trust, at the end of the night when she saw him sleeping by her side, she knew that she had made a mistake, think that she could replace love with sex and connection with the sense of safety, at the end she saw that maybe she could never forget about Ashlyn  
....  
The road from the hospital to Ashlyn's house was silent, Ali recalling that night, she replayed it over and over again trying to find the mistake that could get her pregnant without find it, she couldn't understand how she got pregnant, it was just one time and they had wore protection, she tried to connect with Ashlyn but she wasn't there, her eyes were focus on the road while her brain tried to process everything, trying to understand what was happening  
"Can we talk? " asked Ali once they were in the house of the keeper, Ashlyn was silent, like too silent for Ali's taste, she knew her and knew all the things that could be stumbling in her head  
"Alex " sighed Ashlyn "I just.... " she said running her hands through her short hair "I don't want to.... I... I " she said in total confusion of course she wanted a explanation, she wanted to know what happened, but she wasn't prepared to hear it now, first she wanted to digest the situation, she was too hurt, confused and mad "I need some space " she said before she left the house, she took her jeep and drove without a destination leaving Ali in her house crying despaired feeling the terrible mistake that she had made a month ago 

 

Ashlyn just drove, where? She didn't knew, she just drove without destination till she reached a beach, her favorite beach, the one that was close to her grandma's house, it was late and no one was on the beach, she parked her jeep and walked to the shore, letting the water wet her feets, like trying to make the water remove her sadness and confusion with every wave, she didn't knew how much time she was stand in front of the ocean, feeling how her world crumble, one second she was happy, she had found Ali again and she was dreaming with a life with her, she almost could touch her dream, the last piece of her dream life, she wasn't aware that she was crying till she began to sob, drowning in her own tears and sadness, she felt the necessity of runaway from her pain, her sadness, her confusion, physically and mentally, so she began to walk without destination, one step and another step, till her feets took her to her grandma's house  
She went to the backyard through a secret pass that only she and her brother knew, she walked silently, till she was in the backyard covered in toys and a little park, her grandma hadn't trow anything away with the hope of use them when they had kids and of course little Christopher was super spoiled by her grandma, that made her think what could feel her grandma if she and Ali had kids, what she could feel having kids with Ali, experiencing this pregnancy with her, see her belly grow, see this baby born, have him or her in her arms, that same morning she was dreaming with that possibility and now it was possible  
She laid in one of the chairs and studied her possibilities and chances while she watched the stars and felt asleep that way dreaming with Ali and her pregnancy 

It was early and Ashlyn's grandma was beginning to wake when she heard the phone  
"Hello " she answered the phone  
"Um... grandma? " asked Ali shyly  
"Sweetheart Good morning, how are you? Everything is okay? " asked the old lady concerned  
"Um, no well yeah.... um... I'm searching Ashlyn "  
"Ash? " asked the lady  
"Yeah... we... kinda had a fight last night and she left the house and... " said Ali ashamed, she hated to get the old lady in the middle of this situation but she was concern about Ashlyn  
The old lady heard the teacher ramble while she walked through her house searching for the keeper till she found her laid down in one of the chairs of the backyard "Yeah sweetheart she is here " she said watching her grandchild from the kitchen, studying how she was barefoot and her jeans were covered in sand and were wet "You want to talk with her? "  
"No" blurted Ali "I just wanted to know where she was... I'm... I'll wait for her here " she said  
"Oh okay " said the grandma mad about the situation "I'll talk with her"  
"No is okay it was just... " tried to said Ali but before she could finish the lady had already finish the call  
She walked to her grandchild the one that was sprayed over on of the chairs of the backyard sleeping with her mouth open, she didn't knew what had happened between the two women and she was already mad, no matter what happened she knew that runaway wasn't an option  
"Ashlyn " called the woman without response "Ashlyn Harris " she said shaking the keeper "Ashlyn " she called again slapping her arm  
"Um? " answered Ashlyn asleep  
"What happened Ashlyn? Ali is searching you? " she asked making Ashlyn wake up  
"She is here? " asked Ashlyn confused beginning to wake up  
"No she called, but what happened? Why did you fought? " asked her grandma  
Ashlyn sighed loudly while she opened her eyes trying to wake up before she sat and ran her hand through her hair "She is pregnant " said Ashlyn nonchalantly  
...  
Ali had spent the whole night thinking about everything, recalling that night, replaying it in her mind over and over again, every detail, thinking about Ashlyn, her reaction, what she was thinking, what she was feeling, she couldn't avoid to think what could feel if she was in Ashlyn's shoes, but by other side, this was her wish, she had wish this for her birthday and there she was a couple days before her birthday with this gift, she couldn't avoid to think in the irony of the situation, the irony of life, she had got everything that she had wish for but in a very strange way, in a way that she never thought  
Once that she knew where Ashlyn was, she was sure that the grandma was going to give Ashlyn a shake, she was wishing for her to do it and make Ashlyn enter in reason, she was afraid of this situation, she was scare of the size of the responsibility and she knew that with Ashlyn by her side she could feel better, but she also knew that she couldn't obligate her to be by her side, she could just pray for the good in Ashlyn to come out and accompanied her in this new journey that she had to confront  
She also needed another opinion, she wanted it, she knew that in those kind of tests it was always a certain margin of error, so she found an obstetrician and made an appointment to that same morning, she was scare to go alone but she knew she had to do it before talk with Ashlyn  
She showered, dressed nicely and went to the appointment with the obstetrician, waiting for the best  
....  
"Explain yourself" was the only thing that she said putting a cup of coffee in front of her grandchild  
"That is all that I know, that she is pregnant " shrugged Ashlyn warning her hands with the cup of hot liquid  
"How happened? " asked the grandma  
"I don't know " shrugged Ashlyn  
"When happened? "  
"I don't know "  
"Why she didn't told you till now? "  
"I don't know " sighed Ashlyn "The doctor said that she didn't knew " said Ashlyn defeated  
"And you didn't asked her? " asked the grandma accusingly  
"No" sighed Ashlyn seeing the situation and how unfair she had been with Ali, she deserved to defend herself  
"Ashlyn you can't keep running away every time that you have a problem and she deserved to at least give her explanation, if she didn't told you and the doctor said that she didn't knew, you had to let her explain the situation " scolded the grandma making Ashlyn sigh  
"But she is pregnant, grandma! " said Ashlyn defensively trying to don't loose the battle with the old lady and defend her point  
"And? " asked the lady "you were separated for six years Ashlyn, six years " she pointed "You didn't had an exclusive relation, you dated some people and I'm sure that she did too, and for what I know neither of you knew that you would see each other again and be reunited, she deserved to explain her situation and how happened" scolded the grandma making Ashlyn see the terrible mistake that she had made pointing Ali accusatory "Ashlyn, you know her, you know that she is a good woman, I'm sure that she has her explanation of what happened, you have to talk with her, I'm sure that if she didn't knew, she is scare right now and I'm sure that she wants you by her side, I know both of you and I know the love that you share, don't throw it away like that let her explain herself " said the grandma with a easier tone now touching her grandchild's hands  
Her grandma always found a way to make her reconsider everything in her life, the good and the bad things and decisions, and this was one of the cases where she was grateful to have her in her life to guide her, open her eyes and see the mistake that she was making at the end the day before she was dreaming with have a family with Ali, it was like life had made her wish true instantly, she saw how ironic life was, she had got what she had wished in a very different way  
"Okay" said the old lady standing from the table "I'm going to give some mac and cheese, chocolate cake and some cookies that I did, if she is pregnant there is no better peace offer than food "  
....  
"Alexandra Krieger " called the receptionist making Ali stand up and walk to the little room to wait for the doctor, she had found Dr Sullivan in a long list of male obstetrician she wanted to found a female obstetrician she felt more comfortable doing this with a female doctor, she preferred to talk with a woman, she was took out of her thoughts when the doctor opened the door revealing a beautiful woman, she was thin, tall, blonde and her green combined with her big smile, it was something in the woman that made her feel relaxed  
"Good morning Miss Krieger, I'm doctor Stella Sullivan " she said smiling and offering her cold hand to Ali "What can I do for you this morning? " she asked sitting in a chair in front of Ali who was sat on the stretcher  
"Well" she said lowering her eyes to her feets "I... " sighed Ali "I wanted a second opinion because I fainted yesterday and when the doctors made me some tests he said that I was pregnant " explained Ali a little bit shy  
"Okay " nodded the woman "And there is some probability that you could or couldn't be pregnant? " asked the doctor directly  
"I don't know.... I mean there is a chance... but... but I want to be sure before talk with my... girlfriend " said Ali making the doctor nod and think for a couple of seconds  
"Okay let's do some tests and find out, which test made the doctor? " asked the woman noting something in her tablet  
"The blood test "  
"Okay let's do that test again and the urine test and others tests to see your state, okay? " said doctor Sullivan making Ali nod  
She let the nurse take the samples for the tests, before they released her and said to her that she could go to drink or eat something, she went to the cafeteria of the hospital without been able to go inside just the smell from outside made Ali want to throw up, she didn't knew if it was the pregnancy or the nerves that made her stomach be a mess, so she just sat in the little garden that the hospital had to wait for the two hours wait till they had the results of the tests, she was on one of the benches checking her phone expecting for a text or call from Ashlyn without success sighing sadly, lifting her eyes from the phone and seeing a marriage with their little son, the image made her run her hand instantly on her belly where in a couple of months would inhabit her son or daughter, that made her think in the big bless that this baby was, no matter the way that this baby came to her life it was a blessing, a miracle growing in her, she just wished to Ashlyn to see it  
....  
When Ashlyn reached her house and she didn't saw Ali's BMW she let out a loud sigh, from relieve and fear, relieve because she didn't wanted to confront Ali so quick, she wanted to prepare a little bit what she would say to her, but she was scare too in other side because she was afraid that maybe the teacher had left, her mind was a mess and she didn't knew what to think, when she went into her house and felt Ali's perfume she saw how much she had missed her in her life and made her think about the possibility of Ali leaving her life, she didn't wanted to repeat the same mistake that she had to took a few years ago, she putted the containers with her grandma's food in the kitchen before walk to her room and sigh in relieve, her suitcases and clothes were still there she hadn't leave, maybe she went for a walk, to buy some food, she had to wait for her  
....  
The two hours had passed and now it was time to go back to know the results, even if she was sure now that she was pregnant, she wanted to a doctor tell her that she was pregnant, even if inside her she already knew it, she could feel it  
"Okay " sighed doctor Sullivan and going into the little room "We have your results and you gave positive by the blood test and the urine test, you have four weeks of pregnancy " said the woman making Ali sighed deeply and soundly, a mix of relief and fear  
"Okay " sighed Ali with her eyes on her hands "Um... excuse me doctor Sullivan but can I make a question? " asked Ali shyly making the doctor nod "How can a woman get pregnant? " she asked making the woman look her curiously and confused almost comical "I mean " she smiled shyly "A woman can get pregnant even if the man wore protection? " asked Ali while the doctor saw her curiously  
"What you mean? "asked the doctor making Ali run her hands over her face and hair, she knew that this wasn't the first option to talk about her personal issues but she had to talk with someone  
"You'll see" she began tried to organized her thoughts "I... I... a month ago I was dating a guy and we had a one night thing and he wore protection and everything but... a few days ago I reunited with the woman of my dreams the love of my life, after six years and... and now, yesterday I fainted and she took me to the hospital and now I can't explain to her how I got pregnant and... " she sighed taking a breath after her ramble "I... I.. don't know what to do or say to her... " she ended but now crying , she took some breaths while doctor Sullivan sighed fully understanding the situation now  
"I see" she said thinking for some seconds "You'll see Miss Krieger "  
"Ali... " interrupted Ali  
"Ali" nodded doctor Sullivan "I know that you think that because he wore protection you don't have a chance to get pregnant but you'll see there is a lot of mistakes that a guy can make that women or even themselves don't know that can make a woman get pregnant " she explained "If as you say it was a one night thing, I'll assume that you were not taking any pill that make the possibilities of get pregnant higher, if he wore a condom in a bad state, for example if he had it in his wallet for a long time that could make the material get weak and broke, sometimes men open the package with their teeth without knowing that that can open a little hole in the condom, there is a lot of things that men and even women make unconsciously without knowing that one of those little mistakes can get a woman pregnant accidentally" explained the doctor making Ali think in all the little mistakes that they had made that night "Ali " she said going closer to the teacher "As your doctor I shouldn't get too personal with you but... you gave me the trust with your situation and I would talk with you as a friend " nodded the doctor "Don't let that one of those mistakes steal you the happiness of the big blessing that you have now " said doctor Sullivan almost reading the fear in Ali's eyes like she could see her enumerating the list of mistakes that she had made "Before think in all the reasons why you or your girlfriend don't want kids, think in the big chance that life is giving you"  
"I want this baby doctor Sullivan " explained Ali touching her belly  
"Stella " corrected the doctor "So enjoy this experience, this is a magical and wonderful experience and there is other women that would like to be in your place, me and my wife fought really hard to have a baby, we spent years trying to conceive, we tried every way till the last in vitro was the successful and now we have a beautiful and intelligent girl and a handsome boy that we adopted, but if my wife had got pregnant that easy, I would be happier than anything" she smiled making Ali display a teary smile "And if as you say you want this baby I will wait for you in our next appointment and I hope you'll come with your girlfriend... but if you come alone I want you to know that I will help you in this beautiful journey that you will begin, there is a lot of women that deal with their pregnancy alone and they are fine and happy with their kids" she finished making Ali feel relieved even a little bit invincible  
"Thank you " smiled Ali  
"You are welcome" smiled doctor Sullivan "I hope to see you next time " she said before leave the little room  
....  
Ashlyn waited and waited and waited , she waited for so long that she almost despaired, she walked in circles in her house and thought about the situation, the absence of the brunette made her feel and think about the possibility of Ali leaving her, possibility that killed her, that made her broke inside, specially now with the chance of have a beautiful copy of Ali, she let her mind travel to a future where she could see a little girl grow up with the same beauty and intelligence of her mom, or a boy with the same character and determination as his mom, just share a future with Ali and a kid made her sigh and dream, having everything that she had dreamt  
She was so into her mind that she thought that she had dreamed the sound of Ali's car parking in front of her house, making her run to the window to see the brunette go out of the BMW, going quick to open the door of her house to the brunette, making them found each other face to face, speechless of surprise  
They saw each other in silence, nervous and shyly, trying to find their words without success, Ashlyn's eyes roamed Ali's body enjoying her beauty, now she understood why people said that pregnant women looked more beautiful, specially if that woman was yours, she saw the little flyers and brochures that Ali had on her hand and understood that she had went to a doctor, and those flyers meant that their fear and dream was true, she had a little life inside of her  
"Can we talk? " asked Ashlyn shyly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan taaan taaaaaaan


	36. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors by Justin Timberlake is kinda the soundtrack of this chapter  
> Is a loooong emotional chapter
> 
> I read the chapter before update it but I'm tired so forgive me for any mistake

"Can we talk? " asked Ashlyn shyly with Ali in front of her, she made sure to cross her eyes with Ali to let her know how sincere she was, making Ali sigh and lower her eyes  
"Can I come in? " she asked shyly, Ashlyn was so tense and nervous with the situation that she forgot where they were  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry " smiled Ashlyn shy "Come " she moved to a side to let Ali pass, when the brunette passed by her side making her nose be filled by the perfume of the woman making her sigh and get giddy  
She saw Ali walked into her house and she saw how mysteriously good she fitted in her house like she was meant to live in that house, Ali walked directly to the kitchen finding the containers of food on the table, with just the image of the mac and cheese inside, her stomach growled making her remind that she hadn't eat that morning  
"Are you hungry? " asked Ashlyn reading the desire in Ali's eyes making Ali look at her guiltily "I'm going to warm the food " she said shyly taking the container from Ali's hands  
"I'm going to change to comfortable clothes " said Ali walking the the bedroom  
They were dancing around each other shyly, around the conversation that they had to have, scared and shy of what to say, she waited a few seconds for Ali in the kitchen, thinking in what to say and how to say it, till she saw the brunette go to the kitchen looking beautiful and comfortable in sweats a Penn State shirt and her hair in a bun  
"You want water or juice? " she asked offering the dish with mac and cheese  
"Juice " answered Ali taking instantly a huge bite of the food and moaning in pleasure "Sorry " she said when she saw Ashlyn's shock face "This is just too good " she was hungry and she was craving this kind of food  
"Of course is good is my grandma's mac and cheese " she said proudly making them smile to each other, they saw each other to their eyes for a few seconds almost forgetting their situation till the fell into it again, becoming shy again  
"You want? " asked Ali offering the fork full of pasta to Ashlyn  
"No is okay " dismissed the keeper  
"Take " insisted Ali moving the fork to Ashlyn's mouth and feeding her  
"Is good " said Ashlyn making Ali nod, they became silent for a few seconds again, while Ali ate and Ashlyn saw her dreamily  
"I went to an obstetrician " began Ali making Ashlyn listen her carefully, someone had to began the conversation and she felt that she had to be the one "And I gave positive by the blood and the urine test " Ashlyn nodded slowly  
"Okay " sighed Ashlyn digesting the situation  
"Ash" said Ali stopping everything to have the conversation that they had to have, now that she knew the true, she wanted to let it know to Ashlyn, she wanted to be the most sincere that she could "I... I talked with the doctor and she said... "  
"Alex is okay " dismissed Ashlyn, of course she wanted to know the truth, maybe know when happened but she didn't wanted to know how happened who was the guy, she wanted to know the truth but at the same time she didn't wanted to know it  
"No Ash, I want you to know the truth" she said making Ashlyn focus complete on her  
"Okay "  
"I... I " she began without knowing where to begin "I had to admit that I wanted a baby " she began making Ashlyn shrink inside, she didn't knew where Ali was going but she was sure that Ali would tell her the truth, but she was also sure that she wouldn't hurt her "But I would never wanted a baby in this situation " she continued "First I wanted to be married, have a house even a dog, before have a baby, I wanted to have someone to share my life and aspirations, but I was dating this guy a few weeks ago" she said sincerely while Ashlyn closed her eyes sighing because as her grandma said she didn't had any reason why to be mad with Ali she had her dates too and she had some girls in her bed too, she was trying very hard to not be mad and take the news and explanation the best way possible "And well we take things to another level but... " She tried to explain seeing how Ashlyn tightened her jaw "It was just one night and we were careful but... " she said getting emotional  
"Alex " said Ashlyn taking Ali's hands between hers  
"Ashlyn I want you to know the truth because I don't want you to think that I made this on porpoise, I wanted a baby, but no in this way" said Ali crying "I don't want you to think that I was irresponsible or anything, we made some mistakes and I ended pregnant " Ashlyn was mad, she wasn't with Ali but she was mad with the situation and with the man, in this case she got pregnant, but she couldn't avoid to think in others options, what if she hadn't got pregnant and instead she had got a sickness or another thing that could risk her life  
"Alex " said Ashlyn going to hug Ali, she hugged the crying woman while she caressed her back and kissed her hair "I know, I know that you are not irresponsible..." she said lulling Ali between her arms "I'm sorry " she said sadly "I'm sorry for get mad with you without hear your side of the story and I'm sorry that you had to go alone to that appointment"  
"No Ash, forgive me" said Ali trying to eased her emotions "I would never wanted to find out this way, but I never thought that we could find each other again " she said sincerely  
"Is okay Alex " she said softly taking Ali's face between her hands and drying the tears in her eyes with her thumbs "Is okay " she repeated kissing Ali in her forehead before look her directly to her eyes "I want you to know that I will support you with this, you will no be alone in this, you have me to whatever you want"  
"I want to keep the baby " said Ali sincerely  
"Of course Alex, I will support in everything you want " she said sincerely caressing her hair  
"I want you to be with me in this pregnancy " she said emotional, she knew that she couldn't make her be with her but at least she could try her hardest  
"In everything you want " assured Ashlyn "I know that we still have a lot of things to figure out, but I want you to know that I will be with you in everything you want , in every step and I will help you with everything "  
"I want you as my friend " said Ali putting her hand in Ashlyn's chest, over her heart like that night before the graduation when they make the promise to each other "And my confident " she continued, making Ashlyn nod but shrink inside "And...as my girlfriend " she said making Ashlyn's heart skip a beat and a glimpse appear in her eyes  
Ashlyn didn't said anything she just smiled displaying the dimple that Ali loved so much, while she saw the brown eyes that she loved so much, the ones that were full of love and emotions, she closed the distance between them connecting their foreheads, while they shared the same breath , the closeness wasn't just physical, they were connected emotionally and mentally, they knew that they had a lot of things to work out, a lot of obstacles to beat, they had to have a lot of conversations but they knew that if they were together they could make everything possible, like those days in college when their love made them feel invincible and eternal, they knew that they were doing the right thing because that feeling had come back, Ali closed her eyes feeling the weight of their moment, they were saying a lot of things through their eyes, it was like too much, in that moment Ali felt exhausted emotionally and mentally, just Ashlyn's presence made her feel relieved and exhausted at the same time, with Ashlyn she could be able to get rid of her armor and put her worries to a side and see all the things that she was carrying, specially the pregnancy, Ashlyn helped her, soothing her soul and freeing her from her problems and worries, it was like a magic had made something inside her making her understand that everything was perfect in their way, everything made click  
"I love you " whispered Ali making Ashlyn feel like she was flying, even the world cup or the gold medal felt this way, she smiled thinking that this was just the beginning, if she felt this with this little moment between them, she didn't wanted to know what she could feel when she had in front of her eyes the first ultrasound of the baby, or when she could feel the baby in Ali's belly or when this baby this beautiful gift born, this was just the first step of a beautiful life and beautiful moments that she had in front of her  
"I love you too my love " she smiled before close the space between them even more connecting their lips in a deep kiss, it was slow and full of emotions, trying to say everything through that kiss, like finally sealing the promise that they had made six years ago before they had to quit to their love for a better future, for this future, this dream life, that ironical wasn't anything that they had expected , but mysteriously was everything that they had wished for  
They moved their lips in synch, in a perfect synch, that turned the kiss from slow and emotional to quick and needy, making Ashlyn take Ali's face between her hands and Ali grip her shirt, trying to close even more the distance between them, they lost the count of how many time they kissed till Ashlyn broke the kiss feeling her cheeks wet from Ali's tears, she tried to dry Ali's tears but from her eyes rolled all the emotions that Ali had tried to hide this last couple of hours, Ashlyn knew that she had to let Ali drain her worries  
"I'm scare " sniffed Ali with her eyes closed while Ashlyn saw her sadly, scared but relieved, relieved that she wasn't the only one feeling that way, she never wanted to express it fearing that Ali could took it wrongly, but now Ali took that weight from her shoulders, now she wasn't the only one scared of the situation and the future  
"I know " blurted Ashlyn "I know baby " said Ashlyn emotional "But... but I think we would be better if we go through this together, scared... but together " she smiled sadly "I love you Alex I will not let you go through this alone, you got me in this " assured Ashlyn with tears in her eyes "I'm scared too"  
"Don't leave me Ash" said Ali hugging her tightly  
"Never my love I would never commit that mistake again " assured Ashlyn hugging Ali back while the brunette hided her face in the keeper's chest  
They shared a few seconds there just hugging each other and sharing a comfortable silence, while Ali enjoyed the soothing sound of Ashlyn's breath and heart pounding, and Ashlyn caressed Ali's hair and left kisses in her head, all in a nice quiet till Ashlyn's phone broke the moment, Ashlyn left a kiss in Ali's forehead before go and answer the call  
"Hey baby horse " said Ashlyn trying to change her emotional demeanor "Yeap... no... ok... yeah yeah... I will go in my car...we'll see each other there...okay byeeee " Ali saw Ashlyn answer the call while she enjoyed the rest of the mac and cheese mixing it with a little bit of chocolate cake that grandma Harris had send he, making Ashlyn see her in shock and a little bit of disgust after she ended the call  
"What?!? " Ali defended herself "I was craving this " said Ali making Ashlyn smile a little bit, now she had to get used to this, to Ali's cravings, weird mixes of food at any hour of the day, she had already lived it with her sister in law when she was pregnant with little Christopher and now this was her time to experience it in first hand  
"I have to go to the club for a little bit, I have some interviews to do, you want to go or you want to stay here? " asked Ashlyn carefully, she wanted to Ali go with her, she wanted to share her world with her, to show her her club, the people that she knew, she wanted to show Ali all that she had reached thanks to the opportunity that she had gave her six years ago  
"Yeah" shrugged Ali trying to contain the excitement in her, she was excited that Ashlyn wanted to share her world with her, took her to her club and see all the things that were part of her life now  
"Okay " smiled Ashlyn "Finish your meal while I shower and get dress " she said leaving a kiss in Ali's hair  
Ashlyn wanted to Ali feel loved, since they left the house till they reached the Orlando city office, Ashlyn never released Ali's hand, she never stopped kissing her, caressing her, she didn't wanted to Ali to forget how much she cared about her, she wanted to recover the lost time, she wanted to enjoy every second with her, the peace and the love that she breathed every time that she was with the teacher, the comfortable silence, the lovingly eyes, the confident smiles  
"And this is the head quarter " showed Ashlyn going inside the principal office of the Orlando team  
"Wow" answered Ali amazed by the display of the professionalism of the organization even in their offices, the workers, the ambient, everyone were welcoming  
"If you want you can sit there while I do a few interviews and stuff that I have to do, it will be quick " said Ashlyn pointing to the little cafeteria that they had in the office  
"Okay " smiled Ali walking to the little pub, she smiled to her surround, all the office in purple and yellow, she smiled seeing Ashlyn say hi to everyone and and joke with them till she disappeared in one of the offices  
"Martha! " exclaimed Ashlyn going to the office and closing the door behind her "You know that I love you and that you love me right? " smiled Ashlyn childish  
"What do you want Ashlyn? " said the woman seriously  
"I wanted to ask you a favor " smiled Ashlyn charmingly displaying her dimple "You know those gifts that you sometimes prepare for especial guest " assured Ashlyn  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
"I wanted to see if you could prepare me an especial present for someone special " smiled Ashlyn  
"When? I'm very busy "  
"Like...for... now"  
"Ashlyn "  
"Okay till I end the interviews? " asked Ashlyn carefully making the woman sigh  
"If it wasn't because I love you " said the woman  
"And I'm your favorite "  
"Don't tell Alex" pointed the woman "What do you want? "  
....  
Ali saw Ashlyn from the distance, her interviews, how she interacted with the fans how she passed from been serious with the team questions and playful with the fans questions, she smiled seeing her so comfortable in her famous person role while she ate cupcakes, since she discovered her pregnancy she had recognized her sweet craves , she shared flirty and confident looks with Ashlyn till a brunette went close to her, too close for her taste, she didn't recognized the woman till she turned around and recognized the beautiful brunette, she had seen her in multiple Nike advertising and games of the team, but even if she was Alex Morgan and Ali knew that she was straight and married she couldn't avoid the pang of jealousy in her chest, the smiles the jokes made Ali feel jealous and insecure  
"Hi babe " said Ashlyn going closer to Ali sitting in front of her taking a piece of cupcake  
"Hey" protested Ali making Ali smile  
"You feel good? " asked Ashlyn concerned about Ali's serious face "If you feel tired or something tell me and we go home " assured Ashlyn making Ali feel loved and secured  
"You will still love me when I will be big and fat? " asked Ali unsure making Ashlyn confuse  
"What?! " she asked going closer to the brunette "Of course baby, are you kidding me? " asked Ashlyn smiling  
"Hey don't laugh " whined Ali "In a couple of months I will be super pregnant and huge and fat" she said sadly  
"Well I don't care because for me you will be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world with the most beautiful baby in her belly " assured Ashlyn making Ali's confidence go up but without knowing that they had a witness of their conversation and their little secret "Okay? " said Ashlyn caressing Ali's forearm and kissing her head "One more interview and we go home " said Ashlyn leaving Ali in the table with her cellphone, the teacher saw her walk till she lost her behind a door, once that the door was closed Ashlyn's phone buzzed with a call marking the name 'Arthur agent ' in the screen making Ali think that it could be important she followed the path that Ashlyn walked a few seconds ago  
....  
After Ashlyn left Ali in the table, her mind was invaded by a lot of questions, why was she asking her that? She knew that maybe her confidence could be affected by her pregnancy of course a beautiful and fit woman like Ali didn't wanted to loose her figure, but maybe it was something that she did that made Ali doubt from her love? If was that what it was? She wanted to know so she didn't make it again, she didn't wanted to make Ali doubt from her love but her thoughts were interrupted by another person  
"Ashlyn! Are you crazy? " asked Alex Morgan madly  
"What did I do now? " asked Ashlyn confused, in a moment she was inside her own mind and now her teammate was mad with her  
"Don't act like you don't know! " pointed the forward "I mean... are you crazy... date a pregnant woman!? A pregnant woman?! " asked Alex indignantly  
"Morgan is not what you think" pointed Ashlyn trying to explain but before she could they were interrupted by a third person  
"Ash? " called Ali with hurt in her voice making both footballers turn around  
"Oh shit " said Alex  
"Alex, babe... " said Ashlyn without finish, before she could end the sentence Ali had left them alone making Ashlyn ran behind her "Ali, let me... " said Ashlyn seeing the woman run she turned to give a death glare to Alex before go behind Ali  
"I'm sorry " blurted Alex watching the keeper ran behind the teacher  
Ashlyn went behind Ali trying to not make a scene in the office, she walked the fastest that she could but without success, when she reached the parking lot she saw how Ali had took her jeep , she saw how the car left the parking lot with the brunette inside, she could see the sad face in the teacher making her feel guilty immediately, she thought in call her, try to reach her but without success, Ali had took with her Ashlyn's phone and keys, she sighed and ran her hands through her hair seeing how she was totally stranded  
....  
"I'm sorry " said Alex again parking in front of Ashlyn's house, the keeper didn't answered nothing she just had her eyes glued to the white box and purple ribbon caressing the soft texture of the ribbon "I'm... " tried to explain the forward receiving a serious glare from the keeper  
"Look, I know that you are one of my best friends on the team and you care about me, specially with the people that I date, but I want you... no I need you to understand that she... she isn't just another girl in my life okay " assured Ashlyn "She is more than special to me and her actual circumstances doesn't define my love and compromise with her, she isn't just another girl, she is the woman that believed in me first, she supported me and pushed me to be the best person I could be, to be the person that I am now, without that woman any of this, graduate from college, my career, this life could be possible " explained Ashlyn passionately, making the forward understand who Ali was, Ashlyn had explained to the ones that didn't knew Ali, who she was and the importance of that woman in her life, almost the same importance that her grandma had, Alex understood that she was the woman that she had seen Ashlyn send flowers every year in her birthday for six years, she was the woman that every time that Ashlyn got drunk wanted to call, Ali was the woman that Ashlyn defined sometimes as the love of her life, the teacher that she had felt in love in her college's years "I don't care if you understand or no, but I ask you that at least respect her and my decision of be with her, she didn't make me, I took that decision because I wanted, because she never left me no matter how many bad moments I had, no matter how many times I fucked it up she was always there kicking my butt to the right path, supporting me and helping me be the person that I am now and she is the woman that I had loved the most in my life " said Ashlyn making Alex feeling the sentiment and the importance of Ali in her life "So I ask you to respect her and respect my decision of be with her" pointed Ashlyn "Yes, she is pregnant but that is something between me and her to work up, okay? I hope that you keep that information for yourself till we are ready" ended Ashlyn before left the car and began to walk to the door of her car, mad about the situation  
She sighed before knock on her own door waiting for a few seconds till Ali opened it, she was surprised to found the teacher wearing one of her old UNC T-shirt and a pair of sweats, looking all cozy and comfortable, but at the same time she was amused by the similarity of their fights now and their fights in college, always ending in Ali's door knocking for her pardon, they connected their eyes with sadness and shyness  
"Can I come in? " asked Ashlyn shyly  
"Is your home " shrugged Ali walking inside and leaving the door open for Ashlyn to come in, she saw Ali walk trying to hide the gift in her hands  
"Alex... " began Ashlyn "I'm so... "  
"I'm sorry Ash" said Ali shyly "I'm sorry for do that show in your work place and... "  
"What no baby! " said Ashlyn leaving the box in one of her sofas and going to take Ali's hands in her owns "I'm sorry for what Alex said, she.... she is just to stubborn sometimes and she just heard us talking..."  
"But she is true " whined Ali "I'm pregnant and... "  
"What?! Nooo I don't care what she said she doesn't know you and she doesn't know what we have, I talked with her and I said her to respect you and respect my decision of be with you " explained Ashlyn  
"Are you sure you want to do this? " asked Ali shyly and scared, in her opinion and she didn't knew if it was her pregnant hormones or something but she was considering Ashlyn's decision of be with her, Ashlyn just had a dream life, she was single, beautiful and famous, she couldn't understand why she would 'ruin' her life with a pregnant woman like her  
"Of course Alex " said Ashlyn hugging Ali tightly and running her up and down her back "There is nothing that I would love more than do this with you, be with you in every step, anything of this change my love for you " assured Ashlyn "If my love didn't changed in this six years this pregnancy would not make me change my mind, this is just too beautiful Alex " said Ashlyn emotional "This is a gorgeous gift and... there is no one that I would like to this other than you" she said putting for the first time her hand over Ali's belly  
"Are you sure? " asked Ali with a little voice caressing Ashlyn's hand  
"Yes baby, promise " smiled Ashlyn "I don't care what other people say, I love you " said Ashlyn devotedly  
"Okay " answered Ali hugging Ashlyn  
In that moment with Ali between her arms, she took the decision that she didn't care if she had to fight with the rest of the world, she would maintain her promise, she would fight what she had to fight a few years ago, she wouldn't quit to Ali like she did six years ago, she wouldn't quit to her dream again, she would do anything to maintain the missing piece of her perfect life  
"I think I would have to learn to control my mood swings " sighed Ali making Ashlyn smile  
"Is okay " she shrugged "Is part of the experience "  
"What is that? " asked Ali shyly pointing to the white box with purple ribbon  
"Um... " said Ashlyn with her eyes jumping between Ali and the gift box "A... gift"  
"A gift? "  
"Yes, a gift.... for my girlfriend " said Ashlyn taking the box and putting it behind her back trying to rise Ali's demeanor  
"For your girlfriend? " asked Ali curiously trying to see the box behind Ashlyn's back  
"Have you seen her? " asked Ashlyn playing with Ali  
"Aaaaash" whined Ali childish  
"Ah ah...how do you say?" played Ashlyn  
"Pleeeeaaaseeeee " smiled Ali charmingly, and in that moment Ashlyn wished that the baby didn't had Ali's smile or big brown eyes because if she or he had it she would be in trouble  
"Okay " shrugged Ashlyn giving Ali the box and enjoying Ali's happiness opening the box "Is something that I know that you don't have, I hope you like it" said Ashlyn before Ali finally opened the box finding a purple wrap paper hiding the mysterious gift making Ali's eyes jump to Ashlyn who gave her a nudge to open it, when she moved the paper slowly she found Ashlyn's Orlando Pride jersey with her number in the back  
"Ash" sighed Ali caressing the back of the jersey  
Every year in her birthday, Ashlyn used to gift Ali an uswnt jersey, every year she send her the jersey of the year but without her number, one year when she doubted in keep giving her that, Ali herself asked her for the jersey this time with her number in the back, since then it had become a kind of tradition and now so close to her birthday she decided that she wanted to give her her gift a few days before  
"Is beautiful " said Ali caressing the number 1 and the name Harris  
"There is something else under it" pointed Ashlyn making Ali look at her curiously while the nerves inside Ashlyn made her sigh, she waited patiently while Ali took the jersey from the box and putted it on the table carefully "It is a little big for you... when you... your belly grow " said Ashlyn making Ali smile with the thoughtful consideration, Ali began move the wrap paper till she found a little gift  
"Ash! " sighed Ali with her hands over her mouth "Ash" she repeated but this time looking at the keeper with tears in her eyes  
"You like it? " asked Ashlyn shyly  
"I loved it " said Ali more than emotional with tears in her eyes "Is precious " she said taking the little jersey in her hands, it was a kid size jersey, Ali took the little jersey studying it, the purple fabric, the Orlando pride crest on the chest, it was like the team wore, it was wonderful till she turned seeing the little detail in the back, Ashlyn's number with Harris wrote in little letter "I love it" she said sniffing with tears leaving her eyes  
"I don't want you to doubt about me, I will not leave you in this, you have me... " assured Ashlyn making Ali smile sadly with tears in her eyes "I... I " she smiled sadly "I dream you with this little baby in your arms" she explained putting her hand over Ali's stomach "waiting for me in the sideline and both of you wearing this jersey" she said with tears leaving her eyes "I want it" she said making Ali caress her face lovingly "I want you... both " she said before Ali closed her monologue with a tender and deep kiss  
In that sweet moment they knew and understood that maybe this wouldn't be easy, that maybe this would be scary and hard, they had a long road in front of them and a lot of things to figure out, but maybe at the end, in nine months all this will be worth it, when the little baby will be in their arms all this would be forgotten, showing them the worth of their wait, their fight and their patience, all for the dream that once they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little bit emotional writing this chapter :')


	37. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers sorry for the delay but a lot of things had happenig in real life, I had been going through a hard moment personally and have been kinda hard to get my head to write a new chapter :/ I'm not in the mood for drama so here we have a looooong cute chapter

The next couple of days were uneventful compared with the days before,  they had felt in a nice homely routine,  Ali worked from Orlando with the last couple of things of the Harris program before the student of that year graduated, while Ashlyn went to her trainings, and then they spent the rest of the day cuddled in the sofa watching movies,  Disney movies by Ali's wishes,  they ate dinner together and felt asleep together,  always in each others arms,  tangled in each others bodies

 

The mornings were the only problem for Ali,  no matter what she did or what she didn't do,  she couldn't fight against the morning sickness,  she knew that this was pretty normal in the first months,  now she knew that what she called stomach bug was her pregnancy,  also she didn't knew if it was something psychological but since she knew that she was pregnant her sickness were worst and worst,  everything made her sick,  specially in the morning,  and as every morning lately Ashlyn woke up alone in the bed with the sound of Ali throwing up in the bathroom,  at the beginning  she was a little bit scared of the situation and a little bit disgusted,  till she internalized her actual and future situation,  this would be part of her life now,  this was just the beginning, in a few months she would have to change dippers and deal with other disgusting things,  this was just the beginning and one part of the experience, experience that she had promised to share with Ali in every step,  so she rubbed the sleep from her face before stand up and go to the bathroom finding Ali with her head almost inside the toilet seat whimpering painfully, Ashlyn sighed sitting by Ali's side rubbing her back in circles 

 

"The coffee? " asked Ashlyn carefully when Ali had stopped throwing up,  in the last couple of days she had learnt that Ali couldn't even make coffee without throwing up

 

"No" groaned Ali lifting her head from the toilet seat "I didn't get that far,  I was brushing my teeth " explained Ali swallowing while Ashlyn saw her lovingly 

 

"My grandma told me that she used to drink orange juice for the morning sickness " said Ashlyn caressing Ali's back and hair 

 

"I will try anything" said Ali 

 

"Okay " smiled Ashlyn helping Ali stand from the floor and drying the sweat from her forehead before leave a sweet kiss "Go to bed and I will search some orange juice " she said before go to the kitchen "Here is your juice, I don't know if you want some toast? " said Ashlyn after she came back from the kitchen to the bedroom sitting by Ali's side in the bed,  she had been witness of Ali's voracious appetite lately 

 

"Mmmmm" said Ali drinking half of the glass of juice "I'm kinda hungry but not for toast " answered Ali making Ashlyn arch her eyebrow 

 

"And what the queen wants for breakfast? " said Ashlyn charmingly going closer to her and making Ali giggle like a little girl, she was used to Ashlyn's attention and love every second of every day,  since they found each other again and specially since they found out Ali's pregnancy Ashlyn had made sure of made her feel loved,  giving her her whole attention and love every time that she could 

 

"Queen?" asked Ali finishing her glass of juice

 

"Yeap" smiled Ashlyn seeing Ali with her eyes full of love and adoration "You are the queen and you are carrying the little prince or princess in your cute belly" smiled Ashlyn watching Ali blush

 

"Um... " said Ali a little bit shy,  she found that lately Ashlyn had got the power of make her get nervous and giddy under her sight in a good way "I.... want " she said before run her hands behind Ashlyn's neck caressing the short hair in the base of the head of the keeper seductively like she had learnt to do,  when Ashlyn's eyes turned dark and jumped between her eyes and lips she knew that she had where she wanted "Pancakes " she said pulling Ashlyn closer and kissing her "With chocolate " she said and another kiss "With...maybe... tomato sauce and carrots? " asked Ali guiltily making Ashlyn make a disgusted face 

 

"Yikes " she said shivering 

 

"Hey! " whined Ali "No yikes, the queen and the princes are hungry and that is what they want to eat " said Ali sassy making Ashlyn amused 

 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn studying Ali for a few seconds "How you feel? " she asked,  Ali was getting used to Ashlyn ask her from time to time how she felt,  at the beginning it bothered her a little bit but now she was getting used to it and even enjoying it 

 

"Good " shrugged Ali getting comfortable in the bed "It just the morning sucks " she said a little bit sad while Ashlyn putted her hand over her belly,  running her hand under her shirt and caressing the soft skin,  Ali saw how Ashlyn got silent while her eyes got glued to her belly "What are you thinking? " asked Ali running her hand over Ashlyn's messy hair, they had got to the arrange that they will talk about anything and everything that they could been feeling at any moment,  trying to eased their situation 

 

"That I can not wait to see your belly grow " smiled Ashlyn dreamily with a little bit of guilt making Ali smile 

 

"You want to see me get fat" joked Ali 

 

"You will not get fat" explained Ashlyn laying her head over Ali's legs with her hand still caressing her belly "Your belly will grow because you will be baking the most precious cupcake " reasoned Ashlyn making Ali laugh before she continued caressing the keeper's hair while she looked at her lovingly 

 

"Talking about belly, we have to go to an appointment with my obstetrician " said Ali nonchalantly ignoring the word that called Ashlyn's attention 

 

"We have to go? " asked Ashlyn carefully 

 

"Well... yeah " tried to explain Ali "If you want to go with me... we... I have to go to the  first official appointment,  the other one was just to know if I was pregnant and now,  I have to go to first appointment,  to know the vitamins I have to take and all that stuff " mumbled Ali 

 

"Of course I will go" smiled Ashlyn excitedly "When is it? "

 

"Well I will call her today "

 

"I have training till late " said Ashlyn a little bit sad "But if you find an appointment in the afternoon, I can talk with the coach to leave a little bit early " said Ashlyn excitedly "I don't want to miss an appointment "

 

"Okay " smiled Ali, before Ashlyn's phone sounded with her alarm making her sigh 

"I have to go to training " she said trying to leave the bed before Ali took her by her head pulling her to a kiss 

"I love you " said Ali slowly making Ashlyn hear and understand every syllables and word,  making Ashlyn's lungs be out of air for a couple of seconds,  she never thought she could be witness of a love like she had heard and see in movies and books, a love like she had seen in her grandparents,  a love that she had wished for her whole life 

Ashlyn smiled widely before kiss Ali again but this time deeply "I love you too my queen " she smiled "I will make your super pancakes,  before shower and dress for training " she said leaving Ali in bed

Leaving a strange feeling of perfection in Ali,  like everything was too perfect,  something that scared her,   it was like too much happiness,  , her body was totally full of Ashlyn's love,  something that made her feel whole again,  something that she didn't knew she missed in those six years but that now she could identify,  she missed her,  she missed what she felt when she was with the keeper,  the love,  the confidence, everything that she couldn't  describe in words but that inside of her knew,  like she had recovered something very important,  like she had recovered the other half of her heart,  she was completed again and this baby was just the frosting of the cake,  she thought with a smile on her face while she caressed her belly still laid in bed before stand up and walk to he kitchen finding the short hair woman rapping in front of the stove while she flipped a pancake 

"Really? " asked Ali amused by Ashlyn's talent display 

"What? " said Ashlyn a little bit surprised "You have a problem with my flow? " joked Ashlyn 

"We are hungry!" whined Ali,  she had learnt that if she wanted that Ashlyn did something quicker or without a fight she had to talk in plural or making reference to the baby,  she had learnt the benefits of being pregnant and she was beginning to enjoy them specially  with Ashlyn 

"Okay,  okay " said Ashlyn putting the pancakes in the plate and spreading the chocolate over them before find the tomato sauce and some carrots sticks "Here is your breakfast my queen " she said charmingly leaving a kiss in Ali's lips "Enjoy it,  I will shower and dress quickly " she said before Ali whined again 

"Nooo you are not going to eat breakfast with me" pouted Ali 

"No! Don't pout " pointed Ashlyn "If I want to go out of the training early I have to be there early " explained Ashlyn 

"Okay " shrugged Ali sadly,  since they were reunited and specially since the baby she was extra clingy with Ashlyn and her schedule and fame made very hard to Ali to control her jealousy 

"Love you " said Ashlyn searching for Ali's eyes trying to read her emotions 

"Love you too " said Ali a little bit cold,  but Ashlyn didn't got mad about it she had experienced Ali's mood changes and now it amused her all the sides of Ali that she could see in seconds 

Ashlyn showered and dressed quickly before go out of the bedroom dressed in her full Orlando pride attire finding Ali sat in front of the tv in the living room finishing her pancakes while she saw a TV show about babies, she smiled to the image in front of her eyes before she leaned over the backrest of the sofa to leave a kiss in Ali's head enjoying the focus of the teacher in the TV 

"You know that childbirth in water is better than a normal childbirth? " said Ali pointing with the fork in her hand 

"I have heard it" answered Ashlyn sitting by her side 

"You know why? " asked Ali rhetorically,  making Ashlyn have a deja vu of her college's years all those classes and nights in the library 

"No" answered amused Ashlyn "Why baby? " asked Ashlyn softly 

"Because is less trauma for the baby,  in a normal childbirth the baby come from a warm ambient to a cold one,  with bright lights and a lot of noise,  instead with the childbirth in water,  the room is warm with a dim light, the baby come out from the belly to the water and they even put a sound that imitate the womb " explained Ali in her full teacher mode making Ashlyn smile and see her lovingly,  her teacher was still there even after all this years 

"You want a childbirth in water? " asked Ashlyn 

"Hmm" answered Ali considering the option "We still have a lot of time to think in that " shrugged Ali innocently but Ashlyn knew that in her head the options were already stumbling in Ali's mind "Oh!  The appointment with my obstetrician is at three pm" pointed Ali 

"Okay, is okay for me,  I will come here for you and then we will go there " smiled Ashlyn "I have to go, don't watch too much TV" joked Ashlyn before Ali interrupted her 

"Wait! " said Ali trotting to the kitchen "Here " she smiled giving the keeper a plastic bag "A peanut butter and banana sandwich for when you get hungry " said Ali nonchalantly without knowing the butterflies that fluttered in Ashlyn's stomach and complete body,  she tried to find the words to thank her,  but without success,  any word,  even thank you or I love you,  could explain Ashlyn's feelings in that moment, just a simple gesture like that one made her feel incredible thankful for the woman in front of her

"Thank you Alex " said Ashlyn simply "I love you " she said before close the distance between them with an arm behind Ali's waist pulling her closely making Ali run her hands behind her neck pulling their faces close 

"I love you too " whispered Ali before share a soft kiss,  it began soft but gained deepness quickly "You know how sexy you look with in your keeper kit" said Ali biting Ashlyn's lip softly 

"I can't be late " sighed Ashlyn trying to make her body react and untangled from Ali's body "Tonight... " tried to say Ashlyn fighting with the fog in her mind "We... we... I'll take you, we will eat out " said Ashlyn hearing the double connotations in her words "I mean we will eat dinner out " she said before peal her arm from Ali's waist "I'll see you later,  love you " said Ashlyn before disappear behind the garage door

....

"Good morning " called Ashlyn going into the locker room where the rest of her teammates were dressing and getting ready 

She left her things in her locker before begin the get ready while Alex went closer to her silently 

"Um,  Ash can we talk? " asked the forward shyly 

"Hey,  sorry I'm a little bit late and I have to leave early today,  maybe later" said Ashlyn dutifully leaving the forward 

....

Ali had spent the rest of the morning watching babies and pregnancy TV shows and trying to reach her brother,  she had forgot tell Kyle about the last events,  she knew that he suspected that maybe she and Ashlyn got together again,  maybe that is why he gave her that time and space,  because they never spent more than two days without talking,  that is why she had spend the whole morning trying to call him without success making her think that maybe something was wrong with him,  it was almost midday and she didn't knew anything about her brother 

"Ugh" she groaned watching the unsuccessful call in her phone,  Kyle's phone was off before a knock sounded in the door,  she left the phone and went to open the door finding Alex in the door "Um" said Ali a little bit shocked of see the famous footballer in the door something in her didn't get used to the fact that now she lived in a neighborhood surrounded by famous footballer players, in her mind didn't finally sink the idea that the woman that she was dating,  that she loved was a famous football player "Hi" said Ali shyly "Um,  Ashlyn is not here... " said Ali before the forward interrupted her

"I know,  I wanted to talk with you " said Alex simply 

....

Ashlyn was in a little break from her gym session,  when she used the free time to go to her bag and search for her phone it was a new thing that she had,  every time that she had a free moment in the middle of the training or a interview she checked her phone searching Ali's calls or messages,  but in this case she didn't had a missed call or text from Ali but from Kyle, confused she called him back 

"Hi brother " smiled Ashlyn 

"Omg Ashlyn Harris is calling me" joked Kyle in her flamboyant style "How is the most beautiful brick wall? " he asked making him laugh 

"I'm good and you? "

"Good,  I just have a little problem "

"What's wrong? " she asked a little bit preoccupied 

"Well I traveled to chapel hill to surprise my sister,  you know because her birthday will be in a couple of days and guess what? " he rambled amusing Ashlyn 

"What? " asked Ashlyn a little bit shy 

"she is not here! " jersey asked exasperated making Ashlyn laugh "You have an idea where she could be? " he asked sassy 

"Yeah, in my house "

"Ah!  I don't want the dirty details " he said 

"I'm at my training right now "

"Yeah right,  anyway,  I have to find a ticket from here to Orlando and can you make your brother in law a favor and pick him up when he land in the beautiful city of Orlando? " it was more like a order that an ask 

"Of course "

"Kay I will send you the details of when I land and everything.... Love youuuuu byeeeee " he said before finished the call 

....

"You want water or something? " asked Ali shyly to Alex 

"Water is good " nodded the forward,  an uncomfortable silence fell between them while Ali gave her the glass of water and Alex chug half of the glass, after the training she was a little bit dehydrated "Um,  I wanted to talk with you about what happened the other day " said the footballer making Ali nodded silently giving her the chance to explain "I... I never wanted to you heard what I said,  I think that I  let myself go for the little information that I heard and I'm sorry " said Alex shyly "I... I shouldn't say what I said,  I don't know you and I don't what happened, I didn't knew that you are the woman that Ashlyn talked so much " explained Alex making Ali a little bit confused "Ashlyn had talk to us so much about you,  about that teacher that she felt in love in college" she said dreamily "And if I'm sincere we though that she was making all those stories till Whit and Tobs told us that it was true " explained the forward making Ali understand this new universe where she was sinking,  this wasn't the famous football player that appeared in the Nike advertising,  this was Alex Morgan the person,  the friend of Ashlyn,  just another person in Ashlyn's circle,  just like Tobin or Whitney or Kling and other UNC students that she knew,  like her students,  like persons,  not like those famous footballers that every girl loved and admired "And if you did all that Ashlyn said and Whitney told us,  I can understand why Ashlyn is doing what she is doing and why she loves you like she do" said Alex making Ali smile pleased 

"Alex... " said Ali a little bit confused about all the situation and feelings that she was stumbling inside her, at the end this was just another person from Ashlyn's circle but unknown to her, she knew that just like Ashlyn  the public image that she could have from the forward wasn't enough to know her but still coming from one of Ashlyn's friends she felt the necessity to explain her and let her know "I can kinda understand your situation and why you did what you did,  believe me if I had heard that one of my friends were dating a pregnant girl I will kill them " explained Ali making Alex have a little smile "But... when I imagine the moment when I could found Ashlyn again I didn't imagined it like this,  yeah we shared a lot of dreams about have our family and start our life together but I never imagined it like this,  I never wanted to be like this,  sincerely I was preparing myself to be rejected by Ash but... "

"she is too good to do that " interrupted Alex 

"Exactly " nodded Ali "What she is doing for me it can't be compared to what I did for her, I don't want you to see it like a repay " explained Ali to Alex even if those words were more for herself, she had thought a lot why Ashlyn would leave her perfect single life to be with a pregnant woman,  when she could have any woman in the country,  she was beautiful,  talented,  famous and single "I mean I still can't understand why would she want to leave her perfect single life to be with a pregnant woman " rambled Ali shrugging sadly,  she didn't knew why she was talking about her worst fear especially with Alex someone that was practically a unknown 

"She loves you too much to leave you  alone with this " shrugged Alex understanding the situation "I kinda understand " sighed the forward "You know, is kinda the same with my husband " explained "Some people would ask why I'm with him,  you know because I'm famous and is not and a lot of other things that people say,  but he is the only one that understand me better than myself sometimes and he had been with me since college,  since the beginning,  when I wasn't famous,  he had been with me and had believe in me since the beginning even when I didn't believe in myself,  so I understand Ashlyn " nodded Alex with a smile on her face,  making Ali smile emotionally,  she had found the friendly  understanding in the most unexpected person,  she liked to think that she had found a new friend "I think that I was too hard in my job of protective best friend " shrugged Alex "But you know we have to take care of each other especially from people that you don't know, you don't know if they are interested in you or in your fame"

"Well I can tell you that I don't care about her fame,  even it bothers me a little bit sometimes " said Ali 

"I understand " assured Alex 

"And thank you for take care of her " said Ali making Alex smile "You want another glass of water or a juice? I can't drink coffee " asked Ali shyly she wanted to continue her talk with Alex 

"I think a juice would be nice " nodded Alex smiling, accepting her friendship offer 

They talked and talked,  like two old friends,  about almost everything,  about how to deal with relationships in the football world,  about Ashlyn,  Ali told her old stories from Ashlyn in college and Alex told her Ashlyn's stories from camps,  they talked,  joked and laughed like old friends,  forgetting about time till the sound of a know car interrupted them while they shared a know look 

"She is here " said Ali taking Alex's cup 

"I think that is my sign to leave " said Alex standing 

"Thanks for coming and for the talk " said Ali thankful 

"No problem we are friends and neighbors now,  any time that you want to talk or complain about Ash you can call me" joked Alex making Ali smile before Ashlyn interrupted them opening the door 

"Babe,  are you ready... " called Ashlyn ignoring the presence in the kitchen,  but when her eyes crossed with the two brunettes her eyes jumped between the two women curiously "What are you doing here? " asked Ashlyn a little bit defensively 

"Hey! " called Ali "Be nice,  she was talking with me" said Ali making Ashlyn see her "We were talking " shrugged Ali making Ashlyn understand that everything was okay,  ignoring the amusement in Alex who was being witness of their connection and love 

"Is 2:15 we can't be late, to the appointment " recalled Ashlyn 

"Oh right " said Ali turning to Alex "We are going to our first appointment with the obstetrician"

"Oh good " said Alex excitedly "Anyway I'm going to my house, see you later Ali,  I hope everything will be good " said Alex hugging Ali before the teacher went to the bedroom to dress leaving a warning look to Ashlyn before,  Ashlyn's eyes followed Ali till she disappeared in the bedroom,  after Ashlyn didn't saw Ali anymore she turned to Alex again 

"I came here to talk with her and say sorry,  I understand that I should respect your decision of be with her and if I'm sincere,  I understand now" rambled Alex 

"Thank you " nodded Ashlyn thankful before hug Alex 

"And I hope to be the godmother of the baby and that you name her or him Alex " joked the forward 

"Well her or him mom's name is Alex too" shrugged Ashlyn 

"And that is a great name " pointed Alex before get out of the house 

Ashlyn waited for a Ali for a few minutes,  till the brunette came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of washed jeans,  a white shirt, a pair of Nike boots and a black sweater,  with her hair in a bun,  it was simple but for Ashlyn's eyes was perfect and made her see her dreamily,  Ali was focus in her bag ignoring Ashlyn's love eyes on her 

"Okay we are ready " said Ali dutifully checking that she had everything "Let's go...  what? " asked Ali shyly 

"I love you " smiled Ashlyn before leave a kiss in Ali's lips "Let's go "

Thanks to Orlando's traffic they were late so the two women were almost trotting through the halls of the clinic,  while Ali was focus in find the way Ashlyn was focused in find a bathroom 

"Babe I need to pee " whined Ashlyn 

"Really Ashlyn " said Ali madly 

"I drank too much water "

"Okay go,  I'll go first and you can reach me there,  is that door " she pointed to Dr Stella office 

"Okay " said Ashlyn running to the bathroom 

"Hi,  Good evening I'm here for an appointment with Dr Sullivan " said Ali to the receptionist 

"Oh yeah,  you should be Ali " said the woman "We were waiting for you,  go inside "

"Um my girlfriend is in the bathroom you can tell her where am I? " asked Ali shyly 

"Okay " shrugged the receptionist "I'll tell Dr Sullivan you are here "

Ali waited a few seconds while the nurse took her vital signs before Dr Sullivan went in to the little room 

"Ali! " said the woman excitedly seeing the brunette "Hi again,  welcome back " said the doctor studying Ali's vital signs "Um... " said seeing around her shyly "You came alone? "

"Oh no! " asked Ali "She came " said Ali cryptically with a smile on her face that contagion Dr Sullivan 

"Great! " she said before a knock in the door interrupted them "And she is here " announced the doctor before open the door 

"Dr Stella she is my girlfriend" explained Ali while Ashlyn came inside the room "Babe she is doctor Stella Sullivan,  Dr Stella she is my girlfriend... "

"Ashlyn Harris " interrupted the doctor seeing with amazed the keeper "Oh my god! Ali why you never said who your girlfriend was,  oh my god,  I'm sorry,  I'm fangirling right now but... she is Ashlyn Harris,  nice to meet you " ranted doctor Stella before she extended her hand to the keeper 

"Nice to meet you too " nodded Ashlyn "Are you a fan? " asked Ashlyn joking a little bit 

"Of course " said the woman almost insulted "I live in Orlando and I played soccer in college and... my wife is going to die when I tell her who I met today " smiled the woman making Ali and Ashlyn amused "I'm sorry this is totally unprofessional I will begin to work now" said the doctor checking Ali's information while Ali and Ashlyn shared a knowing look filled with love 

Dr Stella talked with them giving the two women the information about how would be this first couple of months for Ali,  the vitamins and the cares that she had to have and when the doctor reached to point of the food Ashlyn couldn't avoid to make a question 

"Dr Sullivan,  I have a question,  is normal that she will want to eat disgusting food? " asked Ashlyn making the doctor see them curiously "I mean she just ate for breakfast this morning pancakes with chocolate,  tomato sauce and carrots " said Ashlyn shockingly making the doctor laugh and Ali see her ashamed 

"Yeah is normal " nodded the doctor "And when the pregnancy begin to develop the cravings would begin to be crazier" explained "One time I discovered my wife eating,  pasta with chocolate ice cream and spicy sauce at two in the morning "

"Yikes " 

"That will be pretty normal "

"See that is normal " pointed Ali smacking Ashlyn's arm 

"That doesn't mean it will be least disgusting" reasoned Ashlyn "And I have another question " pointed getting serious "We found out that she was pregnant because her blood pressure went down and fainted and the doctor told us that her blood pressure can go down with the pregnancy, is that dangerous? I mean because I'm still in the middle of my NWSL season and with the national team I travel a lot and you know I wanted to know the cares that she had to have " ranted Ashlyn shrugging making the doctor sigh as wife and mother she understood the nerves in Ashlyn 

"Well your question is very valid " pointed Dr Stella "Is normal in the first months of the pregnancy to her blood pressure to go down and in a couple of months her blood pressure can go up,  remember that through this time the body will work on overload,  she will have another little person inside her" pointed the doctor making Ali and Ashlyn think and understand in the little miracle that was happening inside Ali "In this couple of months is crucial the watch that we can have on this baby and the mom, the food that she eat,  the vitamins even the rest will be important in the develop of the baby and the health of Ali" pointed the woman making Ali and Ashlyn nod "You have to take care,  specially this first months,  there will be a lot of things that you wouldn't be able to eat or do,  but enjoy the experience,  this is a miracle " pointed doctor Stella making them a little bit emotional "You will have my number any problem or doubt you can call me" said the doctor to Ali 

"Thank you doctor " said Ali 

"Doctor from now on anything that you want,  tickets for any game in Orlando or with the  national team,  jerseys anything you want is yours,  you just tell me and I will find you the best seats in the stadium " assured Ashlyn 

"Is okay Ashlyn " the doctor tried to be discrete about the excitement that she was feeling first from know the famous footballer and now having almost a free pass for any game 

"Oh no!  You are the doctor of my baby,  from now on any game that you want to go just tell me" pointed Ashlyn,  ignoring the excitement that that she was giving to the doctor, but the most important thing that Ashlyn was ignoring was all the emotions she had created inside Ali,  just with two words the keeper had created a wave of emotions in Ali,  'her baby ' thought Ali totally emotional,  she had referred to Ali's baby like her baby and she couldn't feel more delighted and enamored with that woman,  Ali couldn't hide the lovely eyes to the woman that was standing by her side and the hand that went to the back of Ashlyn's head caressing her short hair making in Ashlyn the reflect of move her hand to Ali's calf running her thumb back and forth while Ali was siting in the stretch, Ashlyn talked with the doctor,  Ali ignored the rest of the talk,  focusing just in Ashlyn, it wasn't till Ashlyn turned to her crossing each others eyes that she was out of her thoughts 

"Um? " asked Ali shyly and confused making Ashlyn smile 

"If we have another question? " asked Ashlyn saving Ali 

"No I don't, we are alright for now,  just take the vitamins,  eat good and rest" pointed Ali 

"Okay so we are okay,  I'll see you next month " nodded doctor Stella before finish the appointment 

They walked back to the car in a total bliss state,  now both felt like this was real,  more real,  Ali now felt more pregnant,  it was crazy but now it was like she could say and accept that she was pregnant, now this beautiful and miraculous stage will begin with the support of Ashlyn by her side,  for now just Ashlyn,  now she had to talk with her brother and her parents,  that added more pressure to the situation,  this was the first step of a bunch of steps that she had to take,  she was so into her head that ignored that they had reached the car and the secret message that Ashlyn had received 

"We have to go to the airport " said Ashlyn trying to hide her nerves 

"Why? " asked Ali while Ashlyn opened the car's door to her

"Because.... we have... to go... for a package " stuttered Ashlyn 

"What package? " asked Ali 

"A... um... a...surfboard "

"A surfboard? "

"Yeah" nodded Ashlyn 

"Why to the airport?  Why you don't bought it here or why don't you said to send the board to the house? " asked Ali inquisitive making Ashlyn roll her eyes 

"Because is a special board... and... I don't know they told me they will bring it to me" shrugged Ashlyn nervously thinking that anything escaped from Ali's radar 

"Hmmm" said Ali seeing her curiously before Ashlyn kissed her deeply trying to make her forget the point 

The road to the airport was filled with silence it wasn't uncomfortable but Ashlyn knew that in Ali's head were a lot of things and she couldn't blame the last couple of days were filled with drama and tension,  that is why she was happy with Kyle's visit specially so close to Ali's birthday 

When they reached the airport Ashlyn checked Kyle's messages discretely trying to found out where he was,  that was till she saw him from a far so she tried to turn Ali trying to make her see to the opposite direction before call him 

"Yeah,  hello " she said cryptically "We are here,  where are you? Yeah near the column,  okay,  I'll wait for you " nodded Ashlyn waiting for Kyle to comes near till Kyle came to them,  Ali wasn't almost there she was thinking in how hungry she was that was till she heard the voice of her brother 

"Excuse me can I take a picture with you? " he said going closer to them making Ali turn to him immediately 

"Kyle! " she said hugging him instantly 

"Queen! " he said hugging her tightly 

"Oh my god,  you are here! " she said studying her face "And you lied to me! " she pointed to Ashlyn making her shrug 

"You are so beautiful!" he said "You are glowing! " he noted making Ashlyn and Ali shared a look 

"Why don't we go to eat something? " asked Ali making Ashlyn understand what was coming 

"I'm hungry! " said Kyle 

Ashlyn drove silently to a restaurant where she wanted to take Ali while the two siblings talked non stop, Kyle sharing looks with Ali about the connection between the two women that he could feel and see from their hands interlaced to the eyes that they gave to each other 

"Wow this is beautiful " exclaimed Kyle while they sat in their table,  it was a little restaurant of Italian food that had tables outside under some lamps that gave them an intimate but friendly atmosphere 

"Yeah I wanted to come here " exclaimed Ali delighted with Ashlyn's choice while they received the menu,  Ali debated with all the options that she wanted specially with her appetite 

"We can share if you want to" said Ashlyn seeing Ali fight with all her options 

"Okay" smiled Ali making her decision "I want a mushrooms pasta,  some garlic bread,  strawberry juice and some brownie with ice cream " said Ali making everybody amazed with her appetite except for Ashlyn who knew the real situation "You can bring the dessert first " asked Ali to the waiter "Thank you " she said after Ashlyn and Kyle had made their choice 

"You are hungry B! " Exclaimed Kyle making Ashlyn and Ali share a look,  Ashlyn took Ali's hand in hers squeezing it lightly giving her the courage to do what she had to do,  Ali's eyes focused in their hands interlaced for a few seconds till she crossed her eyes with Ashlyn where she could read all the love and the support that she needed,  that let her know that everything will be okay,  she took a breath of courage before say it

"Kyle... I'm pregnant " she said looking at her brother seeing how his face changed from curiosity to shock 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)


	38. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took arlene709ria idea so here we have an intense, emotional and dramatic chapter that means that as Albus Dumbledore said "Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right" enjoy :)

Ashlyn took Ali's hand in hers squeezing it lightly giving her the courage to do what she had to do,  Ali's eyes focused in their hands interlaced for a few seconds till she crossed her eyes with Ashlyn where she could read all the love and the support that she needed,  that let her know that everything will be okay,  and took a breath of courage before say it

"Kyle... I'm pregnant " she said looking at her brother looking how his face changed from curiosity to shock 

He blinked a few times in silence till the waiter came to interrupt in the worst moment,  maybe this wasn't the best moment or the best place to have that kind of conversation,  to share that kind of secret but Ali needed to say it,  she had to share it,  specially in that moment after she had her first appointment with Dr Stella and what better person than her brother,  but Kyle's face told her that maybe she had made a mistake and the panic and the fear began to invade her body,  scared she tightened Ashlyn's hand between her while the keeper ran her thumb over her knuckles in a soothing way,  the seconds that the waiter served Kyle's and Ashlyn's drinks and Ali's brownie felt eternal,  but once he left the silence was still in the table,  while Kyle ran her hand through her hair and beard before give a sip to her lemonade 

"Are... are you sure? " asked Kyle unsure 

"I'm four weeks" said Ali almost cryptically to Kyle, and Ashlyn almost could see the wheels turning in his head counting backward to that moment,  maybe he knew who the father was,  maybe he was friend with him,  all the situation was hard for Ashlyn like it was for Ali, in that moment she knew and saw that  even if she didn't wanted to think in that the fact of how Ali got pregnant the phantom of this man will follow her for the rest of her life,  maybe the baby would look like him,  even if she had the hope that the baby would be like Ali,  physically and mentally, she wanted to see the positive side of the situation but her insecurities didn't let her,  it were killing her

Kyle's eyes jumped between his sister and Ashlyn,  making the keeper tightened her hand around Ali's showing Kyle that she didn't care,  she will take care of her and be her support,  even if she had to fight with her inner doubts,  Kyle's eyes fell in their hands interlaced before he sighed 

"Today we had our first appointment with the obstetrician " said Ali seeing the brownie in front of her,  suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore , she didn't knew if the nausea that she was feeling was because of the pregnancy or the nerves waiting for her brothers words 

"Wow Alex " sighed Kyle breaking the tense moment,  she could read the mixed feelings in his eyes , he cleared his throat before continue "Um... " his eyes jumped between the two women like measuring what he could say or what he couldn't,  he had a lot of questions for his sister but he didn't knew the limit of his questions in front of Ashlyn "I... I mean I will not say I'm not happy " he assured "I mean I will be an uncle " the excitement began to show in his voice and his eyes,  it was a lot of information and questions stumbling in his head but he decided to see the bright side and be happy for his sister "A mini Alex " he joked trying the break the tension "I didn't knew you had those talents? " he joked with Ashlyn trying eased the moment and the tension that the keeper could be feeling making her display a shy smile and lower her head making Kyle use the moment to shoot a glance to Ali letting her know about the conversation that they needed to have 

They ate in a relative comfortable conversation where Kyle asked Ali about a few details of the appointment and the pregnancy, making him feel like he was walking on egg shells without knowing what he could ask or what he couldn't,  he didn't knew how much Ashlyn knew and he didn't wanted to screw anything,  and Ashlyn could feel it,  he could feel the tension in Ali and in the tension in Kyle's questions,  she couldn't avoid to feel uncomfortable almost like an outsider 

By Ali's request Kyle stayed in Ashlyn's house,  they knew about the conversation that they needed to have even Ashlyn knew that is why she gave them their space in the living room with the excuse of been tired and sore for the training,  some part was true and another wasn't,  she didn't knew if the tiredness was because of the training or the situation,  both of the siblings saw the keeper walk to the room in silence before they began to talk 

"She knows?! " was the first thing that Kyle asked once Ashlyn was out of their sight 

"She knows how I got pregnant " sighed Ali,  even if he didn't fully knew he had his suspicious of how and who had got her pregnant "I had to told her, I fainted and when she took me to the hospital the doctor told her that I was pregnant " explained Ali almost feeling tense again remembering that situation again "I was in shock and... I couldn't see her to the face,  it was horrible,  I went to an obstetrician to get a second opinion and I got positive,  I have four weeks " she shrugged giving a little and quick glimpse of what happened to her brother 

"The father is... "

"I'm almost sure is him" she nodded she didn't wanted to name him and less with Ashlyn in the house,  she didn't wanted to name him at all,  even if this guy had gave her the best gift of her life she didn't wanted to remember how she got pregnant,  she wanted to forget the terrible mistake that she had made that night "I mean,  you know I didn't have anyone else in that moment " she shrugged sadly 

"And what did she said? " he asked 

"Well at the beginning she wasn't too happy,  I... even though she would leave me" she said a little bit sad "but she told me that she will never left me alone with this" she said with a sad smile "She had been with me in everything, she had been a gift,  she makes sure that I eat and rest,  she bought a mini jersey to the baby " she smiled more happily now making Kyle smile too "she went with me to my first appointment today and... she even made reference to he baby as... her baby " said Ali totally emotional making Kyle sigh

"She is too good Alex " said her brother caressing her hair 

"Yeah " she said with her hands on her belly 

"How you feel? " the question was for her emotional and physically well been and that question made her sigh

"I'm nervous and excited and scared but happy,  I mean I wanted a baby for my birthday and I will be pregnant for my birthday in a few days " she smiled "if I could  choose a way I wouldn't choose this one but I'm happy with it" she shrugged happily 

"Well if you are happy I'm happy" he smiled hugging his sister tightly kissing her head "Now go to sleep, you need the double of beauty rest now"

"Good night Kyle " she smiled 

"Good night queen " he said before walk to the guest room 

She walked to the room that now was sharing with Ashlyn,  the one that she found sprawled over the bed with a soft snore,  she tried to move the heavy keeper without success,  she used the moment to admire the woman that she had in front caressing her hair and face before run her hand over the back of the keeper 

"Hey give me a side " she said softly making Ashlyn to roll on her back 

"You okay? " she asked sleepy 

"Yeah" smiled Ali while she got comfortable cuddled in Ashlyn's side putting her head on the keeper's chest 

..

Ashlyn woke up for the first time in many days with Ali still in bed, Ali still entangled to her body and her breath in her neck and the long brunette hair sprawled on her pillow and shoulder,  Ashlyn couldn't avoid the smile on her face with the image that she found that morning and she couldn't avoid to study the every detail of the woman, from the long hair with sweet aroma as always,  to the long eyelashes of Ali's eyes,  how her chest move with every breath and how warm her body felt close to her,  a picture that was making very hard to leave the bed,  specially to go to training, but she decided to fight her desires and left the bed slowly before go to make some coffee and breakfast for the three of them 

"Hey,  hey" called Ashlyn softly to Kyle "Wake up bro,  Coffee is ready " she announced to the sleepy man before he stirred 

"Now I understand why my sister love you some much " he said walking to he kitchen "Alex is awake? "

"No I let her sleep,  she haven't been sleeping too good lately " shrugged Ashlyn while she made her protein shake 

"she had been sick? "

"Specially in the mornings" shrugged Ashlyn "I don't recommend you to give her coffee before you give her a glass of orange juice, unless you want to see a scene of the exorcist " said Ashlyn seriously making Kyle spit his coffee 

"She will know it" warned Kyle making Ashlyn laugh,  after a few seconds of him study the woman in front of him he interrupted the silence "Thank you " he said seriously 

"For what? " asked Ashlyn curiously even if she suspected what he was saying 

"For do what are you doing for my sister,  you know you don't have.... " began to ramble Kyle before Ashlyn interrupted him 

"I'm not doing anything for her more than love her and support her,  like she did for me many years ago " said Ashlyn seriously "I'm not doing anything special....more than love her" she shrugged and in that moment Kyle understood that he didn't need to say anything else , he didn't have to ask her anything else,  everything was said 

"Thank you either " he shrugged giving a sip to his coffee and before the conversation could continue they were interrupted by Ali "Good morning queen " he smiled while Ali walked directly to Ashlyn's arms hiding her face in Ashlyn's neck while she mumbled something that he couldn't understand but that made Ashlyn smile 

"I know but I wanted to you get some rest " shrugged Ashlyn running her hand up and down the brunette's back "You want your orange juice? Here " she offered the glass o juice before Ali walked to her brother 

"Good morning beautiful " he smiled hugging his sister while Ashlyn saw them with lovingly eyes wishing that the baby could share a siblings relationship like Ali and her had with their respective brothers,  she knew how important was to have someone to share experiences growing up,  specially to a girl to have a brother that could protect her and help her

"What do you want to eat today? " asked Ashlyn 

"Um... " said Ali drinking her orange juice "Maybe waffles with... ice cream I want sweets today " whined Ali making Ashlyn smile 

"At least is normal food today " she joked receiving a death glare from Ali 

"Come Ky,  the TV show of babies that I watch is going to begin " she said with attitude to Ashlyn before the keeper began to make breakfast 

"The breakfast of the queens is ready " called Ashlyn from the kitchen before go to the room to get ready 

"You will not eat with us? " asked Ali sitting on the table with Kyle 

"No,  I'm late,  I took a quick breakfast " said Ashlyn dutifully leaving them in the table,  Kyle began to eat feeling the weird demeanor in his sister 

"What's wrong B? "

"she had been weird since a few days ago " she said seeing to the space where Ashlyn had disappeared "Is... is like she is her but she isn't " she turned her eyes to her brother both seeing the worry in each others eyes 

Ali knew it wouldn't be easy a pregnancy wasn't easy and less in the situation that she got pregnant,  she knew that that could affect Ashlyn but they made the deal to talk about it about their feelings, Kyle just heard her and thought in their situation,   it was a surprise for him he couldn't think how Ashlyn could be feeling,  the idea of being in Ashlyn's skin made him be on her side,  he knew the hard moment that the keeper  could be going through mentally but as Ali's brother he wanted to help her,  maybe to made her understand,  when Ali sighed he put his hand over hers 

"Give her a chance,  it can't be easy for her,  maybe she had a lot of things in her mind " he shrugged 

"We hadn't have sex in a while " blurted Ali 

"Okay Alex,  too much information " he said shaking his head 

But it wasn't about sex,  it was about the proximity,  the connection,  have that moment where they wouldn't say anything,  where only theirs bodies,  hands,  mouths and eyes would talk about the love that they have for each other,  she wanted to feel part of Ashlyn's and despite how loved made her feel,  still in the deep Ali knew that something was bothering her,  that Ashlyn wasn't at her fullest 

"Have you talk with her? " asked Kyle carefully making Ali denied with her head, she knew that is what she had to do but she was afraid of the answer that she could receive,  the pregnancy had made her too emotional 

"Bro you have plans for tonight? " asked Ashlyn coming to the kitchen in her pants and just her sport bra and her eyes focused in her phone,  making Ali flustered and Kyle shy 

"Okay first " pointed the man with his finger "Put a shirt on... "

"Why!?  My sexiness makes you uncomfortable? " interrupted Ashlyn making Ali smile and forget the conversation that she was having with Kyle 

"A little bit " nodded Kyle "I think you are turning me straight " said Kyle sincerely making both women laugh 

"Hey,  back off she is mine " pointed Ali to her brother with the fork making her brother lift his hands in surrender 

"Anyway " interrupted Ashlyn calling the attention to her again "Some friends of my brother are in town and they are going to surf till late and they are going to make a barbecue and you and me can surf while Ali spend some time with Crystal and little Chris " rambled Ashlyn making Kyle nod excitedly 

"Count with me sister " he said 

"Hey that is not fair " protested Ali making Ashlyn laugh and kiss her in the lips and her cheek "Okay " pouted Ali thinking in the image of Ashlyn surfing 

"Okay, I'll see you after training " said Ashlyn running to the room before leave the house 

Ali and Kyle spent the rest of the day in a relaxing way,  both had a marathon of babies TV shows while Kyle interrogated about everything that had happened those days,  Ali's feelings and thoughts about the pregnancy and her situation with Ashlyn,  they used the day to catch up without seeing the time or hour,  till they were interrupted by a tired keeper entering to the house,  the two Krieger siblings were speechless watching the tall woman covered in mud and grass fully clothed with her keeper's gear 

"Um,  you still have your gloves? " asked Kyle pointing to the woman's hands 

"Yeah" sighed Ashlyn walking making Ali follow her "I'm so tired that I couldn't get them off " she said leaving her bag and everything in the living room while she walked to the room with Ali behind her

"We can stay if you are too tired " said Ali following Ashlyn to the bathroom where Ali helped her to get rid of her gloves and tapes from her hands before massage her hands with some lotion like she used to do in their college years,  making Ashlyn recall and smile leaving a sweet kiss in her forehead "You want to stay? " asked Ali but her question was silenced by Ashlyn's denial and deep and intense glance to her eyes

She knew those eyes and the fire that she could see in those eyes,  she had met the feelings behind those eyes and the intensity,  she hadn't see those eyes since that night in chapel hill when they reconnected,  those eyes made her mouth dry and her core get tight, she was wishing for those eyes,  for those feelings to go out,  she went closer to Ashlyn's lips nudging her, trying to release her,  she wanted to feel that passion again,  and when Ashlyn kissed her hard and deeply she couldn't avoid to retain a sigh,  that was what she wanted,  she wanted to feel needed again,  wanted,  desired,  yes Ashlyn made her feel loved and cared,  but this,  this was what she was missing,  this raw and intense passion 

Her hands went to Ashlyn's neck immediately trying to lock her,  and Ashlyn's hands to her waist bringing her closer before pull her on the bathroom counter making Ali moan as result of the intensity and passion,  she had so many time without feeling that, that all that she wanted was to have the keeper in that exact moment, if it was something sexy for Ali specially now with all her pregnant hormones was a sweaty Ashlyn,  she couldn't explain something like that without look like crazy but the image of the keeper covered in mud,  grass and sweat was something that since the UNC times turned her on

Their hands went under  each others shirts feeling their skin Ali feeling Ashlyn's strong back muscles and Ashlyn feeling the softness in Ali's skin,  running her mouth and nose from her mouth through her jaw till her neck feeling the intoxicated aroma of Ali's perfume, leaving kisses in the soft neck of the brunette making her moan and run her nails against Ashlyn's neck making her wake up from the spell 

"Your brother " mumbled Ashlyn trying to control her body and making Ali whimper

"He will not hear... and I don't care if he hear something " said Ali bringing Ashlyn closer to her again 

"I... I can't " mumbled Ashlyn making Ali see her with hurt in her eyes, Ashlyn stood there froze with what she had said,  Ali saw directly to her eyes just finding fears and doubts 

Ali saw her for a few seconds while her passion turned to frustration,  all that she wanted was to ask for a explanation from Ashlyn but instead all that she did was to push the keeper away from the counter before jump off from the counter and leave the keeper alone with her thoughts 

"Okay,  I'm ready " said Kyle excited while Ali and Ashlyn went out of the room silently,  Ali first and Ashlyn behind her,  immediately Kyle could feel some problems between them,  the light and the love that the women radiated wasn't there,  he tried to search for his sister's eyes but without success 

The road to Christopher's house was silent and uncomfortable Ashlyn focused on the highway,  Ali with her eyes lost in the window and Kyle trying to study both women.  Ali's brain just replayed the moment,  Ashlyn's words,  what was the meaning of those words? What was happening in her mind?  She had so many questions for Ashlyn that had to wait at least till they were in their house,  in that moment she felt sick,  her stomach became a mess,  all that she wanted was to throw up, maybe was the situation with Ali or maybe the pregnancy or maybe a bad feeling,  she felt crazy 

When they reached Christopher's house he had a couple of cars outside, when they went into the house the noise of the people guide them to back of the house,  where they found a group of surfers guys and girls,  all typical surfers with shorts,  T-shirt and beach blonde hair,  and it was something that made Ali immediately uncomfortable,  it was like she almost could see Tom in all those guys, just the thought of the man sharing the same space as Ashlyn made her heart jump and her eyes scan the area trying to find the man, if that was the case and he was there she wanted to leave that house immediately 

"Ash! " called Chris over the noise of the house making Ali jump scared 

"Are you okay? " asked Ashlyn a little bit concerned with Ali's reaction making Ali just nod,  Ali was too scared to talk but Ashlyn took it like she didn't wanted to talk with her "Hey brother " smiled Ashlyn trying to eased the bad moment with Ali 

"Come,  come,  here I have some friends that just landed from Costa Rica this morning " he said walking to the area where a group of guys obviously surfers were hanging,  Ashlyn walking with Ali and Kyle behind her "Guys, my sister you know her Ashlyn,  she went to same high school that us, Ali and her brother Kyle" he pointed to them Ashlyn and Kyle saluted while Ali was focused in search for Tom "They are Daniel,  James,  Jason,  Robert... " he introduced them pointing to each one of them making them stood up and shook Ashlyn's and Kyle's hands before present the last person "And he is Tom " said Christopher making Ali's attention go to him immediately,  there he was the man, in front of Ali's eyes and shaking Ashlyn's hand,  then he shook Kyle's hand but when his eyes crossed with Ali's they were speechless watching each other silently,  neither of them wanted to say that they knew each other or explain how they knew each other,  they just nodded to each other while Ashlyn's eyes jumped between them curiously and suspiciously,  before Christopher's wife broke the moment miraculously calling Ali to he kitchen 

"I'm going with her" she said quickly walking to the kitchen with her brother behind her while Ashlyn's and Tom's eyes followed her till she disappeared behind the door making them look at each other 

"You know her? " asked Tom to Ashlyn 

"yeah and.... you know her? " she asked defiantly making him smirk 

....

"Oh my god Kyle" said Ali with tears in her eyes "He is here and she... she knows him! "

"Hey, hey,  no Christopher said they went to the same high school and you know that this town is little..." he said hugging Ali trying to comfort her 

"What's wrong? " asked Christopher's wife making the two Krieger siblings share a look 

"Crystal,  you know that I few weeks ago I dated a man and ended pregnant and... " tried to explain Ali quickly making the woman nod "The man that I dated is in there, the man that got me pregnant is talking with Ashlyn " said Ali with tears in her eyes making the woman turn her eyes to the window to see the man and Ashlyn talking 

"Chris! " she called quickly making the big man leave Ashlyn and Tom alone 

....

" I know her since a few years ago " nodded her "And from where you know her? " asked Ashlyn making him laugh before give a sip to his beer, she didn't wanted to uncovered their relationship before know his true intentions and maybe her suspicions 

"Let's say that I know her very well " he nodded smiling making Ashlyn tightened her jaw

"You dated her? " asked her curiously 

"Let's say that I did a little bit more than date her" he smirked "That is the kind of woman, that you love to have two or three kids" sighed Tom "You don't know if she is taken? Damit I would kill to have another night with her" he smirked making Ashlyn's blood boil 

"When did you dated her? " asked Ashlyn between her teeth 

"Four or five weeks ago" he said shrugging making a cold wave run up and down Ashlyn's body 

"I... I need go to the bathroom " she said walking silently to the bathroom while Ali,  Kyle,  Christopher and his wife saw her from a far 

"I'll go with her" said Christopher immediately 

"No,  I'll go" said Ali calmly,  she didn't wanted to do it,  all she wanted to do was run and hide, wake up from this terrible nightmare but instead she knew this was the right thing Ashlyn deserved to know the truth 

....

 _Four or five weeks,_ _four or five weeks_  resonated in Ashlyn's brain _four or five weeks_ her hands were on a fist pumping against the counter of the bathroom repeatedly and slowly,  while her eyes where lost in the mirror _four or five weeks_ resonated in her brain before a knock in the door interrupted her

"Occupied " said Ashlyn loudly 

"Ash,  is me" said Ali through the door making Ashlyn debate between calm before open the door or ask Ali what she needed to ask "Open please " pleaded Ali making Ashlyn open the door slowly,  the teacher went inside the bathroom before close the door behind her finding the keeper with her eyes glued to the floor "Ash let's go home " said Ali "I don't feel good please " pleaded Ali moving her hands to Ashlyn's face but before she could reach her face the keeper took her hands and connected  her eyes with her "Please " pleaded Ali almost crying and Ashlyn could see the tears forming in her eyes 

"Is him? " simply asked Ashlyn 

"Ashlyn let's go home " said Ali with tears running in her face 

"Alex,  is him? " asked Ashlyn now between her teeth making Ali lower her eyes and swallow her fears "Is him? " asked Ashlyn with a broken voice making Ali nod slowly 

"Yes,  Ashlyn is him" said Ali connecting their eyes and seeing how Ashlyn's eyes changed to something that Ali had never seen, those hazel eyes that she loved so much turned in fury and rage,  it that moment she feared in what Ashlyn could do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan taaan taaaaaaaan 
> 
>  
> 
> Ideas, comments....


	39. Completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of mixed emotions in this chapter trying to untangle all the conflicts that had been cooking, but with a happy ending :)  
> Long chapter because I ranted a lot, sorry not sorry

 

"Yes,  Ashlyn is him" 

Was the last thing that Ashlyn heard before everything turned silent, she had a tunnel effect,  where all that she could heard was Ali's words telling her that her suspicious were right,  she had in front of her the guy,  the man responsible for Ali's pregnancy,  the father of the baby that grew in Ali's belly,  she tried to control her breath,  trying to eased her rage,  hearing him talk in the way that he did didn't help Ashlyn to cold down,  she wanted to kill him,  how he could talk in such a way about a woman like Ali and treat the pregnancy subject so lightly,  seeing a woman just like a baby maker , she tried to control herself but the indignation took her body, for Ali and the baby growing inside her, she couldn't leave it like that,  she had to do something,  she loose Ali's hands lightly before took her car's keys out of her pocket and give it to Ali 

"Wait for me in the car Alex? " was all that Ashlyn said before leave the bathroom in a tone that scared Ali,  she sounded calm,  too calm 

Ali panicked instantly with what Ashlyn could do,  but she didn't wanted to know, she didn't wanted to hear,  she walked quickly to the kitchen finding Kyle,  Christopher and Crystal

"Chris go for Ashlyn " was all that Ali said walking into the kitchen 

"What happened? "

"I don't know she just told me to wait her in the car,  she is going to do something Chris! " said Ali with tears in her eyes making the man to run fast to his backyard finding that it was too late,  he had found what his sister wanted to do 

....

Ashlyn walked out of the bathroom calmly,  she didn't wanted to let him know about Ali's pregnancy, but she didn't wanted to him even go close to her,  she didn't wanted to him stole her happiness,  Ali and this baby were hers and she wouldn't accept that some stupid man stole them 

"Hey bro,  have you seen Ali? " asked Tom while Ashlyn walked to him "I want to talk with her" he smirked making Ashlyn smack the beer off his hand before she took him by his neck 

"Brother my ass " she said between her teeth stamping him against the closer wall "Don't you,  talk with her or even go closer to her okay " she said scaring the man 

"But... hey..  let's calm down "

"No! Don't even think about her!  Okay,  because she is my girlfriend and next time that you talk about a woman refer to her in a proper and gently way" pointed Ashlyn making the man nod while her brother saw her protectively from behind "Okay?! " she said 

"Bu... but" stuttered the man 

"No buts, I asked if we are clear?! "

"Yes... " said the man scared he never through that that woman could have such a force 

"Is okay Ash,  I think he understood the point " said Christopher trying to control his sister's rage "Don't you? " he asked pointing to Tom making his eyes jump between the two Harris and nod "And he would not even think in Ali or contact her,  right? " said the big man meaningful making Tom nod scared "See,  he understood,  let him go and go with Ali " he said making Ashlyn loose her hands around the man's neck 

"Let's go Ash" said Kyle pulling her lightly from her arm to the car

Ali's eyes were glued to the door of the house,  she didn't knew what to think or expect,  the minutes felt eternal,  she knew that for the baby she had to take it slow and be careful for him but her nerves were killing her,  till her eyes saw Kyle with Ashlyn walking to the car in silence,  both were serious but Ashlyn looked diferent like more calm,  she saw how both of them went into the car in silence,  she waited a few seconds for one of them to talk but neither of them talked so she ignited the car and began to drive to he house,  when they reached the house everybody left the car in silence and went into the house,  where Kyle talked to Ali while Ashlyn went directly and silently to the room 

"B,  I think I'm going to a hotel " said Kyle softly 

"No Kyle " whined Ali 

"I think you two need your space and talk about some things " he said making Ali sigh 

"What happened? " she asked making him direct his eyes to the hall that took to Ashlyn's room 

"Um... she... I don't know what he said,  but she went into full knight in shiny armor mode and defend you and the baby" explained Kyle making Ali feel a little bit of panic "she didn't told him anything but... she told him to never contact you again " he said softly to his sister "You have to talk with her, I'll see you tomorrow morning to brunch " he said hopefully before go to the guest room and go for his suitcase 

She waited for him to leave,  trying to gain some time before talk with Ashlyn,  to think in what to say,  order her thoughts before talk sincerely with Ashlyn,  she walked slowly and shyly to the room finding Ashlyn sat in the bed with her eyes glued to the floor thinking in what she had did,  she felt bad for what she had did,  she knew that violence was never the answer but Tom's words went into her head and made her fury control her, Ali begin  to get rid of her jewelry making Ashlyn broke her trance,  making her began to get rid of her clothes in silence but when she tried to remove her T-shirt the pain in her fingers made her hiss calling Ali's attention 

"Let me help you " said Ali quickly helping the keeper,  when Ashlyn saw the teacher helping her with her T-shirt it made her think in all the times that they had did that before,  all the times that they had sex and the times that like now Ali helped her with hard moments,  making her feel guilty,  guilty to have this beautiful woman that sometimes she felt she didn't deserved, for her own incapacity of control her emotions,  her bad emotions and let roll her good emotions,  show this beautiful woman how much she loved her and how much she meant to her 

"I think I sprained my fingers " said Ashlyn shyly making Ali check her hand before leave Ashlyn alone in the room making her confused, after a few seconds she saw the brunette go back with a bag of ice to put it in her sprained hand making her hiss "I'm sorry " blurted Ashlyn shyly making Ali cross her eyes with her for the first time since they left the house 

"Why? " said Ali softly 

"Because I always find a way to do something stupid " Ali studied Ashlyn's eyes for a few seconds before sigh loudly 

"For what I know you defend me"

"Yeah but I shouldn't do a show like I did " said Ashlyn lowering her eyes to the floor "I'm sorry " Ashlyn didn't knew what else to say,  she was embarrassed to let her emotions control her "It was a mistake " whispered Ashlyn making Ali lower her head too 

"Well you are not the only one that makes mistakes here, I'm the pregnant one" said Ali sadly making Ashlyn look at her with confusion and pain in her eyes and heart,  Ashlyn took Ali's face between her hands and lifted it connecting their eyes 

"Don't say that,  this baby is not a mistake,  is a miracle " said Ashlyn making Ali smile even if the keeper could see that behind her smile she hided pain "What's wrong Alex? " asked Ashlyn softly making Ali caress her forearms with her eyes closed 

"Forget it" dismissed Ali before leave Ashlyn's embrace leaving her even more confused 

"No,  what's wrong Alex? " she said walking behind the teacher before Ali stood up silently gaining some courage before ask her what she wanted 

"You don't love me anymore?  You don't want me? " asked Ali directly making Ashlyn see her in shock even blink a few times trying to process Ali's ask 

"Is not that " denied Ashlyn,  this was her time now to lower her eyes to the floor trying to hide from Ali her true feelings 

"So what is it,  Ashlyn? " asked Ali accusatory "Because you don't make love to me anymore,  you kiss me briefly now, when I try to get more from you,  you are always busy or tired or... " rambled Ali sadly making Ashlyn feel guilty 

"Let's not talk about it now " dismissed Ashlyn 

"No!  Ashlyn,  you wanted to talk about it,  we are talking about it,  tell me!  Because if you don't want me anymore,  I don't want you to be with me just because I'm pregnant! "

"Is not that Alex,  I swear " interrupted Ashlyn making Ali more frustrated 

"So what is it?!" said Ali frustrated 

"I'm scared! " said Ashlyn finally loudly "I'm scared " repeated Ashlyn softly 

"Of what? " said Ali with pain in her voice that broke Ashlyn's heart 

"Of you...  of loose you " she said reaching Ali's face caressing her softly making Ali put her hand over Ashlyn's 

"You will never lose me" assured Ali making Ashlyn smile sadly with tears in her eyes 

"Yeah but... " she tried to swallow her tears and gain some composure "When you fainted...I... I was so scared,  I didn't knew what to do,  you looked so fragile, I didn't knew what to do,  my mind began to think in the worst scenarios, and when the doctor began to ask me so many things that I didn't knew,  if you were allergic to something or if you couldn't take a medicine and... I didn't knew anything of that, it frustrated me, then we found out that you are  pregnant and that your blood pressure could go down again and faint,  I was scared, for the first I was scared to loose someone,  I was terrified, of  loose you and loose this little one that I haven't  even see and I love more than anything, then  doctor Stella began to say all the things that you can't do for the first couple of months my insecurities began to show up, there were a lot of things at the same time, I didn't knew what to do, I got into my head and I'm sorry if I make you feel that I didn't love or want you " rambled Ashlyn till she was without breath,  she sighed trying to gain some air and courage "I faked bravery for you but I was so scared, Alex I don't want to loose you again,  I already spent six years without you and I found you again and now with this little and precious gift,  that I don't want to loose" rambled  Ashlyn sadly caressing Ali's face making her close her eyes "I don't want to loose you again,  and tonight... when I saw him and he began to talk that he wanted to talk with you, I was scared because I didn't wanted to him know about the baby I didn't wanted to him reclaim what for right is him " said Ashlyn with tears rolling from her eyes 

"We are not from him" denied Ali "I'm yours and this baby " she took Ashlyn's hand and put it on her belly "Is yours... you don't have to be afraid,  we are not going to leave you " smiled Ali drying Ashlyn's tears while Ashlyn connected their foreheads 

"I love you Alex,  never doubt about it" said Ashlyn with her eyes closed and her forehead in Ali's "I have never stopped loving  you or want you in this six years and I will never stop loving you and wanting you " said Ashlyn devotedly 

"Show me" blurted Ali making Ashlyn open her eyes and find fire in Ali's brown orbs,  a fire that she had missed and that she had avoided for her own good,  because she knew herself,  she knew that when Ali asked her something specially with that intensity in her eyes she couldn't denied it,  not to Ali  and not to herself now,  after she had spent so many days without feeling the brunette against her skin "Show me" repeated Ali running her hands from Ashlyn's face to her neck,  then to her chest till her abdomen,  where she ran her nails against the skin creating an explosion on goosebumps in Ashlyn,  making the keeper shut her eyes trying to control the last will power that she had in her

"Your brother? " asked Ashlyn huskily almost making Ali moan in that moment

She knew Ashlyn,  and she knew what was happening under the quiet surface of the keeper,  she wanted to untamed it,  she wanted to be the object of her passion and intensity, she blamed to her crazy pregnant hormones for her mood swings,  how she could pass from be scare and nervous when she went into the house, to be mad with Ashlyn about what happened in Christopher's house but now knowing all that Ashlyn had said to her, knowing and understanding her fears and insecurities,  and knowing that she wasn't the only one scared, it gave her a weird relieve and she was turned on , knowing that both were fighting with their owns insecurities,  with their owns fears and doubts, now she was tired of fight that war alone,  the war that they were having in their own minds separately,  she was tired of doubt in herself and doubt in Ashlyn,  all that she wanted was to sink in Ashlyn's love and forget everything,  she wanted to Ashlyn made her forget everything,  she just wanted to feel Ashlyn and her love 

"He went to a hotel " said Ali running her hands over Ashlyn's skin and kissing her briefly but deeply making Ashlyn smile briefly before deepened the kiss taking Ali by her waist pulling her closer, making Ali moan before the keeper ran her hands under Ali's shirt before Ali broke the kiss giving her the chance to go to her neck and began to kiss it and nip it, she had spent so many times controlling herself, controlling her desires for the brunette,  that when she reached the point behind Ali's ear,  the brunette's favorite spot,  she made her body react making her knees buckle, she felt how the other woman's body failed and ran her hands from her back to her butt squeezing it slowly making Ali groan and moan her name, Ashlyn's hands went to back of her legs lifting her from the floor easily

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn while Ali put her legs around her waist and smiled contently before tightened her arms around Ashlyn's neck 

She felt in total love struck,  she felt like she had finally got Ashlyn back,  she had her completely   there in that exact moment she didn't felt like the keeper was living in her own mind or were distant,  her eyes connected with Ali,  her kisses were fulfilling making her dizzy, she was there completely 

Both smiled completely,  finally lovingly, understanding the mistakes that they were making covering their fears and doubts in silence,  now that their feelings were uncovered,  that they knew how scared this situation made them  feel and that they accepted it,  recognizing that they couldn't get over this situation alone that they will need each other, this will be just another step that they had to take, recognize their true feelings about this situation,  that wasn't easy but that they had  accepted like their new reality and future,  they decided to take this opportunity to make their dream come true their dream life,  this was just another obstacle, one of the many that they had overcome till this point and one of the many  that they will have to overcome in the future

Ashlyn walked to the bed,  where the keeper rested her knee over the bed before put Ali on it softly,  treating her with care and love,  in another moment Ali would want to Ashlyn just throw her on the bed and fuck her but now all this slow foreplay made Ali fell more in love with Ashlyn,  this wasn't just sex this was make love,  this is how the procreation of the baby should had been,  slow and carefully,  with caresses and kisses full of love,  and specially with Ashlyn,  if she would wanted to have a baby with Ashlyn this should be the way that she wanted to beget it, she would replace this moment  with that night with Tom,  in her mind this would be how her baby was beget,  she wouldn't just take Ashlyn as the other parent of the baby,  she would be almost the other person responsible for the breed of her baby,  this would be hers and Ashlyn's baby,  their future son or daughter 

Once that Ali was over the bed and Ashlyn's hovering her,  they connected their eyes,  Ashlyn finally seeing her favorite brown eyes full of love,  they were sparkling and Ali's smile could illuminated the whole house, the whole world,  Ashlyn felt like her whole world were right again, Ashlyn responded with a full smile displaying her dimple,  making Ali felt more in love with the moment,  she pulled Ashlyn by her neck,  feeling finally the kisses that she had missed the most,  it weren't too deep or too quickly but it left her without breath and thirsty for more, they kissed deepening the kiss slowly,  till Ashlyn broke the kiss 

"I love you " whispered Ashlyn to Ali, she didn't wanted to open her eyes,  she wanted to feel Ashlyn complete 

"Show me" said Ali making a fire run their bodies,  before Ashlyn smiled mischievously 

She left one last kiss in Ali's lips before began to leave kisses through her jaw,  neck,  pulse point, she used the v neck of her T-shirt to leave kisses in Ali's chest,  the ones that she felt bigger,  she didn't knew if her body was beginning to change or was her mind playing with her, despaired to see the beautiful changes that the pregnancy would create in Ali's body,  she ran Ali's shirt up,  revealing her stomach,  she left light kisses over her stomach till she reached the lower part,  where the baby will  took as home for the next couple of months 

"This jeans are not too tight for the baby, Miss K? " asked Ashlyn playing with the button of the jeans making Ali smile biting her lower lip 

"Take them off" ordered Ali before Ashlyn opened them slowly crossing her eyes with the brunette before continue to leave kisses in her belly again while Ali combed Ashlyn's hair lovingly, till she couldn't feel anymore, making turn her eyes to Ashlyn questionably finding her mumbling something against her skin,  she waited a few seconds studying the keeper before ask "Ash" whined Ali despaired to feel Ashlyn "What are you doing? " she asked trying to lift Ashlyn's face 

Ashlyn lifted her face and put her shin over Ali's belly smiling lovingly "I'm talking "

"With whom? " asked Ali confused she had her head in others things and apparently  Ashlyn had hers in others 

Ashlyn smiled and sighed before answer "My baby and I...  we are having a conversation " said Ashlyn making Ali feel a million of butterflies in her stomach and her whole body 'Her baby' she would never get tired of hear Ashlyn say that that was her baby 

"Yeah" smiled Ali "And I can't know what are you two are talking about? " said Ali running her hands lovingly through Ashlyn's hair and face 

"No,  sorry,  that is just between us, mommy can't know what are we talking about " smiled Ashlyn making Ali pull her to a deep kiss 

Ali felt like she could fly hearing Ashlyn talk like that say those words were more than wonderful to her,  she was speechless,  she couldn't do more than kiss her,  caress her,  feel her,  just wishing that her body could let  Ashlyn know all that she was making her feel,  an immeasurable love, Ali was the mommy of Ashlyn's baby,  that was all that she needed 

The kiss grow in deepness, passion and intensity,  it was too much to keep their clothes on, the pieces of clothes began to felt to the floor and the hands found more skin, the moans began to be repetitive and louder,  the rub between the two bodies began to be harder and deeper,  searching for more,  searching for a relieve after days of desires 

"Ash" whined Ali while Ashlyn was focused in her neck,  administrating so much love that Ali would see the proofs of Ashlyn's love the next morning "I need you " moaned Ali making Ashlyn broke her focus in her work in Ali's neck "I need you " she repeated while Ashlyn connect her forehead to Ali,  making them breath the same air,  both with shorts and quick breaths, Ali could feel how Ashlyn began to get into her head again,  how behind her closed eyes she was fighting against something "Talk to me" she asked caressing her hair 

"I... I don't want to hurt you or the baby... I don't want you to feel bad or... " Ashlyn couldn't rid the image of Ali fainting out of her mind, the image of Ali laid motionless in her car,  in the hospital stretch,  she didn't wanted to see that again,  and she felt stupid because what was the relation between make love to Ali and see her fainting,  see her in the hospital,  but in her mind she believed that anything could make her go through that again,  she saw how  vulnerable and delicate this beautiful stage of their life could be, how any change could affect Ali and the baby,  she just wanted the best for them 

"You won't " assured Ali "I need you " was all that Ashlyn needed to forget everything,  to block any other negative thoughts in her mind and focus just in the beautiful woman that she had naked in front of her,  in her bed,  just for her

Ali took Ashlyn's hand and directed it exactly where she needed,  almost trusting Ashlyn's fingers inside her while she repeated "I need you " 

Ashlyn just needed to get just one finger inside Ali too see how her body reacted,  how Ali's eyes closed,  how she bite her lower lip, how her back arched from the bed,  how her nails crawled against her skin,  all in a pure and raw state of bliss,  how even if she was in charge to give Ali pleasure,  Ali's body was who told her what to do,  where push to make her moan,  when slow down to make Ali enjoy,  Ali's body dictated Ashlyn what to do even if she knew exactly what she liked,  what to do,  to make Ashlyn's favorite thing,  see and heard Ali mumbled her name,  something that she did every time that Ali was close, before Ali exploded in a scream of pleasure followed by moans and trembles as result of the orgasmic bliss

That would be always her favorite Ali,  the one that only she could see, only she knew that the beauty of the Ali that people could see wasn't compared with the Ali that she could see in this moments,  in the mornings when her brown hair was sprawled over the pillow, when her long eyelashes were like protectors of her cinnamon eyes, when a little smile appeared in her face after the first sip of coffee in the morning,  those moments were Ashlyn's prayers to this baby be as beautiful as her mom, yeah Ashlyn would never say it but she just wished to this baby be a beautiful girl just like her mommy obviously a baby boy would be precious but a girl was Ashlyn's dream, a mini Ali,  she just smiled with the image,  that night she felt asleep over Ali's waist dreaming with this baby, dreaming with her happy future 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pass to nicer subjects, let's begin the betting, what do you say boy or girl?


	40. Krieger's genes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn will meet Mama Kriegs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, I really apreciate them :)  
> I read the whole story again to get my head on place again and write this chapter, is long I ramble a lot and after a few days a found a way to write this chapter but I hope you like it

Ali woke up with the tic of the rain drops against the window and the smell of wet earth made her sigh soundly, she loved the rainy mornings they were the perfect excuse for cuddle sessions and this was the perfect morning for some cuddle session, she finally felt like she had get rid from a weight of her shoulders, she stirred slowly making Ashlyn tightened her arm around her waist fixing her head over the belly of the brunette making Ali smile before ran her hands over Ashlyn's hair softly and lovingly, she ran her fingers through Ashlyn's hair scratching her scalp lightly, she spent some seconds enjoying the image, the keeper with her naked back and her tattooed arm tangled around Ali's waist, she loved how Ashlyn's tattoos combined with her skin, how her long body had found a way to fit in the bed with her legs hanging from the border of the bed, she also felt how everything felt so in peace that she even had suffered from morning sickness, there were mornings where she hadn't even wake up and she was already feeling nauseous, but this morning was different, it was like even the baby was peacefully asleep, Ali ran her fingertips against the short hair of Ashlyn's, trying to contain her hunger, lately she didn't felt hunger, she just felt a despaired necessity for eat, crazy cravings and permanent thirst her body was almost over working, made her remember her college years, when she played soccer and lived with hunger permanently 

"Someone is hungry " mumbled Ashlyn asleep, hearing the growl of Ali's stomach directly from her belly 

"Just a little bit " smiled Ali continuing caressing Ashlyn's hair 

"A little bit? It sounds like you have a zoo in your stomach " joked Ashlyn making Ali gasp jokingly 

"We are hungry " pouted Ali running her nails against Ashlyn's scalp soothingly making the keeper moan "Ash" whined Ali 

"Aren't you going to brunch with Kyle? " 

"Yeah but we are hungry , now" whined Ali making Ashlyn lift her head from her human pillow drying the little pool of saliva that she left in Ali's belly and her cheek 

Ali would had felt disgusted with that image if it wasn't for the image of Ashlyn's naked torso and strong arms flexing lifting her from the bed , giving her a full glimpse of the keeper still a little sleep with her eyes still closed, her short hair in a sexy mess and the freckles that Ali loved so much in full display, almost making her forget about her hunger focusing instead in the lust that her hormones were creating making her moan softly while her eyes roamed Ashlyn's well define torso that adorned with her tattoos were too much to control herself 

"Come here " called Ali while Ashlyn was still rubbing the sleep out if her eyes 

"What? " asked Ashlyn a little bit confused still for the sleep 

"Come here " called Ali sexily making Ashlyn go to her immediately pulling her to a deep kiss, she didn't care about the morning breath or anything this was the domesticity that she had always dreamed with Ashlyn, and now she wasn't going to waist it, she wanted to experience it fully, she wanted the sleepy mumble, the kisses with morning breath, the infinities mornings waking up in Ashlyn's arms and with Ashlyn's arms around her like this morning, without having to run to a class or anything just the two of them waking up, making coffee before eat some breakfast, just them in a perfect and pure domesticity 

"Mmmmm" breathed Ashlyn in Ali's lips "You just stole me a kiss, Miss K? " joked Ashlyn before continued kissing her love 

"Maybe " smiled Ali while hooking her arms around Ashlyn's neck pulling her fully closer before she turned their positions putting Ashlyn under her

"My girlfriend can't know " said Ashlyn before deepened the kiss and ran her hands by Ali's sides making Ali laugh before a phone buzzed in the night table making them groan 

"Answer " said Ali before ran her lips through Ashlyn's jaw till her neck while she rubbed their centers slowly making Ashlyn moan 

"Yeah, hello " said Ashlyn nonchalantly enjoying Ali's administration in her neck biting her lip trying to not moan without knowing who was calling "Um yeah" said Ashlyn seeing that she had answered Ali's phone without knowing the identity of the woman that was asking for her, all that she could read in the screen was the name Deb Deb without knowing who the woman was "She is here " she said that biting her lip trying to control another moan that almost left her lips "For you " she said passing the phone to Ali and making her groan 

"Who?! " whispered Ali 

"I don't know " shrugged Ashlyn "She asked for you " 

'She?' thought Ali who could be calling her at 8 am in the morning "Yeah? " asked Ali a little bit dryly with her hand in Ashlyn's chest without letting her go away while Ashlyn enjoyed the full image that she had in front of her eyes, this beautiful goddess that was naked on top of her with her messy brown hair tossed beautifully over her shoulder and the marks on her chest and lower neck, she would love to wake up every morning that way she thought before Ali interrupted her "Hi mom! " said Ali cheerfully loosing Ashlyn and sitting straight by her side making Ashlyn felt panic, she had just talked with Ali's mom while her daughter kissed her neck and while she was on top, both naked, in bed, thank god she didn't moan, she thought "Yeah, how are you? ...yeah I'm sorry I had been busy " said Ali while Ashlyn left the bed softly giving the teacher a full glimpse of her naked body making Ali almost lost her focus "Yeah mom" said Ali seeing shamelessly while Ashlyn searched for some boxers and shirt to wear before leave the room giving Ali some privacy to talk with her mother while she began to make some coffee and breakfast, she focused in that till Ali came out of the room in Ashlyn's clothes, some sweats and an UNC blue shirt 

"Morning " said Ashlyn when she felt Ali hugging her from behind running her hands under Ashlyn's T-shirt and leaving kisses in the back of her neck "There is your orange juice and coffee " said Ashlyn dutifully trying to suppress her wishes to ask for Ali's and her mom's conversations, if she said it to her? If she knew about the pregnancy? Or even if she knew about her? 

"I don't need orange juice, just coffee " shrugged Ali making Ashlyn see her shocked 

"My little shark is behaving good " smiled Ashlyn turning the pancake 

"Little shark?! " asked Ali 

"Yeah" shrugged Ashlyn focused in the food "We don't know if is a girl or a boy, so it will be my little shark till we know " she smiled making Ali leave a sweet kiss in her shoulder "He or she is always hungry and is swimming in your beautifuuul belly just like a shark , is me little shark " said Ashlyn nonchalantly serving Ali's pancakes ignoring the lovingly look that the teacher was giving her "What? " asked Ashlyn confused when she crossed their eyes 

"I love you " smiled Ali bringing Ashlyn closer to kiss her

"Love you more " smiled Ashlyn before deepened the kiss pulling Ali against the kitchen counter 

"We began something that we didn't finished " said Ali biting Ashlyn's lip softly 

"Yeah? What? " asked Ashlyn while she lifted Ali's from the floor easily and put her on the counter softly 

"Something " smiled Ali while she hooked her legs behind Ashlyn's making her go closer while Ashlyn ran her hands under Ali's shirt 

"You know, I like how you look in UNC blue "

"Wait to see me in Orlando purple " said Ali making Ashlyn groan, Ali was insatiable and the keeper wasn't complaining after so many years without her she had a lot of time to recover, till a knock sounded in the door but the sound was muffled by Ali's moan, product of Ashlyn's intense administration in her neck while her hands roamed her legs and torso under her shirt feeling that she hadn't a bra made Ashlyn moan before another knock sounded in the door making them groan but ignored it, they focused in their tasks till Ali's phone sounded again 

"Is Kyle " said Ashlyn passing her phone and pulling Ali off the counter 

"What? " asked Ali directly and flustered 

"Well hello to you too, Good morning, I'm outside, open the door " sassed Kyle 

"Ugh is Kyle " said Ali making Ashlyn go open the door 

"You have the worst timing " said Ashlyn opening the door 

"Well hello to you too" said Kyle entering to the house flamboyant "I love the look that you have this morning " said Kyle pointing the obvious messy look that the keeper had

"You interrupted very important things " said Ashlyn seriously 

"Like what? "

"We were eating... "

"Yikeeeees"

"Breakfast " shrugged Ashlyn 

"Yeah right " said Kyle walking to the kitchen "Hi B, I love the look that you are wearing this morning too " said Kyle sitting by his sister's side, giving a look to her UNC shirt, sweats, messy hair and even the fear marks that he could see in her neck, smirking making Ali smack him in the arm "Ouuccch"

"The breakfast of my queen " smiled Ashlyn putting the plate in front of Ali, before Ali took a big piece of the pancakes 

"And the breakfast of the other queen? " asked Kyle pointing to himself 

"You are not pregnant " shrugged Ashlyn 

"You don't know that " pointed Kyle "Maybe you are not the only one with special talents" said Kyle trying to make the uncomfortable subject a little bit less uncomfortable and he was the only capable of make Ashlyn laugh about that subject before Ali pinch him in the arm "Ouuuuc what was that for? " he asked rubbing his arm

"Have you talked with mom? Because she called me this morning mad that I was in Orlando and I haven't visit her" pointed Ali with the fork in her hand while Ashlyn just enjoyed the conversation between the two Kriegers while she tried to know about their conversation too 

"Well you have to accept that you had been a bad daughter " pointed Kyle "And yeah she interrogated me last night and you know that she can make you spill any information and I told her that you were here visiting 'a friend '" he said while he pointed Ashlyn with his eyes while making the keeper see them in total shock 

"You got me in the middle of that! "

"Well you have to know your mother in law, and she wants to know the responsible of make her daughter forget about her" he said sassing taking a piece of Ali's pancakes 

"She will be this afternoon here in Orlando " said Ali smacking Kyle's hand from her plate "And she wants to know you babe " making Ashlyn whine 

"Believe me you will prefer to tell my mom first that tell my dad of how you got my sister pregnant " pointed Kyle making her think in the elephant in the room, with all the drama about the pregnancy and Tom she had forgot about letting know their families about the pregnancy and specially Ali's parents that she knew were important part of her life 

"Oh boy " she said running her hands over her face "Tomorrow I have game "

"Perfect that way she will know about the superstar that my sister is dating " smiled Kyle making her more nervous about know Ali's mom that about the game 

"While you go to your brunch I will go to Alex's house, Tobin and Kling are here since last night for our game tomorrow" said Ashlyn dutifully trying to not think in the fact that she would meet Ali's mom in a few hours in the worst possible way, she had to introduce to the woman just before that her daughter would tell her that she was pregnant, making her feel over conscious again about what that woman could think, how she could prove to this woman how much she loved her daughter when the main focus was Ali's pregnancy, she was beginning to feel the weight again over her shoulders and Ali almost could feel it and that is why Ali went behind Ashlyn when she went to the room, trying to find her eyes without success while Ashlyn had her eyes fixed on the drawer 

"Are you okay? " asked Ali hugging Ashlyn's torso 

"Yeah" lied Ashlyn making Ali smile and leave a kiss on her shoulder 

"You are a terrible lier " smiled Ali 

Ashlyn knew that she didn't had to keep more secrets from Ali, after last night she knew that she had to tell her and that she could tell her everything, knowing that they would be feeling the same 

"You told her about the baby? " asked Ashlyn shyly 

"No" dismissed Ali quickly "We will tell her when she comes to meet you, we are the moms of this baby, we... both" she pointed between them "Are going to tell her about my pregnancy "

"But what if she ask how.. you...? "

"We will tell her that it was in vitro " shrugged Ali "That we wanted a baby and we had it in vitro, we are the parents, the man was just a donor" she didn't wanted to say the name of the guy again, 'the guy' was going to be just a sperm donor and nothing else "this baby is yours and mine" said Ali simply making Ashlyn sigh, it was a lie thought Ashlyn even if she didn't wanted to tell the woman the truth she didn't wanted to tell her a lie neither but she decided to take it as Ali was putting it, to forget about everything that happened before the night before and took it like Ali said, this baby was in vitro and they were the parents of the baby 

"Okay " nodded Ashlyn making Ali smile 

"Yeah? " asked Ali assuring and putting her arms around her neck 

"Mmhhmmm" nodded Ashlyn leaving a kiss in Ali's forehead before Kyle knocked on the door of the room "He will always do that? " asked Ashlyn making Ali laugh 

"I'm hungry " yelled Kyle from the other side of the door 

"I have to go with the diva " said Ali before began to shower and find some clothes "You can make me a favor? " asked Ali nonchalantly getting dressed while Ashlyn waited for her sat in the bed seeing her getting dress 

"Mmm? " answered Ashlyn focused in the woman half naked in front of her eyes 

"Can you bring me my necklace, the one that is in the rear mirror of my car? " asked Ali shyly making Ashlyn see her confused 

"The one that I gave to you? " 

"Yes" smiled Ali shyly making Ashlyn smile big making her dimple show up "I want to use it again " said Ali dreamily making Ashlyn lift from the bed quickly almost running to the car and going back after a few seconds with the necklace in her hand 

"Wait a second " said Ashlyn running to her closet searching for a black velvet box that Ali knew immediately, she saw while Ashlyn opened the black box expectantly feeling almost the same butterflies that she felt that night before Ashlyn's graduation, the keeper took the necklace and putted it in Ali's hands while Ashlyn took her necklace putting it around her neck like that night six years ago making Ali remember with love and a little bit of sadness that night where they made a promise to this moment, that now existed, she saw Ashlyn while she was focused tying the necklace behind her neck running her fingers over the silver chain, she waited a few seconds before put it around Ashlyn's neck while the keeper saw her lovingly 

"Love you " smiled Ali before leave a little kiss in Ashlyn's lips 

"Love you more " answered Ashlyn leaving another kiss before Ali deepened slowly 

"Ugh I have to go" groaned Ali fighting her wishes to stay in house with Ashlyn 

"Yeah let's go" she sighed following Ali to the living room 

"Finally! " said Kyle despaired leaving the couch and walking to them before he stood in front of them seeing them curiously with his eyes jumping between them 

"What? " asked Ashlyn 

"you have matching necklaces?! " pointed Kyle between them making the two women share some looks and stuttered comical while Kyle saw them amused "You " he pointed between the two women "Are disgustingly.... cute " he finished making both women smile "Now let's go" he said taking his sister by her arm

"Okay, let me know when your mom is here " said Ashlyn leaving a kiss in Ali's hair 

"Love you " Ali knew that maybe she was saying it many times lately, but truth was that she couldn't stop saying it and less after last night and Ashlyn's answers just made her say it again and again just to see the big dimple smile in Ashlyn's face 

"I love you " she said directly to Ali "And my little baby shark " whispered Ashlyn making Ali smile delighted with Ashlyn's love and attention making her pull her to one last deep kiss before leave 

"Enough! " whined Kyle he said pulling Ali and taking her to the car while Ashlyn walked a few minutes to Alex's house

The wait for Ali's mom felt eternal, specially for Ashlyn she went to Alex's house to talk with her national teammates before the game the next day, only them could understand the change in their demeanor and relationships on game days but that day was about more about talk and know about each other life even if the UNC alumni had seen each other a few days ago they felt like they always had so much things to talk about, Ashlyn didn't told Tobin and Kling about Ali but Whitney and Alex had already let them know specially about Alex's incident, her friends could see the good change in the keeper but they also could see that she wasn't there, the few hours that she was in Alex's house she spent it looking at her phone waiting for the feared message from Ali telling her that her mom had arrived. Meanwhile what felt like a long torture to Ashlyn was a nice moment for Ali, a brunch with her brother filled with laughs, jokes and gossips of each others life, they talked about what happened the night before except for the details and their plan to tell her mom 'the truth', Kyle accepting his paper to support their theory, everything felt easy and quick that was why when their mom called them letting them know that she was close to arrive they couldn't believe it, when Ashlyn saw the message in her phone she almost went out of the Alex's house running to hers making the Krieger siblings laugh when they saw her almost running when they reached the house in Ali's house

"she is here?" was the first thing that Ashlyn asked opening the door to Ali and helping her get out of the car

"No"laughed Ali "But she is near we told her that we will see her here, is that okay?" asked the brunette while she walked to the door

"Yeah, of course, she can stay here too if she wants to" nodded Ashlyn making Ali smile and Kyle laugh

"what the bad and mean goalkeeper is nervous to know Deb Deb?" joked Kyle making Ashlyn sighed

"I look good babe?" asked Ashlyn running her hands nervously over her hair and clothes "DOn't you think I look too casual? I can change?" rambled Ashlyn

"Is okay baby, you look beautiful" said Ali holding her hands and taking the nervous keeper inside the house

The wait of a few minutes again felt eternal for Ashlyn, she just tapped nervously against the floor with her foot while Ali saw her amused and Kyle just tried to ignore her and whatched his tv show

"You think she will like me?" it was a confesion mixed with question that Ashlyn whispered to Ali's ear making her turn her head and connect their eyes

"Of course she will" smiled Ali caresing her face "And she will be excited and she will love our baby" finished Ali before seal their conversation with a kiss before a knock sounded in the door

"Mom is here!" yelled Kyle before ran to the door to open the door to the woman

Ashlyn saw how in the second that he opened the door the woman went directly to hug him and the house filled with a mixes of laughs and little screams of joy, she saw how Ali walked excitedly to her mom asking for attention just like a puppy receiving it inmediately making her smile seeing the image of the happy family together, she stood there in the middle of the living room being witness of the exchange between the Kriegers, the laughs, the smiles and the conversation that only them could understand, and she could see the similarity between them, the brown hair, the big smiles, those two siblings were without question her childrens, she smiled till Ali interrupted their welcoming

"Come here mom, I want you to meet someone" she smiled watching Ashlyn dreamily pulling her mom to the keeper

In that exact moment she saw the similarities between Ali and her mom, they were almost the same, it was like Ali's mom was giving Ashlyn a see to the future, of how Ali would look in a few years, their smiles, their brown hair, their eyes, their mannerism, they were so similar that Ashlyn had to blink a few times

"Oh" was all that the woman said when she put her eyes on Ashlyn, making the keeper instanly nervous, but Ali smiled while her mom's eyes jumped between her and Ashlyn, the woman studied quickly the tall keeper and the love that connected Ali's and Ashlyn's eyes, she could see in her daughter's eyes and smile the significance of the person that she had in front

"Nice to meet you Mrs. CHristopher" said Ashlyn seriously making the three Kriegers smile

"Oh no no no, honey don't call me Mrs Christopher or Mrs Krieger, I'm Debbie you can call me Deb or Deb Deb" smiled the woman making Ashlyn sighed

"Nice to meet you...Debbie" nodded Ashlyn making the two siblings giggle "I'm..."

"Oh honey I know who you are you don't have to introduce yourself" dissmised the mom before cut the distance between them to hug her no before whisper to her daughter loudly "She is so beautiful" making them smile "Nice to meet you too, now I understand what you didn't called me Alex" said the woman making Kyle laugh and Ali and Ashlyn share a shy look

"Can I offer you something" said Ashlyn charmingly "Water, juice...?"

"You have wine?" said the woman excitedly sitting by her son's side in the sofa

"Um, no" she said shyly with her eyes on Ali

"Alex is leaving the wine?" asked jokingly Debbie making Ali, Ashlyn and Kyle share a shy look and clear their throats, even if they did it unconsciously the mom's six sense could feel that something was happening, while her eyes jumped between the three, but she ignored it while her eyes jumped between the three young people

"Are you hungry?" asked ALi trying to gain some time "We can buy some food, eat lunch here and talk" said Ali smiling but her mother could see that behind her smile she was hiding some nervous  
The woman's eyes jumped between the three with a suspicious look "Alex what is going on? " blurted Debbie incapable of swallow her doubts anymore "Is something wrong? " she asked with her eyes jumping between her son and daughter  
"Alex " whispered Ashlyn sitting behind Ali in he arm rest of the sofa and running her hands up and down her arms  
Ali lowered her head watching her hands while she took a sigh "Mom, Ashlyn and I... we have some time together, no one knew anything because we didn't wanted to anyone know about it, because of the famous profile of Ashlyn, we wanted to take it slow" ranted Ali nervously "Mom, I...We have to tell you something" said Ali sitting by her side in the sofa while Ashlyn followed her devotedly sitting behind her, Ali knew this wasn't the best way to let her know, but just like Kyle her mom was one of the most important persons in her life and she couldn't hide her news anymore, she didn't wanted to hide it anymore, and less to her family and specially her mom  
"Okay" nodded the woman following the point but without understanding it  
"You know that I'm not getting any younger and... you know we wanted a baby so we made a try with in vitro a month ago and it was successful" she smiled tearfully feeling a relieve of say the news but an instant scare of how her mom could react to the news "I'm pregnant mom, I have four weeks " she smiled  
Her mom blinked a few times before took a sigh "Alex, wow" breathed her mom "Really? I mean is a surprise " smiled the woman nervously "But a grandchild " she said delighted with the instant caressing her hands and face "Wow! " repeated Deb again making Ali and Kyle laugh nervously "Well that is a real reception, we have to celebrate! " said the mother excitedly  
They spent the rest of the afternoon sharing some time together, Ali used the moment to talk about her pregnancy with her mom and Ashlyn and Kyle just participated from time to time in the conversation in the breaks of their video games, the two Krieger women shared their experience of their pregnancy and Ali could see the similarity with her pregnancy and her mom's, she felt more relieved to know that all that she was feeling and experiencing was normal, the dinner was dictated by Ali's cravings that in that moment was spicy Chinese food with chocolate shake, the rest of the afternoon was light and easy, before they knew they were going to bed early because of Ashlyn's game the next and the exhaustion of the events of the day, Ali's mom in the guest room and Kyle in the living room he didn't wanted to leave the house and miss the moment to share like a family, when Ali putted her head in the pillow that night she felt relieved, happy, content, lighter now that she had undercover her secret to the most important people of her life, she knew that after her brother and her mom , her dad will be easier, she slept that night on Ashlyn's shoulder happy dreaming in their future with the little one that was growing in her belly  
The next morning like the previous mornings, Ashlyn woke up with Ali tangled in her body and her breath in her neck and tthe brown hair displayed over the pillow and her shoulder, she had forgot about her morning routine before a game and stood a couple of seconds enjoying the image before she had to leave the bed in silence trying to leave Ali to sleep a little bit more  
She went to the kitchen and began to prepare the coffee while she thought in the breakfast with the Kriegers ignoring the presence in her deck, she saw the characteristics brown hair of the Krieger specially the mother  
"Good morning Deb" said Ashlyn softly trying to not scare the woman  
"Good morning Ash" she smiled while she saw the sun breaking the sky of the morning "I'm sorry if I woke you up"  
"Oh no, I like to wake up early in game day" dismissed the keeper before they shared a silence that it wasn't uncomfortable but it hided something under it, Ashlyn could feel it and she almost could predict what was stumbling in Ali's mom head  
"You will tell me the truth? " asked Deb making Ashlyn turn her eyes from the sun a see the older woman seeing a peacefully but curious look on her face  
"Um... I don't understand " stuttered Ashlyn  
"I know Alex, she wouldn't hide me anything, less a relationship and less if she wanted to get pregnant " pointed the woman not mad but secure "So what happened? " she asked softly making Ashlyn sigh and low her eyes  
"You want coffee? " asked Ashlyn trying to gain some time and courage  
"Yes, please, with milk and two of sugar " smiled Deb  
"Just like Alex " blurted Ashlyn smiling  
In the few minutes that Ashlyn spent making the coffee she studied all the sides that she could use to have this conversation, or just say the true, do the right thing.  
"Your coffee " she offered the cup sitting by the woman's side enjoying the dawn for a few seconds before break the silence "Alex and I met a few years ago when she was my math tutor and my mentor " began Ashlyn making the woman nod, she almost could see Ali in that exact moment in front of her, the focus and the attention that this women gave her when she was talking "I... I can say that I liked her almost immediately, I'm not gonna lie " she smiled "She was beautiful, she still is, but she was the most beautiful woman that I have seen, we tried to push our emotions aside, you know she was my teacher, she could lost her job and I could lose my scholarship but we couldn't still the day of my graduation, I made a promise to her and myself, I will find her again when the time and the circumstances were right and I will love her and never let her go again, and that moment was a few days ago" Ashlyn's eyes were fully on the brown liquid in her cup while Deb's eyes were on the keeper, seeing her recall everything she could almost see it in her mind like a movie "She had invited me many times for the Harris program anniversary but I was too coward to go, I imagined that maybe she had found someone, get married and have some kids" she shrugged "But deep down I knew I needed to see her again and I went to the party and when I saw her... " she sighed "She was more beautiful than she was before and she was single, I couldn't let her go" she said crossing her eyes with Deb for the first time, letting the mom see her true feelings "I took her with me to Orlando the next day, everything was perfect, too perfect... " she said recalling those moments filled with nervousness "That night when we went to my brother's house she began to feel sick and then she fainted " she said running her hand over her face "I took her to the hospital and... we found that that she was pregnant " said Ashlyn making Deb sigh "It was a surprise, we... we had our rough moments those days, I even saw the guy that got her pregnant, it... it was a dude that she was dating a few days before we saw each other again " said Ashlyn defeated making Ali's mom ran her hand on her arm "It was hard Deb" said Ashlyn sincerely "But I couldn't let her go, even with the baby or anything, I couldn't let her go" continued Ashlyn sincerely "I love her, I have always love her and I will always love her Deb" she continued siting in front of the mom "And I will take this baby like mine, I don't care about anything, I will take care of her and the baby, if you let me Deb" she took the woman's hands between hers "I promise you that I will take care of her and the baby, to make her happy and gave them the best life that I can give them, make them happy and teach this kid how to be the best human that he or she can be"  
"You want a girl or a boy? " blurted Deb making Ashlyn smile  
"I... I have thought in both options and... I will love both of them no matter what " she smiled  
"Well let me tell you that the Kriegers are not easy " joked the mom making both laugh  
"I just hope that the baby will be as beautiful as the mom"  
"You can be sure about it" nodded Deb before Ali broke their sincere moment  
"Mom... Ash" mumbled Ali still half asleep  
"Yeah baby " said her mom receiving her in her arms like a little girl  
"I'm hungry "  
"What do you want to eat? " blurted Ashlyn quickly  
"I... want my moms French toasts" said Ali shyly  
"Of course " smiled Ashlyn lovingly before gave the mom the chance to go to the kitchen and began the breakfast  
Ashlyn got comfortable in her chair before Ali took a place in her lap curling in her torso while Ashlyn putted her arms around her body with her eyes on the dawn  
"Everything is good? " asked Ali softly  
"Yeah, everything is perfect " smiled Ashlyn before Ali curled again in her torso  
In that perfect and instant moment with Ali curled in her arms she forgot about her usual pregame routine and she decided that she would change her routine from now on, she decided that if her life was changing why not change some others things in her life like her pregame ritual incorporating her new family, Ali and in a few months the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I think we are going to have just cute and funny chapters but we'll see depending of how the story will develop, I still have a few surprises for you, and if you want to have something in the story let me know  
> I hope to get updating sooner but I can't promise anything :)


	41. Krashlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute chapter with Ali's birthday and the teacher have the first contact with Ashlyn's fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful and sweet readers I know that I got lost and I'm sorry, but guess what? I´m back!  
> Real life had made really hard to focus and update (but I hope that what I have been living I can use it to write another story, I´m thinking in something ;) but first let's end with this one) I didn't wanted to just write a chapter, I wanted to give you a good update like the rest of the story and here we have it, I'm a little bit rusty but I hope you like it, just a cute chapter from now on it will be just cute things even if I still have a few surprises  
> Read and comment, you know that I love to read what you think...  
> Anyway I hope you like it

"Wow" was all that the Kriegers said while they saw the display of the Orlando's fans in their way to the stadium and all that Ashlyn could do was giggle, they had heard the famous display of the Orlando's fans the drums, the purple and blue smoke and the chants but they had never seen it, experiencing it

  
"This is amazing " said in amaze Deb while Ashlyn got into the parking lot saying hi to the security guy

  
All of them were dressed in Orlando pride shirts and Ali was wearing for the first time the jersey that Ashlyn had got for her, Ashlyn couldn't hide her big smile and control the proud that she felt of show those people, her new family, her work, the stadium, the fans, everything, she wanted to Ali to see her world, the one that Ali helped to form years ago, they had their hands interlaced over the center console of Ashlyn's jeep, Ali knew how nervous Ashlyn was by the way how she passed her thumb over her knuckles over and over again

  
" how is your hand?" asked Ali softly just for Ashlyn and herself remembering the little lesion that the keeper got with Tom

  
"Good " shrugged moving her fingers for Ali to see, truth was that it bothered her a little bit but she didn't wanted to say anything to Ali or her coach, she didn't wanted to loose the chance to play in front of the Kriegers

  
"Wait" said Ashlyn when she parked her jeep in her spot and got down of the car quickly and ran to open the door for the two Krieger women "Queens " she said charmingly making Deb delighted by Ashlyn's behavior and Ali couldn't hide her smile and little fluster of see Ashlyn so charmingly

  
But when she went down of the car she was hit by the hot weather and the screams of the fans that were waiting for Ashlyn and the rest of the team, making her feel a little bit confused, it was a weird contrast, to see the version that she was used to see of Ashlyn in their home, with her family, and see this famous side of Ashlyn, making little girls scream and ask for her autograph and a picture with her, she walked quickly with her head low with her mom and brother behind her while Ashlyn went to the fans to took pictures with them, talked and signed autographs, trying to take the attention out of Ali and her family, she knew her fans and knew that when she saw her with the brunette they will made their own conclusions, once that she saw the family inside the building she went behind them quickly, she had prepared the best attention from the team for the Krieger, once they were inside the big hall that was filled with the Orlando's pride staff and some members of their press people, the Kriegers were like lost kids without knowing no one in the middle of that little chaos that was the hall, that was till the voice of an unknown woman interrupted them

  
"Hi Ali nice to meet you " said the woman charmingly she was like in her forties and her tan skin made her green eyes and red hair pop up "I'm Martha, the marketing manager, I'm happy that the jersey fitted you "

  
"Um yeah thank you " said Ali a little bit shy trying to understand that maybe that woman was the responsible of the gift "Um, they are my mom and my brother " she said introducing her family before Ashlyn interrupted them

  
"Hey! " she smiled walking quickly to where they were and standing behind Ali

  
"Hey captain " smiled the red head woman

  
"Stop" whined Ashlyn making Ali see her curiously "their sites are ready? "

  
"Yeah, your brother and your grandma are already here"

  
"She would take you to your sites " explained Ashlyn making the family nod

  
"Okay follow me, you have to get ready " she pointed to the keeper

  
"Hey" she whispered before Ali could go behind her family, pulling her to a empty hall where they could find some privacy in the middle of the chaos, they shared a little shy look, smiling, while they could recall the times that they did that after a game or a practice in college

  
"Captain, eh? " asked Ali softly hugging Ashlyn torso and making Ashlyn mumble nervously "You didn't told me that I was dating the team's captain? " she said charmingly

  
"Well it was kinda secret " she shrugged while she caressed Ali's hair before Ali kissed her deeply but briefly making Ashlyn groan

  
"Good luck captain " winked Ali before walk slowly and sensually leaving the keeper in daze

  
"Bye Miss K" said Ashlyn smacking softly Ali's butt before walk to the locker room

  
The game and the experience was more than wonderful and intense for the Kriegers and the Harris, it was a understatement that a game between Orlando and Portland was going to be intense, especially when a few members of the old UNC were playing, Ashlyn knew what Tobin could do at any moment and that was one of the secret of her success stopping any shot from the midfielder something that didn't made her too happy, while Ashlyn was becoming a brick wall Ali was having a food competition with Christopher on who could eat more stadium food, the situation began innocent just proving the hot dog till the man made a comment of how many food Ali was eating, something that made him try to equal her starting a fight of who could eat more nachos or hot dogs, the teacher was using her insatiable appetite to win, something that she did finishing with a chocolate cake in the middle of the second half, the rest of the game they spent it enjoying the game and Ali spent it enjoying Ashlyn in her element, she had forgot how much she liked to see her play and how much it turned her on see Ashlyn covered in sweat, grass and mud, the final whistle was like a relief to Ali, her torture had ended, she was closer to the chance to have Ashlyn just for herself but first she had see Ashlyn been herself with the fans, not the version that Ali knew but the version that she showed to her fans, the famous version of Ashlyn, something that bothered her a little bit, she wasn't used to this side of her, but at the same time made her flustered, been all cute and charming with her fans was something that made her fell in love with Ashlyn a little bit more but made her get jealous seeing all the girls that wanted to touch and hug the keeper

  
"Come on Alex, stop killing girls with your stare " joked Kyle while their family was leaving the seats

The families joked about the game and the jealous eyes that Ali was giving to the rest of the girls in the stadium while the brunette ignored them with her eyes fixed on the door seeing all the players go out of that door except the one that she was waiting, the short haired keeper made them wait almost till the end, everyone knew that despite her short hair she seemed to took more time to get ready and when the teacher saw the tall keeper go through the door she couldn't hide her big smile and Ashlyn couldn't avoid to ignore the whole room to run to Ali's arms kissing her head softly before give the woman one of the shark toys that one of the fans gave to her 

"He is D'Andre" smiled Ashlyn making Ali laugh 

"Dork" said Ali while she smacked the toy softly against Ashlyn's arms while she began to walk to their families before Ashlyn took her between her arms running her hand over Ali's belly discretely,  to other persons that move could look innocent but their families and them knew the meaning behind it

"How is my baby shark?" whispered Ashlyn 

"Tired "

"My baby is not hungry? " asked Ashlyn almost in shock making Ali laugh 

"No" she said 

"She kicked my butt eating hot dogs " exclaimed Chris making the Harris and the Kriegers laugh while Ashlyn saw in shock the shy brunette that was hugging her tattooed arm while she yawned "I think my niece need to rest " said Christopher while the rest of the family enjoyed the sweet image of the couple  while Ashlyn kissed the top of Ali's head 

"Oh no no,  please no,  a mini Alex no,  please " exclaimed Kyle making the rest of the family members laugh 

"I think is our time to go" said Ashlyn sweetly but protectively "Ready to go home? " whispered Ashlyn making Ali nod 

When they went out to the parking lot the area was practically alone except for some security members the only people that they could see there were themselves and Ashlyn used the moment to hug and kiss Ali has she always wanted without have to hide,  she knew that she wanted to keep their relationship private but she didn't wanted to hide their love as they had to do in college, that is why after she helped Ali go into the big jeep she kissed her briefly but deeply. 

The road from the stadium to the house was filled by Deb and Kyle talking about their favorite moment of the game while Ashlyn just laughed focused in the road and the sleepy woman that she had in the copilot seat 

"Alex we are going to take your car" almost yelled Kyle once they were inside the house 

"Okay " shrugged Ali  easily 

"Tomorrow is my baby's birthday and we have to buy some things " said Deb excitedly,  while they went out of the door almost running 

"Don't wait for us awake " joked Kyle "We are going to buy some things,  eat in a nice restaurant and maybe end in a gay club " said Kyle before he closed the door behind them leaving the two women alone in the house 

"I'm hungry " said Ashlyn walking to the kitchen "You want something to eat or you want to see a mo... " Ashlyn couldn't finish the question before the teacher had her against the kitchen counter attacking her neck "Babe.." moaned the keeper while Ali's hands went under her shirt running her nails against her skin, Ashlyn couldn't lie she was tired and sore like always after a game but she couldn't lie neither that the display of passion and lust from the brunette was making her tiredness go away "babe" she moaned tangling her fingers in the brown locks of the teacher "Your mom and brother" she said making Ali took a pause to hear the car leaving the garage "okay now" ordered Ashlyn taking Ali by her legs carrying her to the room

"hey hey, watch out" giggled Ali while Ashlyn was almost running to the room

Ashlyn putted her slowly and softly in the bed, hovering the brunette while Ali ran her hands over Ashlyn's short hair while the keeper enjoyed the show that Ali's brown orbs was giving her,  she never understood the magic that the books said about love, how someone could enjoy see someone else's eyes, it was just eyes thought Ashlyn, that was till she found the eyes that made her believe in love and magic, she could never get tired of see Ali's eyes, the sparkle that she saw every time that the teacher saw her,  that made her think that she could do anything that she wanted, that made her feel invincible, without talk about her smile, Ali's smile could cure Ashlyn from everything bad that she could feel, fear, sickness, anything, she just needed Ali's eyes, smile, she just needed her, she could make everything better 

"Hi captain " smiled Ali running her hands over Ashlyn's neck and short hair 

"Hi my love" whispered Ashlyn in her ear after she nudged Ali's face trying to search her neck, kissing her jaw sweetly "I love you " she whispered again running her hands under Ali's shirt and over her belly 

"I need you " whimpered Ali desperately pulling Ashlyn closer to her neck making the keeper kiss her in the pulse point making Ali moan, Ashlyn played in Ali's neck for a few seconds, kissing and nibbling but without leaving marks just enjoying Ali's noises, how her body reacted to her touches and kisses, how Ali began to ran her hands under Ashlyn's shirt searching for more, running her nails against Ashlyn's skin before pull her shirt making her sit between Ali's legs  giving the teacher a show, the brunette couldn't avoid to bit her lips seeing the athletic woman's muscles with every move that she made "Is very sexy to see you play " said Ali with a sexy voice running her hand over Ashlyn's rib tattoo landing in her boxers that peaked from her jeans 

"And is very sexy to see you with my jersey " answered Ashlyn shamelessly roaming Ali's body with her eyes "And I can't wait to see you with a big sexy belly and later with my baby in my jersey " said Ashlyn pulling Ali's jersey to kiss her in the stomach "I can't wait to be happy with you "blurted Ashlyn, she wanted to say so many things, how much she was dying to give Ali the big ring that she wanted, how much she wanted to marry her,  have their babies and live happily in Orlando, but she knew that she had to take it slow, they would have to overcome a lot of obstacles, but she would do anything to just don't loose Ali again, to regain those six lost years, she had found her again with the little miracle that now Ali was carrying in her and she would not loose them, she would appreciate them every day of her life for the rest of her life, she made herself and the baby that promise in that exact moment kissing Ali's belly, a day before her birthday 

Ashlyn was so focused in kissing Ali's stomach and talking to herself that Ali had to pull her hair softly to made her turn her head to found the brunette watching her lovingly like she knew and understood what she was doing 

"Come here " she said before Ashlyn went up to kiss her deeply "I love you "

"I love you too " was the last thing that Ashlyn said before the clothe began to left their bodies giving them the chance to love each other once again, both were insatiable for each other, Ali's hormones made her feel that every little thing that Ashlyn did was the sexiest and Ashlyn was happy to satisfy her even if lately that looked impossible 

....

"Good morning my love " whispered Ashlyn running her fingers over Ali's belly making the brunette groan 

"no" whined Ali 

"Is your birthday beautiful and your mom is making breakfast " she had woke up earlier and heard the mom and Kyle in the kitchen she knew that she had to leave the bed but the image of Ali sleeping was making it hard till her hunger was making it impossible 

"You are so warm " mumbled Ali taking Ashlyn's arms and legs and tangling their bodies 

"We have to shower and go out" since they went home last night they didn't left the room, Ashlyn couldn't left the room even to eat and now she was starving 

"okay "sighed Ali beginning to feel the hunger too 

They took a quick shower with a few attempts from Ali to deepened the situation but Ashlyn recalled her the hour and the presence of her mom and brother in the kitchen to make Ali leave the shower and dress quickly 

"Happy Birthday to you... " began to sing Deb when she saw her daughter enter the kitchen with Ashlyn behind her "Happy Birthday baby! " she said excitedly hugging her daughter "How you slept? "  

"Very good,  I didn't wanted to leave the bed" 

"That is normal you are going to began to eat, sleep and do everything for two" explained the mom while she flipped the pancakes 

"Good morning krashlyn" interrupted Kyle making the three women see him curiously 

"What?!" asked Ashlyn confused 

"Oh!  You don't know? The whooooole state of Florida know about you "He pointed to the keeper "and my little sister " he said pointing to Ali before show them the web page of TMZ with pictures of them in the parking lot of the stadium the night before 

"What?!?! " said Ali taking the tablet from Kyle's hands "What the fuck is this!?" she said reading the story about them "Apparently the Orlando pride goalie Ashlyn Harris had found a place in the arms of another pretty brunette " began Ali 

"Another pretty brunette?  How many pretty brunettes had you have after my sister? " asked Kyle winning a death glare from Ashlyn 

"This time the mysterious brunette is a woman from her past, Ali Krieger is the director of the Harris program in the University of North Carolina and an ex teacher of the footballer, apparently they reunited after the welcoming that the university made for the keeper and other ex alumni from the school a few weeks ago,  apparently the meeting revived old flames of a past love!  " exclaimed Ali in disbelief of how many things they knew from her and Ashlyn "We'll see if this is just one of the many beautiful women that had accompanied the keeper lately or this will be the one" finished Ali leaving Ashlyn and the rest of her family in silence 

Ashlyn just waited in silence for Ali's response and reaction patiently, the teacher could be mad,  she could cry,  with the pregnancy she could take this situation in many ways,  she waited with the rest of the Kriegers for Ali's response while their eyes jumped between each other and Ali 

"Well... " began Ali "At least the whoooleee state of Florida and the rest of the US will know that you are taken now " simply said Ali giving back the tablet to Kyle leaving them with their mouths open with her reaction, definitely that wasn't the reaction that they were expecting 

"Are... are you sure? " asked Ashlyn confused "Aren't you mad? " 

"No,  why? " she said giving the first taste to her coffee "We don't have to hide anymore " she shrugged "I don't appreciate the invasion to the privacy and less the way that your fans will know buuuut I'm not mad,  I don't have anything to hide " she smiled walking to the keeper "I love you " she said leaving a little but sweet kiss in Ashlyn's lips "And you love me,  don't you? " she asked a little bit unsure now with Ashlyn's silence till the keeper displayed a full dimple smile 

"Of course I love you " she smiled kissing Ali deeply before Kyle cleared his throat 

"Excuse me,  I'm in the room " he said 

"Oh girls!" exclaimed Deb emotionally "I love you both " she said hugging both women "I'm very happy for both " she said before broke the embrace "My baby I'm so happy and proud of you " she said caressing Ali's hair and leaving a kiss in her head "Oh Ash!" she said hugging Ashlyn "Are you hungry? " she said breaking the sweet moment and drying the happy tears that were leaving her eyes "You are going to eat special breakfast too! "

"Oh yeah thanks, I'm very hungry " she said taking the plate immediately

"Of course you are" said Kyle sarcastically winning a slap in the head from Ali "Moooom" whined Kyle 

"Respect your sister and your sister in law "said Deb passing the plates to the women "Well baby what do you want for your birthday? " asked the old woman sitting in the table 

"Weeeeeell" said Ali taking the first bite of her food "I can't ask for anything else I have Ash with me" she began kissing the keeper in her dimple "I have my family " she said kissing her mom "And I have our baby " she said touching her belly and seeing Ashlyn 

"Boring! " grunted Kyle 

"But...  I think I can ask for something else" she smiled ignoring her brother 

"What do you want? "

"I...want " she said seeing Ashlyn "A... dog" she finished putting her head on Ashlyn's shoulder 

"Oh boy! " said Ashlyn and Kyle at the same time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think if we put a cute dog in the mix?


	42. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that you love cuteness and I do it too buuuut let's just say that we are going to add something more than just a dog
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I don't have internet and I'm stealing my neighbors Wi-Fi

After the breakfast Kyle and Deb began to decor the house for Ali's birthday, she said she didn't wanted anything but Ashlyn didn't want to let it go under the table and she had called her brother, her grandma and a few of her friends, Alex and her husband, Tobin, Kling, Allie Long and even Christen that was in town visiting Tobin was invited for the the little reunion, they were invited to go to the house and have a little barbeque and grandma Harris was invited to make a few of Ali's favorite dishes. Ashlyn was amazed by the easiness of the situation and how everything and everyone around her were so easy with Ali, like they were together for years, even if Ali knew of the reunion she didn't knew every detail about the party it was like a little surprise party for her, like a welcoming from Ashlyn's friends to her life, after so many years of them hearing from the teacher.

"Are you sure you want a dog?" asked Ashlyn softly when she entered to the room

Ali was sitting on the bed folding a few pieces of clothes that she had washed before put them in a few drawers that Ashlyn had gave her, they had a little constant discussion about Ali having all her stuffs in her suitcases when Ashlyn had emptied a few drawers and part of her closet for Ali, she was dying to feel her completely part of her life, share her bedroom, her bathroom, her closet, she even took out a few things of her closet to give the space to the other woman, things that she never did with her other girlfriends

"Why not?" shrugged Ali "I thought you wanted a dog?" she asked folding the last tshirt

"I want a dog" assured Ashlyn kneeling in front of Ali and putting her hands on her knees "But I travel a lot too and I don't want the little thing here alone" shrugged Ashlyn

"That is why I want a dog" pointed Ali "Because I know that you travel a lot with the Orlando Pride and the Usnwt and I will be here, alone, in this big house, waiting for you alone and bored and while the baby is born I need something to focus when you are not at home" shrugged Ali nonchatanly but with her puppy eyes that made a lot of things run throught Ashlyn's body, that was one of Ali's talents control Ashlyn just with her eyes, with just a glance of her eyes, she could made Ashlyn get scared, get fluster or kill her with love like that moment, just the simple confession and idea of Ali waiting for her at home, their home while she is traveling the US and the world doing what she loves is more than a dream come true, the idea of Ashlyn coming home after a hard game or a tournament to Ali and their baby made Ashlyn think that she didn't care if she won or loose, it didn't mattered what happened if her family waited for her at home that was more that she could ask and wish

"Oh god woman" she said putting her forehead on Ali's knee while the brunnette hands went to her short hair making her sigh "Okay, we are going to have our dog" she said lifting her head finding the teacher seeing her with the eyes full of love and the brightest smile that she could remember

"Thank you" smiled Ali putting butterflies inside Ashlyn's stomach before stole her breath with a little kiss

"But we are not going to buy it we are going to adopt it" pointed Ashlyn trying to win some power in the situation

"yes" smiled Ali running her hands from Ashlyn's face to her neck and pulling her to a deeper kiss that made Ashlyn run her hands from Ali´s knees to her tights and butt making them moan softly "Let's adopt our furry baby" said Ali trying to broke the moment but Ashlyn's head was in something else than the dog

Ashlyn tried to deepened the kiss and push Ali against the bed softly but before she could take the situation to more the teacher stopped her

"Ah ah easy there babe" she smiled against Ashlyn's lips "we have to go search our furry baby "

"But baby " whined Ashlyn 

"the earlier we start this day the earlier  we ended and let me put it this way,  if I get my gift maybe you could get your own gift too, tonight " said Ali softly caressing Ashlyn's hair sexually 

"Okay,  let's go! " said Ashlyn quickly making Ali laugh

....

"Mom! We  are going to get my gift " said Ali in a childish way pulling Ashlyn by her hand,  anyone could say that Ashlyn could be more excited to get a dog but in this case was Ali who couldn't wait to go to the shelter and get the new member of her family 

"Okay baby" said Deb from the backyard of Ashlyn's house 

"Okay,  let's go! " said Ali pulling Ashlyn to the car "Let's get our first baby " said Ali excitedly 

Since they went in to the car Ali began to search for the shelters that Orlando had till they found an option that Ashlyn approved 

"Are you sure this is good? " asked Ali a little bit unsure when they reached the the spot 

"Yeah  baby" said Ashlyn a little bit nonchalantly, she was still getting used to Ali's mood swings, sometimes it was a little bit funny but sometimes she asked to god for patience "This is where Alex and Serv adopted Blue,  they rescue dogs and have veterinarians and everything to take care of the dogs "

"Okay" shrugged Ali "Let's get our baby " singed before get down of the big jeep making Ashlyn laugh 

"Oh god" said Ashlyn face palming herself "I love that woman"

"Good morning "said Ashlyn getting into the place 

"Good morning " said a pretty young girl from the front desk "Oh god! " blurted the girl before hide her mouth behind her hand making Ashlyn and Ali smile "what can we help you Ashlyn?  I mean,  I'm sorry, Good morning my name is Payton and you are Ashlyn Harris the Orlando pride keeper! " said the girl excited making them laugh 

"Yeah, Good morning,  how are you? We want to adopt a dog" she smiled 

"Of course! " began the girl searching for the adoption papers "Um, no, excuse me, I have to show you the dogs first, you want to see the dogs or you have something in mind? "

"We would like to see the dogs " smiled Ali 

"Okay " sighed Payton "Come this way" she showed the door that took them to a place full of dogs in cages "We have all kinds of dogs, street dogs, dogs that the owners had left them here because they can't take care of them, old dogs, young dogs, what do you have in mind? " asked the girl while she walked guiding the two women who were watching all the dogs 

"We have to ask the birthday girl, she wanted a dog for her birthday "said Ashlyn pointing to Ali who was focused in the dogs 

"I want them all" whined Ali making Payton laugh and Ashlyn groan "I mean look at this cutie" she said going to the cage of a brown Labrador who welcomed her moving his tail and liking her fingers "And this one "she said going to the cage of another dog who was obviously a street dog because she couldn't recognize his raze 

"Yeah babe, but you have to choose just one "pointed Ashlyn "We don't have place at home for all of them " 

"I know what you mean" smiled Payton "I would love to take them all but my mom would kill me" said the girl before she would be interrupted by another member of the shelter 

"Payton, help me with him " said the blonde guy passing her a little dog "I have to help Javier with Rockie " finished the guy before go and leave the three women 

"Who is this boy or girl? " asked Ashlyn softly scratching the little dog's ear 

"Is a boy" began Peyton "He is the last one of his family, his mom was hit by a car when she was still carrying them, we tried to rescued them,  but his mom and and his siblings died and he is the last one, he is a though one " finished the girl while Ashlyn was focused in the story scratching the little dog and Ali could see in her eyes the connection that the keeper was having with the dog and the hard situation that he had going through 

"We want him " said Ali breaking Ashlyn's thoughts 

"Are you sure? " asked the two women at the same time 

"Yeah" smiled Ali with her eyes on Ashlyn's 

"He will be like a baby, you have to take care of him, feed him and everything " explained Payton 

"I think that will be perfect " reasoned Ali to the little girl "Right babe? " asked this time to Ashlyn but the keeper was speechless just watching this woman take control of the situation just like the old times, she was sure that if they were alone in the shelter all the dogs already knew how much she loved the teacher 

"Yeah" said Ashlyn in a little voice 

"Okay, let me talk with my boss" shrugged the girl a little bit uncomfortable with the couple tension 

"Are you sure you want this, him? " asked Ashlyn after a few seconds that the girl was gone 

"Yeah,  you heard her, he will be our practice for the future months " shrugged Ali hugging Ashlyn by her side 

"God woman, I love you " said Ashlyn kissing Ali's forehead 

They waited patiently for the girl and the boss's response while they walked and saw the rest of the dogs in he shelter 

"You are the couple that wants to adopt krash? " asked a bearded man to the two women 

"Yeah" said Ashlyn a little bit protectively 

"You know that he is very little, you have to take care of him like a little baby " explained the man a little bit unsure of the couple's decision 

"Yeah we are sure " said Ali "We want him and we know the responsibility of adopt him, I think he we will be a perfect addition to our family and the perfect preparation and companion for the other member of the family that will be here in a couple of months " explained the teacher making the man's eyes jump between the two women understanding the explanation of them but without wanting to get in their life

"I understand " nodded the man "But if is good with you, I want him to spend a few days here till he is a little bit stronger before you take him home 

"Okay, that will be perfect " smiled Ashlyn 

"Okay I'll see you at the end of this week "

The two women said goodbye to the man and the little girl before head to their car and to their home, when they reached the house the front was packed with cars 

"Ash" whined Ali "I told you I didn't wanted anything too crazy " said Ali counting at least seven cars 

"Isn't anything too crazy, is just our friends and family " explained Ashlyn making Ali forget about everything with the word 'our' just that little word made her love the surprise that waited for her inside the house 

"I look good? " asked Ali while Ashlyn was helping her get down of the car

"Yeah babe " said Ashlyn nonchalantly 

"You aren't looking at me" snapped Ali 

"I don't have to look at you to know that you look beautiful " said Ashlyn looking at Ali "You are my girlfriend and the mom of our baby, you always look beautiful and you will be always look beautiful " finished Ashlyn before seal it with a kiss 

"Mmmm,  you will definitely get your own gift tonight " said Ali sexily 

"And I will be able to unwrap it? "

"Mmhhhhmm"

"Okay let's end with this party " said Ashlyn before pull Ali inside the house "Hey the birthday girl is here! " yelled Ashlyn once they were inside the house making all the people get gathered in the living room to receive them and congratulate Ali 

The first were obviously grandma Harris, then Christopher who hugged Ali a little bit too tight for Ashlyn's taste making him comment about his sister's overprotection till it was the time of the footballers 

"Come here Tobin "called Ashlyn making the thin woman go to them and made the two women, the ex student and the teacher share a shy and knowing look 

"Hi Heath " began Ali 

"Please Miss K, don't call me that, it makes me feel in college again " whined the midfielder making everybody laugh 

"Well don't call me Miss K or I will reprove you " joked Ali 

"Hi Ali " smiled Tobin 

"Hi Tobin " said Ali before wrap the young woman in a tight hug,  like the ones that you give to your friends after a long time 

"Happy Birthday, I want you to meet someone " said Tobin before break the hug "She is Christen, babe she is Ali " introduced Tobin making Ali look at her curiously, obviously she recognized her from the uswnt but now in front of her personally she recalled her differently 

"Standford? " asked Ali recalling her from that final making the pretty brunette laugh 

"Yeah " smiled Christen

"Nice to meet "

"I'm not the only one that got back her love from college " joked Ashlyn making Tobin see her

"Even if you took the trophy " joked Christen

"I got the two trophies from that final " said Tobin sweetly kissing Christen's cheek 

 "Okay enough! " interrupted Alex "My turn " said the forward passing to Ali a box "Happy Birthday! "

"Oh my god " exclaimed Ali before began to open the box "What is this? " she said finding a uswnt jersey

"Very funny Morgan " grumbled Ashlyn "But she already have many of them "

"Yeah but no from the best forward in the world " Said Alex turning the jersey to Ali see her number and name in the back making Ali laugh "And of course is a little one for my niece, so she can support the best player in the team" smiled Alex showing a little blue jersey with her number and name in the back 

"That is not funny" whined Ashlyn "My baby will only use my number and name! " pointed the keeper making the two Alex laugh before a knock in the door interrupted the sweet and funny moment 

Ashlyn walked to the door to receive another guest of the party while she continued her banter with Alex 

"Coming " yelled Ashlyn going closer to the door before open it,  without knowing the cold rush that would run through her body seeing the person that was in front of her in the door of her own house 

A blonde woman that she had years without see or know about her, the woman that made all her fears and doubts come again to her,  making her feel instantly unworthy, a ghost of her past 

"Mom? " was all that the keeper could pronounce 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan taaan taaaaaaaan   
> Let's add something else to the story


	43. Reparing the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry for the delay and for be lost in action but here we are, this will not be a lovely chapter, we are going to have a raw and emotional chapter before we continue with the cute story  
> **Warning: maybe this could have some triggers of some situations**

“ _You are not worthy...I never wanted to have a daughter like you...Why can't you be like other girls?...”_ Those words made Ashlyn wake up, her breaths were shorts and quick, her hand ran over her short hair feeling the wet of the sweat, her mouth were dry, she was having a panic attack, her eyes searched for Ali, who was peacefully sleeping by her side, just the image of that woman made her feel guilty of feel like she was feeling in that moment, she shouldn't been feeling like this, no after so many time, but the image of that woman in the door of her house that afternoon made everything come back

She left the bed slowly and silently, the floor was cold and made her hiss, she walked slowly out of the room trying to not make the floor crack under her feets, she closed the door silently and began to walk throught the hall to the living room were Kyle's snores marked the level of his sleep, she opened the door that took her to the back porch trying to not make any noise that could wake up the people in the house, the fresh air of the night hit her sweat skin and made her shiver, the grass under her bare feet relaxed her inmediately making her feel in the soccer field, her favorite place.

She took a breath inhaling the smell of the night, the mix of wet grass and silence, she walked to the little bridge that she had and saw the reflection of the moon in the water while the words of her mother resounded in her mind _“You are not worthy...I never wanted to have a daughter like you...Why can't you be like other girls?...”_ she didn't want to cry but she couldn't avoid the tears roll from her eyes, with the mix of sadness, rage and fear, she had forgot how was to feel unwanted and inadequated, the ghost of her past had come back to door of her house and had brought all the feelings that she thought she had buried.

She swallow the desire of scream and hit a wall, she didn't wanted to go back to that behavior but the presence of her mom that afternoon was like had brought everything back, she took another breath and lift her eyes to the sky, it was like one of those nights were she ran away from her house and went to the skate park or to the soccer field and slept there, trying to escape from everything, but she couldn't do it anymore, she had her family now, she had Ali, she had Ali's family, she had her life now

A pair of warm hands caressed her torso from her ribs to her stomach making her jump a little bit from surprise but making her instanly relaxed, Ali hugged her from behind putting her face on her strong shoulder, the brunette didn't said anything but she could feel Ali's eyes on her

“I couldn't sleep” she said simply

“I know...” answered Ali with her grogy voice “You want to talk about it”

“Is dumb” dismissed Ashlyn turning around in Ali's embrace, caresing her messy hair

“Is not dumb if is waking you up in the middle of the night and making you leave the bed” said Ali making Ashlyn sigh, the teacher could see the wheels moving in her head, she knew what was bothering her but she wanted to give Ashlyn the chance to explain but she also knew that she wouldn't say anything she had to take the words out of her mouth “Is your mom?”

“How do you know?” asked Ashlyn

“I saw her when she came this afternoon and you closed the door in her face, she stood in the yard for a couple of minutes before she left this letter in your car” she said giving a piece of paper to Ashlyn, she saw it but her body couldn't react to take it

....

_Flashback_

_Ashlyn walked to the door to receive another guest of the party while she continued her banter with Alex_

_"Coming " yelled Ashlyn going closer to the door before open it,  without knowing the cold rush that would run through her body seeing the person that was in front of her in the door of her own house_

_A blonde woman that she had years without see, the woman that made all her fears and doubts come again to her,  making her feel instantly unworthy, a ghost of her past_

_"Mom? " was all that the keeper could pronounce_

_"Um....Hi.....Ashlyn" smiled the blonde woman shyly, her blonde hair was short now, her face had aged, her body was thinner than she could remember and now she was taller than her mom, this wasn't the same woman that she remembered, this wasn't the person that scared when she was younger_

_"Ash!" called her brother making her rid her eyes from the woman and see inside the house, loosing the moment when their mom closed her with the sound of her son's voice_

_"Coming!" yelled the keeper_

_"I just wanted to..." began the mother but was interrupted by her daughter first_

_"I...I can't" said the keeper denying with her head "I...." sighed Ashlyn "I can't, I'm sorry" was all that she could say before close the door abruptly, leaving the mother with guilt and the daughter with fear, this wasn't the right moment to her mother to show up, she was happy again she had conquer her fears and doubts, she had won Ali back and she was getting comfortable with the new chapter of her life, why her most feared ghost had to show up in the door of her house_

_"Are you okay?" asked Ali softly witnessing Ashlyn's state "Who was knocking on the door?" she asked putting her hand over her back_

_"Um, no one...um, one of the neighboors" dismissed Ashlyn mysteriously before leave Ali alone in the door_

_She saw the keeper go to her family, before use one of the windows near to the door to see outside, watching a mysterious woman standing outside, watching to the house, their eyes connected and they saw each other with curiosity, Ali got the idea that she could be Ashlyn's mother, she saw the woman get a piece of white paper out of her purse and put it in Ashlyn's car, apparently she knew very well Ashlyn and her taste, she saw the woman go to a car and leave the house, just like she came she was gone, like a ghost_

_...._

“Read it Ash” said Ali but Ashlyn couldn't form any word she just shook her head “It will help you” said the teacher extending her arm but Ashlyn just kept shaking her head “Remember when I took you to see your brother in rehab” began Ali breaking the keerper's focus on the white envelope making her move her eyes to the teacher “This is something like that, even if you don't want it, you have to read it, you deserve peace” Ashlyn moved her eyes back to the paper biting her lip

“I don't want to read it alone”

“I will be with you” said Ali taking Ashlyn by her hand and pulling her to the floor of the little bridge, they sat in front of each other with their legs crossed “I will be here baby” she caressed her knees and left Ashlyn give the first step opening the envelope, Ashlyn took the paper between her fingers, taking a sigh and biting her lip

“I don't want to be like her” blurted Ashlyn “I don't want to be like my mom” blurted this time seeing Ali to her eyes

“You will not” assured Ali

“I don't want to doubt of my kids, I want to support them in anything they want and anything they will be”

“You will baby” said Ali a little bit emotional about Ashlyn's confession “ And they will love you”

“I want to love them inconditionally”

“We will love you inconditionally” assured Ali making Ashlyn sigh and see the white paper again

“I don't want to do this now”

“Okay” said Ali softly “But promise me that you will, that you will read it and you will find peace with what happened, not for her, your brother or your grandma, but for you” she said with her hand over Ashlyn's

“I will baby” assured Ashlyn “But right now, I want something different” she said stealing a kiss from Ali

“What?” smiled the teacher

“I want to see the sunrise with you” she said kissing Ali's nose before pull her in front of her, hugging her tightly with her hands over her belly where she ran her thumbs up and down while Ali draw circles over Ashlyn's hands, they enjoyed the sunrise in silence for a couple of seconds before Ali broke it

“We love you, never forget that” said Ali turning her head and leaving a kiss on Ashlyn's cheek

….

 "What!?" yelled Christopher through the phone when Ashlyn told him the story of their mom "She went to the house? When?"

"In the middle of Ali's party" said Ashlyn searching for some clothes in her part of the closet "and left a letter"

"You read it?"

"Nah" said Ashlyn defeated "I...I want to talk with her" she said before hear her brother sigh in the other side of the line

"What are we going to do?" was all that the man said, just like when they little and one of them got in trouble, they always got each other's back and this was not different

 

"Where are you going looking so hot?" asked Ali seeing Ashlyn walk to the living room the three Kriegers were sprawled on the couch watching Ali's favorite babies show, she got up from the couch to help the keeper with her black shirt cleaning some dust on it

"I'm going out with Chris" she said enjoying how Ali was taking care of her

"Hmmm, don't search for another girl" joked Ali

"Never" said Ashlyn seeing her dreamily to Ali's eyes caressing her hair lovingly before leave a kiss on her forehead, Ali could see in Ashlyn's eyes the truth about their 'date' but she decided to don't say anything just follow the program

"Have fun, and don't get in trouble" she said walking to the couch again

"Don't worry" laughed Ashlyn before go out of the house

"They are going to see their mom" blurted Ali after a few seconds

"How do you know?" asked Kyle

"Because she is already becoming a mom" said Deb proudly "We always know things even if people don't tell us" shrugged the mom, sharing a knowing look with her daughter and making the younger woman caress her belly

....

  _"Why sports Ash? Why don't you do more girly activities? Like Anna our neighbour, she is in ballet, haven't you see how beautiful she looks in her tutu?" said Ashlyn's mom while the keeper was packing her thing for the practice  
_

_"Because I'm not Anna mom, I'm Ashlyn and I don't like ballet, I like play soccer and softball and basketball, what is the problem with that?" yelled Ashlyn beginning to feel the tears forming in her eyes "why can't you accept me as I am? I can't be the prettiest girl or the most feminine but I'm your daughter, that is what you got, I can't be another person, someone who I'm not" ramble Ashlyn "I'm sorry" said Ashlyn defeated "I'm sorry" said one last time Ashlyn from the door watching her mom taking another bottle of pills  
_

Since her mom showed up in her door it was like her pandora box had been open and all her demons and fears had been freed, she didn't wanted to do this, she didn't wanted to confront this woman, she didn't know how this could end but she also knew that Ali was right, she had to do this, to forgive her mom and her dad and continue with her life or even to get them into her life, yeah she had never thought in that possibility but her grandma was growing old and strangely with Ali's pregnancy her desires of have a family had going strong, deep down she knew that the right thing was to forgive her parents and get them into her life again, she knew that she would want her mom in her life again for this new chapter of her life

The two siblings stood up in the door of the cafeteria where they knew that their mom work, they still got news from them from time to time, the last thing that they knew was that their mom was working there, so they went without knowing if she still was there, they scanned the place, both dressed in black and with their sunglasses on, their presence was more than intimidating this two siblings with their bad ass attitude, Ashlyn with her tattoes and Chris with their size were intimidating the place till a name broke the moment

"Tammy!" called another woman making the blonde turn around and see their kids, they were no kids anymore, this woman and man were in front of her making her face all the wrongs decisions of her past, she saw them and almost dropped the things that she was carrying, she putted them back on the table and cleaned her hands nervously on her apron

She walked to another woman and said something to her and the woman answered nodding before she walked to her son and daughter who followed her silently to the nearest park and sat on one of the tables there. They shared a silent look between each other, Chris scratching his beard, Ashlyn tapping her foot against the floor and their mom with their fingers interlaced on the table, they saw her while the old woman tried to understood the image that now she had in front of her, how she studied them, like trying to get rid of the old image that she had of them, the last time that she saw them Christopher was 15 and Ashlyn was 13 when the state gave their grandma the custody of the two siblings due the addiction that their parents had, after that any of the sibling knew anything else from their parents, a few news here and there from them but anything from them directly, till now.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing that the woman said breaking the silence "For yesterday and...." the woman tried to say what she had prepare for that moment but Ashlyn had another plans

"Don't worry" began Ashlyn, she didn't knew where it came from, because when she thought in that moment, in the moment where she reunited with their parents she imagined another scene, that she and Christopher would be angry like when they were teenagers, that they would yell to each other and their parents wouldn't be sorry about the past, but now watching this woman feel so tiny  and ashamed, she understood that all of them had learnt their lesson and now life had made them found each other again

"I didn't knew that you were at home an least that you were having a party" reasoned Tammy

"It was my girlfriend's birthday" said Ashlyn a little bit shy without knowing how would be the reaction of her mom

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupt" she shrugged

"You... didn't interrupt, I...Just wasn't prepared to see you there, in the door of my house" shrugged Ashlyn

"Yeah, I didn't expected you to be in the house either" she lowered her head and began to play with her fingers "My therapist told me it was a good idea to begin to 'repair the past'" she put on quot "That is why I wrote you a letter" for the first time the woman saw Ashlyn to the eyes and for the first time in years she saw how sorry she was for everything

"That is why we wanted to talk with you" she began leaving the woman with the doubt, maybe they didn't wanted to know anything else from her anymore and she wouldn't blame them, she would accept anything that they wanted to do "to repair the past" ended Ashlyn making the woman sigh relieved

"Okay" said Tammy with a teary smile

"Baby steps" said for the first time Christopher breaking the soft moment with his hard voice

"Of course" answered Tammy more than happy for hear her son's voice, in that moment Ashlyn wanted to hug her but she knew it was going to be a lot for the moment, they needed to take baby steps

"Um...another question"began Chris "And dad?" asked the man making the mom to lower her eyes to the table

"Um....he...died a few years ago, with complication with his liver" said the woman seeing them lower their eyes instantly, it was going to be too perfect to be reunited as a happy family again, at the end not all of them had found a way to conquer their addictions and their father had died with complications for his alcoholism

They spent a few seconds in silence processing the information till Christopher decided to broke the solemn moment for another nicer subject

"Um, I have a son" he began making his mom see him dreamily "Little Christopher" he said taking his phone out and showing the woman a picture of the baby with an Orlando Pride jersey

"Oh! he looks like you when you were little" she said happy studying the picture

"He is the best" interrupted Ashlyn

"And Ashlyn is having a baby too" said Chris moving the attention to his sister and making Tammy see her up and down

"Oh not me, my girlfriend Ali, she is...pregnant" she said with a smile on her face for the first time, this was the first time that she said that out loud

"Oh my god!" said Tammy with her hands over her mouth, understanding the weight of the moment, this two kids that she had leave years ago, had become man and woman, with their own lives, they had conquer their bad sides and find the peace, they didn't repeat the mistakes from their parents and have the life that they had always desired for them, she saw them, she studied them and knew that she had took the best decision when she went away from their lives giving them the space to grow and become the persons that they were now.

"Took our numbers" began Christopher, the look in their mothers face made him break his hard shield

"For anything you want or need, you can call us" said Ashlyn following her brother's words "To maintain contact" nodded the keeper making the woman broke the distance and caress their faces like little children

"Okay" said Tammy softly

....

When Ashlyn went into her house the last thing that she was expecting was to see the three Kriegers dancing in the kitchen listening to Beyonce while they cooked lunch

"Ahem" Ashlyn announced her presence "Hello, someone had see my girlfriend?"

"Yeah" yelled Ali running to Ashlyn's arms

"Babe, what are you doing?" she asked seeing Ali covered in flour

"We are cooking home made pasta that we saw in tv" she smiled seeing Ashlyn to her eyes, feeling how she was lighter "How it went?" asked Ali cryptically

"Good" answered Ashlyn, Ali understood the sign, this wasn't the right moment to talk about it, they preferred to enjoy the moment with the Kriegers

"Hey hey love birds" called Kyle "If you don't help, you don't eat" sassed Kyle "I love you Harris but go and change your fabulous clothes because you are going to get dirty" he pushed her to the room

This family was crazy she tought, her family was crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I feel a little bit rusty, now let's continue with the cute story :)  
> I love to hear your comments...


	44. Getting used to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's move a little bit forward in the story to begin to develop Ali's pregnancy and other stuffs, I'm going to begin to take things from real life and get them into the story, so if you want something in particular, tell me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but a lot of things have been going on in real life that had my head occupied, I'm kinda down and heart broken right now and I didn't want to pass that to my story... My best friend left the country and ironically I turned into Ashlyn in this story and fell in love with a girl in a relationship with a man, Yeah! I broke the number one rule, it sounded better in the story... but that is life you get hurt and you learn... I want that the rest of the story to be cute and happy, don't expect big drama... let's use this like therapy

Ashlyn was in the kitchen dancing and humming a song while cooking breakfast for her and Ali, she had her usual 'fit' breakfast and she was making waffles with bananas, peanut butter and chocolate for Ali, her cravings had become more 'normal' now but she was eating more and more everyday, Ashlyn was wishing silently everyday to see Ali's belly grow began to feel and see her changes and run her hands over her growing belly and even began to feel the baby in her hands, but her daydreaming was interrupted by a scream of terror from Ali.

"ASH!!!" heard the keeper from their room making her run immediately from the kitchen

"What?!" asked Ashlyn going into the room quickly, finding Ali crying in front of the mirror "What is wrong baby?" asked Ashlyn preoccupied by Ali's state "Something is wrong?" she asked checking on Ali

"I'm fat!" whined Ali with tears running from her eyes

"Huh?" Ashlyn was totally confused

"I'm fat!" repeated Ali this time in total crisis and showing the keeper her jeans that couldn't close totally because of her growing belly

"Oh!" said Ashlyn excitedly but trying to hide her emotions to not hurt Ali's feelings "Um..." Ashlyn was trying to find the best way to treat this subject that was going to be the first of the many changes that Ali was going to pass through this nine months "Baby you are not fat, is...just...our little...shark...growing in your beautiful belly" said Ashlyn sweetly running her hand over the little bump, asking herself how could she pass the fact that Ali´s belly was growing she used to check her state every morning discreetly of course running her hand over Ali´s abdomen while she left kisses on her shoulder to wake her up, it was like the baby had grown up and she had not see it or feel it

"I know!" said Ali exasperated "But..." she was trying to ease her emotions, she was really trying but her pregnant hormones was making it very hard, Ali knew that she should be happy to see the first changes in her body, she was dying to see her belly grow, she knew how happy was going to make Ashlyn to see the changes, the keeper had been very patient with her, her mood swings and crazy cravings at any crazy hour of the day, and now she saw the first sign of her pregnancy, her belly was growing, her little baby bump was forming and she was crying hysterical "those were my favorite jeans" whined Ali

"Baby it doesn't matter, you can leave them here till you have our baby shark and you get back on shape and you can wear them again" reasonated Ashlyn, running her thumb over the little belly unconsciously

"Okay" sniffed Ali getting more relaxed before she break down again "But that means that I have to buy more clothes!" whined Ali again making Ash sigh and ran her hands over her hair

"Babe, if we have to buy more clothes we will buy more clothes, that doesn't matter, you will look beautiful in pregnant clothes" eased Ashlyn without knowing that she was digging deeper

"Right, I will have to wear pregnant clothes and you will continue wearing your cool clothes" argued Ali

"Babe" sighed Ashlyn trin to don't explode "You know what" she clapped her hands and Ali understood inmediately that she had make her mad "I will check on the breakfast" she said before leave Ali alone in the room trying to control her pregnant hormones before go behind Ashlyn, she changed her clothes for some yoga pants and t-shirt before go to the kitchen

"Babe" she said softly hugging Ashlyn from behind and kissing her neck softly while Ashlyn just answered with a 'mmm' while she flipped her pancakes "I'm sorry for my breakdown"

"Is okay, babe" said Ashlyn in serious tone and she understood that she needed to give the keeper some space she went and sat on the table and a couple of minutes after Ashlyn was serving her breakfast while she by her side and gave her weak smile, she knew that she was not easy on these days and Ashlyn had been patient after a couple of minutes of eat in silence the keeper broke the silence "Babe" Ali almost jumped happily feeling her Ashlyn coming back and talking to her in her favorite tone "You know that today I'm going to shoot the Beyond the net video and they were asking me for a couple of pictures of my family and friends" she said eating and looking to her plate

"Okay" shrugged Ali "You want me to help to choose the pictures" she said without follow Ashlyn's idea

"Yeah... well...I wanted to you to help me and..." Ali lift her eyes from the plate when she felt the nervousness in Ashlyn's voice "I wanted to ask you if we could use...I could use" corrected Ashlyn "A picture of us, you and me.." she said and Ali had to think in the sense of what Ashlyn was saying because she wasn´t following the case

"Of us?" asked the teacher trying to understood making Ashlyn sighed, she had not felt this way since college when she had to ask something to Ali and she was not sure of her answer

"Yeah, Alex...I mean, I want to put a picture of you and me in the video in the part where I'm going to talk about my family and friends, you are a big part of my life since the beginning of my career and now and..." she had her eyes on her plate the whole time missing Ali's expression till she heard a snif that made her lift her eyes finding her girlfriend trying to contain her tears "babeee" whined Ashlyn, lately she could not say anythig too sweet to her girlfriend without making her cry

"You want me to appear in your video?"

"Of course babe why not? you are my girlfriend and the mother of my baby and..." she could not end her phrase because Ali's lips were on her, she had to take care with the future mom who had almost jumped over her "Only if you want to"shrugged Ashlyn in a second that Ali gave her breaking the kiss to breath

"Why not?" shrugged Ali almost nonchalantly "So we can let know every girl in the US that you are taken now" she smiled and Ashlyn did too, it made her smile that every time that Ali talked about another female aproaching to her she would use the term 'girl' not a woman but a 'girl', that was one of the things that had remained from college

"Are you sure?" asked the keeper "you would become famous" she said trying to recall to the teacher that it wasn't just a normal video it was going to be a video that it was going to be seen in the US and maybe around the world

"Good, so every girl in the whole world will know my face" smiled Ali lifting her eyebrow

"Are you sure you don't want me for my fame?" asked Ashlyn seriously but only Ali could understood her dry sense of humor

"Oh god, you figured out now, damm it!" joked Ali

"I knew it!" laughed Ash

"Are you sure you want a picture of us?" asked Ali again this time more serious, understanding the deepness of the situation it wans't just that Ashlyn's fans would know her, well they already know her but it was going to be official, and not only her fans but everybody in UNC will know, their friends, their coworkers, everybody; that made Ali feel the preassure of the statement and Ashlyn could see it in Ali´s eyes

"If you want to, babe" she said

She would not pressure Ali in this, she understood the weight of the situation she had go through that when she began to play with the USWNT, she had to loose the tranquility of walk in the streets and not get recognized, take her nephew to the school without get stopped by everyone and now she was asking to Ali not only to loose all that 'normal' stuffs but to 'go out of the closet' as her girlfriend and future mom of her child 

"Think about it, Okay? We have till they edite the video the give them the photos" said the keeper stealing a little kiss "I have to go, we are going to film some things on the beach, we are going to do a interview and we are going to end in the skate park, if you want to go you are welcome" said Ashlyn taking their plates and leaving the table to get shower and get dressed while Ali saw her usual morning's baby show

Both of them were locked up in their own heads, they were still working on some things, trying to get used to Ashlyn's fame and work, the keeper just had a few games out of Orlando but was quickly, just a couple of days but the next USWNT call was coming close and it was going to be at least a couple of weeks separated, Ali's mom was on Miami but she wasn't used to spend more than a couple of days with her she had got used to have her own space her own rutine and the teacher was still getting used to change part of that, without Ashlyn the house felt weird to Ali, this was not her house it was Ashlyn and without the keeper it was a stranger house, she could not found herself in the house, now she was on vacation but soon she had to figure out what she was going to do with her job in UNC and now her pregnacy, she had a lot of things to figure out and put in order, but Ashlyn's footsteps took her out of her head

"I'm going babe" said the keeper going to Ali to have a kiss "You know that if you want to you can go to see part of the interview right"

"Yeah Babe" said Ali "I think I'm going to see some clothes and then go there"

"Nooo I want to go to help you find clothes" whined Ash

"You just want to me model you some clothes"

"Damm right, baby!" exclamed the keeper making Ali laugh

"Go!" she pushed her before one last kiss

....

 Ali had decided to use the good news of the morning to go some new clothes, who doesn't love to buy some new clothes, well she was decided to go and buy new pants and maybe some shirts and shoes and bags and maybe began to buy some things to the baby, that was going to be one of the first topics that she had to talk with Ashlyn, the baby, the room, the clothes, they had to wait a little bit to know the sex of the baby but they had to begin to talk about the baby

Walking throught the mall she had so many ideas of what to do and what to buy, she wanted to begin to have the record of her growing belly with pictures, she had so many ideas for the room, she liked animals, but if she had a girl she wanted a princess room but she knew that if she had a boy Ashlyn would choose a crazy theme like sharks or something like that, she got lost in some many thoughts, the room, the theme, the clothes, everything it was like a overload of ideas and things that she had to do and think

She was searching for some jeans, she refused to use 'maternity clothes' like Ashlyn had say, she decided to begin with 'bigger' jeans just a couple of sizes up of her normal, she had found some cute shirts too and she was going to use the excuse to buy them because of her growing belly, she had discover all the benefits of her state and now buy some clothes was one.

She had found some black jeans like her favorites and she was deciding how many sizes up she was going to choose, when a curious thing called her attention, since she went into that shop a pair of young girls had been following her from afar, since the beginning she didn't pay attention to them it was very common to see the same people going around the store but these girls had been watching her and whispering over her, she check her hair over a mirror discretely and it wasn't her hair or make up, she didn't knew what was it till almost she decided to leave the store, before on of the girl the bigger one came to her shyly

"Excuse me, my little sister think that you are Ali Krieger" said the teenage girl with her little sister behind her, the little one seemed to be like 10 years old and the other seemed to be like 17

"I am" said Ali curiously

"I told you" said the little girl from behind her older sister

"Yeah, Yeah I know" said the older one

"Can we take a picture with you?" asked the little girl shyly

Ali couldn't understand what was happening, some random girls just came to her and ask her for a picture

"I have a letter for Ashlyn" said the girl shyly

_Of course!_ thought Ali, this was one of the many things that she and Ashlyn had talked, she had prepared herself to this to happen but it wasn't till now that she understood the situation fully, now everybody had seen them on TMZ and other newspaper, she was the 'new girlfriend' of Ashlyn Harris, the keeper of the USWNT, of course people would want to go to her to send things to Ashlyn and maybe like this girls take a picture with her, this was new to the teacher

"Of course, sweetheart" said sweetly Ali to the little girl "If you want to I can give it to her"

"YEAH!?" said the girl "Give it to me, give it to me!" said the girl excitedly to her sister "Tell her that she is my favorite and, and... I'm a goalkeeper like her" smiled the girl giving to Ali her letter

"Of course" she said taking the letter and putting it in her purse

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Of course" this was new and strange to Ali but she tried to act the more normal that she could and smile to the picture with the girls

"Um, tell her that she is one of my favorites too" said the teenage girl trying to act cool "Even if I'm a defender" shrugged the girl

"Just like me" smiled Ali receiving a surprise face from the girl

"Really?" she asked making Ali smile and nod "That is how you meet her?" she asked but before Ali could answer the little girl did it for her

"Don't be dumb Alissa, she was her mentor on college" she answered like it was the most obvious thing surprising Ali

"Yeah" said Ali shyly

"Cool" said the girl "Can we post the picture?" asked the teenager

"Yeah, no problem" shrugged Ali before the girls continued their shopping and Ali too

 Ali stood for a few seconds lost in her thoughts _what had happened?_ she had just took a picture with some random girls? this was not her, but definitely this was going to be her new life and it was crazy, and Kyle was going to enjoy to see that her sister was famous now, _Oh god!_ was all that Ali could think giggling like a little girl walking to pay her new jeans, Ashlyn and Kyle were going to enjoy this story

....

When Ali arrived to the skate park it wasn't hard to find where Ash and the crew were filming, the park was practically empty except for a pair of kids here and there and of course the keeper was unmistakable with her size and style, she walked shyly and silently to where a couple of women were filming Ashlyn with some boys in a little halfpipe, this was tipically for tattooed woman that  even with her hard look and black clothes was able to attract all the kids around her and became just one of them

"Come on, do it!" she could hear that the keeper said to one of the boys "If you fall it doesn't matter you get up and do it again" Ali could avoid to feel things everytime that she heard Ashlyn talk like that, she sat on a cement step while she saw the keeper get on the top of the halfpipe and let herself down like the most normal thing "See like that, come on"

She couldn't avoid to let her mind dream about Ashlyn with their child maybe teaching him or her how to skate, how to surf, how to kick a ball, she could imagine her future with the keeper and their kid, she could imagine this kid in their families, how Kyle would took pictures of the baby, how grandma Harris would pamper the baby, how Ashlyn's mom and her mom could play with the baby, the first time that they would take the baby to UNC, so many things that made her excited about the future, the future by Ashlyn's side

"Babe you came!" said Ashlyn running to her and stealing a little kiss from her lips

"You haven't hurt yourself right?" joked Ali

"Pssst come on babe, haven't you see me teaching those boys how to skate?" she said confident while Ali saw her dreamly

"Love you" blurted Ali making Ashlyn surprise

"Love you more" smiled Ash

"Noup"answered Ali making the keeper laugh

"Come on, let me introduce you to the Purpose2Play crew"

While Ashlyn introduce her to the crew like her girlfriend she had like a moment to understand everything, she didn't knew if it was the light of the sunset, the good energy of the moment, her pregnancy or simply the happiness that she felt by Ashlyn's side, that made her understand and accept her present life and the things that maybe she had to loose, but it wasn't a lost, maybe now she would be recognize in the street and she had to take pictures with strangers and receive gifts to Ashlyn but life had give her that chance, the chance to go back to Ashlyn, live their dreams, have their baby and like Ashlyn maybe she could use that attention to inspire other girls to reach their dreams like she did with Ashlyn in college, to set the example of an estable relationship, that it was possible to have a family, to support eachothers dreams and grow in time, maybe this was her chance to level up her work and her purpose, they could use this oportunity to inspire the next generation like the baby that was growing in her belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to use my free time to update this story and my other stories  
> I will love to hear yor comments after all this time  
> Love you :)


	45. Our Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay prepare for another cute and funny chapter, I had to learn about pregnancy haha enjoy

"Babe" said Ali softly in the middle of the night "Baby" repeated shaking Ashlyn softly

"Wha..what?" said the keeper confused "Everything is okay" she said turning around to face her love "You need something?" she was used to Ali wake her up in the middle of the night to have a snack or water or even sex

"No, I'm okay"

"Okay" said Ashlyn still with her eyes closed by the sleep

"I want something" said Ali a little bit unsure and Ashlyn was preparing herself to any crazy request of the teacher "I think we should have a pool" said Ali softly making Ashlyn open her eyes inmediately in shock

"A what?!"

"A pool"

"Baby, is... 2 in the morning" whined Ashlyn checking her phone

"I know" said Ali sadly "But...I was having a dream" she said playing with the sheets shyly

"Okay" said Ashlyn running her hand over her face and hair to get rid of the sleep "What were you dreaming?"

"That we have a pool....and... you were teaching our baby how to swim and how to use a surf board and even our dog was swimming with you" said Ali missing the little smirk that Ashlyn had on her face "Hey don't laugh" protested Ali

"I'm not laughing" Ashlyn defended herself "Is a beautiful dream my love" smiled Ashlyn and Ali loved when she called her that way

"You look sexy when you are sleepy"

"Ah ah woman, let's sleep, don't use that tactic with me" she said making Ali laugh "we have our seconds apointment with Doctor Stella in the morning and we need our beauty sleep"

....

It was late when Ashlyn woke up, well it was late for her, she saw 8 am in her phone, she was so used to wake up early to train that every chance that she had to sleep till 'late' she took advantage of it, she ran her hand to the other side of the bed searching for the other brunette but instead she found cold sheets, second thing that made the morning weird, Ali was sleeping more and more now, she took naps in the middle of the day no matter what time was, she stood in silence searching for the ubication of the other woman, she wasn't in the bathroom she didn't heard her trowing up instead she heard a strange sound coming from the living room or the kitchen, she left the bed slowly trying to listen better  _what was it?_ she thought  _classical music?_ she began to walk slowly to the kitchen finding Ali dancing in the kitchen following the rythym of the music, making ballerina dance moves

"Why do we have the Orlando Philharmonic Orchestra in our house?" asked Ashlyn confused making Ali turn around from the stove finding the most cute image of Ashlyn, her hair was a mess and her confused face was still kinda marked by the sheets

"Baby you are awake!" said Ali happily, too happy for Ashlyn suspicious receiving a kiss from Ali

"Why we changed Beyonce for Beethoven?" asked Ashlyn again

"Is not Beethoven" laughed Ali "Is classical music for the baby" explained Ali 

"What?!"

"Yesterday I saw that to help the baby to form properly and to be smart you have to put classical music" explained Ali giving Ashlyn her cup of coffee but the keeper was still not following the idea

"That is crazy Alex, come on" said Ashlyn givin the first sip to her coffee

"Oh!" said Ali leaving Ashlyn in one piece just preparing herself to what was coming she counted in her head  _1,2,3..._ "Because you think that I'm crazy" began Ali making Ashlyn sigh, she was almost... almost used to this mood's changes but still got her out of place every time, she still didn't think the things completely before said them "Or you think that is crazy that I'm doing this because I want that our baby becomes the best little human in the world" Ashlyn didn't said anything, if she had learnt something in this couple of weeks is that in those moments she had to shut her mouth and just let the hormones go down before speak "Talk Ashlyn MIchelle Harris" 

 _Great my whole name_ she thought before speak "Alex, I'm not saying it because I think that you are crazy" she said with her best calm and cool voice "I'm saying it because we did it with little Chris and you have to use some headphones and put them on your belly" she explained leaving Ali in one piece this time

"Oh okay" she shrugged ashamed by her behavior but without pointing it, one of the mny things of being pregnant was that she had not to be sorry for her behavior or appetite and the last one was one of the things that concern Ashlyn the most

"Um.." said Ashlyn shyly seeing the plate "Pancakes with chocolate, sausage and eggs?" she had discover Ali's likes for the mix between sweet and salty

"Something is wrong?"

"Nouuu baby, I was craving this" smiled Ashlyn and prepared herself to eat

....

Ashlyn and Ali were waiting their turn to get in the appointment with doctor Stella, that morning they will know more about the baby, the develop of the pregnancy and they had the hope to see him or her, the keeper was reading and interesting pamphlet about the pregnancy while Ali played with the fingers of her free hand and  had her eyes on the screen of the tv that was in the reception

"Babe" said Ali with her eyes on the tv and receiving a 'mmm' from Ashlyn "I want a birth in the water"

"I know babe, but is not a little bit too early to decide those details"

"No, I want to think in tht since now"

"But I mean, we even know if is a boy or a girl and..."

Their discussion was interrupted by the receptionist calling them, they continued their conversation in their way to the consulting room finding Doctor Stella already inside the room

"Welcome back" she said happily

"Ugh, sorry but I need go to the bathroom" groaned Ali before go out of the room running, leaving the women laughing

"Hi Ashlyn, how are you?" asked the doctor shaking hands with Ashlyn

"Well...good, I think so, I mean, I'm still alive sooo..." shrugged Ashlyn

"She is irritated?" asked the woman

"I'm in shock that she had not kill me!" answered the keeper making the doctor laugh "we got over the 'exorcist stage' but now is like she can be happy and then I said something and then she is mad and then she is sad and then she cry!" continued the woman making the doctor laugh harder

"Yeah the mood swings can be pretty dramatic"

"Dramatic?! this morning she woke me up at two in the morning because she was having a dream and now she wants a pool!"

"Ow we are in the dream stage" joked the doctor "wait till you began to have the symptoms"

"Oh no please no" Ashlyn face palmed herself

"I'm baaaack" Ali announced her presence

"Okay let's begin this" said the doctor trying to hide Ashlyn's confessions "Okay Ali and... Ashlyn" began the doctor trying to get both into the moment "we have 8 weeks now, this checkpoint is going to be to see your symptoms, how are you feeling and maybe if the baby let us we can see him in the monitor, are we good?" asked the doctor before Ali began her explanation about the develop of the pregnancy, how tired she had been, how her morning sickness had disappear and her belly had grown "Well I see that we are going good and as the program says, so if you want to we can check this baby and see if he let us see him" began the doctor turning off the lights and while Ali got comfortable "Okay Ali this will be cold" she said before put some gel on Ali's belly and turn the screen on "Okayyyy let's see" said the doctor focus on the screen while Ali and Ashlyn tried to understand what they were seeing, she moved from one side to other on Ali's belly till she said "Aha here it is" and put pause to the screen "Here you can see your baby" she said pointing to the screen

Ali could understood the fact that that was her baby, now she could see in the screen the picture of the baby, even without a full form or anything there it was

"It looks like a nugget, is only a couple inches, is beggining to form the hands and feets and you can see the head, here" she said pointing to the screen and then Ashlyn could see and understand the image of her baby, there it was, little, without full form but there it was, growing in the belly of the woman that she loved, there it was the little person that she had been talking to at night, that she had caressed, the little person that one day will become in her daughter or son, the one that she could take to the beach or play dolls or soccer, the one that will wear the little jerseys that she had buy in every sizes, there it was, their baby

"Beautiful" said Ali dreamly caressing the screen "This is our baby" she smiled to Ashlyn finding that Ashlyn was already seeing her lovingly

"You want the picture?" asked the doctor

"Yeah, I want one for my locker" said Ashlyn 

"Okay, let me bring it for you" the doctor excused herself understanding that she needed to give the couple their time, she knew that the first time that you saw your unborn baby was special and they needed their space

"Our baby" said Ashlyn caressing Ali's belly while she cleaned the rest of gel "My little shark" she smiled

"Mmhhmm" answered Ali kissing the keeper

....

"I want to frame it" said Ali while she studied the picture of the baby, after the appointment they had receive the call from the shelter to go for Krash, the little dog had gain a few pounds and strength to go home and of course both women were more than happy to receive him, it couldn't been more perfect to receive him the same day that they saw their baby

"We could frame them all and see the develop of our baby" said Ashlyn excitedly "We could be like those weird parents that have a million pictures of their babies at home!" said making Ali laugh, of course she had imagined Ashlyn having a million picture of the baby on her phone, on her locker, everywhere "We could be like Syd and open an Instagram for the baby" finish Ashlyn making Ali laugh harder

"Oh come on, Syd is crazy" 

Before they could continue their plans to the baby's social media they had to go for their furry baby, while they went down of the car and walked to the shelter Ali could feel almost like and electric energy inside of her and couldn't stop her hand to caress her belly

"Hi Peyton" said Ashlyn to the girl

"Welcome back! Krash is waiting for you two" said the girl going to the back side

They waited for a few minutes till the girl appeared with the little sherman shepperd on her arms and the veterinarian behind her

"You should be Krash's new family" said the attractive doctor shaking their hands "I know that had been a long wait for you to have him but we wanted to be sure that he would be ready to go home, as you see he has grown and gain weight" he explained while the girl put him on the floor and Ashlyn crouched inmediately to caressing him, he smelled her first and then began to lick her fingers "He is a fighter, he still have a few cares but nothing that you can't do, just a couple of vitamins and anything that you see you can come here" he assured before give them his adoption papers and give them the freedom to go

In their way home, the dog couldn't be more happy jumping from Ali's lap to Ashlyn's, the dog was a ruckus but they couldn't love him more, his tail didn't stop to wag from one side to the other and Ali had found how adorable were their ears no matter that one was up and the other down

"Okay, Krash and this is your home" said Ashlyn opening the door to the dog while the four leg creature strive with Ali to let him go

"Okay, okay, one minute, she tried to explain while she put him on the floor and her inmediately went to snif everything"

"I love him, but I don't see him Krash face" exlained Ashlyn studying the dog

"I know we have to find him a new name"

"We could call him Zeus" said Ash

"Nooo, we are not going to call him Zeus"

"Why not? He is going to get big and we can't call him fluffy or something like that" reasonated Ashlyn

They were fighting over the dog's name while he continued exploring the house without their permission getting lost from their view

"Wait where is him?" asked Ali after a few seconds of total silence

They began to search for him, till they found him

"No, no, no, no" they said on unison watching the dog pee on their carpet

"On the carpet bro" asked Ashlyn while the dog sniffed his work of art

"Well baby" yawned Ali "I'm going to take my nap" she had get used to have her nap on the afternoon and now her time was coming "There is the first diaper that you have to change" joked Ali leaving Ashlyn seeing the dog

"Little man, we are going to have a conversation" she said serious to the dog


	46. Baby call #1

 "But I don't want you to delay the appointment just because I'm going to the camp, Alex" said Ashlyn a little bit irritated after they continued to have this conversation for days, since the keeper received the mail confirming her presence in the next camp for the friendly match against Germany and they saw that the appointment of the twelve weeks crashed with the camp Ali insisted in delaying the appointment and wait for Ashlyn to go.

"But I don't want to go alone" pouted Ali, almost to the point of tears, with every day and every week, she became more and more attached to Ashlyn, the keeper didn't hate it but it did concern her now that she had to leave for a couple of weeks, and for the first time she wished she would never have received that email and stay home with her girl”

"Babe," Ashlyn tried to be reasoned "you don't have to go alone, you have your mom and Kyle told me that he was going to come to meet Zeus"

yeah at the end Ashlyn won the right to rename Krash after winning a very tight game of Uno, Ali didn't hate it, but she preferred Krash, in honor to how Ashlyn's fans had name the couple

"it’s a lie!" Ali said, this time letting the first tears fall "Kyle is coming because you think I can’t stay home alone!" And it was true, they had become more concerned about Ali's pregnancy. She had become more tired, sleepy and from time to time her blood pressure would go down, nothing to get to alarmed but with Deb a few hours away from Orlando and Ashlyn going to the other side of the country, to practice in Portland, the health of the teacher was the main concern of the family "I hate it when all of you think that I'm not capable of doing things alone!" she said before running to their bedroom and throw the door making Zeus lift his head from the floor and move his head between the room and Ashlyn

"It’s not easy to have a pregnant girlfriend boy, remember that" she said to the pup before going to the bedroom with her companion behind her, but she found a locked door.

that was one of the many things that Ali did now, she locked herself in the bathroom or bedroom or any other place when she was mad with Ashlyn, one time she even locked Ashlyn in the backyard for an hour when she refused to eat her sushi out of the house, knowing how much the keeper loved sushi and how the pregnant teacher couldn’t eat raw fish.

"Babe" the keeper knocked on the door lightly, remembering the old times in college when she would end knocking on Ali's door after some fights, at least some things haven’t changed she thought with a smile "Babe, krash wants to come in" she always used him as way to enter and using Ali's favorite name for the dog, sometimes helped her. She ordered the dog to scratch the door, she heard the other woman unlocking the door ‘ _okay here we go’_  she exhaled preparing herself to go into the room like she was a swat team, what she didn't know was that the door was going to open just a little bit to let the dog enter before Ali close the door in Ashlyn's face again, almost hitting her in the forehead "Babeeee" Ashlyn called her again without success, they needed time, she knew that they needed time, so she gave Ali her space and began to bake a chocolate cake, she could never fail with a chocolate cake.

When the cake was ready, she hoped that the aroma of the cake would make her love come out of the room but it didn’t happen so she decided to go for her, finding surprisingly the room's door unlocked, she opened it slowly and found the teacher and the dog cuddling in bed, the first one that saw her was Zeus who waved her tail between his other mom’s arms

"will you give me a chance with mommy?" she asked to the dog

"No, he will stay" said Ali harshly, Ashlyn could see in her eyes that she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry" was the first thing that came out of her mouth making Ali hide her face in the pillow "Babe" Ashlyn whined

"I don't want you to go" the teacher said against the pillow

"Babe, this is not my first trip" the keeper had already made a few trips with Orlando, but it was just for a couple of days this will be their first USWNT camp and those were way longer

"Yeah, but what if something happens to me or the baby?"  Ali asked with a little voice

"What could happen? You will not be alone, Kyle will be with you, your mom is a couple hours away and Chris and my grandma are a couple of minutes away and if not Serv is a couple houses away, Alex made him promise that he would be in contact with you if something happens" she could feel and understand Ali's fears "You will not be alone and nothing will happen to you two, okay?"

"Okay" Ali said with a little voice while sitting in the bed trying to dry her tears "And you will not let any goal past you, right?"

"Of course" smiled Ashlyn "I will become a brick wall!" she said in a scary voice that made Zeus bark

"it’s okay boy" Ali smiled "your mama is crazy" she said scratching his ears and leaving a kiss on his nose

"can I have a kiss too?" Ashlyn pouted

"If what I’m smelling is chocolate cake, you can have all the kisses that you want"

"It’s chocolate cake!"

....

 "Okay, you have everything?" Ali asked watching the keeper come out of the room

"Yeah... Buuut I just missed a couple of my shirts and sweaters, do you know where they are?" Ashlyn asked her suspiciously

"Shirts and sweaters? Nope, I don't know" Ali shrugged before hearing a knock on the door "That should be Alex and Serv" she said quickly going to the door "Hi guys!"

"Hi Ali" both saluted the teacher

"Hey goalie, are you ready?" asked Alex

"I'm ready, baby horse" she said to the forward "Okay, babe, we have to go or else we’re going to be late and only god knows what Dawn will do to us if we are late" said the keeper to the teacher before giving her a deep kiss

"Ali if you need anything Serv will be at home for anything that you need" Alex said

"If you need something, you also have Chris and my grandma" Ashlyn said protectively

"Yeah, yeah guys, easy" Ali said a little bit overwhelmed by all the attention "my brother will come too and.." but before she could finish the sentence Kyle was coming through the door

"The queen is here!" he announced his presence

"Hi princess" said Ashlyn

"I'm the queen" he sassed back

"the only queen in this house is my queen, so you will be the princess while you are here" said Ashlyn picking up her luggage

"Okay I will take it, princess is prettier and young" he said leaving his suitcases and saying hi to everyone in the house

"Okay we need to go girls" called Serv

"Okay, bye Ali, I promise i will score a goal for my niece" she said hugging the teacher

"Bye babe" Ashlyn said giving a kiss to her girlfriend

"Here" Ali said shyly "A sandwich for the road" the couple became shy immediately in front of their friend’s eyes

"I love you" Ashlyn whispered

"You have it, right?" Ali asked touching Ash's chest

"Yeah" she said taking out the wing's necklace "And you?"

"Yes" she smiled

"Okay, okay" Kyle broke the moment "it’s time for the goalie to go and time for some Krieger's time, come on let's go!" he said pushing the keeper out of the house

....

The first couple of days were the hardest for Ali, even with Kyle trying to keep her occupied she was constantly missing Ashlyn and her crazy stuffs, she knew that when the keeper was in camp with the national team she couldn’t be in contact with her constantly, she would have to wait for the keeper to call her or text her, so she became dependent of the cellphone taking it everywhere, even to the bathroom, till she take the rhythm to her new life to the soccer's wife life like Kyle called it. She had to remember that it was almost time to begin the selection for the next 'Harris' and the first step she could make it on distance, but she had to go to the campus and made the last steps on person

"You already ended your sex call with your stud?" Kyle joked while watching tv

"I was not having a sex call" she said rolling her eyes

"oh, come on, ya’ll so boring. Don't tell me that during this days you don't have sex calls, or you don't sext her"

"No" Ali grinned

"Alexandra, I know you, I know that your pregnancy hormones have you going crazy, don't tell me that you don't send her a photo before a game to give her some 'motivation'"

"Kyle!"

"Don't tell me that you don't do it"

"I'm pregnant and I'm fat!"

"Here we go" he rolled his eyes "do you think that she cares? She doesn’t! Obviously, she loves you too much and obviously she loves you more with your belly!" that made her think she had lost a little bit of her after the pregnancy she almost felt ashamed of her body and Ashlyn needed to remind her how much she loved her

"Well that’s not the point, the thing is that I have to go to North Carolina to do some work stuff"

"Okay, when’s our flight?" Kyle had not separated from Ali since he landed mainly by Ashlyn's wishes

"I'll only go in a couple of days" Ali corrected him "Since you arrived, you haven’t even let me go to the bathroom alone, I need my space"

"Okay, but I’ll take you to the airport, you will not drive to there"

"Yeah, yeah" said Ali "But first I will send some 'motivation' photo to my girlfriend and then we will go to grandma's house to watch the match"

"Go Kween!"

 The game ended in a tie and Ashlyn just played half of the game, what made Ali a little bit bummed but at the same time excited to see the keeper in the uswnt uniform, that was something that made her proud and horny at the same time.

....

_‘Good morning KK_

_I’m going to North Carolina, it will be quick, I’ll only go for some papers and come back. Will let you know if I stay or come back!_

_Love you, the Queen’_

 

 

That morning, Ali woke up with the desire of feeling free and independent again, she will make just a a quick trip to the campus and she will come back at the end of the day, she had already talked with her assistant and she will just take the papers and come back, the car the trip could take a couple of hours but she was feeling trapped in the house, she needed a little bit of air, so she woke up early, took a shower, dressed and took her car, she didn't let Ashlyn know, she didn't need it, she just left a note to Kyle, she will come back in the same day anyway. Ashlyn will land in the night so she only got a couple of hours to get a break before the keeper landes, she gave Zeus one last kiss before take her car and break away like a teenager.

....

"No, no, no!" repeated Kyle in the living room, a couple of hours had passed and he didn't know anything about his sister, of course if she was driving she couldn't answer the phone but she could stop in a gas station and answer or something, but nothing, the teacher didn't gave signals of where she was or something "What can I do?" he couldn't call Ashlyn, she will be boarding her flight soon and he couldn't do it to her, if he called his mom she could have an heart attack, so he could only call one person

"Hello? Chris?"

....

*Another call missed*

Ashlyn had been calling Ali since she woke up and she couldn't reach her, since the night before when they facetimed she hasn’t been in contact with the teacher, she even called Kyle and she couldn't reach him either, something was worring her, maybe they were having some sibling time, maybe they were having some massages or something but she knew that even if they were doing something Ali would let her know or would answer her, but another call and she hadn't answered...

....

"What was she going to do in North Carolina?!" Chris asked trying to call her again

"She was going to go for some papers and come back"

"But in her car? In one day? Ah, she doesn’t even answer!" said the big man frustrated while Kyle ran his hands through his hair

"Why did you do this, B?! Why did you have to do it?" was all that he repeated, it was noon and they didn't knew anything about the teacher, only him and Chris knew about Ali's breakaway, they didn't want to concern their families and then, maybe Ali will appear like nothing happened but the time was passing and they didn't knew anything about her, till a call brought Kyle to answer his phone:

"hello?"

"Mr. Krieger?"

"Yeah, is Kyle Krieger here, can I help you?"

"We want to inform you about your sister"

....

"Welcome to Orlando's international Airport" said the voice of stewardess through the speakers of the plane

"The longest flight of my life!" said Ashlyn with almost everyone in the tea, backing her

Immediately after she landed she took her phone out of the plane mode and let all the messages, calls and notifications flood her phone like it usually did after a flight, she felt her phone vibrate and sound while she walked to the area where she picks up her suitcases, when she felt that her phone stopped vibrating she knew it was time to see it, like always she had a millions Instagram and twitter notifications, messages and calls, but this time the calls called her attention, she had missed calls from her brother, Kyle, Serv and even Deb, a few from a unknow number and one from Ali, her first reaction was to call Ali but before she could do it the unknow number called her again:

"Hello"

"Hello, Miss Ashlyn Harris?" asked the woman on the other side

"yes, it’s me"

"Good evening, Miss Harris. We are calling you from the Orlando Regional Medical Center because Mr. Kyle Krieger gave us your number" The woman paused for a couple seconds but it felt eternal for Ashlyn and the first thing on her mind was Ali "We want you to let you know that your girlfriend, Miss Krieger had an accident and was brought here, you’re her emergency contact we need you to come to the hospital immediately"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert suspense music*
> 
> Comments.......
> 
> I want to thank to Krash4 for help me with my writting :)


	47. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and suspence

"Why did you do this, B?! Why did you have to do it?" was all that he repeated, it was now noon and they didn't know anything about the teacher, only him and Chris knew about Ali's breakaway. They didn't want to concern their families and then, maybe Ali would appear like nothing happened but the time was passing and they didn't know anything about her, till a call brought Kyle to answer his phone:

"Hello?"

"Mr. Krieger?"

"Yeah, is Kyle Krieger here, can I help you?"

"We want to inform you about your sister" said the woman in the other side of the line, in that moment Kyle didn't knew what to think, what to feel, this is what he didn't want to, his body became cold, his hands began to sweat, his heart began to pump like it was going to explode "Hello Mr. Kyle?" asked again the woman making him go out of his trance

"Yeah, I'm here...Um what, what happened?"

"We received your sister after she crashed her car against one of the road railing of the state highway" Kyle's heart seamed to explode inside his chest and he just could stay still while he waited to wake up from that nightmare "She is unconscious and we are trying to contact her family but you are the first that we could reach, please if you can contact the rest of your family and come to the Orlando Regional Medical Center..." the woman gave him some seconds to respond but he couldn't speak at all "Mr. Krieger?"

"Yeah, I will contact the rest of our family, thank you"

Their family, their family now was not only their mom and dad, now their family were the Harris as well, Chris, the grandma; it was Ashlyn's soccer family too ,Alex and Serv, their family had grown and he had the responsibility to let know all those people what had happened to Ali, he had to create a scale of who let know first and he choose Chris:

"Alex had an accident" he informed with his eyes still on the phone

"What!?"

"She...she had an accident, she crashed her car in the highway and she is unconscious now. We have to go to the hospital!" he said calmly, too calmly for his taste "I have to let my mom know"

Chris, Deb, Ken Krieger, Grandma Harris and Serv were the order of the scale, they knew that they were omitting the most important person, but she was now too far away to know, they will have to wait for her to land in Orlando.

....

*Another missed call*

Ashlyn had been calling Ali since she woke up and she still couldn't reach her, since the night before when they facetimed, she hadn’t  been yet in contact with the teacher, she even called Kyle and she couldn't reach him as well, something was making her worried her, maybe they were having some sibling time, maybe they were having some massages or something but she knew that even if they were doing something Ali would let her know or would answer her, but another call and she didn’t answered...

....

"She keeps calling me Chris" Kyle said, showing his phone to Ashlyn's brother, apparently her flight had been delayed or she was calling from a layover because after some hours she was calling again

"We have to wait" Chris said with a somber look and voice "We can’t tell her while she is on the other side of the country"

They were in the reception of the hospital waiting for some news about Ali, but nothing, for what the nurses said they were waiting for Ali to wake up and they wanted to assure the baby's state before say anything also they were waiting for Doctor Stella, who was in Jacksonville, for her to give a last word over the baby status, till then everything that they could say was that she was stable but still unconscious.

"Kyle, how is she?" asked Deb desperately, they had missed the entrance of the mom

"She is stable mom" said Kyle with his voice breaking for a while "But still unconscious" for the first time, since he received the news, the knot in his stomach went up to his throat and was making him choke and the only way to breath was in form of tears "We don't know anything else" he said hugging his mom like a little boy "It’s my fault, I neglected her and now she is here because of me"

"Hey hey, this is not your fault, you were sleeping, and she ran away like she did many times when she was a teenager, she will be alright!" Deb comforted her son who was crying in her lap

"I will use this moment to go pick up my grandma, she wants to come at least till Ashlyn arrives, okay?" asked Chris, shy to break moment

"Yeah, we'll stay" said Deb while Kyle continued to cry

Maybe, he was the one who needed it the most, he had put up with the situation but now the family was getting together to help him, Deb needed some minutes and a tea to calm him. 

"And your father?"

"He is coming, he was coming anyway, Alex called him to come and meet Ashlyn and tell him about the baby" his sister and the precious baby were their main concern

"And Ashlyn?"

"We haven't told her yet ..."

"Kyle!" interrupted his mom

"I know mom, she had to be the first one to know, but she was in Portland and we didn't have the courage to tell her, I gave her number to the hospital to let her know." they knew that was not the correct form to let her know but it was the only way that they could let her know, no one had the courage to tell her the news directly.

"Alexandra Krieger's family" their silence and thoughts were interrupted by the doctor

"Yeah" they answered standing up

"We have some news about your daughter"

....

Immediately after she landed she took her phone out of the plane mode and let all the messages, calls and notifications flood her phone like it usually did after a flight, she felt her phone vibrate while she walked to the area where she picks up her suitcases, when she felt that her phone stopped vibrating she knew it was time to see it, like always she had a millions Instagram and twitter notifications, messages and calls, but this time the calls called her attention, she had missed calls from her brother, Kyle, Serv and even Deb, a few from a unknow number and one from Ali, her first reaction was to call Ali but before she could do it the unknow number called her again:

"Hello"

"Hello, Miss Ashlyn Harris?" asked the woman on the other side

"yes, it’s me"

"Good evening, Miss Harris. We are calling you from the Orlando Regional Medical Center because Mr. Kyle Krieger gave us your number" The woman paused for a couple seconds but it felt eternal for Ashlyn and the first thing on her mind was Ali "We want you to let you know that your girlfriend, Miss Krieger had an accident and was brought here, you’re her emergency contact we need you to come to the hospital immediately"

The world stopped immediately for Ashlyn, her world had turn upside down in a couple of seconds, the airport didn't exist anymore, her team, the people around her didn't exist anymore, all that her brain could think was that Ali had an accident, but how? when? why? she had to stay at home with Kyle and now she was in the hospital.

"Okay" was all that Ashlyn could answer, she didn't know if the woman heard her or not, all that she knew was that she had to go to the hospital, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think about more than Ali and the baby.

Alex was the one that took her out of her trace

"Ash, Ash" she shook the Keeper "Serv is waiting for us to go to the Hospital" like Ashlyn, Alex's phone was flood with calls of her husband letting her know the news of Ali, they will be the responsible to take the keeper to the Hospital "Let's go, the girls will take our suitcases" she pulled the keeper with her till the car where Serv were waiting for them

....

What is happening? was all that Ashlyn could think at that moment, she should be headed to her house where her girlfriend, who was pregnant of their baby, would be waiting for her accompanied by their dog, maybe Ali would’ve cooked some mac and cheese and maybe she would serve her some whiskey after the dinner and they would talk about the game and Kyle would entertain them with his crazy stuffs, but now all of that was like a strange dream, she was going to the hospital, where her girlfriend was unconscious and the baby's state was unknow. Serv explained to Alex and her, what happened but still it just seemed like a crazy nightmare, she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare

"Ash?" asked Alex once they were at the Hospital parking lot, she hadn't heard from the keeper since she sat in the back of the car, she was in another world "Ashlyn?" she got down of the car and went to the keeper's spot: "Hey", Ashlyn had her face between her hands, her hair was messy from all the times that she ran her hands through it and her breath was heavy. Alex had seen Ashlyn in that state just a couple of times, when she was extremely nervous before a world cup or Olympic game "We are here Ash, let's go" Ashlyn was in automatic mode, whatever they said to her she would do it, she was emotionless, speechless … she wasn't there.

"Here she is" announced Chris watching her from the window, all the family had prepared for her, but when she got into the reception, her state wasn't what her family was expecting

"How is she?" was all that she asked when she reached them, she was calm, collected, but in her eyes, they saw that she wasn't there, it was the calm before the storm …

"She... we don’t know much, they were waiting for you" explained Deb, they respected Ashlyn as her emergency contact and like that she was the one who had the access to all the information and decisions about Ali.

"Okay" even her own voice sounded weird to herself "I'm Ashlyn Harris, partner of Ali...Alexandra..." the nurse didn't let her finish 

"Good evening Miss Harris, we were waiting for you, you want to come with us while we explain you what happened?" said the lady pointing to a door

Ashlyn walked between two nurses that explained to her what had happened and how delicate Ali state was, honestly, she wasn't paying attention at all, she just nodded with her head but deep down she didn't understand anything, she just wanted to see her.

"Are you sure you want to see her?"

"Yes" she answered shortly, she knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she wanted to see her, but when the door opened she wasn't prepared to see what she saw

There it was Ali, her love, in a bed, covered in tubes, motionless, like asleep but too different to the woman that she had seen on her bed every morning, this wasn't her Ali, her eyes roamed the body that was on the bed the only thing in move was her chest breathing thanks to the tube that helped her, she saw a cut and a bruise on her forehead and her hands went immediately to caress her there, this wasn't how she was supposed to see her after three weeks away, she should be making love to her, not seeing her bruised body in an hospital bed.

"Her things are in there" pointed one of the nurses to a table in the corner of the room with her personal things, she walked to the table and saw Ali's bag with some clothes that she was wearing in the moment, her USWNT sweater was now covered in blood, her phone was broke, the tears began to fall from her eyes till she saw a metal container with her necklace, the wing was twisted and covered in blood 

"Who is she?" asked a bearded man coming into the room, but his white coat she knew he was the doctor

"I'm Ashlyn Harris her..." but the man didn't let her finish

"You can't be here"

"I'm her partner" by the man's tone she knew what was happening already

"Call her family" he said directly to the nurses "I don't want her here" he said seeing Ashlyn up and down

"I'm her partner and emergency contact, whatever you want to say, say it to me!" all the nerves and anxiety came out in that moment "I'm her partner, her family and the baby that she is carrying is our baby!"

"Call the patient family and security to take her out" said the man challenging

"You can't take me out! I'm her girlfriend!" in just a few seconds Kyle and Chris had appeared in the room like Ashlyn's personal security team to take her out of the room with Deb behind them "You can't take me out!" she was screaming while she tried to escape from the strong men's arms

"Ash, Ash, is okay, I will talk to him" said Deb taking Ashlyn's face between her hands

"But she is my girlfriend" she said crying now "I'm her partner"

"I know sweetheart, let me talk to him, okay?" and then the two men took her out of the room, while the keeper cried and screamed

"Ash come on" said Chris trying to contain his sister

"Ashlyn what is happening?" she knew that voice

"Doc Stella"

"What’s happening?" she repeated

"Please check on them, please!"

"Why are you not..." but before she could continue the ask the man came out of the room

"Good evening doctor Stella" he said

"Richard, why are you doing this if she is her partner?"

"For what I know they are not married, so she can't be there"

"Yeah, but she is..."

"I will... not talk to her while her family isn’t here" he explained, the woman just took a breath before speaking

"Ashlyn go, I will attend them, and I will let you know" was all that she said to the keeper before going into the room

"I'm her partner...I'm her girlfriend" was all that the keeper repeated while she was carried away by her brother and Kyle 


	48. Princess Warrior

_The music pumped through the speakers of Ali's car, she had almost listened to all the songs in her phone, she was tired, exhausted and a little bit dizzy, she had tried to take the road easy, rest in some gas stations, stretch the legs, drink some juice, eat and go to the bathroom, but she couldn't take too much time, she had decided to go to the campus and go back the her house in the same day, she need to go home to Ashlyn who landed that night, it was a risk that she wanted to take, she wanted to feel free again at least for a couple of hours._

_In the last part of the road she had begun to feel tired and a little bit dizzy, she knew she needed to rest and for the first time she regretted to don't take someone with her to accompanied her and help her in this moment, she began to feel worried when her hands and feet began to feel numb, she knew that her blood pressure was down but she was close to Orlando, she didn't want to call Kyle or Chris and admit her fault._

_She tried to take a candy trying to get her blood pressure up, but the anxiety was making her feel worse, her sight began to fail and was hard even to think, she was bad and she knew it, it was hard even to keep her arms up to control the car, that was when she knew that she needed help she tried to call, but try to do something else than drive in that state was hard, she couldn't do more than open her recent calls, the first one was from Ashlyn, she didn't wanted to call her but her finger, decided for her selecting her number, she had her eyes and attention on the phone and forgot about the road but the headlights of the other cars made her refocus on the road, but it was late, her car had went out of the highway directly to the trees, the last that she could remember was Ashlyn's name and the green of the trees before going unconscious._

....

Ashlyn woke up with an uncomfortable cold, she felt like she was in a freezer and the white lights made her uncomfortable even with her eyes closed, the sanitized smell of the room made her remember where she was and what she was living, she took a breath before open the eyes. The white ceiling, the whites walls and medical equipment’s around her, yeah she was still there, the door opened and Doctor Stella came in

“Oh you are awake! I didn't want to...”

“It’s okay, I was wake. How are them?” her protective instincts came up immediately

“They are good” assured the woman “The baby didn't suffer anything during the crash and she… well out of the physical harm that you can see, she is good. Her blood pressure went down and she fainted, the car went out of the road, she wasn't too fast and the grass slowed her before she hit the trees, the forehead cut was when she hit her head on the steering wheel” the doctor explained while Ashlyn tried to image the situation and at the same time washing it from her mind. “But she is fine, they are fine! We have her sleeping to make sure she rests” she shrugged sitting by Ashlyn's side “Like you need to rest” she said to the keeper

“No, I can't leave! I have to be here because if she wakes up and i'm not here...”

“Ashlyn, go home, you need to rest and we'll have her sleeping for a couple of hours” said the doctor more like a friend

“What’s the problem of this dude Richard?” asked the keeper, being straight forward and making the doctor sigh

“Well, you know, sometimes men take it too personal when your wife leaves you for another woman”

“Pffff” Ashlyn rolled her eyes “Don't tell me that he is one of those guys”

“Well, he never understood my reasons when I told him that it wasn't something personal against him or something, it was just that i never wanted to admit my love for my best friend” shrugged the woman making Ashlyn froze with the weight of the confession

“well I see why you left him” said Ashlyn making her laugh

“He is not too bad, he is just a man” she didn't need to explain anything else “why don't you go home and rest, I will be here, if anything happens I will call you” Ashlyn sighed knowing that she was right, she need to shower, feed Zeus and find some clothes for Ali

“I will go home really quick and I’ll be back”

“Take your time, Ashlyn” smiled doctor Stella

 

It was already dawn when she reached their home, Serv and Alex had taken her, Deb and Kyle to the house for some hours of rest while the doctors assured them that Ali will sleep for a while. When Ashlyn opened the door the first thing that hit her was Ali's aroma just like the teacher had left the house recently, but Zeus took her out of her trance imaging Ali in the house.

“Hi, boy” she said with a little voice “let's take you outside” she said carrying the dog to the backyard, she just needed some alone time after all, while she saw the pup run and sniff around, her mind went immediately to Ali, she wasn't a religious person but since the beginning of this situation her mind was praying to whoever was in the sky or wherever to take care of Ali and her baby, her happiness couldn't just escape from her hands like this, she thought. She stood in the middle of the backyard imaging everything: their baby running around with Zeus, a pool, after this she will build a pool for Ali and the baby, she will make a little soccer field too, she had so many dreams and plans and those could escape from her hands in that way, the tears began to leave her eyes, she was scared for the first time in a long time.

After she feed Zeus and took a hot shower, she went to bed. That was the worst thing that she could’ve done, the empty and cold side that belonged to Ali made her cry again, while Zeus cried in the foot of the bed too making the keeper carry him to sleep with her, at least the warm of the little creature helped her to rest for a couple of hours.

She woke up with the smell of coffee and breakfast, for a minute her mind went straight to Ali, but her consciousness made her remember where Ali was. The little dog was still asleep soundly wrapped in the sheets with his head on Ali's pillow, she knew he missed her too …

"Hey buddy, wake up, it seems that grandma is cooking breakfast" she said to the creature making him wake up and yawn while she left the bed.

Seeing her there was like seeing Ali: the moves, how she cooked, except for the white hair, it was like having her there.

"Good morning, sweetheart" said Deb lovingly hugging her, they both needed that hug "Here is your breakfast and coffee, Kyle went to the airport to get Ken" that’s another thing that she needed to do: meet her future father in law in the hospital while her daughter was recovering from an accident. "Take your time" said the Ali’s mom, while she sensed Ashlyn mind wandering "I will finish my coffee while i watch some shows" she said caressing the keeper's hair and going to the sofa. She was thankful for the presence of the older woman in the house, without her it would be hard to stay alone in the house.

....

 When they reached the hospital, the whole family was there waiting for Ashlyn to arrive and for Ali to wake up, she could see how Doctor Stella talked with her grandma, Chris and Kyle but she couldn't see Ali´s dad, even if she hadn't meet him yet she could recognize him, like Ali was the young image of her mom, Kyle, in her opinion, was his dad young image.

"Hi Ashlyn" the doctor smiled to the keeper tiredly

"Hi doctor" she smiled back while she hugged her grandma and brother

"I was telling them that we are going to transfer Ali to a room in a few minutes, i will let you go inside when she is ready" she told to the family before disappearing behind the heavy doors.

"Well, at least that means that there okay" explained the grandma, trying to ease the nerves in her grandchild. She could see in her eyes that even if she slept she couldn't rest fully.

"I'm going to get some coffee" Ashlyn said in a strange voice, she was numb, tired and out of her body. She was still trying to process everything and coffee was a better option than drink or do something stupid, she walked silently to the cafeteria, getting lost a few times in the halls of the hospital making her recall how much she hated hospitals, how the faces of the people changed, how everyone talked in a lower voice, how everyone look sad, except for the ones that were receiving their babies. Her baby… thinking about the little one made her get a knot in her stomach. "A coffee please" she asked once she was in the cafeteria, ignoring the man that was studying her from afar, she sat in a table and began to distract herself with the tv on the wall.

"May i sit here?" asked a manly voice

_If almost all the tables are empty he wants to sit here_ she thought while she said yes with her head with her attention on the tv. When she saw who he was, she understood why he wanted to sit with her

"Ashlyn Harris, right?" he asked while she couldn't believe how similar Kyle was to him, Ali looked like her mother and Kyle like him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Krieger" she said a little bit intimidated

"What a way to meet each other" he said while mixing his coffee

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krieger..." she began but was interrupted by the man

"I didn't mean it that way" he said "and call me Ken" he said as she nodded "Ali was very excited for me to come and tell me a news" Ashlyn nodded with her eyes in her coffee "Ashlyn" said the man with a hand in her shoulder "It’s okay, it’s not your fault or Kyle's, my daughter had been always a little bit stubborn and she had always to do whatever she wanted and Kyle had always be for her to heal her, they got in trouble too many times while kids" that idea made her smile, thinking about the two little Krieger siblings like she and Chris "But she had always been strong too, we couldn't believe when she went alone to Germany and learnt to speak it fluently in a couple of years, she survived her ACL and her pulmonary embolism, she likes to think that she is a delicate princess but for me she had always been a warrior princess, they had always made honor to their last name..." he finished making her feel better, of course a talk with a parent was always special, it was always helpful to make you feel better.

But her bubble was exploded by a call

"Ash? It’s Ali, come to the third floor!" was all that her brother said before he ended the call

"we have to go" was all that Ash said before leaving the table with Ken behind her "What is going on?" she asked when she reached the floor and could see the group of people in the hall

"It’s Ali" Kyle said before doctor Stella came out of the room

"Ashlyn, we were waiting for you" she said with serious voice "Ali is..."


	49. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Let's end the suffering no more angst (for the moment) emotional chapter, I'll wait for your comments at the end ;)

_Please be good, please be awake, please.. god that they are good, please, please_

Was all that Ashlyn prayed while she ran to the third floor, she hated to run but now she was running like she was in the beep test, no even in the beep she ran that fast, she felt for a moment ashamed to leave Ken behind till she felt his steps behind her running like a maniac like her

"What, What happened?" she asked running to her family, their family now

"She..." was going to explain Deb when doctor stella came out

"Ashlyn, we were waiting for you.... She is awake and asking for you" those seven words lift a weight from Ashlyn's shoulders that she didn't knew she was carrying, she felt like she could breath again and the tears began to leave her eyes

"Thank god" she breathed

"So, you want to see her?" asked the doctor

"Of course, of course"

"Ok, come, be quiet she had a little bit of concussion that is why we have the light off but she had been asking for you since she began to wake up" explained the doctor while she walked Ashlyn to the door of the room and all her family gave her support with hands and caress in her shouders and back, she opened the door and was hit by the cold of the room, the darkness and the beeps that sounded inside, she took a breath and stepped inside

The light off made the room colder than it was and all that she could hear was the beeps of the medical equipment, she walked slowly while her eyes get used to the darkness till she found her, surrounded by a halo of lights of the equipments with tubes around her body, her breath was take away in that moment, the love of her life, the woman that had brought the light to her life again was in that bed and the baby. The tears began to roll from her eyes, she clean them and took a breath of courage to get closer to Ali, she could see her little baby bump over the sheets, she ran her body with her eyes, the body that was full of life and joy once, was now motionless and pale, even her aroma of vanilla and coconut was gone all that she could smell was sanitizer, she touch her hand like afraid of break her, she was cold and her skin was dry but still she caress her like she did while they watched movies or while she was driving and Ali was singing, she close her eyes trying to imaging that image of her till she felt her fingers move, she opened her eyes quickly and there she was smiling softly and with the same love in her eyes, she took her hand harder to show the keeper that she was okay and strong smiling through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Ashlyn lowered herself to kiss Ali's hand soflty, that wasn't her aroma but the feel was there, that was Ali, the one that caressed her face after the kiss, the teacher ran her fingers softly over her right cheek while Ashlyn ran her hand over the Liebe tattoo sobbing, Ali took her close to her softly till the big keeper was laid on her side sobbing while Ali caressed with her free arm

"I'm sorry" sobbed Ashlyn after a few seconds

"Shhhh" was the first thing that Ali said

"I'm sorry Alex, you didn't want me to leave, you knew that something was going to happen and I didn't pay attention to you, I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry" cried Ashlyn in her arms

"Ash" said Ali softly with her voice broke "Ash look at me" she said pulling her face "look at me" Ashlyn sat on the bed and could see the tears in Ali's eyes but soft smile "I'm okay, the baby is okay, this was just a scare and it was my fault, it wasn't Kyle's or yours, it was mine, I had to pay attention to you and Kyle, I had to wait for you or let Kyle join me to Norh Carolina, it was my fault, I almost kill myself and the baby Ashlyn" this was the time for Ali to break, and then Ashlyn understood that she needed to be strong for them

"Is okay baby, we will overcome this, you are okay and the baby too, everything is alright" she said kissing Ali's hand again

"How is the baby?"

"Is good" smiled Ashlyn softly while she caressed her belly

"Apparently he was missing you and decided I had enough sleep and decided to wake me up"joked Ali making Ashlyn smile soflty with her eyes on the belly, they still had her hands conected "Hey, look at me" she said calling her attention "I'm sorry" she said sincerely

"Is okay, you are fine and is all that matter" said Ashlyn before laid again by Ali's side with her arm around the growing belly while Ali caresed her hair, they spent a few seconds in silence till both of them felt asleep without knowing finally resting both of them

"Ashlyn" whispered Doctor Stella "Ash, you can't be on the bed"

"I'm sorry" she said half asleep but without wanting to left Ali

"We have to let her rest, your time is over and we have to let the rest of the people to see her"

Of course she had to let that Deb, Ken and Kyle see her, she didn't wanted to let her go but she also knew that she couldn't spend all the time in the room, Ali was still a little bit delicated with her concussion

"Okay" said Ashlyn lifting from the bed slowly but the lack of contact with the keeper made the teacher wake up inmediately

"Ash" whispered half asleep

"Shhh, everything is okay" she wanted to caress her hair and leave a kiss in her forehead but she didn't knew if she could do it "I will come back soon, I will go for some clothes, your makeup and some food" she knew that she couldn't fail with that mix "What do you want for eat?" she didn't knew if she could eat what she wanted but she would give her what she wanted

"Mmmmm, chocolate" even in the darkness of the room she could see Ali's smile

"Okay, rest my love, I will come back soon"

Ashlyn left the room been able to breath and walk again, Ali wasn't fully cleared but she was better, because of her concussion they had to keep waking her up every hour and each member of the family took a moment to be with her, first Deb, then Ken, then Kyle, even Chris went to take care of her and Ashlyn couldn't be more happy. The first day rolled that way between rest and cares for Ali, till the night when she was able to stand the light and a few people in her room

"Ali" asked Chris "Do you want nachos or hotdogs?" asked making refernce to that time in the Orlando's stadium making them laugh

"Both" she answered making them laugh "If you can take hotdogs put them nachos and the cheese on it, I'm good" she dreamed making them make disgusting noises

"You don't want my grandma's mack and cheese on it too?" he asked receiving the answer that less waited

"that could be good to" she said thinking in the hunger and how the hospital's food wasn't enough for her "We are hungry" pouted to Ashlyn

"Oh oh" said Kyle and Chris at the same time

"I think I have some good soul food in the house" said the grandma "Ashlyn Michelle why don't you take me to the house and find some food and clothes for Ali, guys we should go" she said to everyone in the room cleraing the area leaving just Ali and her mom

"I will bring you some food and clothes" whispered Ashlyn before leave, she knew that they needed their mom and daughter time before she spended the night with her

She went to her grandma's house for some 'soul food' like she called when she lost a game or got sick, some clothes and makeup for Ali in their house, before give her car to Kyle to take her to hospital and take back Deb to the house. When Ashlyn reached the room again the nurses were preparing her for the rest of the night, so Ashlyn waited in the door while she heard the explanation of what she could do and what don't, how to take to the bathroom and if any case of pain or feeling bad the button that she had to press to call them, till ask them if she could wear some of her clothes to feel better, finally  when they left was like they had finally some time alone.

"I brought some cheat food, shhh" joked Ashlyn making Ali laugh while the keeper went to the bag for the containers like she was hidding something

"Lock the door" said Ali

"Alex, we are not doing anything that you are thinking" said Ashlyn in serious tone

"Don't be dumb and bring me my food"

The keeper enjoyed and took the table and put it in front of the teacher with the food

"My grandma sended, mack and cheese obviously, some garlic potato and some strawberry cake that she made with some chantilly for you"

"uhhhhhh, give me, give me" Ashlyn just saw from the chair by Ali's bed how she devoured the food like she had days without eating

"Alex, I don't know if you should eat that fast"

"I'm hungry!"

Ashlyn literally saw how Ali's face changed with the food, how the color went back to her lips and how she looked more warm and strong

"I think you just needed some good grandma's food" she said taking the containers from the table "I think we will get in trouble if the staff know about this Miss Krieger"

"And what will happen if the staff know that you will sleep with me in the bed?"

"Oh, we were get in more troubles?" she knew that Ali was in her mood of do whatever she wanted without caring about the hospitals rules and how she could denied to her if she wanted to feel Ali again "But first lets put you some clothes because this light blue make you pale"

"I thought you liked light blue" said Ali getting uo from the bed slowly

"I like the North Carolina light blue, but this is not that color" she hated that blue just because made her remember where they were

"I don't want that sweater" refused Ali "I want yours" Ashlyn had take her a Minnie Mouse sweater that she liked and was cozy

"But you like this one"

"Yeah but I want yours" she pointed to and old black sweater that Ashlyn was wearing

"Okay" sighed Ashlyn "I had to wear a Minnie sweater" grumbled Ashlyn while she took her sweater to give it to Ali, the teacher used that moment to caress Ashlyn's torso, it wasn't sexually more like intimate, she ran her hands from the front to the back hugging her and sighing inmediately, this was the first time that she hugged the keeper after days separated and after the accident was more meaningfull, both sighed enjoying the closeness and the warm, Ali just enjoyed the little things that she had always ignored, how she always put her face in Ashlyn's neck how Ashlyn's strong arms hugged her tightly but softly how the keeper always left a kiss in her forehead she missed all that

"Lets take this hideous gown off you" Ashlyn began to take it till she had Ali naked in front of her, this time she saw her body for the first time, her eyes ran her body looking at the bruises that the crash had left in her body and felt a knot in her stomach and throat

"Hey, look at me" she saw how Ashlyn's eyes saw her naked body not with desire like other times but with pain "Is nothing I'm okay" assured Ali helping Ashlyn go out of that state

The keeper went down to help her to get in some sweats leaving a sweet kiss in Ali's belly and hugging her legs, they enjoyed some silence moment before went up to continue helping Ali to get dress to take her to the bed  and getting in the bed tighlty, they had to try some position till they found it with Ali as the little spoon and Ashlyn from behind sneaked her hand to her belly, this was their favorite position

At the next morning the first in come were Deb, Kyle and Ken finding Ali already having breakfast with the terrible hospital's food

"Oh look, looks like someone woke up hungry" said Deb "I think I should eat the delicious sandwichs that I made"

"Mom!" whined Ali 

"Here my baby"

"Here gorgeous stud I bring you coffee" said Kyle to Ashlyn making her stand up from the chair "Oh! I love that Minnie sweater" said making Ashlyn look at him seriously

"See what you cause" said the keeper to Ali who shrugged 

"Good morning!" said doctor Stella coming to the room "How are my patients? Oh! it looks like they already are eating food that they shouldn't" joked the woman

"I said no to her but you know how it is" Ashlyn defended herself

"Yeah I know" laughed the doctor "At least that is a good sign that they are better, How are you feeling?" she asked standing by the bed's side

"Good" answered Ali with her mouth full

"headache? nauseas? light sensitivity?"

"No, normal and nope" answered Ali trying to behave the best so the doctor let her go home

"Okaaaay, so maybe we could let you go home today" said the doctor making everybody get excited "But!" she pointed

"Yeah, yeah I know I'll behave and take care of myself and the baby, I will take my vitamins, drink juice, eat, rest and Ashlyn will have to take me everywhere" smiled Ali

"Right" she pointed to Ali "And you" she pointed to Ashlyn "You know the concussion protocol"

"Yeah Sir!" she said in military style

"Okay, I'll prepare the paperwork" she said before leave the room and leave the family celebrating

It was just a couple of hours till Ali was release from the hospital but it felt eternal, Ali didn't wanted to get shower in the hospital she just dressed with the clothes that Ashlyn gave her, put her makeup and waited till she was released, Ali knew that this happines leaving the hospital could only be surpass for the time that she could leave this hospital with her baby in arms. Kyle took them to the house while he went to his mother house they will be a couple hours away but they knew that Ali needed to rest and they needed some time alone, if Ashlyn was overprotective before now she didn't let Ali even duck to take Zeus who received Ali like he had his life without see her

"Take care of mommy, okay" said the keeper giving her the puppy in her arms

"Hi my boy" she said while the dog sniffed her "Yeah I don't smell like myself but mama will fix that" Ashlyn prepared her a bath with vanilla and other relaxing essences to make her get relaxed and get back her normal aroma while she cooked the pasta that Ali was craving, when they finish the nuturing time it was already time to get some nap, they hadn't get a full rest since the accident and now together in the house was the better option to enjoy they went to their room where they shared the bed with their puppy who hadn't rest neither waiting for his owners, they slept till it was time for Ali to wake and for her to wake up Ashlyn

"Ash, Ash" she whispered

"What, What?" she was asleep "Something is wrong?" she was inmediately in panic

"No, no" she smiled softly before give the keeper a little kiss "I want to see the sunset" it was late already and she wanted to feel some sun rays on her skin

"Let's go" smiled Ashlyn

She take Ali and Zeus to the deck in her backyard where she placed a long chair where they use to get tan, but this time will have both of them watching the sunset and the reflect of the orange light on the water that acompanied with the herons made the perfect image to end a exhausting and stressing time, they spent minutes there, Ali feeling the rays of the sun on her skin feeling how the cold of the hospital finally left her body while Ashlyn caressed her hands and arms with the dog on their feets in complete silence, they were so focus on their own minds enjoying the moment till Ali finally felt the eyes of Ashlyn on her, she felt them many times it made her feel excited yet but this time she felt her gaze diferent more intense than normal, when she turned to see Ashlyn for the first time she couldnt read what it was in her eyes

"What'" she asked making Ashlyn take her left hand in hers caressing her fingers before turn her eyes to Ali's and say

"I want to marry you" 


End file.
